


Life's Switch Rails

by AAMoretti



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, Comedy, Drama, Love, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 132,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMoretti/pseuds/AAMoretti
Summary: Heartache and tragedy plague the life of best seller author Callie Torres. Will her life change it's rails when she takes a coast to coast train to help with her writer's block on the fourth and final book of her current series when she meets Arizona Robbins or will her past continue to haunt her and cause her to miss out on her opportunity for happiness? Rated M for future chaps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU story. It uses character's from Grey's anatomy. I do NOT own anything. All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes. 
> 
> This does happen to be one of the first stories I've written. Or at least the first one I've decided to share. Please feel free to let me know what you think!

The rhythmic click clack of the train moving on the rails can be a soothing sound for anyone that needs a break from this world's fast pace. The gentle sway of the train car can silence even the loudest thoughts and turmoil. A feeling of security and comfort is brought on by the isolation held within. 

Sitting in the dining car is Callie Torres having a cup of Joe. She has shoulder length jet black hair with natural curls and large chocolate brown almond shaped eyes. She's 5'10" and her skin is a dark olive complexion showing off her Latin decent. 

Normally, Callie likes to people watch when she has her coffee but today her attention has been stolen by the spectacular fall painting of the Appalachian mountains of Virginia. Being a writer she's travelled the world and has seen landscapes that most people only dream of but she can't believe that she's never seen colors as vibrant as these. The mountain sides look like a pointillism in a museum.

The dining car is more than she'd expected when she decided that she would take the train from one coast of the US to the other. The tables are a dark mahogany with a red diamond table cloth on top. The windows are adorned with sheer white curtains tied midway with golden tassels and the ceiling is white with wood trimmings and large crystal chandeliers. 

Callie is currently working on a four part book series and she's just started to write the final one. However, she has writers block and hasn't been able to get past the first paragraph. Her editor had suggested a train ride to help remove any distractions that might be hindering her from getting any work done. She never thought that she would just want to kill off all her characters and be done with this project but she knows that given her contract this is not even close to an option. So far, she's been on the train for one day and hasn't made any progress with the final book. They've just stopped in Washington DC and are now headed to the next city. The train will be making several stops along the way to Seattle, WA where Callie lives. 

"So much for this damn train taking my mind off of my life." Callie thinks to herself as she stares out the window. She'd been hoping that this drastic change in scenery along with the change to her routine would help keep her mind off the anniversary that was looming. 

Callie turns her attention from the mountains to the people that are sitting in the quiet dining car with her. She's currently listening to music so she can freely look around without attracting too much attention. 

Three tables down from her there's an older couple that are currently engaged in a game of chess. The game seems to be quite serious as each of them ponders their moves before making them. The older man seems to have the upper hand as he has a small smile on his face. 

Across the table from them there is a man dressed in a business suit reading a newspaper. Looking further down the line of tables she notices a mother and her child. Callie can see the child better than the mother as he's facing her. 

"He looks to be about the age that Nate would have been." Callie thinks to herself and with that thought tears start forming in her brown eyes. "Will there ever be a day that I can remember him without tears?"

Suddenly just as Callie is trying to wrangle in her emotions there's a rather large jostle from the train car causing the person walking from behind her to loose their balance and fall over onto Callie, landing in her lap. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." The stranger says trying to detangle themselves from Callie. "I'm not used to walking on trains. I suppose it's something like walking on a ship. What do they call them? Sea legs?"

Callie still has her headphones in so she doesn't hear what the person says but just as she looks up her brown eyes lock on ocean blue eyes. Ones that are vibrant and have a sparkle of life that captivates Callie taking her breath away. The lady in front of her has short blond hair that's styled straight and appears to be a few inches shorter than Callie. She has a radiant smile thats complimented by the most adorable dimples and Callie can't bring herself to look away. Finally, she realizes that the lady is speaking so she quickly removes her headphones. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Callie says indicating the headphones in her hand. 

"Hi. I was just saying I'm sorry for falling all over you." The blonde replies. "I don't seem to have my "train legs" yet."

"I'm sorry but train legs... what exactly are those?" Callie asks baffled. 

"You know like sea legs, only for trains." The blonde replies. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Arizona."

"Ah, yes I get it now." Callie replies with a small smile. "At least I know I'm not the only one stumbling around this train falling all over myself. I'm Callie." The last part she says with a finger pointing towards herself.

"Is this your first time on a train as well?" Arizona asks smiling back. 

"Yup, guilty." Callie replies going to put her headphones back in but stops when the blonde starts speaking again. 

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Not to be super creepy or anything but I don't know anyone else on this train and since I've already sat in your lap I figure it can't get any more awkward."

Normally Callie wouldn't even bother with an answer but there's a charisma about Arizona that is pulling her in and she wants to know more about this woman before her. 

"Hey why not, you've already felt me up, I suppose enjoying a cup of coffee together would be acceptable." Callie replies with a chuckle to let the blonde know that she's only joking. 

Arizona flashes her the dimpled smile again as she takes a seat and motions for coffee to be brought over. 

"Where are you headed?" Arizona asks. 

"Seattle, so it seems I'll have plenty of time to acquire my train legs." Callie replies with a small smirk. "What about you? Where's your drop off?"

"Hey, I'm actually headed to Seattle myself!" Arizona replies getting excited.

"Can I ask why you decided to take the train instead of say flying, or driving?" Callie asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." Arizona replies raising an eyebrow,. 

"You could, but I asked you first." Callie says. 

Callie can see that her question has caused Arizona discomfort so she decides to backtrack. 

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Callie tries to reassure the woman. "I mean feeling me up doesn't mean you have to tell me your life story or anything."

"Ok, that's the second time you've said that. To be clear, I DIDN'T feel you up!" Arizona says squinting her eyes at Callie. "I lost my footing and you just happened to cushion my fall. To answer your question though, I don't like flying and to drive from DC to Seattle by yourself is just boring. I can only entertain myself for so long."

"Good to know that falling in someone's lap isn't your normal way of introducing yourself." Callie says with a laugh. 

"Funny. Don't think you are going to avoid answering the same question for me." Arizona says tilting her head to study the brunette in front of her. 

"You never asked me a question though." Callie teases. She can't understand why she's finding it so easy to converse with a total stranger. 

"Why did you take the train?" Arizona asks with a sigh. 

"Someone told me that it helps with writers block." Callie replies with a roll of her eyes. "Not that it's worked for me but hey, I suppose it's still too early to tell." 

"Writers block huh." Arizona replies. "Happen to have written anything I might know?"

"I suppose that depends on what you like to read." Callie says. "I tend to write more murder mystery but I've also done sci-fi and some drama."

"Genres don't tell me what you've written Callie." Arizona replies with a roll of the eyes. 

"Alright, one of my first books was called "Secrets of the Rockies."" Callie starts off. 

"Hmm, no... can't say that I've read that one." Arizona answers. What else? I'm assuming since you said one of my first, you've written others."

"Murder in Midnight Valley?" Callie lists off another book. 

"Wait... Callie Torres?" Arizona asks with her mouth hanging open now. 

"I take it you've read that one then." Callie replies nonchalantly.

"Yes! I've lost count how many times I've read that book." Arizona replies trying to gather her wits about her. "Wait... hold on... does this mean your writers block is about the fourth book in your latest series?"

"Going to go out on a limb and say you've read the first three then." Callie says trying to keep from rolling her eyes. "I hate to disappoint you but as it stands right now everyone is going to die."

"Callie Torres!" Arizona yelps. "Please tell me you're kidding because I will seriously loose my mind if you don't write the final book!"

"Geez calm down dimples." Callie says looking around to make sure no one has started staring at them. "In truth, that is what I want to do but I can't so, you will get your final book, don't worry. Just don't hate me to much if it's not up to par!"

"Ok, can't say anyone's ever called me dimples before, but I suppose it does fit." Arizona retorts. "Why do you want to kill everyone off?"

Callie just shrugs in answer and takes a sip of her coffee. 

"Come on, you have to tell me something here." Arizona tries to probe. 

"I had a plan when I started the series but now it doesn't seem to fit and I can't seem to think of something better suited." Callie replies with another shrug. "Hence the reason for my train ride. Clear the head you know? That sort of mumbo jumbo."

"I have utter faith that you'll find the right ending." Arizona replies giving her another dimpled smile. "You're a genius."

"Since you know what I do for a living, it would only seem fair that I know what you do." Callie says trying to divert the subject away from herself. 

"I'm a Pediatric and Fetal Surgeon." Arizona replies proudly. 

"Damn, and you call me the genius, I think that would better describe you." Callie replies impressed.

"Fine, I'll amend my previous statement." Arizona smirks at the brunette. "I'm a genius surgeon and you're a genius writer. Is that better?"

"Yeah, I don't know that I'd ever put me and genius in the same sentence, ever!" Callie replies with a scoff. 

Cutting off Arizona's reply the mother and son that were eating pass by their table. Since she already has her eyes on Callie she can clearly see the sadness that passes over her expression as she watches the little boy following his mother out of the dining car. Before Callie turns her attention back to her though, it's gone.

"It was nice to meet you Arizona but I really should get going if I want to get to work on my genius." Callie states before Arizona can speak again. 

"Likewise Callie, when I tell my friends I got to meet you they'll be green with envy." Arizona replies a little baffled by her sudden need to leave. 

"Mhmmm." Is all that Callie replies as she gathers her things and makes her way out of the car in the opposite direction that the mother and son took. 

"That was odd." Arizona thinks to herself as she turns to follow the departing Callie with her gaze. "Wait until the guys hear who I've met. I'll wait until I get there to tell them though. Can't say that I ever thought Callie Torres would be that stunningly beautiful. With any luck, I'll get to see her around though." 

Arizona decides to pull out some medical journals she's brought along with her and catch up on some reading but just like Callie, the view of the mountains catches her attention and she forgets all about her journals as she watches the scenery while drinking her coffee. 

Callie makes it back to her private sleeper suite and crashes down in the sitting area. Her suite is decorated with the same dark mahogany colors and along with the sitting area it has a queen size bed and a private bathroom with plenty of storage for her luggage. Not that Callie brought a whole lot with her since her trip is mainly for writing purposes.

Callie tries to halt the onslaught of memories that start to rush forward like a video of her life but she has no success. She's frozen in time, staring out the window, but seeing nothing, only the heartache that seems to be all her life can provide her with. 

Finally when her memories have zapped her of all energy and emotions she realizes that it's now night and decides to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening her eyes the next morning, Callie tries to place her environment. It takes her a few moments to gather herself. Looking down she can see that she's kicked off the covers and is drenched in sweat. Another night of nightmares. Demons coming out from the dark crevices of her mind. Fear that grips her very soul and a despair that snuffs out any sparks of hope that had dared to ignite within her.

* * *

 

Arizona sits up in her bed leaning back on the headboard to see the change in scenery. The mountains of Virginia have disappeared in the dark abyss of the night and given way to acres of unending cornfields. There are small hills that dot the landscape here and there but on average the land is completely flat. Allowing the viewer a dome like sky above. Nothing hinders the view of the horizons in any direction.

 _"What in the world was all that screaming last night?"_ Arizona thinks to herself.

Arizona had been woken up around one a.m. by the most horrific strangled screaming she'd ever heard in her life. It had lasted for almost an hour before it finally began to taper down. Part of her had wanted to go and knock on the door of the adjacent room.

 _"The only time I've ever heard anything similar to that was when Tim came back from Iraq."_ She continues thinking as she gets ready to take a shower.

Having been raised by a marine Arizona is out of the shower in fifteen minutes and decides that she's going to first get some breakfast and then head to the observation car. She'd read on the train's website that there was a car made specifically for lounging and watching the landscapes as they pass by.

 _"I wonder if I'll run into Callie Torres?"_ Arizona thinks to herself as she makes her way to get breakfast.

Entering the dining car Arizona pauses to take a quick glance around. Not willing to admit to herself that she's disappointed when she doesn't spot the brunette writer from the previous night, she takes a seat at one of the smaller tables and orders herself an omelette with some fruits and yogurt.

Shortly after receiving her food Arizona looks up to see Callie standing at the counter with her back towards the surgeon. She quickly decides that she's going to go over and invite the author to have breakfast with her. Arizona quickly stands up and makes her way over to the counter before she can talk herself out of her decision.

"Good morning Callie." Arizona starts to speak but immediately notices that Callie once again has her headphones in and decides to tap Callie on the shoulder instead.

Not having heard anyone walk up behind her Callie is startled when she feels the tap on her shoulder and jumps a few feet in the air with a loud yelp. She quickly turns around to see who scared her half to death with one hand covering her heart and the other pulling out her headphones in preparation to give the unsuspecting person an earful.

"What in the HELL is wrong...?" Callie starts to say but stops short when she realizes that standing directly behind her is the blonde from the previous night. Arizona is trying diligently to hide her amusement at the yelp that came from the author but can't keep the smirk off her face entirely. "Shit Dimples! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"If it helps, I didn't actually plan on scaring you Callie." Arizona says with a slight shrug and her smirk growing into a full dimpled smile. "I was actually saying "Good Morning" when I noticed you had your headphones in again."

"Morning." Callie replies rubbing her chest to try and calm her still racing heart. "You are entirely to perky for this time of day. What'd you put in your coffee?"

"There's nothing in the coffee." Arizona replies with a wink. "This is all natural. Hey since you're here and I'm here and we've already broken the ice, how about you have breakfast with me?"

"Oh... I well, I'm not a big breakfast person." Callie replies trying to find a way to say no to the invite without sounding completely rude. "I just need my caffeine infusion but I appreciate the offer."

"Ok, so I'll eat while you get your caffeine fix." Arizona offers again.

"Actually, I was just going to take this back to my room." Callie deadpans.

"What if I promise to dial down the perkiness?" Arizona pushes.

Callie takes a moment to consider the woman standing in front of her. Arizona doesn't look or sound like a crazed fan that just wants to drill her with meaningless questions.

"Alright Dimples, I'll join you but first you have to agree to some terms." Callie finally replies.

"Terms?" Arizona asks raising her eyebrows. "Let's hear these terms and then I'll tell you if they are acceptable."

"In truth there's just one." Callie says. "You're limited to twenty questions and you can't ask me personal questions."

"So, what you're saying, is that you want to play twenty questions with me?" Arizona replies with a chuckle knowing full well that it wasn't at all what Callie had meant by the comment.

"Play twenty questions?" Callie asks confused. "No, that's not what I mean Arizona. I'm saying I'll allow you to ask me some questions, limit of twenty, but they cannot be about my personal life."

"Yikes, you really aren't a morning person are you Callie?" Arizona asks taking the woman by the hand and leading her towards the table. "You can relax, I promise not to fan girl out on you. Besides, how much more fan girl can I get? I was sitting in your lap last night for a full thirty seconds. I'll bet none of your other fans can say that!" Arizona laughs at herself as she's tries to keep the atmosphere light.

"No, pretty sure you're the only one that's ever sat in my lap." Callie retorts sitting down across from Arizona. "Albeit, at the time you didn't know who I was so I can't hold it against you too harshly."

"You sure you don't want any food?" Arizona asks.

"Definitely NOT! Food would be a bad idea." Callie replies taking a long sip of the coffee in front of her.

Arizona only then realizes that even with Callie's naturally dark complexion she seems to be pale and even has a green shade to her color.

"Callie, are you feeling ok?" Arizona asks, her doctor's instincts quickly taking over as she reaches out without even thinking and tests the other woman's forehead for a fever."

"Yes, Dr. Robbins, I'm feeling fine." Callie replies pushing the surgeon's hand away.

"Callie, I'm being serious." Arizona says again her eyes wandering over the woman in front of her. Something just seems off and she can't put her finger on it. "First of all you look like you're going to be sick and second of all your skin is clammy. What's going on? Maybe I can help?"

"Really Dimples, I'm fine." Callie tries to convince the blonde in front of her. "It's nothing serious. No need to go all Dr. Quinn on me."

"But you admit that there IS something wrong." Arizona says not wanting to let this go.

"Arizona! I get migraines." Callie finally gives in knowing that otherwise the surgeon won't let this drop. "Once I get some caffeine in me and my meds kick in I'll be good as new."

"I'm sorry, but I won't be known as the doctor that allowed Callie Torres to be sick!" Arizona replies trying quickly to lighten the mood knowing that she's over reacted but at the same time she can't let it go completely. "How bad is it? I can run and get you a cool wash cloth or some ice if it will help?"

"Seriously?" Callie says looking at Arizona with her eyes wide. "Stop with the Dr. Quinn. It's not that bad. Besides, if the caffeine doesn't solve the problem I'll get some ice on my way back to my room but I will NOT be seen around the train holding an ice pack to my head. Not to mention you are wasting your twenty questions asking me about my migraine."

"Callie Torres!" Arizona whisper yells, having noted the previous night that the author does NOT like to have attention brought her way. "That is just rude! Here I am being concerned about your well being and you are punishing me when I am simply doing what I went to school for!"

"Technically yes, you became a doctor first but you thrive on surgeries." Callie retorts with a smirk. "You live to cut ergo you aren't doing what you went to school for. Ultimately, you went to school to cut people open."

Arizona is astounded at the author's astute assessment of most surgeons. She can only open her mouth and close it several times as she tries to find a subtable reply.

"You know another surgeon don't you?" Arizona finally manages. "Is it your spouse? Family member?"

"Na ah ah ah." Callie replies wagging one finger at Arizona. "No personal questions remember?"

"That's not personal." Arizona replies squinting her eyes at the author before her. "That's me trying to figure out how you know surgeon's so well. Although, I'll have you know sometimes it's more important to know when NOT to cut."

"Of course that's personal!" Callie replies shaking her head. "You referred to my spouse and/or family! That is the exact definition of personal. Would you like for me to pull up my dictionary app?" Callie pulls out her cell phone from her pocket.

"That's not surprising at all." Arizona says now laughing. "The author has a dictionary app. Ok, how about this for my first question. How many dictionary apps do you have and what are they?"

"That's questions one and two." Callie replies. "But I'll humor you. I have a total of four different apps: Dictionary, Merriam-Webster Dictionary, Oxford English Dictionary, and the Urban Dictionary."

"Really?" Arizona says as she grabs the cellphone out of the woman's hand. "Four apps? That's ridiculous. I can't see why you'd need more than one. For the record though, that should have been counted as one question seeing as they were related and in NO WAY personal."

"That's number three." Callie answers. "I like to be able to compare the definitions. Definitions change consistently based on how society uses them. This way I get to see all the possibilities. My least favorite though is the Urban Dictionary. The things people say these days! I've nearly had several heart attacks because of that app. I try to stay away from it but given how quickly words become a fad I keep it around to make sure I stay hipster and badass. I have to keep my genius status after all. I have some very demanding fans." Callie is laughing as she points at the surgeon saying the last part."

"Wait a minute here Callie." Arizona says shaking her head no vigorously. "I did NOT ask a question. I simply stated that I didn't see a reason for needing more than one app. You offered up your explanation all on your own there Scribbler."

"Touche, Dimples, touche." Callie replies laughing openly now. "You've got eighteen more questions. Use them wisely."

As Arizona contemplates her next question she takes a bite of her food while watching the writer. Callie's still pale but seems to finally be getting some color back in her cheeks. Although she's smiling and laughing, the smile doesn't reach her eyes. Callie's eyes still harbor a deep anguish. A superficial glance would miss the sorrow that's made a home in those molten pools of chocolate but for those that take a breath to really observe, the anguish is screaming from the depths of the hidden recesses.

"How is it that you've had twelve best sellers and you've never given an interview?" Arizona asks as she sets her fork down and rests her chin on her hands that are now clasped together.

When Callie noticed the deep penetrating gaze that Arizona was giving her she'd broken eye contact by putting her head down looking into her mug but now her head snaps up, mouth open wide.

"You know the number of best seller's I've had?" Callie asks flabbergasted. "I believe you've been misinformed though, Dimples. I have given plenty of interviews."

"Yes, I know how many best seller's you have." Arizona replies nodding her head slightly. "That first book title you gave me last night? You may have written it at some point in your life but it's not a book that's been published. Yes, you've given interviews in the form of answering questions that were sent to you in some way but you've never sat down to have an in person interview. Why is that?"

Callie's gaze is glued to Arizona as she speaks. All the author can do is blink in utter bewilderment. That's a question she's never been asked unless it was a reporter asking. Most fans that Callie's met have never paid that close attention to details about her. Sure they'd fallen in love with her character's but never had they been this intrigued by Callie herself.

"I'm a very private person." Callie replies honestly as she's been caught off guard by Arizona. "If I were to give an in person interview they could spring unwanted questions on me. This way, I control what I answer and what I'm asked."

"Is that why you won't speak at writer's conferences?" Arizona quickly asks another question realizing that Callie is answering honestly. She's never seen eyes as expressive as the author's in front of her. In those she can see complete sincerity now.

Callie's mouth opens and then closes several times as she attempts to find an answer that won't give away to much.

"I suppose that's part of the reason." Callie finally replies after several moments of silence. "I'm not anything special. I just put down whatever comes to my mind. I don't have any answers Arizona. Anyone could write if they really tried to. I'm just lucky that people actually read what I write. Sure there are degrees of ability but there's nothing spectacular about me per say. Also, I have the world's worst possible phobia of public speaking. Like run to the washroom to throw up phobia." Callie finishes with a shrug.

"Are you serious right now, Callie?" Arizona asks clearly befuddled. "How can you speak about yourself like that? The critics rave about your work, Callie. You have this ability to bring emotions off the paper. They reach out and grab you. Transporting us, the readers, into another world."

"Dimples, you really shouldn't stoke the ego of a writer." Callie quickly interjects. "It goes straight to our heads."

Arizona silently watches Callie. She can see that the author has closed off again. The small window that had been opened was now boarded over once more. Deciding that she's pushed the brunette far enough for the day she tries to lighten the mood.

"Ok, let's see I still have sixteen questions." Arizona starts tilting her head to the side to indicate she's contemplating her next question. "Out of your twelve best seller's which one is your favorite?"

"Hmm ... I don't think that I've ever given that any thought." Callie replies. "I've only ever read the books once from cover to cover. When I complete the book I'll read it through one time and then I never touch it again."

"What!? You really never read your own work?" Arizona asks.

"Nope, I can't." Callie shrugs. "I discovered long ago that no matter what, I'll always find something to change if I try to read them. So once the book is ready to be sent to my publisher I never pick it up again."

"Right, that makes sense." Arizona says nodding. "Who is your favorite author?"

"That's easy." Callie replies laughing. "Alexandre Dumas. However, that's not exactly the perfect answer either. I'm more about the book itself than the author. Just because I like one book doesn't mean I'm going to like every book the author's ever written and vice versa. But if I have to give an answer that's it."

"The Count of Monte Cristo is my FAVORITE book of his!" Arizona says excitedly.

"Really!?" Callie asks with the largest smile she's given since she's met the surgeon. "I've read that book at least twenty times, if not more! Wait, please don't let your follow up question be what my all time favorite book is because my brain will literally combust in my skull!"

"No, I know better than to ask that question!" Arizona replies laughing whole heartedly. "You've answered that question before in a very similar manner. Ok, I have fourteen left but I want to know if I HAVE to use all my questions today, because we have several days left on this train."

"I suppose you can save the rest and ask me over the next couple of days." Callie replies before she realizes that she's just given Arizona permission to seek her out.

"Relax there Scribbler." Arizona says seeing the panic flitter over Callie's face. "I fully realize you're here to work. Trust me I won't deprive myself of getting that final book. How's your migraine?"

"It's better, thank you." Callie replies looking down at her phone for the time. She's shocked to see that over an hour has passed since she sat down. "I really should be getting back though. I need to try and get some work done."

"I've had fun, thank you for having breakfast with me." Arizona says quietly. "Callie, I'm sure it's crossed your mind but I promise whatever we discuss will always stay with me. I understand wanting your privacy. I'll never betray that."

Callie lifts her gaze up to Arizona's slowly but blinking rapidly.

"I... I actually hadn't even thought about that Arizona." Callie whispers. "I appreciate you telling me that though. I really have enjoyed this."

Callie stands up with Arizona just a second behind her. Nodding her head she turns and walks back towards her private room.

 _"Wow."_ Arizona thinks to herself as she watches Callie walk away. _"To think that the woman who's work got me through the darkest time in my life doesn't see the talent she has is just absurd."_

Shaking her head Arizona makes her way to the observation car still thinking about the brunette writer that's taken over her thoughts in the last twenty four hours.

* * *

 

 _"What the hell happened back there?"_ Callie thinks to herself as she makes her way back to her room. _"How in the world did she get me to open up like that? She seemed genuine though, not asking because she wanted the scoop that no one else has but because she is just curious."_

Her migraine returning full force now that she doesn't have any distractions she stops to get some ice. Opening the door to her room the evidence of the previous night stares her down.

 _"And we're back to normal."_ Callie says out loud as she bends over to pick up the bed covers and throw them on the bed. As far back as she can remember she's never been one to make the bed. _"What's the point? In a few short hours I'll just mess it right back up!"_

Callie takes out her laptop and brings up her latest book to read over the only paragraph she's been able to write. She puts her headphones back in and brings up her writing playlist as she continues to read over the paragraph over and over. The sixth time she's reading over it inspiration finally strikes.

While writing Callie stares out the window at the cornfields passing by. Every so often her fingers will pause on the keys and then start again. Sometimes the pause is short and other times it's longer.

* * *

 

**Hours later**

Callie finally stops writing when she feels a cold trickle of water running down her back bringing her back from the world of her own creation.

 _"Shit! That's cold."_ She says out loud as she takes the bag that's been resting around her shoulders and neck away to empty the water in the sink. Realizing that her migraine hasn't abated in the slightest she decides to go and get more ice and lay down for awhile. The nausea has set in full fledged now and she knows that if she continues to move she will wind up hugging the latrine.

Opening the door she runs straight into another body.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Callie starts to say as she looks up but stops before finishing her apology. Arizona Robbins in standing right in front of her. "Wha... What are you doing here?"

"Is this going to be our thing?" Arizona says with a smile and points to the adjacent door. "That's my room. I was just headed back to get ready for dinner."

"What are the odds of that?" Callie says trying to give a smile but having difficulty as she's becoming more nauseous. "I'm sorry Arizona I should have been paying attention."

"Callie? Your migraine has gotten worse hasn't it?" Arizona asks taking in the color and demeanor of the brunette as well as the ice bucket she's holding. "Are you headed to get some ice?"

"Yes, Dr. Quinn." Callie replies trying to stay upright. "I probably should have rested and then written."

"Here, why don't you go sit down and I'll run and get the ice for you, Callie." Arizona offers quietly now seriously worried about the author.

"Arizona, it's alright I can go don't worry." Callie tries to refuse. "This is something I'm used to."

"Callie, come on." Arizona says pushing the woman back into her room. "I'm a doctor. Let me help you. Just sit down, try to relax I'll be back in just a minute." Taking the bucket out of her hands Arizona quickly makes a bee line for the door before Callie can protest again.

"Alright, here we go Scribbler." Arizona says coming back into the room. "What medicine do you take for your migraines and when's the last time you took some?"

"Butalb orally and if that doesn't work I have the Sumatriptan Injection." Callie replies. "I took the butalb before breakfast."

"Callie, have you eaten anything today?" Arizona asks remembering that the brunette only had coffee at breakfast. "Where are your injections?"

"No, I haven't eaten." Callie answers. "When they get this bad eating only makes me get sick faster. Arizona, really, thank you but I can do this."

"Callie, just stop right there." Arizona says sternly as she's tying off the bag with the ice. "I'm not going anywhere. Now just tell me where the your injections are so I can administer one. You don't want this getting worse. Here put this behind your head and lay down."

"Ok, Ok, Dr. Quinn." Callie replies smiling. "I have a bag on the sink, you'll find them in there."

Arizona quickly goes into the bathroom and comes back with said injection.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to lower your slacks so I can give you the shot." Arizona says standing next to the bed. "If you don't mind, I can do that for you, so you don't have to move."

"Oh my Dr. Quinn, your bedside manners are impeccable." Callie says smirking up at the surgeon and lifting her hips to give her access. "If you insist."

"Oh hush it Scribbler." Arizona says getting a slight blush and reaches over to undo the slacks and slide them down. "I'm strictly acting in the capacity of a doctor right now."

As Arizona slides the slacks down Callie's legs she can't help but notice the toned legs emerging. Dark olive skin shone in the soft light coming through the window. The light caressing and enhancing the definitions of the muscles underneath the material. This only causes Arizona's blush to darken on her cheeks. Luckily Callie has her eyes closed and doesn't notice the reaction that Arizona is having.

"D..o" Arizona clears her throat that's gone dry. "Do you want me to count off or give you the shot?"

"Just do it." Callie replies with her eyes closed and still not noticing the effect she's having on the surgeon.

Arizona quickly gives her the shot, noting that Callie doesn't even flinch. She then takes off Callie's shoes and slides the slacks off completely and covers her with the blanket.

"I'm going to run to the dining car and get you some soup." Arizona whispers. "With any luck by the time I get back you'll feel well enough to eat some of it. I'm sure getting some food in your system will help rid you of the migraine."

"Arizona, thank you." Callie says taking her hand. "Really, truly, thank you. I'll make it up to you."

"Just rest until I get back, Callie." Arizona says making her way to the door and closing it softly behind her.

As Arizona makes her way to the dining car she finally realizes that the screaming she heard the previous night came from Callie's very room.

 _"That was Callie?"_ She thinks while walking along the train car. _"I can't imagine what she's been through to have those kinds of nightmares."_

Walking back into Callie's room she can see that the woman has fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her knowing that she didn't have quality sleep the previous night, Arizona sets the soup on the table and takes a seat on the sofa facing the bed. Callie has her head turned to the side facing in the direction of the sofa.

Arizona lets her eyes roam over the woman laying in bed. Realizing the sun light is coming in through the window right on Callie's face Arizona stands up quickly to close the blinds and then takes her post once again. With the blinds closed the room is encased in a dim soft light and she can really appreciate the beauty of the sleeping woman. The soft olive skin, the angle of her features, her long eyes lashes, and those large almond eyes.

 _"How have I not noticed how stunningly gorgeous this woman is before now?"_ Arizona thinks to herself. _"I hope the person that gets to come home everyday to this masterpiece really appreciates what they have!"_

Realizing that she's ogling Arizona reaches down to pull her favorite book out of her bag and settles in to read. Just as she's read a few chapters Callie starts to stir in her sleep and begins to cry out. Not nearly as loud as she'd done the night before but fearing that it would make her migraine worse Arizona quickly stands up and moves over to the bed. Taking her shoes off she climbs into the bed behind Callie and wraps her arms around her.

"Shh, you're not alone Callie." Arizona whispers in the brunette's ear and hugs her tighter. "Shh... you're ok. You're on the train. You're safe. Calm down. Shh."

After a few minutes of reassuring Callie, she's calmed back down and is sleeping peacefully. Arizona decides to lay there in case Callie starts dreaming again. She has her head laying on Callie's back and the steady beat of Callie's heart lulls Arizona to sleep.

* * *

 

Several hours later Callie is starting to stir and wake up. Wanting to hold onto the peacefulness of sleep she buries herself deeper into the bed. She hasn't felt this relaxed when waking up in years. Moving her arm she suddenly feels another arm that is wrapped around her middle, bringing her attention to the body that is wrapped around her completely from behind. Peaking one eye open she looks around to figure out where she is.

 _"Yup, I'm still on the train."_ Callie thinks to herself. _"What the hell happened?"_ Callie's memory is foggy and she's having trouble recalling how she ended up in bed with someone wrapped around her.

Turning her head slowly she can see a mass of blonde hair covering the pillow. Not wanting to wake the woman behind her, she moves as slowly as possible to turn and get a better angle so she can see the woman's face.

 _"Arizona... How the hell did I end up in bed with Arizona?"_ Callie's mind starts to panic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. It's been a crazy week. Hopefully though I'll be able to get this chapter and one more out this weekend. Let me know what you guys think. I hope everyone enjoys it.

_"Arizona... How the hell did I end up in bed with Arizona?"_ Callie's mind starts to panic and her breathing becomes fast and shallow. _"Was she here this entire time? Did I say something in my sleep?"_

Slowly, Callie turns over, so she can rest her head on Arizona's forearm, as she does the arm around her waist tightens and pulls her in closer. She let's her eyes drift over the sleeping surgeon. Small almond shaped eyes with long lashes, button nose, plush pink lips, and a shapely jaw line. A natural glow emanating from pale skin; the facial features fixed in a relaxed and peaceful sleep, something that Callie hasn't experience in years and can't help but feel jealous over.

 _"She really is beautiful."_ Callie lets her mind wander, her panic starting to slowly subside. _"That dimpled smile? To die for! And those cerulean eyes penetrate into my very soul!"_

_"Callie, don't make a fool of yourself! She's a doctor for crying out loud! Of course she stayed in your room, she wanted to make sure that you were ok. She told you as much! She wouldn't be known as the doctor that let 'Callie Torres' be ill. She has no interest in you. No one ever does."_

Finding herself attracted to the sleeping surgeon is something of a revelation for Callie. She hasn't had thoughts like these in years. She'd sworn off relationships long ago and made no effort whatsoever. Aside from her editor and her best friend, she has no one else in her life.  
In the past, every time Callie needed a pillar, the person that was supposed to be there for support had vanished, letting her plummet off the cliff's edge into the frigid turmoiled waters. Drowning, thrashing internally, where not a soul could witness the disparity. Frozen in perpetual darkness, suffocating even while breathing. Her traumatized heart was safer hidden away. There are only so many heart breaks that a person can survive and she'd reached her limit.

With her internal debate still raging Callie's eyes finally close of their own accord and she falls back into slumber still trying to convince herself that her attraction to Arizona is only superficial and isn't real.

* * *

 

 **The Next Morning**  

Eyes blinking open slowly, stretching her body out, Callie wakes up. There's a ray of sunlight coming from the closed blinds highlighting the dust particles in the air. Moving ever so slightly as if dancing around the room. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision she turns to look beside her but Arizona is no longer laying in bed. Reaching over she feels the now cold sheets in place of the warm body that held her in the blackness of what was normally loneliness. Looking over to the nightstand she takes her phone to check the time. Nine in the morning.

 _"When's the last time that I slept this late?"_ Callie wonders as she gets out of bed, only then noticing the plate of food on the coffee table. Toast and a cup of fruit. _"What the hell? Who takes the time to leave food but then disappears?"_

_"You really are dense aren't you? Of course she left food. She's a DOCTOR. She's built to take care of people."_

Sitting down on the sofa Callie starts to eat her fruit realizing she's famished.

 _"Even if she isn't interested, you need to find Arizona and thank her for being so kind."_ Callie continues thinking. _"If she hadn't insisted on helping you last night you'd still be fighting that migraine."_

Finishing her breakfast Callie gets in the shower to start her day. When she's dressed Callie quickly puts her laptop in her satchel and heads out the door.

 _"Maybe she's in her room."_ Callie thinks to herself as she stands in the hallway wondering where she should start looking for the blonde surgeon. _"Surely she's already had breakfast."_ Making her decision she knocks softly on the door adjacent to her room and waits a few moments for an answer. When she doesn't receive one she tries again. Waiting a few more moments she decides that Arizona isn't in her room. Instead, she decides to go by the dining car and get a cup of coffee and if she doesn't find Arizona there she'd make her way to the observation car. _"There are only so many places she can be."_ The author takes her headphones putting them in her ears and turning on her music.

Reaching the dining car Callie stops inside the door to take a look at the occupied tables. Not seeing the person she's on a mission to find she walks up to the counter to order her coffee and then makes her way towards the last place she can think of that the surgeon might be.

Before she even opens the door to the observation car Callie can see the blonde hair of Arizona sitting with her back towards the door and an empty seat in front her. Walking up to the sofa she takes out her headphones.

"Do you always sleep with a stranger and then disappear after leaving them breakfast?" Callie asks as she steps around to face Arizona with a small smile.

"Wh... What?" Arizona says startled and snaps her head up. She recognizes the voice of the author but she really didn't think that the woman would come out of her room today. She'd been planning on stopping by Callie's room later to make sure she was in fact feeling better."

"Do you mind if I sit?" Callie asks gesturing to the open sofa across from the surgeon. Getting a nod she places her satchel down and takes a seat. "I remember waking up late last night to find a beautiful blonde surgeon in bed with me and then when I woke this morning she'd pulled a Houdini act on me. She was considerate enough to bring me breakfast. You wouldn't happen to have run across someone that fits that description have you? I would love to thank her properly for being so kind to a complete stranger."

"Beautiful surgeon eh?" Arizona replies with a dimpled smile. "I'm pretty sure that she'd tell you she didn't intend to pull a Houdini act on you but felt that it was best to take her leave before things became awkward. I mean, seeing as even you said you're practically strangers."

"In all seriousness Arizona," Callie says. "Thank you for insisting to help me. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be laying in bed and no doubt wallowing in my own vomit. I can't say I've ever had anyone show me such kindness, let alone a stranger. I mean, I get it, you're a doctor. It's in your DNA."

Arizona notices a shadow that passes over the author's features but it flickers by so quickly she doesn't have a chance to decipher exactly what it is.

"Callie, I didn't offer to help just because I'm a doctor." Arizona replies softly. "Wasn't it you that said I'm actually a surgeon first and foremost? I'm glad that I was able to help make your night better. I'd hate to think of you suffering needlessly when I was right next door and able to help. Besides, we're no longer strangers. We were at least acquaintances before last night and now surely you can call me a friend. After all, Scribbles, I did spend the night in your bed."

"Touche Dimples." Callie replies with a genuine laugh. "What's my new friend been up to this morning?"

Arizona's breathe catches when she hears the most melodic laughter she's ever heard before in her life. She can see that it even the smile reached the eyes of the brunette in front of her. Realizing that in the past few days that she's known Callie, this is the first time she's seen actual happiness in those molten chocolate eyes.

"I've managed to catch up on all my medical journals and papers I've been meaning to read." Arizona replies after a few breaths of silence still reeling from hearing Callie laugh. "Now, I'm just reading one of my favorite books but if I'm completely honest I'm starting to get cabin fever, or should I say train car fever? I honestly don't understand how people prefer this mode of transportation!"

"What book are you reading?" Callie asks intrigued.

"Don't laugh at me." Arizona replies with a slight blush. "I'm reading the first book of your series, Eye of the Storm. Since the final book is supposed to be released next fall, I decided to go back and reread the series."

"I wouldn't laugh at you Arizona." Callie replies with her eyes narrowing at the surgeon before her, tilting her head to the side. "Wait, how do you know when the final book is supposed to be released?" Callie blinks slowly, also taking in that she didn't even notice the book in Arizona's lap. A detail that Callie would have never missed but she'd been to busy taking in the blonde's beauty to pay attention to anything else.

"Well, I might as well just fess up now." Arizona says ducking her head so she wouldn't have to look Callie in the eyes. "I'm a part of your fan club and they tell us when they estimate the next release."

Callie blinks her surprise.

"Arizona, look at me." Callie says softly and waits until the blonde makes eye contact before continuing. "Honestly, I'm flattered that a surgeon, no less, is that excited about my work. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed."

"I'm not stalking you Callie, I swear." Arizona says quickly to make sure she doesn't scare Callie away. "I had NO idea that you would be on this train and I definitely didn't plan on falling in your lap. Albeit, I realize how it all looks but..."

"Arizona, you're rambling." Callie says to interrupt the blushing blonde. "Believe me when I tell you that I don't doubt that you had NO idea I would be on this train. I work very hard to keep my life private. My travel plans of all things never get released. Unless you worked for my publisher there's no way you would have found out where I'd be."

"First of all, I don't ramble." Arizona retorts gaining some of her confidence back when she realizes that the previous night didn't cause Callie to retract in her shell. “How’re you feeling? Do you get these migraines often? And just to be clear Scribbles, these questions don’t count as part of the fourteen I have left! I get to inquire about my friend’s health without being punished for it!”

“Hmm, I suppose since we are FRIENDS now, I can allow you some free questions." Callie replies with a small smile. "I didn't always have these migraines, they started some years back. That one actually happened to be a pretty mild one. I've had ones that have lasted for days before and rendered me useless for days after."

"What triggers them?" Arizona asks, quickly falling back into doctor mode once again. "I take it since you have prescriptions you've talked to your doctor about them, but have you told your doctor how bad they can get?" Arizona has a sneaking suspicion that the author probably hadn't gone into this much detail.

"The only trigger I've been able to determine for sure thus far is changes in the barometric pressure." Callie finally answers after taking some time to consider Arizona's facial expression. "I've talked to my doctor about them but no, I haven't told him that they can last for days."

"Mhm, I didn't think that you had." Arizona replies. "Callie, you really should tell your doctor about the ones that get worse. They should probably run some tests to be sure there's nothing else going on."

"Ok, Dr. Quinn, please stop right there." Callie starts speaking quickly. "They're just migraines BUT if there is more.... well, I'd rather not know."

"Callie, please don't brush me off on this." Arizona says softly with her chest tightening. "More than likely they are just migraines but you need to make sure that is ALL that they are."

"Will you let this go if I tell you that I will talk to my doctor at my next visit?" Callie asks.

"Only if you promise me that you in fact will and aren't just saying this to placate me." Arizona replies.

"I promise you that I will speak to my doctor." Callie replies nodding along with her words. "You may not know this about me but I always keep my promises Arizona."

"I'll take your word on faith then Scribbles." Arizona replies and decides to change the subject as she's clearly picked up on the fact that Callie does not want to discuss this anymore. "Back to my fourteen questions." Arizona takes her chin in her hand and tilts her head to the side. "Let's see, oh, I got it. Do you prefer dogs or cats?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Callie asks throwing her head back and laughing whole heartedly. "Out of everything you can ask me THAT is what you want to know?"

"Hey there Scribbles, you can't laugh at me!" Arizona replies joining in and laughing herself. Who could keep from laughing when that melodious laughter filled the air?

"If I have to choose between cats or dogs it would be dogs." Callie replies still chuckling softly. "Although, I'm not really a pet person. They require too much maintenance. What about you?"

"I have a cat named Dexter." Arizona replies. "He's a total lap cat which I love, especially when I read. Although, I've always had this weird thing for chickens. Since I was a kid I've always wanted to have chickens. Hmmm, next question. What made you choose to live in Seattle? I mean, as an author you could choose to live anywhere."

Arizona watches as Callie decides whether to answer her question or not. She realizes that the question was more personal than her previous ones. Callie's expression changes from relaxed and smiling to a pained look. Then it changes to what looks like anger for a split second before it morphs back into pain.

"The decision was made for me years ago." Callie replies after a minute of utter silence. "Since I already have a condo there and for the most part I like the city I decided to stay here."

"The decision was made for you?" Arizona probes a little further at the answer that she was given.

And there was the anger flittering across Callie's expression again. Arizona can't decide if it's aimed at herself or at the subject.

"My ex, she is a doctor." Callie starts to explain. "When it came time for her to start her internship she decided that she wanted to do it in Seattle. I wasn't really given much of a choice in the matter. We'd been together for three years already and I was basically told that if I didn't come with her we would be over. I really loved her though and since I can clearly write from anywhere it seemed like the right move to make."

Arizona freezes with her mouth open when she hears Callie say that her ex was female. _"How did I not pick up on the fact that Callie is a lady lover?"_ She thinks to herself trying to wrap her mind around that fact. In all her wildest dreams she would have never fantasize that Callie Torres would be into women.

Callie can see that she's left Arizona speechless. _"Great, another homophobe. How the hell do I run into so damn many of them?"_ Callie thinks to herself. She takes her satchel and stands up to leave.

"Wait Callie, where are you going?" Arizona asks confused by the sudden action from the author. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because clearly, I've made you uncomfortable by admitting that I was in a relationship with another woman." Callie replies coldly. "Don't worry about it. I'm use ...."

"Uncomfortable?" Arizona says breaking Callie's rant and reaches up to take her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Callie sit back down please. I'm not uncomfortable .... I mean.... that doesn't make me uncomfortable. I mean, I'm a lesbian, Callie. I'm just shocked because normally my radar is spot on and I didn't see that coming like at ALL!"

Callie slowly sits back down across from Arizona, her eyes glued to the surgeon. Blinking slowly she registers the words coming out of her mouth. Even realizing that she was attracted to Arizona it hadn't occurred to Callie to wonder if she was even into women.

"So, you moved to Seattle for your ex." Arizona resumes the conversation. "What happened? How come you guys aren't still together?"

"In the long run, we didn't want the same things out of our relationship." Callie deadpans.

"Are you currently seeing anyone?" Arizona can't help but to ask the question. She can't imagine that anyone would be dumb enough to allow such a beautiful woman to travel alone.

 _"If she were mine, hell would have to freeze over ten times before I let her travel alone!"_ Arizona thinks to herself as she waits for the answer.

"No, I'm not currently seeing anyone." Callie replies with a smile. Now that the conversation is being steered away from her ex she's becoming relaxed again. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone? And I'm counting this last question as one of your twelve left, so that means you're down to eleven."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone either." Arizona replies with her dimpled smile back on display. She can't understand why the prospect of a free Callie makes her so happy. "Where did you grow up?"

"Miami." Callie replies. "I lived there until I went away to college and I just never went back. What about you? Where do you call home?"

"My parents currently live in D.C. but that's only been for the last ten years." Arizona replies. "My father is a Colonel in the Marines. Growing up we moved almost every year."

"Every year?" Callie asks bewildered. "What are some of the places that you've lived in?"

"I don't even think I can remember all of the places." Arizona says as she's thinking back. "San Diego, Boise, Honolulu, Columbus GA, and we even spent some time in Germany. Honestly there's more but for some of those I was really young and don't remember them very well."

"Did you like moving around that much?" Callie asks now intrigued that she's learning more about the surgeon.

"I grew up with it." Arizona shrugs. "As far back as I can remember we were moving. When I got older it did became a little harder but I was so accustomed to it that even the times that I did wish we weren't always moving I was able to push past it fairly quickly."

"I can imagine!" Callie replies. "Just as you're starting to settle in you have to move yet again. Hold on... does that mean that you were named after the battleship USS Arizona?"

"Do you have any idea how many people don't make that connection?" Arizona asks pleasantly surprised by Callie's quick uptake. "You are correct Scribbles. My grandfather was serving at Pearl Harbor on the USS Arizona when the Japanese bombed the harbor. He saved nineteen men before he died. My father the "Colonel" has lived his life living up to that legacy. It wasn't the easiest name to grow up with especially when you were the perpetual new kid but it's part of the family heritage. I can't help but be proud of the significance behind it."

"That's amazing." Callie whispers. "To have that much history in your name. I like it!"

"Do you parents still live in Miami?" Arizona asks bringing the conversation back to Callie. "What do they do?"

"She does have a knack for asking all the questions that I don't want to discuss!" Callie thinks to herself. "Didn't I say no personal questions?"

"I... Yes, they still live in Miami." Callie answers. "My mother is a lawyer and my father manages several different businesses."

"Do you have any siblings?" Arizona asks realizing that speaking about her parents makes the author tense up again.

"I have a sister, Aria." Callie replies in the same dry tone that she'd answered the question about her parents. "She's younger than me. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother Tim." Arizona replies unable to keep the smile off of her face as she thinks about him. "He's my best friend. There's only a year between us in age. With all the moving around we did it was easy for us to become close."

"Where does he live?" Callie asks watching the love that Arizona clearly has for her brother and wishing that she and Aria could have been that close.

"He lives in Seattle to." Arizona replies. "In fact, he's engaged to my other best friend Teddy."

"Is he a surgeon like you or a marine like your father?" Callie asks taking in as many details as she can about the blonde before her.

"He was in the marine's." Arizona replies. "On his last tour in Iraq he was injured. His unit hit an IED and they had to basically rebuild his left leg. He's able to walk thankfully but it was a long recovery. It was the worst time of my life. For an entire week we didn't know if he was alive or dead. They were out on patrol and by the time the rescue had gotten to the crash site the survivors had moved to keep from being captured. After he recovered he decided to go back to school and become an architect. It was always his first love."

"I'm so sorry that your family had to go through that." Callie whispers. "To live with that fear the entire time he was gone, wondering if he would be alright. I honestly don't know how people do it. Please extend my gratitude for their service to both your father and brother Arizona. They truly are brave men."

"Thank you Callie." Arizona whispers eyes closed. "I will extend your kind words to them. Most people take for granted the freedom we have here. They don't understand what it's like to live in a place where you are constantly in danger. When Tim came back and started telling me stories of the life there, it gave me nightmares for weeks." Arizona shakes her head as if to dispel the images coming back to her. "What about your sister? Does she still live in Miami? What does she do? How much younger is she?"

"She's six years younger than me." Callie starts to reply and then pauses trying to figure out how to respond to the other two questions without it making her sound horrible. "I... umm... well, last I heard she's still living in Miami but she could have left Miami for all that I know. I also have no idea what she ended up doing. I'm sure if it was left to either of my parents she would have followed in one of their footsteps."

"So when you said you never went back to Miami, you meant not even to visit?" Arizona asks now befuddled. "Do you not keep in contact with her at all? When's the last time you saw her?"

"Well, I was eighteen the last time I was in Miami so that makes it over a decade since I've been back." Callie replies turning to face the window so that Arizona can't see her face. "I haven't talked to anyone in my family since the day I left home. Honestly, she probably even forgot she has a sister, she was so young when I left home."

"Callie, I'm sure she didn't forget she has a sister." Arizona whispers trying to understand what she's just been told. "Can I ask why you haven't seen or had any sort of contact with your family in such a long time?"

"Arizona, if I ask you to drop this subject would you do it for me?" Callie asks with a completely defeated look as she turns to face Arizona again. "Please? I've answered all your personal questions up until now but this... this isn't something that I ever talk about."

Arizona stares at the woman in front of her. The raw pain and sorrow that she can see in those molten eyes makes her breath catch and her chest hurt. _"What happened to her? Where's all this pain coming from?"_ Arizona thinks to herself.

"Callie, I'm not pushing you to answer any of my questions." Arizona leans over to lay her hand on Callie's. "If ever I ask another question that you aren't comfortable answering please tell me. I just want you to know that if you feel like you need to talk, about anything, I'm here. I will always listen. I've already promised you that what's said between us will forever stay between us."

"Thank you." Callie whispers closing her eyes that have now filled with tears. "Thank you for everything. You have been more of a friend to me as a stranger than anyone else in my life ever has. If I'm completely honest, I didn't believe people like you existed."

"Callie, I don't know who these other people are that you've had in your life." Arizona says still holding her hand. "But, whoever they are, they are idiots."

Callie takes a moment to look out the window thinking back on the conversation they've just had. She can't remember the last time that she'd been this open with someone.

"Arizona, can I ask you something that might be rather personal?" Callie asks turning back from the window remembering something that she'd said the first time they'd met. "If you don't want to answer it you can tell me to mind my own business. I promise, I won't be upset. I'm just curious."

"After all the questions you've allowed me to ask and moreover even answered Callie, I think you are allowed a few of your own questions." Arizona replies smiling to assure the woman in front of her that it's alright to ask.

"The first night we met you said you don't like to fly." Callie asks leaning forward unconsciously. "Why don't you?"

Once the question was asked Callie can see how the surgeon pales. Her entire demeanor changes, shoulders tighten up and blue eyes have panic in them. Something that Callie hadn't witnessed from the surgeon thus far.

"I wasn't always like this." Arizona starts to reply in a whisper closing her eyes and shuddering ever so slightly. "It happened a year ago. A group of surgeons from my hospital were scheduled to fly to another city. We were going to operate on conjoined twins. They were too unstable to be brought to us and since we had done a similar procedure the previous year we were asked to go to them. We were all on a small chartered plane. We had just taken off when the right engine stalled out. I was on the right side of the plane and could see the fire that started. The oxygen masks fell out and then we started falling out of the sky. We crashed in a small forrest next to the airport. One of my colleagues died from complications with their injuries a month later. The rest of us only had minor injuries." Arizona shudders again as she opens her eyes to look at Callie. "I haven't been able to get on another plane since the accident. Even when I went to D.C. My parents were visiting in Seattle and I drove back with them."

"That'll definitely put a fear of flying in you." Callie says as she stands up and sits next to Arizona on the sofa and wraps her arm around her. "Arizona, in time the panic that sets in when you think about flying will go away. It'll get easier eventually. You can't expect for that to go away quickly though. You're making strides."

Callie reaches up and helps guide Arizona's head to her shoulder to help the surgeon calm down after having to relive something so traumatic.

"Here, why don't you keep reading while I try and get some writing done?" Callie whispers. "That'll help you take your mind off of the past. Then we can go for dinner. I mean, if you want to have dinner with me."

"That sounds perfect." Arizona replies softly. "Do you mind sitting on the same sofa? It helps to feel someone close. It's like being grounded or something."

"Of course." Callie replies with a smile. "Let me just grab my laptop out of my bag and we'll get comfortable."

Callie puts her laptop in her lap and Arizona leans the other way so Callie has room to type with her legs tucked under Callie's thigh.

"Umm, I usually write with music." Callie says jiggling her headphones in her had. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Arizona replies wiggling deeper into the sofa and reaching for her book. "I don't want to disrupt your routine."

Arizona watches as Callie slides her headphones in and turns on her music while her laptop turns on. _"Good lord! How is she not deaf? I can hear the lyrics word for word from over here."_ She thinks as she watches Callie move her head to the beat. Noticing that Callie isn't even looking at her laptop. Her gaze is set on the window as she's typing away. Fingers flying on the keys with such ease that it's mesmerizing to watch. Arizona lets her gaze wander over Callie's face. It's the first time that she's seen the author so calm, carefree, almost happy. Arizona is almost sure that if she even moved to look at the screen Callie wouldn't notice her. Of course, she won't do that because she doesn't want to read the book before it's ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you haven't read chapter three yet go back a page. I released it yesterday. For the next few chapter's the story will focus more on Arizona's perspective as she finds out the details of Callie's history. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Unlike the Appalachian Mountains of Virginia, the Rocky Mountains aren't covered in fall foliage. Looking out the window the towering mountain tops could only be seen if you tilted your head to the side. From the crest there was snow covering the ground about a third of the way down tapering off to tall pine trees. A mixture of Bristlecone Pine, Blue Spruce, and Douglas Fir scattered the surface of the bases.

Arizona could see the different trees but had no way of identifying which tree was which. She could have looked up the information but why take the time away from enjoying the beautiful scenery. She couldn't believe the different landscapes, that in just a few short days, they'd been able to witness from the comfort of a train.

Slowly Arizona's mind starts to turn back to the previous day. A day that she'd spent entirely with Callie Torres. They had played games, talked, watched a movie, and even had all their meals together. Now, in less than sixteen hours they would reach Seattle.

 _"Do I ask Callie for her number?"_ Arizona asks herself silently. _"Do I offer her my number? Surely given the conversations we've had she won't be upset if I ask her to keep in touch."_

Arizona has been sitting in her room for the entire morning trying to figure out a way to broach the subject with Callie. She'd been told last night prior to going to bed that Callie would take the evening and probably part of the night to write since the better part of the day they'd spent goofing around to keep their minds off the cabin fever that they were both experiencing.

Trapped in a steel train car for several days would start to give anyone some claustrophobia. They had the option of getting off the train for short periods at the different stops along the way but neither of the women thought it was a great idea. The stops were short and the likelihood of getting lost in a city neither of them knew and missing the train was to plausible. So they opted to stay together on the train and continue their game of twenty questions. Although, by this point twenty questions had no doubt turned into upwards of fifty questions or more for each of them.

Arizona's mind wandered to their previous dinner together. The mother son duo from the first night on the train had made an appearance in the dining car just as they were getting ready to head back to their rooms. She'd seen the same look on Callie's face and the same tears. The second she opened her mouth and took a breathe to ask, Callie had interrupted her to say that this was one of the few things Arizona was not allowed to ask about. The surgeon was honestly shocked that Callie knew what she was going to ask.

 _"_ _Hold on."_ Arizona thought and froze in her spot. _"I never heard Callie call out in her sleep. She's had nightmares every single night that we've been on this train but why not last night?"_

_"She did mention that she would write well into the night, Arizona. She was probably awake most of the night. In fact, she's no doubt still sleeping."_

Arizona took her phone off of the coffee table in front of her to check the time.

 _"Ugh, it's after ten a.m."_ Arizona groaned internally. _"Get your ass moving, Dimples."_

_"Wait... what the hell? When did you start calling YOURSELF that? For crying out loud, you hardly know this woman. Get your ass out of this room and go get yourself some breakfast! She's FINE! You aren't her keeper! You aren't her anything for that matter, Arizona Robbins."_

_"Yeah, well you want to be her friend at least."_

_"Oh SHUT UP! Act like the sophisticated surgeon that you are and not some fan girl and GO GET SOME BREAKFAST."_

Arizona stood up and made her way out of her room but couldn't help stopping at Callie's door. Just as she was about to walk off she heard a muffled scream from inside the room. She stopped in her tracks turning back to face the door. Her gaze so intent it was as if she could see through the door. After a few more moments of quiet another scream came from the room.

 _"Arizona go in there! **"**_ She thinks to herself and reaches out to open the door. _"_

_Wait, you can't do that. It's creepy!"_

_"NO it's not creepy! You've been inseparable and she's clearly called you a friend. Any friend would check on their friend if they were screaming."_

_"Yes but she's always so private. She probably doesn't want to see me hovering over her when she wakes up. Not to mention she has YET to even mention these nightmares that she is having."_

_"Of COURSE she hasn't mentioned them you idiot! Why would she mention nightmares when she doesn't KNOW that YOU know."_

_"They're probably one of her topics that she refuses to speak about anyway! Why would I intentionally bring up something she'll refuse to speak about?"_

_"Seriously? Are you that dense? Because she's your friend who VERY clearly needs HELP! Stop being such a coward and go in there."_

_"What if the door is locked?"_

_"How the hell will you ever know if you don't try the damned door?!"_

_"Oh just shut up."_

_"You realize how crazy you sound telling yourself to shut up right? Luckily you can't offend yourself. Or... can you? I digress, back to Callie. Arizona she's made it very clear that she doesn't have any friends in her life. Other than that best friend she's mentioned. You know from Tim that unless she starts to deal with this it won't just disappear. It doesn't work that way. Yes, sure, it's nothing like Tim's case but whatever it is she needs to deal with it. Get in there and HELP her. Or have you forgotten how she actually got YOU to talk about the plane crash? Something your ENTIRE family and ALL of your friends weren't able to do! Then she sat next to you for hours. You need to do the same for her Arizona."_

_"How do I even bring this up to her without sounding crazy? Oh hey so, I've heard you screaming every night in your sleep. Wanna talk about it? Come on even YOU can admit that sounds ludicrous. She'll just tell me to mind my own business or she'll get mad at me and then what?"_

_"You know for someone that is so smart you really can be an idiot! Of course you don't start the conversation out like that. You wake her up gently, acknowledge the fact that yes, she was having a nightmare and then you try to help her forget about it. Calm her down. Then you can slowly bring the conversation back around. You have plenty of questions left. She didn't count any of the ones from yesterday remember? Come on, you can do this. Just open the door and GO INSIDE!"_

_"Fine! God, you're bossy!"_

_"You are calling yourself bossy. I will once again point that little fact out!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. If people could hear us they'd have us committed I'm sure. Ugh, this better NOT blow up in my face. I'm going to blame YOU if this goes wrong!"_

_"Fine, I'll accept the responsibility. Now stop dawdling and get in there."_

_"Really, dawdling? Where did you even learn that word?"_

_"Arizona...."_

Turning the doorknob slowly she finds that the door hadn't been locked the previous night.

_"Really? She's going to leave her door unlocked all night? Any creep could go into her room."_

_"Is this the conversation you need to be having right now?"_

Pushing the door open slowly she steps into the room and closes the door softly behind her and waits a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the dark room. The blinds are still closed and only a few small rays of sunshine penetrate the room. Once she's able to better see her surroundings she makes her way over to the bed slowly.

Callie is laying on her back with the covers thrown off and is lightly thrashing on the bed. She's moaning in her sleep her head moving from side to side and the word 'no' coming out as a mumble repeatedly. Her breathing is fast and shallow. Suddenly, a loud piercing scream fills the room. The scream so strong it's like it started deep in her soul and as it made it's way out it picked up more power, intensity, and pain along the way.

"Callie, wake up." Arizona says as she leans over to shake her shoulder. "Callie it's just a dream. It's not real. Wake up."

Another scream penetrates the room, feeling like it split the atoms in the air.

"Callie!" Arizona's voice gets louder. "Callie, I need you to wake up. Come on, please wake up. It's just a dream." Arizona shakes the sleeping author harder. "If you open your eyes Callie the dream will disappear. Please, wake up Callie."

Moments pass with more muttering and moaning when Arizona finally sees Callie's eyes start to flutter and blink open slowly. At first, Callie doesn't notice Arizona. Her dark eyes darting around the room, taking in her surroundings. As her breath finally starts return to normal her eyes fall on Arizona who's been standing next to her quietly.

"Ari.... Arizona?" Callie starts to rub her eyes and shakes her head. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was going to get some breakfast when I heard you screaming." Arizona whispers. "You're door was unlocked so I came in to check on you. Why don't you sit up and I'll get you some water?"

"Hey, you don't have to do that." Callie replies sitting up in bed. "You had plans. Don't change them for me. I'm fine."

Arizona walks back over with a bottle of water, handing it to Callie as she appraises her. She can see that the woman is still shaking and trying to hide her distress.

"Really?" Arizona says crossing her arms over her chest. "You're fine? You're shaking so bad you can hardly hold the bottle to your mouth, Callie. As for my plans... I'm on a train! I was headed to breakfast. It's not like I was headed out for a nice evening with some friends." Arizona narrows her eyes at the woman before her. "If you can tell me what that dream was about I'll believe you when you tell me that you're fine." Arizona deadpans, knowing that Callie will do one of two things. Option one, she'll try to brush off the dream like it never happened. Option two, she'll give some non consequential information to appease the her.

"Arizona, I was up all night writing." Callie replies standing up as if to prove she's got control of herself again. "I sometimes manage to scare myself when I write the darker scenes in my book. I do have a very vivid imagination, which is why I normally don't write at night."

"And, I'm the Queen of England." Arizona rolls her eyes at Callie. "I don't doubt that you've probably managed to scare yourself in the past, seeing as I've read your books that's not hard to believe. Callie, I may have only met you a few days ago but you forget I am a surgeon. I'm very observant. You are clearly lying to me right now."

"Arizona, I don't want to discuss this anymore." Callie replies turning away. "Please, just accept my explanation for now."

"Fine, I'll drop this for NOW, as long as you agree to come to breakfast with me." Arizona replies with a huff. "Eventually Callie, we need to talk about this. I'm your friend. I cannot sit by and ignore this. I don't know what these dreams are about but I know that they have nothing to do with your books. You've not written at night prior to this and I've heard you scream since my first night on the train. Please don't lie to me. I won't push you right now but don't lie to me, Callie."

"Wait, are you serious?" Callie asks turning around, eyes wide to face Arizona. "You've heard that before? You've never mentioned it before."

"I wanted to." Arizona replies taking a few steps to be closer to her. "We weren't at a place where I could mention something like this. But, I can't ignore it any longer, Callie."

"Can we just go get some breakfast first?" Callie asks quietly. "I just need some time, Arizona. I haven't told anyone about these dreams. I don't know if I'm actually ready to talk about them."

"Yes, you go and freshen up and I'll wait here on the sofa until you're ready." Arizona replies deciding that maybe giving her some time to compose herself will help.

"Arizona, you don't have to wait on me." Callie replies turning to head to the washroom. "I'm sure you're starving by now. Go on ahead and I'll meet you there."

"Absolutely not, Callie." Arizona deadpans. "I will wait for you and then we can go together."

"Seriously Dimples?" Callie says turning back to face the surgeon. "It's not like I can disappear on you. We're on a train, remember? It's not like there's a lot of places for me to hide."

"I didn't say I was worried you'd disappear on me, Scribbles." Arizona replies with a smirk.

"Ya, because you just implied it." Callie retorts knowing that she's lost this argument. "Fine, you can wait."

* * *

 

 **Two Hours Later**  

"Why don't we go and sit in my room for a change?" Arizona turns to ask Callie.

"Sure, I mean they are practically the same thing." Callie replies with a shrug. "Let me just drop my bag off in my room and I'll come in."

Breakfast had been quieter than their normally shared meals. Arizona had decided that given Callie's emotional morning and the revelation that she was ware of the woman's nightmares it was best to give her some time. Their conversation had mostly been filled with comments about the people that were in the dining car eating their own meals.

 _"Don't start out bombarding her with questions about the nightmares."_ Arizona thinks to herself as she's making herself comfortable on the sofa.

_"Obviously, I'm not completely obtuse you know."_

_"Don't sass me! You're the one that insists on not scaring the woman away!"_

_"Ok grandma! I won't SASS you."_

_"You just called YOURSELF grandma, you realize that right?"_

_"Oh, do shut up!"_

The door opens and Callie walks in making her way to sit on the sofa next to Arizona.

"Why the scowl?" Callie asks with a frown

"I'm having an argument with myself." Arizona replies with a nervous laugh. "Internally, I mean."

"We've all been there at some point I'm sure." Callie replies laughing. "Be glad you aren't in my head when I'm writing. It's like being at the mall, except all the voices are jammed in my head."

"Should I be worried that you have THAT many voices?" Arizona asks raising her eyebrows and trying to keep the smile off her face. "I mean, I have two voices but that sounds a bit excessive."

"I might be a tad crazy, Dimples, but I'm not insane." Callie replies rolling her eyes. "There IS a difference between the two."

"Did your four dictionaries tell you that, Scribbles?" Arizona asks now completely unable to hold back a barking laugh.

"Actually, I only checked three of them." Callie replies. "Would you like me to show you?"

"No, no, that's quite alright." Arizona says still laughing. "I'll take your word for it. After all you ARE the master of words!"

"Cute, but I'm no master." Callie says reaching out to nudge Arizona's shoulder.

"I believe, if my number's are correct, I still have eight questions left." Arizona says tucking her legs under herself and turning on the sofa to face the author. "What's your favorite vacation spot?"

"Hmm, I can't say that anyone's ever asked me that before." Callie says getting comfortable on the sofa. "I wouldn't call it a vacation spot. I have a cabin in Colorado that I use when I need a change of scenery, I would have to say it's my favorite place in the world. I don't like crowded places. I mean, I go to the mall and parks but I only go when I need some inspiration. If you sit and watch people long enough you'll find all their idiosyncrasies. Take the older couple in the dining car earlier. They've been playing chess since they boarded. I haven't really been able to see the expression on the wife's face too often but I can always tell when the husband has the upper hand in the game. His mouth quirks to the left and he fidgets with that rubber band ball. If the wife has the upper hand he plays with his left ear, never his right just his left. I enjoy being able to incorporate details like that in my books, but the only way to find them is to watch people. Anyway, back to the point of your question. Even though I find it a necessity to go in such crowded places for those purposes, I prefer my isolation. My cabin is about halfway up one of the mountains and there's absolutely no noise. It has a wrap around porch which chairs on all four sides. It's literally the only place I've been able to find where I can not only work but when I need to, turn off my mind completely. There are no reminders of my previous life there."

"Your cabin honestly sounds awesome." Arizona says. "That was always one of my favorite things you did as a writer. The quirks that you gave people. I always wondered how it was that you never repeated any of them, but I suppose now I know."

"I'm sorry, did that take away the magic for you?" Callie asks raising her eyebrow.

"No!" Arizona replies shaking her head in unison. "Quite the contrary. Inspiration comes from all kinds of crazy places. You have the gift of taking every day habits and using them to create another world. To me, that's what makes it in fact magical, that it does come from real places, people. My next question is a bit different but I can't help my curiosity. What is your favorite sport? I mean, if you watch sports."

"I actually am a huge sports fan." Callie replies smiling. "My favorite sport to watch is football though. Mark and I like watching the Sunday night games together. Seattle Seahawks all the way! What about you? Are you a sports fan?"

"I'm assuming Mark is the best friend I've heard you reference to." Arizona replies. "Tim and I watch baseball together. It's the only sport I understand well enough to enjoy watching but we don't have a specific team that we root for. With all the moving around we did there was never a team that we became attached to."

"You are correct in your assumption." Callie says. "I enjoy baseball but I prefer to watch it live. It's a hard sport to watch on TV."

"Live games are always more fun!" Arizona says smiling brightly. "Especially when you can catch a foul ball. Back to the questions. I still have six and I intend to use up all of my allotted twenty. Have you always wanted to be a writer? Was there any other careers you considered?"

"I started writing as a young child." Callie replies looking out the window. "It helped me cope. Aria and I were basically raised by nannies. With Aria being six years younger I was alone for my early childhood. Not to mention, Aria was more the life of the party even as a young child while I was the opposite. When I got to high school I actually considered becoming a surgeon like you. When I started college I was going pre med. I was still writing short stories at the time and they were published in newspapers but my main focus was becoming a doctor. But, life had a different plan. So, I went back to writing and stayed with it ever since. It's been the only constant in my life."

"Whoa, wait, go back for a minute here." Arizona says eyes wide. "You were going pre med?"

"Actually, I also finished my first year of med school." Callie replies with a shrug.

"You were in MED SCHOOL?" Arizona gasps. "Callie! How am I just finding out about this? What happened? Why'd you stop pursuing it? Where did you go to Med School?"

"Whoa there, Dimples, slow down." Callie replies laughing quietly. "I went to Columbia. I always wanted to live in New York. I mean, who doesn't right? My ex and I met about two months after I moved there. We started out as friends and then slowly started dating. During the summer before my second year she convinced me to focus on writing. Thinking she had my best interest at heart, I followed her advice and changed my major. In retrospect, I don't regret making the decision but at the same time I wish I had become a doctor. If I had, maybe, some things in my life would have been different. Before I started my undergrad I spent a year in Botswana with the Peace Corps. It was there that I decided that I wanted to become an orthopedic surgeon. When I came back from Botswana I managed to get myself into Yale on a full ride and from there I ended up at Columbia. I also took english lit classes while at Yale so when I changed my major it wasn't very difficult. Anyway, you can't change the past, no matter how many times you wish that you could."

"What do you mean you thought she had your best interest at heart?" Arizona asks watching the different emotions flicker across the brunette's face. "We're going to come back to the Botswana bit in a minute."

"Here it goes, prepare yourself because this one is a doozy." Callie says turning her face towards the window and speaking in a quiet voice. "It turns out that 'she who must not be named' didn't want to be in a relationship with another doctor/surgeon. She was afraid that it would steal away from her. She wanted someone in what she considered a "lesser" profession. Course, I didn't find out the truth until after we'd moved to Seattle for her internship."

"How the hell could she possibly consider that you being a writer was lower than her?" Arizona asks baffled and angry at the same time. "How was she so blind to your raw talent?"

"In all the years that we were together she never once read anything that I wrote." Callie says reaching up to wipe a stray tear. "When I would ask her to read something I'd written and give me an opinion she would always tell me that she could never provide me with constructive criticism and given her rigorous classes she didn't have time for recreational reading." Callie shrugs slightly. "It wasn't until I heard her talking to one of her colleagues that I found out how she saw our relationship. She wanted me to become a writer so she'd not only feel more important but to keep me under her control. She didn't care about the fact that I was actually achieving my goals as a writer. By the time I'd figured out the way our relationship really worked in her eyes, it was too late for me to leave her. We had already been living in Seattle for a few years and I loved her. So, I decided to be the supportive partner and give her what she needed. I was still achieving milestones as a writer and I did it without anyone's help. I was proud of what I had been able to accomplish."

"Callie Torres!" Arizona gasps. "She didn't deserve someone like you" Arizona reaches over to wrap her arms around the other woman. "What a complete and utter bitch. Ok, for now we're going to stop talking about that woman because my blood pressure can't handle her. What made you decide to join the Peace Corps? What happened in Botswana that made you want to be an ortho goddess?"

"I joined the Peace Corps after things fell apart with my family." Callie replies letting her head fall onto Arizona's shoulder. "When I was seventeen I came out to my parents. Being devote Catholics they didn't take the news very well. They spent the following year trying to convince me that I wasn't a lesbian and I didn't have to "choose" this life. When I turned eighteen I needed to get away. So, I applied and somehow I was accepted and I was sent to Botswana for a year. There was a polio outbreak while I was there. They don't have immunizations so of course the majority of the village I was living in was affected. That prompted me to want orthopedics. Enough about me for now, please. Tell me about you. Did you always want to become a surgeon?"

"I never had any other interests other than medicine." Arizona replies quietly still holding Callie against her. "It wasn't until high school that I decided that I wanted to become a surgeon but medicine was always my end goal. I was never good at any of the artsy things and I loved science. What prompted me to choose my specialty was watching my cousin after she had a premie. For the first three months they didn't know if Lyla, the baby, would make it. She had four different surgeries. My cousin spent the first three months of her baby's life sitting next to her in the NICU. That's when I decided that I wanted to help parents make it out of something so horrific. I wanted to help bring their joy back."

Arizona can feel Callie's body begin to tense up as she's explaining how she decided to become the surgeon that she is. Not being able to see her face she's not sure what to make of the rigid body in her arms but refuses to let go.

"Where did you do your undergrad and med school?" Callie asks.

"I went to San Diego for my undergrad and then for med school I went to John's Hopkins." Arizona replies. "It was one of the best, if not the best, Pediatric programs available."

They both sit in silence for a few minutes. Callie reminiscing in past memories and Arizona trying to comprehend what the other woman's life has been like.

"Do you have any plans for future books once you've completed this series?" Arizona asks quietly rubbing her hand up and down Callie's back.

"I really don't." Callie sighs pulling back from the embrace. "I've tried to find new inspiration but it seems like I've finally run dry. It's been so difficult even writing this last book. I've been contemplating taking a break and just focusing on myself for awhile. Part of me just wants to stop while I'm ahead you know? Stop before it starts going downhill in my writing as well."

"Scribbles, there is no way that you have run dry!" Arizona says with determination. "Not with the talent that you have. I'm not going to say that taking a break is a bad or good idea. You know what you as an author need but I have a feeling you still have great stories to tell. Have you ever considered trying your talent at a script? I've heard rumors that they want to turn one of your books into a movie. I was never able to find out which one though."

"No, I don't want to write a script." Callie replies shaking her head. "The whole concept is different. You don't have thoughts, it's all in the dialogue. I prefer the ability to leave the imagination part of the experience to the reader. They can take what I write and construct the world of my books as they see them. That was just a rumor, Dimples. Even if they had approached me about it I would have said no. I don't ever like to watch a movie that was a book first. They always loose a part of the book in the transformation. You can't capture all of the details that a book does."

"What if they offered to let you help write the script?" Arizona asks confused. "I mean, you know with some assistance since you've never written one before."

"I suppose it would really depend on which book it was." Callie replies with a frown. "I doubt that I would really go through with it though. It's far to difficult for a movie to keep par with the book. Think about it, of the books you've seen turned into a movie how much of the details were left out to keep the movie at a certain length? You don't have that problem with a book. It can be as detailed as you want. Back when people didn't balk at watching a three hour movie it was different. You were able to include so much more content but this day and age. Most movies barely reach two hours."  
"You do have a valid point." Arizona replies thoughtfully. "I can't say I've ever enjoyed a movie as much as I enjoyed the book. Can I ask you a rather morbid question?"

"Sure, at this point nothing you ask me surprises anymore." Callie replies with a smirk.

"What is your greatest fear?" Arizona whispers.

Callie freezes at Arizona's question. Her eyes trained on the woman in front of her going wide but not moving, not even breathing. Once she starts breathing again its rapid and strained.

"I've lived through my greatest fear, Arizona." Callie replies so quietly Arizona can hardly hear the answer. Callie's face contorted in such pain and misery she almost doesn't look like the person that Arizona has spent the last few days with. "There is nothing left that life can throw at me that scares me."

"What was your greatest fear then?" Arizona whispers back reaching out to lay her hand on Callie's but stops when Callie jerks back.

"No." Callie immediately replies getting angry. "No. We are not discussing that. We will never discuss that."

Arizona immediately scoots away realizing that she's broached a subject that has angered the author.

"Callie, I'm sorry." Arizona says softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. Please, forgive me. Let's talk about something else. If you could have lunch with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be?" Arizona fervently hopes that this question will help Callie forget the previous question. Her heart is seizing in her chest at the amount of pain on Callie's face.

The anger on Callie's face quickly dissipates but in it's stead there is a sadness and the pain, if even possible, intensifies.

"Great job Arizona." The surgeon thinks to herself. "How can you manage to remind this poor woman of ALL her heartache?"

"It's not like I'm doing it intentionally!"

Callie still hasn't spoken but her eyes have turned to look out the window. Her dark brown eyes have darkened making them almost black and are swimming in unshed tears. Taking a deep breathe she blinks and they break loose gliding down her face.

"Callie, I..." Arizona tries to find a way to comfort the brunette. "You don't have to..."

"If I could have lunch with anyone it would be Nate." Callie answers in that same quiet tone. "I would choose to see Nate all grown up and happy." Callie shudders as her tears start to come harder and faster, her shoulders wracking with silent sobs.

Arizona sits in complete silence thinking over the last few minutes of their conversation. Understanding now that Callie's greatest fear has something to do with this Nate person that she'd just mentioned. Unable to keep way from the distraught Callie, she scoots back over on the sofa and again takes Callie in her arms, having to fight back her own tears.

"Shh, Callie it's ok." Arizona whispers in her ear as she starts to gently rock her. "You aren't alone Callie. I am right here."

"I ... I failed... Nate." Callie tries to say. "I failed ... him."

"Callie, who is Nate?" Arizona whispers. "I'm sure you didn't fail him but why do you think that you did?"

At Arizona's probing Callie suddenly stops crying and immediately moves out of her arms. She quickly wipes her hands across her cheeks to remove her tear stains and stands up starting to pace around the room.

"Callie, talk to me." Arizona tries again.

"I can't." Callie whispers not looking at the blonde woman. "I can't talk about this."

"Callie, you need to talk about this." Arizona decides to try and push her. "I'm getting the impression that my question earlier and even your nightmares stem from this. You NEED to talk about this. It will only help you. Whatever guilt you are carrying you need to let it go, Callie."

"I don't need to let go of it." Callie stops pacing and screams at her. "I don't deserve to be free of this! This is ALL my fault!"

"I don't know what this is about Callie, but I can guarantee you aren't at fault." Arizona says continuing to push. "You stayed with your ex even though you knew that she didn't deserve it. There's no possible way on this planet that you are at fault for whatever this is."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Arizona." Callie continues to scream. "My SON is dead because of ME. Don't tell me that it's not my guilt to carry around!"

Arizona's mouth drops open, eyes going wide at Callie's admission. Trying to think of what to say her mouth closes and then opens again only to be shut when she can't think of anything appropriate. Suddenly, she remembers the mother son duo that affected Callie both times that she saw them.

"Why, why did you have to push this, Arizona?" Callie isn't screaming but now she's near collapsing on the floor where she's standing.

"I am pushing Callie because this is something you need to talk about." Arizona replies softly. She can't begin to imagine the pain and the guilt that Callie's been carrying. She's seen it all before with the parents of her children at the hospital but she personally has no experience with it. "Please, tell me about Nate."

"NO, Arizona, NO!" Callie screams and begins her pacing again. "I have to get out of here. I can't stay here."

"Callie, you aren't leaving this room!" Arizona says sternly standing up to try and stop the brunette but before she can reach her Callie has opened the door and taken off down the hallway.

"Do NOT follow me, Arizona." Callie calls back over her shoulder.

Arizona's shoulder slump as she goes back into her room closing the door behind her.

_"Great job! You've really gone and pushed her this time! What did I say about not over pushing!"_

_"How the hell was I supposed to know she'd have that reaction? Besides you know as well as I do that she needs to talk about this!"_

_"I'm not arguing that fact in the slightest! What I AM saying is that you should have done it more subtilely. Now, not only is there the possibility that she'll never speak to you again but you have NO way to keep in contact with her! Do you honestly think she has ANYONE else to discuss this with? You heard her! Her best friend is some schmuck named Mark! There's no way she'll go to him with this! Not to mention the fact that tomorrow you arrive in Seattle!"_

_"You're only proving my point here! We are getting off this train TOMORROW. There's no guarantee she would have wanted to trade contact information even before this! I want to help her! She deserves to have someone in her corner for a change! To loose your family, and we both know there's more to THAT story, then to be manipulated by your ex like that, and as if that wasn't hard enough to have your child die?"_

_"I hear ya! I was there for those reveals remember? You don't think this ex of hers is who she had the child with do you? I mean, do you think that's what broke them up?"_

_"There is NO way that someone that selfish would have agreed to have a child! I'm sure the plot is much thicker when it comes to Nate, as well as the ex but I don't think that they correlate."_

_"I wonder how long it's been since her son passed?"_

_"Given what we've learned about her, there's no way to tell! She tends to hold onto things. I need to go look for her."_

_"Arizona, she was very adamant about NOT following her. It wouldn't help for you to talk to her right now anyway! She needs time. You're forgetting that she hasn't had anyone to give her this type of support before. She doesn't know how to handle it."_

_"I can't just LEAVE her like this! If we thought the nightmares were bad before, can you imagine how bad they will be NOW that we made her drudge up the past?"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you? She wasn't ready to talk about this ten minutes ago and suddenly you think she'll be willing to start talking? You're smarter than that! She needs some space. Give her the night. Then tomorrow, before you leave you can reach out to her again. Maybe, and this is a BIG maybe, she'll be ready to at least talk to you even if it's not about this."_

_"I really don't think leaving her alone for the entire evening and night is a smart move! Besides my goal isn't to make her talk right now. I just want to make sure she knows that she's not alone!"_

_"ARIZONA! You met the woman THREE days ago! Three days! Do you honestly think she feels comfortable enough to allow you to comfort her?"_

_"It doesn't feel like it's only been three days! It feels like a lifetime!"_

_"To YOU maybe! But there's no way she feels like that! Did you NOT listen to anything she said to you!"_

_"Well, then come up with a better idea! Or shut up!"_

_"I did come up with a better idea! You're just too stubborn to admit that I'm right!"_

_"No, this isn't me being stubborn! This is me thinking that you're WRONG! See the difference?"_

_"Look, my first instinct is to find her as well but it's not the right move and you know that or you'd have already left this room! Just stay here tonight. Give her the space she needs and tomorrow we can try again. We don't have much of a choice here and you know that."_

_"Ugh, just shut up smart ass!"_

_"Well, it's better than being a dumb ass like you!"_

_"What hospital do you think her ex works at?"_

_"Given that Grey Sloan Memorial has been the top rated teaching program in the country for the past decade she's probably there."_

_"How have we not heard about this on the hospital rumor mill by now?"_

_"Who knows she may have left after the break up. Is she REALLY who you want to know about?"_

_"No, I want to know more about Callie but given that the ex is somehow woven in this web I have a feeling we'll hear more about her too."_

_"Here's to hoping that we actually will."_

* * *

**The Next Day**  

Arizona walks out of her room with her bags in tow as she notices the door to Callie's room is already open. Peeking inside she notices that all of Callie's belongings are gone.

 _"See I told you waiting until this morning to talk to her was a bad idea!"_ Arizona thinks to herself.

_"Just because her room is empty doesn't mean that you aren't going to be able to talk to her. You aren't at the station yet and there are only SO many place she can be"_

Arizona quickly makes her way to the observation car to see if Callie is there. Not finding the author she changes course to look in the dining car, coming up empty once again.

 _"I blame you for this!"_ Arizona thinks. _"If you hadn't convinced me not to find her last night we'd have cleared the air by now!"_

_"You convinced YOURSELF, Arizona! Either way you know I was right!"_

_"Ugh, where can she be?"_

Just then the whistle of the train is heard as they slow down to make the entrance into the station.

_"Quick, get to the exit and try to find her on the platform!"_

Making her way to an exit Arizona glances out of the window and notices Callie walking past already on the platform.

_"Damn those headphones she's always wearing! I'll have to catch her seeing as she won't hear me calling out."_

Rushing out of the exit Arizona makes her way in the direction she'd last seen Callie headed in. Reaching the train's engine and not having spotted the author, she turns around to try finding her once again. As she's walking she notices the crowd of people dwindling down but still no sign of Callie. Seeing some crates next to a pillar she makes her way over to stand on top of them and see if she can spot the brunette. Looking out over the heads of the remaining crowd she can't spot Callie anywhere so she steps down.

_"Fuck! We lost her! How are we ever going to find her now!"_

_"Arizona, I think it's time to face it. We aren't going to find her. She's gone. You know how much she hates crowded places. She probably made a beeline to a taxi. Hell she was probably one of the first to leave the station!"_

_"There has to be a way for me to find her!"_

_"And how do you propose to do that? Go to her publisher and say what exactly? Hey, so I met Callie Torres on the train and I pissed her off royally and before I could apologize she took off. Think you can give me her contact info so I can reach out?"_

_"Ugh, that won't work! I'll be handed a restraining order before I ever get her contact info!"_

_"Ya, no shit genius! I was being facetious. For all you know she's going to leave Seattle after that debacle."_

_"Maybe there's a way to find that cabin of her's in Colorado!"_

_"Umm, you do realize that she never gave you the city. Not to mention that state is rather large! How the hell do you plan on finding ONE cabin with NO leads?"_

_"If you aren't going to help me come up with any ideas then at least shut up!"_

_"Look, for now let it be. If it's fate for you two to meet again, it will happen. Don't push it. There's nothing you can do either way."_

_"Since when did you start to believe in serendipity?"_

_"I never said a word about serendipity! I said fate! Hell, even destiny is a better word for this! There's a difference."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. I was in the hospital for a week and wasn't able to write for quite a few days. I made this one a tad longer for your wait though. Let me know what you guys think!

**One Month Later**

 

"Dr. Kepner, there's a trauma two minutes out. They requested that we be ready to move fast when they arrive." Nurse Linda calls out and turns back to the ringing phone at the Grey Sloan Memorial ER.

"Trauma room three is prepped and ready to go." Dr. Kepner replies not realizing the nurse is no longer paying attention to her. "Dr. Robbins, Dr. Karev has been paged for you. If you need anything else please let one of the nurses know." She quickly turns around and grabs a trauma gown to prepare for the incoming ambulance.

April Kepner a is petite red head and one of the two trauma surgeons at the hospital. She was the first doctor to befriend Arizona when she first arrived in Seattle.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Robbins." Arizona says to the woman standing next to the child. "What's brought you in to the ER tonight?"

"Dr. Robbins, I am Sara and this is my daughter Eva." The slender woman starts to reply wringing her hands. "We were at the park and she fell off the jungle gym on her left arm and has been complaining of pain and can hardly move it. I just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

Before Arizona can reply the ER doors slide open and two paramedics are pushing in a gurney.

"Trauma room three." April quickly informs the two and moves to the side to give them room.

The paramedic quickly fills in April as they move through the ER. "Callie Torres, thirty three year old female, car vs pedestrian, hit and run, lost consciousness in route, pupils remain equal and reactive, hypotensive and tachycardia on scene, BP 82/44, pulse 135, O2 sats 95, five liters of O2 given via mask, denied shortness of breathe, lung sounds clear bilaterally, abdomen is rigid, with discoloration to the right upper quadrant, open right tib/fib fracture, large bore IV to the left posterior forearm, running a liter of saline, wide open. Prior to loosing consciousness stated her emergency contact was Mark Sloan, contact has not been made."

"Dr. Robbins you had me paged?" Dr. Karev says stoping in front of Arizona.

Arizona is frozen to her spot as she listens to the paramedic's filling in April, watching as they close the door to the trauma room.

Alex Karev is a fifth year resident who's specialty is pediatric surgery and has been working with Arizona since she arrived three years ago.

"Dr. Robbins?" Alex says again trying to get her attention. "You paged?"

 _"Callie Torres?"_ Arizona mumbles to herself. _"Hit and run!?"_

"Ma'am if you will just give us a moment." Karev quickly says to the woman standing next to the little girl and pulls the curtain around the bed, pulling Arizona to the side. "Robbins!" Karev snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Hey, what's going on? What do you need?"

"Karev!" Arizona pulls out of her trance flicking her eyes back towards the bed of the little girl. "That's Sara and her daughter Eva. Eva fell off the jungle gym on her left arm. She is complaining of pain and unable to move the arm. I need you to take point and get x-rays done and then let me know when the results are in please."

"Ok, sure but are you ok Robbins?" Karev says watching her carefully. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Um, yes, I'll be fine Karev." Arizona replies flicking her eyes back to the trauma room watching April move about the room. "I need to check and see what's going on over there. Please page me if there's an emergency. "

Karev watches her as she reaches the door and stops in front of it rubbing her hands on her face. Turning around he pulls back the curtain. "Hello Sara, I'm Dr. Karev. Dr. Robbins has been pulled for another case and she's informed me of Eva's mishap earlier this afternoon. I'll be taking her up for x-rays shortly. Rest assured she will get the best care."

 _"Callie was hit by a car?"_ Arizona thinks to herself. _"And Mark Sloan is her emergency contact? What the hell?"_

Just as she's about to reach for the door it opens as the paramedics make to exit the room.

"Did you say that this woman's emergency contact is Mark Sloan?" Arizona asks the young man.

"Yes ma'am. Here is the number." He replies handing her the slip of paper that the number was written on.

"Thank you." Arizona mumbles as the man walks away followed by his partner. Looking at the number she quickly realizes that it's the number of the Mark Sloan that's a Plastic Surgeon at the hospital and just happens to be one of her good friends.

Opening the door to the trauma room Arizona hears April rapidly calling out orders. "We need to order STAT CBC, CMP, type and cross two units of O neg blood, an H&H. Get an EKG, CT of the abdomen with contrast, head CT and get films of the leg. Let's start her on broad spectrum antibiotics and notify me of the results immediately and page ortho and general. Wait for CT results for neuro consult."

"Dr. Kepner, if you would like I can call..." Arizona starts to say stepping into the room but stops short as her gaze falls on Callie laying on the gurney. Her breathe ceases as her eyes roam over her body and the only sound she can hear is the rapid beeping indicating the author's heart beat. Taking in the damage done to the body before her, Arizona notes that there's no obvious head injury. Callie has scraps and cuts on her arms but the main impact point was the torso and the legs. The right leg is bleeding profusely and the tibia is protruding through the jean clad leg.

Unable to take her eyes off the woman in front of her Arizona staggers further into the room. Even covered in blood, motionless and pale she can't help but take in the beauty of the author. Unknowingly, Arizona makes her way closer to the bed and reaches out to take Callie's hand in hers.

 _"If only I could wrap my arms around you and take your pain away, Callie."_ Arizona thinks to herself. _"Just like I did on the train."_

"Dr. Robbins?" April says watching her friend as she stands close to the patient. "Do you know Callie?"

"Yes, Dr. Kepner." Arizona whispers. "We met on the train when I came back from visiting my parents. Would you like for me to call Mark?" Arizona turns her tear filled eyes towards her friend.

"I would appreciate you doing that for me." April replies realizing that her friend needs something to do.

"April, did you know Callie?" Arizona asks quietly returning her eyes to the gurney. "Have you seen her before?"

"I wouldn't say that I know her." April replies realizing that this is the famous author that Arizona has always talked about. "I'd seen her around the hospital a few times in the past but I was never introduced to her or anything."

"Did you know that Mark was close friends with her?" Arizona continues her query. "I mean, obviously, they are close right? Otherwise why would he be her emergency contact?"

"Yes, they've been friends for years." April replies not looking Arizona in the eyes.

"April!" Arizona whisper yells at her friend. "You've heard me go on and on about her for years! How could you NOT mention that my favorite author is friends with one of our colleagues?"

"Honestly Arizona, I never put two and two together." April replies with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Like I said, I never actually met her. You should talk to Mark about why HE didn't tell you. I'm sure you've mentioned her to him just as many times as you have to me!"

"You'd better believe that I will be talking to him!" Arizona replies tearing her gaze away from the still motionless body in front of her. "April, please make sure to get the best doctor's on her case!"

"Of course, Arizona." April replies motioning for the interns to begin taking Callie for her tests. "She's like family to Mark. He will make sure that she gets the best possible care available! We need to take her up though, we don't want to take too long in case there's an internal injury."

"Oh, right of course." Arizona says gently putting Callie's hand back on the gurney. "I'll go and call Mark."

Stepping away from the gurney Arizona watches as the interns wheel it out of the room with the tears finally falling slowly from her eyes. The blonde doctor slowly makes her way out of the room and down the hall into a supply closet to call her friend. Getting his voicemail the first and second time she dials the number a third time.

"Come on, Mark!" Arizona mumbles annoyed. "You need to answer your phone."

"Arizona, this better be an emergency!" Mark's voice bellows in her ear. "I'm in surgery."

"Mark, Callie Torres was just brought into the ER." Arizona says softly. "She gave you as her emergency contact."

"What the hell happened?" Mark replies the worry evident in his tone.

"It was a hit and run." Arizona answers still unable to believe what she saw with her own eyes. "They're running scans and tests now. How long will your surgery be?"

"Arizona, I need you to call Teddy." Mark replies. "I will be in surgery for at least another hour. Don't stop calling her until she answers. Do you hear me?"

"Teddy?" Arizona asks baffled now. "As in Teddy Altman?"

"Yes, call her now!" Mark bellows at her again.

"Mark, what the hell is going on here?" Arizona asks unable to make sense of why she's being told to call her brother's fiancée.

"Arizona!" Mark yells. "Now's NOT the time! Just call her and we will explain later, alright?"

"Fine!" Arizona replies angrily. "But to be clear, you BOTH have a LOT of explaining to do."

Arizona hangs up the call before Mark can reply and dials Teddy's number. Teddy Altman is another doctor here at the hospital and she's a Cardio Thoracic Surgeon. The two women know each other from medical school and have been best friends ever since. Now that Teddy is engaged to Arizona's brother Tim, the women are even closer.

"Arizona, are you done for the night?" Teddy's voice comes across the phone. "Still coming over for dinner?"

"Teddy, I don't think dinner is going to happen tonight." Arizona replies curtly. "Listen, Mark told me to call you. He's currently stuck in surgery for another hour."

"Ok, what's Mark being in surgery have to do with me?" Teddy replies confused.

"Callie Torres was brought into the ER and she listed him as her emergency contact." Arizona answers.

"What happened?" Teddy asks as Arizona can hear her moving around gathering her things. "Tim we have to go to the hospital now." Teddy calls out waiting for Arizona to answer her.

"It was a hit and run." Arizona says quietly. "They're running tests now."

"Alright, Arizona we are on our way." Teddy tells her. "We'll meet you in your office."

Before Arizona can answer her the call ends.

 _"How the hell do my two closest friends know Callie and I have yet to know this?"_ Arizona thinks to herself as she sends April a quick message letting her know where they'll be.

_"Obviously they've been holding out on you."_

_"Oh, shut up! Now's not the time! Callie could be seriously injured!"_

Arizona slips her cell phone back in her pocket and quickly wipes away the evidence of her tears before making her way out of the supply closet. Walking slowly she begins to make her way to her office. With it being fairly late in the evening the hospital has a quiet murmur unlike the usual hustle and bustle sounds of the day. Reaching her office Arizona slips in and makes her way to the sofa not even bothering to turn on the lights.

A short while later there's a knock on her door.

"Come in." Arizona calls out not bothering to get up from the sofa.

The door opens slowly. "Arizona?" Teddy's voice calls out.

"Yes, I'm in here." Arizona replies lifting her head that's been resting in the palms of her hands.

Teddy enters the room turning on the lights followed by Tim.

"What are Callie's injuries?" Teddy asks sitting on the sofa next to Arizona as Tim takes the office chair at her desk. "Have any of the results come back?"

"The paramedics said it was a hit and run." Arizona starts to reply thinking back to the report that was given in the ER. "She was conscious in the field but lost consciousness in route. She has an open right tib/fib fracture and they said that abdomen was rigid with discoloration to the right upper quadrant. Her pupils remained equal and reactive and her lung sounds were clear and she denied shortness of breath. She was hypotensive and tachycardic. That's all the information that I have so far. April was in the ER when she came in so I know she's in good hands. If I'm not mistaken Bailey is working tonight but I'm not sure who's here for ortho."

"Did Kepner order a head CT?" Teddy asks quietly closing her eyes.

"Yes, of course." Arizona replies. "I saw her, she has no obvious head injury."

Silence takes over the room for several minutes as Teddy takes in the information that Arizona gave her.

"Teddy, how long have you known Callie?" Arizona asks turning on the sofa and placing her legs under herself.

"I met Callie about a month after I moved here." Teddy's muffled replies comes out softly.

"How could you NOT tell me that you knew her?" Arizona asks irritated. "I told you about what happened on the train! You know how badly I feel about that and how much I wanted a way to apologize! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Hold on a second here." Teddy retorts lifting her head out of her hands. "You NEVER gave me a name! All you told me was that you met a beautiful writer and that there was some sort of argument the night before the train arrived and then you never saw her again. I'll admit that I had my suspicion that it was Callie but I wasn't sure and having now met the woman yourself you KNOW how private she is."

"How long has Mark known Callie?" Arizona asks still perturbed with her friend but willing to see her side.

"Oh, let me see." Teddy replies thinking back. "If I remember correctly they met their first year at Yale and then went to Columbia together. So, it's been quiet awhile."

"Jesus, Teddy!" Arizona scoffs! "You've known me since med school! Hell, you were the first person that I mentioned her to when I read her FIRST book! And Mark has heard me go on and on about her for the past three years!"

"Arizona, come on!" Teddy tries to reason with her friend. "You've MET Callie. Are you really that surprised that we didn't tell you? Believe me, we talked about telling you but we knew EXACTLY how Callie would react! We had to respect her wishes!"

"You know she told me on the train that her best friend was a guy named Mark!" Arizona says shaking her head! "I also knew that her ex is a doctor but I didn't even think about it possibly being someone I know! I mean, how common of a name is Mark?"

"Whoa wait, she told you about her ex?" Teddy asks eyes bulging nearly out of her head.

"Well, she told me some bits and pieces." Arizona replies shrugging. "I'm pretty sure there's more to the story than I got but I didn't want to push. As it is I pushed the wrong subject and look how that ended!"

"What exactly did she tell you about her?" Teddy asks now intrigued.

"Basically that her ex didn't want to be with another doctor so she convinced Callie to pursue her writing instead and that she basically saw Callie beneath her." Arizona replies now getting angry again. "What was the word she used, umm, 'lesser' profession, I think. Not to mention that her ex was a complete bitch that never offered her any support of any kind!"

"You've got no idea just what a bitch that woman really is!" Teddy mumbles. "That isn't even the half of it!"

"Teddy." Tim's voice startles both women who have forgotten he's in the room. "There's no point in bringing that up now."

"Hold on a minute here!" Arizona says standing up, her eyes dancing between her brother and Teddy. "Do NOT tell me that YOU have been holding out on me as well Timothy Robbins!"

"Now wait a minute here Arizona." Tim says holding up his hands. "I just knew that Teddy is good friends with Callie but I haven't met her or even seen her. And Zona, I'm sorry but fiancee trumps sister in this equation."

"I can't believe this!" Arizona says sitting back down! "Who else knows Callie at this hospital?"

"Honestly, there's quite a few that have met her briefly." Teddy replies and has the decency to look sheepish at the admission. "She used to spend more time around these halls but she kept to herself even back then so no one really 'knows' her."

"Do I even want to know how long that list is?" Arizona asks throwing her hands up. "How many people I've gushed to about this?"

"I couldn't even give you the exact list if I wanted to." Teddy replies. "People don't really talk about her. By the time I met her she was pretty beaten down by her ex and kept very much to herself."

"Beaten down?" Arizona says raising her eyebrows? "Teddy, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Ugh, why can't I keep my trap shut?" Teddy mumbles more to herself. "Arizona, look you know how private Callie is. I can't go into these details. If SHE decides to give you the full details that's one thing but I can't go and betray her trust. She's had enough people do that to her. I'm sorry but I can't, so please don't push it."

"That's if she'll ever talk to me again!" Arizona replies dropping her head back in her hands."

The room settles back into silence for a few moments before Arizona's phone rings. Seeing April's name on the screen Arizona quickly answers the call.

"April, what's going on?" Arizona says putting the phone on speaker so that Teddy and Tim can hear the conversation.

"Arizona is Teddy with you?" April asks.

"Yes, April, I'm right here." Teddy quickly replies.

"Callie's head CT is clear but the results of the abdomen CT show a small liver lac with bleeding into the abdomen." April is speaking quickly and is short of breath. "We're booking an OR immediately and Bailey is meeting me there. For ortho it's going to be Dr. Gambino and as everyone knows he's excellent."

"Did you have Sheppard check her head CT April?" Teddy asks.

"Yes, of course!" April replies laughing. "Did you really think I would risk Mark's wrath? Listen I need to scrub in. Once we're done we will come find you in the waiting area."

"April, thank you!" Teddy calls out before the call ends. Pulling out her phone she quickly sends a message to Mark to give him an update. "I'm texting Mark now so he will know where to find us."

"Let's go get some coffee and then make our way to the waiting area." Arizona says standing up. "It's going to be a few hours at least."

"Mark replies that he will meet us there." Teddy says looking at her phone as the trio make their way out of Arizona's office.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Teddy and Tim are sitting in the corner of the waiting room chatting quietly between themselves as Arizona paces across the room back and forth. There are only a few other people in the room with them making the hospital eerily quiet. The doors to the waiting room burst open as Mark runs in still dressed in his scrubs with his surgical cap still on.

"Has there been any news since they took her in for surgery?" He says as he bends over leaning his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath.

"No, they haven't been out to update us." Arizona replies eyeing him closely. Walking over to him she punches him in the shoulder hard. "I can't believe you've known about my fascination with Callie for THREE YEARS and NEVER said a word to me! You are the world's WORST gossip! I just want to know how the hell you kept your mouth shut!"

"Arizona, she's the closet thing I have to family!" Mark says angrily standing up straight again. "At first I didn't tell you because I hardly knew you! You were a stranger! After I got to know you I told her about a co worker that really enjoyed her work and she asked me not to mention knowing her to you. I'm sorry but I've known her longer than I've known you!"

"Wait you TOLD her about me?" Arizona asks mortified. "You told her my name?"

"No, I never told her your name." Mark replies quickly. "Hell, I never even mentioned you were a female. I kept it very generic. Why? So what if I had given her your name?"

"Because Mark!" Arizona says throwing her hands in the air. "How can you be so dense? Remember the writer from the train!? It was CALLIE! Oh my God! I told her where I worked!" Whipping her head around she looks at Teddy. "Does she know you're engaged to a guy name Tim?"

"Umm, yes I'm pretty sure I've mentioned Tim to her." Teddy replies tilting her head. "Why?"

"No, no, no!" Arizona squeaks out sitting down and covering her face! "She HAD to have figured out who I was! I told her I had a brother named Tim and that he was engaged to my best friend named Teddy!"

"Relax Blondie." Mark says sitting down next to her and rubbing her back. "I talked to her almost two years ago if not longer. I doubt she even remembers that conversation. And it's not like I told her exactly how much you've gone on and on about her."

"Here's to hoping you're right Mark!" Arizona says her voice still muffled. Slowly she lifts her head to look at Mark having seen the anger and the worry on his face earlier. "You really care about her don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Mark replies with a sad smile. "She was the first person to EVER take me seriously. Even when I decided to go into Plastics she stood by me. She's stood by me even at my worst. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"She's going to be ok, Mark." Arizona says leaning over to give him a hug. "She's strong and she's got the best possible surgeon's working on her."

"I have to ask." Mark says with a twinkle in his eye. "You always assumed that she would be an old lady with warts. What did you think when you finally saw her?"

"Are you kidding me?" Arizona replies laughing outright. "My mind was blown! Don't even get me started when I realized she's into ladies! She is absolutely gorgeous! I don't think that I have the words that are adequate enough to describe her!"

"You know, she mentioned you." Mark says with a small smile. "When I talked to her right after she got back she mentioned meeting a beautiful blonde doctor that works here. How the hell did you get her to open to you?"

"Whoa, go back for a second." She replies with her eyes widening. "She called me beautiful? I didn't even think she really noticed me like that."

"Ha!" Mark scoffs at her. "Of course she noticed Blondie. Now tell me, how did you get her to start talking."

"Honestly?" Arizona starts laughing at herself. "I literally fell into her lap my first night on the train. She was sitting in the dining car drinking some coffee with her ear buds in and the train jostled. I lost my footing and there I was staring into the most beautiful chocolate eyes that I've ever seen. The next morning I convinced her to have breakfast with me and it just went from there. But as you know, I pushed to far." She stops laughing and drops her head. "I really hope she'll forgive me. Maybe you can put in a good word for me? Wait, did she tell you what happened?"

"Of course I'll put in a good word!" Mark replies putting his hand over her's. "I think you were good for her. No, she didn't tell me exactly what you guys were talking about just that you asked her to talk about something and kept pushing even when she said no. Honestly, I think she feels bad for taking off the way she did. She realizes you didn't mean anything by it. She's just very guarded. For good reason I might add."

"Guarded?" Arizona scoffs. "Hell Fort Knox isn't as guarded as Callie Torres is. I realized that really quickly and I should have known better than to push her when she said no."

"Whatever it was you were pushing Arizona, I know that you had her best interest at heart." Mark smiles sadly at her. "There are only a few subjects that would cause her to have that reaction and I'm shocked beyond belief that ANY of them came up. You really don't understand what you managed with Callie. I can't remember the last time she's talked to someone for even a brief period of time. Let alone the amount of time she spent with you."

"He's right Arizona." Teddy says turning to face the duo. "It took me a couple of years to get her to start opening up to me. You managed to do it in a couple of days! That's.... for Callie, that's unheard of. The woman literally speaks to three people. Mark, myself and her publisher and I don't think that the third one really counts."

Arizona's mouth drops open as her eyes dance between the two doctors.

"What about her family?" Arizona says after a few moments of silence. "Her sister? I think she said her name was Aria?"

"Right, her family." Mark sneers. "I can't give you the details but they don't speak. It's me and Teddy. That's it."

The blonde doctor just nods her head as she tries to wrap her mind around the fact that Callie really doesn't have anyone else in her life. She can't imagine not speaking to Tim or her parents. She speaks to her mom at least twice a week.

Reaching over to the end table Arizona picks up a cup of coffee and holds it out for Mark. "Here, we got you one when we went down to the cart. Figured you could use the caffeine given that it's going to be a long night."

"Thanks, I really need it." Mark replies taking the cup. "I've been awake since three this morning. There was an apartment building that caught on fire and I was called in."

The group settles in silence as the time slowly continues to trickle by each wondering how much longer they will have to wait for an update. Not being able to sit still Mark stands up and start to pace the room just as Arizona was doing prior to his arrival.

Hearing the door to the waiting room open Arizona turns to see who it is and see's her resident Karev walking in.

"Hey boss." Karev says as he takes note of the group she's with. "I just came to tell you that Eva just needed a cast. I went ahead and took care of it. I checked all your post op's and they're all doing great. I take it Callie's in surgery, how's she doing?"

"You know her to?" Arizona says again baffled by everyone's ability to keep this secret for so long.

"I've met her a time or two." Karev replies.

"They found a small liver lac with bleeding in the abdomen so they took her to surgery but we don't know anything else." Arizona informs him.

"Do you guys mind if I wait with you?" The brunette resident asks quietly. He would never admit it to anyone but he's always been partial to the writer having been witness to her past. "My shift is over."

"Of course, it's nice to see that she has people in her corner." Mark says as he walks back towards the group.

Looking out the doors of the waiting room Mark sees a blonde woman at the information desk. The anger that takes over his demeanor causes the other four to turn and look.

"What the fuck is that bitch doing here?" Mark growls out harshly.

Teddy and Alex quickly stand up and flick their eyes between the blonde woman and Mark, each waiting to see what his reaction will be. Tim and Arizona stand up but aren't sure what the problem is.

"I take it you all have met Erica Hahn then." Arizona says coldly.

"I'm going to kill her!" Mark nearly screams as he takes off for the lobby.

"Alex, follow him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Teddy says.

Having heard the name Tim has taken hold of Teddy's arm and shakes his head no at her.

"Teddy, let Mark and Alex handle her." Tim says quietly but not enough so that Arizona doesn't catch it.

Arizona looks back at Teddy and Tim, then turns back to watch Mark and Alex confront Erica. She's never seen Mark like this. Some would say that he looks homicidal and Alex isn't far behind him. They can hear Mark yelling at the blonde doctor in the lobby but the words are muffled by the doors so they can't make out what is being said but they can see that all three doctor's are getting more agitated as more words are thrown around. Alex takes Mark by the arm and starts pulling him back since the Plastic Surgeon has gotten closer and closer to Erica.

"What is going on out there?" Arizona asks the couple next to her without looking at them. Not getting an answer she finally turns to see Tim having to hold Teddy back for real. Arizona hasn't ever seen Teddy this angry before. "Tim, you seem to have heard the name Erica Hahn before. What is going on?"

"All I can say is that she's Callie's ex." Tim replies looking at his sister and she can see the anger in his eyes as well, letting Arizona know that he knows the full story between the two women.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Arizona says fuming turning her head to watch out the windows again. "How the hell did she get here so quickly? Surely she doesn't know about Callie's accident?"

"What do you mean by get here this quick?" Teddy asks without taking her eyes off the window.

"She came to Boston a year before I moved here." Arizona replies. "That's how I knew who she was. I can't believe that's Callie's ex! I absolutely hated working with her. Worst doctor I have ever met!"

"Being a horrible doctor is just the tip of that horrid iceberg." Teddy says with venom in her voice.

Suddenly they see security guards make their way into the lobby followed by the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Richard Webber, who also doesn't look pleased to see the blonde woman in his lobby. He looks to be addressing both Mark and Alex before turning his attention to the woman. As he starts speaking both of the men back off but only by a few steps. Mark is still screaming with his arms flailing about. By now there's a small audience that's gathered in the lobby but they quickly disperse as the Chief turns his attention to them. After a short conversation with the Chief the security guards escort Erica out of the front door. Turning his attention back to Mark and Alex the Chief says a few more words to them before taking off down the hallway once again while the two men turn and head back towards the waiting room.

"The nerve of that woman to show her face back at this hospital!" Mark screams as he angrily throws the doors open to the room. They can all see a vein on his forehead pulsing from his anger.

Arizona walks over to Mark putting her hands on his shoulders. "Mark, you need to calm down. She's gone. They had her leave the building." Turning she looks at Alex who is also still fuming. "You alright Karev?"

"Ya boss, I'm fine." He replies running his hands through his hair. "I'd never hit a woman but that bitch makes me seriously reconsider that thought!"

"Guys, she's not worth it." Arizona tries to reason with the men. "She's not worth your licenses."

"How do you know Erica?" Mark asks trying to use this to calm down.

"When she left this hospital she came to work at the hospital I was working at in Boston." Arizona replies. "I may not know her to the extent that you guys do but I know enough that I hate her. What is she doing here anyway?"

"She came with a patient of her's." Mark says rolling his eyes. "Like she even knows how to be a surgeon! She thought the Chief would give her privileges to do a surgery. She seems to think that the Chief suddenly forgot the lawsuit she caused four years ago!"

"Lawsuit?" Arizona asks not having heard about this. "Seriously, how is it that I haven't heard about this on the rumor vine?"

"Another subject that isn't discussed in this hospital EVER is Erica Hahn." Teddy replies throwing herself down on a chair. "She was working with a second year resident and refused to listen to them. She caused a patient to die. The specifics aren't important. She was negligent and it nearly cost this hospital everything. I honestly don't know how she still has a license to practice."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Arizona says with a dry laugh. "So, her being here when Callie is in the hospital is just a coincidence right?"

"Thank God for that!" Mark retorts still visibly angry.

"Geez Mark, remind me never to piss you off." Arizona says trying to lighten everyone's mood. "Ok, it's obvious that everyone's hatred goes deeper than the fact that she's a horrible doctor. What is the story with her and Callie? I know about med school and all that but what more do I need to know?"

"Arizona, Callie should be the one to tell you." Mark replies quietly. "It really isn't our place to go into these details."

"The hell it isn't!" Karev suddenly starts talking. "Everyone in this hospital knows besides Arizona. We were ALL here. It affected us all! I'll take Callie's wrath if she has a problem with Arizona knowing this."

Karev starts to pace around the room gathering his thoughts preparing to tell Arizona what he was witness to.

"Karev, please don't tell her." Teddy tries to stop him quietly. "It's bad enough that we know. She's going to loose her shit and follow Erica out those doors if you tell her."

"Good!" Karev nearly yells at her. "Someone should make her pay for what she did! I don't even know all the details like you guys do and I want to go out and hire someone to repay her."

"Alex!" Teddy tries again looking at Tim for help. "Please, please, stop don't say another word."

"Teddy, I'm sorry." Tim says quietly next to her. "If he doesn't tell Arizona, I will. What if she comes back? What if she finds out that Callie is in the hospital or something else? The more people that know the safer Callie will be!"

"Arizona, you might want to sit down for this." Karev says as he turns to face her. His eyes showing emotion that she's never seen from her resident. Once Arizona is sitting he continues. "Callie was five months pregnant and she'd come in for a check up. To this day I don't know what happened to lead up to what I witnessed, Callie never told me. I saw them leave the exam room and I knew that the she devil was working that day and I needed her for a consult so I decided to follow them. I saw them enter a conference room and I knocked on the door but I didn't get an answer right away. After a few seconds I heard a whimper and decided to make sure everyone was ok so I opened the door." Karev stops for a few seconds to gather himself and take a deep breathe before continuing. "When I opened the door Erica was .... she was punching Callie in the stomach and in the face. I jumped in quickly to stop her but Erica must have hit her a few times before I opened the door as Callie was bleeding from her lip already. These guys will have to tell you if that had ever happened before because Callie never told me. I asked her several times but she wouldn't say a word to me and she refused to press charges."

Arizona's breathe stops as her jaws fall open, her eyes jumping between Mark, Teddy, and Karev. They can all see the anger start to rise up in her eyes as they turn darker by the second. Her face turning a deep shade of red and her hands clenching in fists in her lap.

"If that isn't bad enough," Alex continues, unable to look Arizona in the eyes any longer he drops her gaze. "Callie stayed with Mark for a few weeks but eventually Erica convinced her to take her back. The day that Callie went into labor Erica was working at the hospital. Callie came in by herself after having called the bitch a dozen times with no answer. I happened to be in the lobby and called Mark and Teddy. Later that day I saw Erica with boxes. She'd cleared out her belongings in her locker and was walking towards the doors when I stopped her to ask what was going on. She looked at me and said that she didn't want children and she'd just figured it out when she'd seen Callie in the lobby in labor. I immediately went and found Mark who was with Callie. After Callie had the baby Mark went to their apartment and found that Erica had disappeared. All of her belongings were missing from their apartment."

Stunned, shocked, and speechless Arizona watches the emotions play across the faces of the doctors before her. Her breathing coming in rapid shallow breathes she can't form words, opening her mouth only to close it several times as she digests the story she'd just be told. Looking at Teddy she can see the tears barely kept back along with anger and guilt. Mark unable to keep the tears from falling at the recollection of the images, hangs his head, his shoulders shaking in anger and regret. The air in the room stifling everyone. The horror gripping their hearts and minds like burning chains.

"Mark, Teddy, please ... tell me the abuse was just that one time." Arizona finally manages to get out. Waiting a few moments for an answer and not getting one Arizona screams at them. "Tell me!"

Raising his head Mark looks her straight in the eye. "We honestly don't know, Arizona. We asked her and she denied anything happening before or after but we honestly don't know if she told us the truth. We tried to convince her to leave her and not go back and to press charges. She refused. Saying she couldn't do that to the mother of her child. If the abuse happened after that incident Erica never hit her in obvious places because we were keeping our eyes pealed."

"How old was Nate when he died?" Arizona asks almost wishing them to refuse her the answer. "Was he still born?"

Mark and Teddy both widen their eyes at her question both opening their mouths only to close them again. They look at each other and then look back at Arizona.

This time it's Teddy that speaks. "Arizona, we can't discuss this with you. This has to come from Callie herself. She doesn't talk about Nate. How you even know his name or that he passed I'm at a loss."

"I asked Callie on the train if she could have lunch with anyone dead or alive who would it be." Arizona says closing her eyes realizing just how much she'd hurt the writer on the train. "She answered me with Nate. I pushed and she told me she's the reason her son is dead. That's what we fought about. I wanted her to tell me how he died. I assured her it wasn't her fault without even knowing what happened. I'm more sure now than ever that I was right to do this but she became angry and refused to say more and stormed out of the room. I thought it was best to give her some space so I didn't go after her. I wish now that I had gone after her. Please, she's already told me he's passed. I just want to know how old he was."

"She wasn't at fault!" Mark screams standing up red faced.

"I just said that I know she wasn't!" Arizona gasps thinking that Mark is mad at her.

Shaking his head no he continues. "NO, I know that you didn't say she was. You don't know how many nights Teddy and I spent with her trying to make her understand she wasn't to blame. There was NOTHING she could have done. Nothing! Nothing anyone could have done. I thought we had finally gotten through to her. I should have known better! I should have known she got tired of hearing us say she isn't at fault and just internalized it."

"Mark, we had no way of knowing." Teddy says quietly also feeling the guilt the blonde man is expressing. "She told us she understood. We couldn't keep pressing the issue without alienating her." Telling herself this as much as she's telling the tall distraught man before her.

"How old was Nate when he died?" Arizona presses again. "How long ago was this? Did you guys know that she has nightmares every night?"

"Nightmares?" Mark and Teddy ask at the same time.

"My cabin was right next to hers on the train." Arizona explains. "The first night I didn't realize she was my neighbor but I found out the next day. Every single night I heard her scream out in her sleep. Eventually she'd quiet down but there wasn't a single time that she slept that she didn't have a nightmare. Now please answer my question."

"Nate was only seven months old when he passed." Teddy finally answers with a shudder. "She found him in his crib. He didn't wake for his night feeding and she went in to check on him and found him. He died from SIDS."

A loud clap of thunder rips through the hospital just as Arizona's heart shatters at Teddy's revelation. The thunder so close it rattles the windows mimicking the hearts of every person in the waiting room.

Emotionally abused and physically abused only to be followed by the worst imaginable pain possible for a mother. Without reason, without cause Callie's heart was ripped out of her chest. The horror of finding your child in their crib breathless, without a heart beat, motionless, and without a future. Without a single way to explain why the baby died. If even possible Arizona's decimated heart splinters even more for the woman laying on a surgical table a few floors below her feet. Wrapping her arms around herself Arizona hangs her head and lets her tears flow.

 _"Hasn't this woman suffered enough trauma to last several lifetimes?"_ Arizona thinks to herself just as a blinding shot of lightening flickers across the darkened night sky.

Seconds later everything goes dark. The hospital illuminated only by several emergency lights along the corridors. All five of the group raise their heads staring at each other.

"Does this mean the power went out on the surgical floor as well?" Tim quietly asks the four doctors around him.

His question barely finished as another clap of thunder tears through the eerily silenced hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's the next update. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mark groans out. "Of all times for the hospital to loose power!"

"I'm pretty sure the power wasn't knocked out to the entire hospital." Teddy replies trying to keep everyone calm. "Remember that storm right after I got here? After it knocked out the power to the entire hospital the Chief told me that he had the entire electric grid overhauled so that wouldn't happen again."

Turning his head towards Teddy, Mark asks. "How in the world do you get all this information out of the Chief? He never talks to me. Just tells me to keep my pants on and get back to work."

"Don't be jealous Mark." Teddy replies chuckling. "He just likes me better. How about we call down to the OR and find out if they still have power."

Just as Teddy is about to call April's phone the doors to the room open and Dr. Bailey, Dr. Kepner, and Dr. Gambino walk in. Everyone quickly stands up to meet them.

"How'd Callie's surgery go?" Mark asks before anyone can say a word.

"We did an exploratory laparotomy to repair the liver lac. No vital arteries were damaged, however there was a great deal of damage to the spleen so we had to remove it." Dr. Bailey begins telling the group about the surgery and then turns to the ortho doctor to let him continue.

"I repaired the open tib/fib fracture with a plate and 7 screws." Dr. Gambino begins to tell them how his part of the surgery went. "We had to give her another unit of blood. She should make a full recovery with some rehabilitation."

"Callie did great in surgery, there were no complications." Dr. Bailey continues. "She's in recovery right now but she'll be moved to a private room shortly. Nurse Jackie has been told to page you when her room is ready. We'll be by tomorrow to check and see how she's doing."

"Thank you Bailey." Teddy says walking over to the petite doctor and giving her a hug.

"Dr. Gambino, Kepner, thank you guys for working so diligently on our friend." Mark says turning to the other two surgeons in the room.

"Of course, we know how much Callie means to you, Mark." Bailey replies as the trio make their way towards the door. "Get some rest, you all look beat."

"Mark, you've been here all day, I'll stay with Callie tonight so you can go home and rest." Teddy says turning to the tall man. "She'll sleep most of the night anyway and I'll call you if anything changes."

"That sounds like a plan Teddy, but I'm not leaving until I can see she's alright with my own eyes." Mark replies.

"Hold on." Arizona says turning to look at Teddy and Mark. "You both work tomorrow and I'm off. Why don't I stay with her tonight and tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Arizona." Teddy replies raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Given how things ended on the train, do you think it's a good idea?"

"Teddy, I'm not to going upset her if that's what you're worried about." Arizona assures her friends. "I know you have a full day of surgeries tomorrow. Please, let me stay with her."

"Mark, what do you think?" Teddy asks looking at him.

"I don't see a problem with it." Mark replies with a shrug. "Like I said earlier, I think she feels bad about storming off the way she did."

"That settles it." Teddy says bending over to pick up her purse. "Do you need me to go get you anything from your apartment, Arizona?"

"No, I have a change of clothes here." Arizona replies. "Besides we've all slept in scrubs more times than we can count."

Mark's phone suddenly chimes receiving a text message with Callie's room number.

"It looks like they've taken her to room 3212." Mark says as he reads over the message. "We can all go and see her before we head home."  
Karev having kept quiet all this time finally speaks. "I'm heading home. I'll drop by and see her tomorrow."

"Karev, you can come with us if you want to see her now." Mark says just now remembering the other surgeon in the room.

"No, it's alright." Karev answers making his way towards the exit. "This way you guys have some time alone with her tonight. I know she's probably not awake yet but still. I'll come in the morning and see her."

"Thanks for waiting with us and for coming with me to deal with that she devil." Mark says as the other man reaches the door.

"Anytime." Karev replies as he walks out waving.

The rest of the group silently make there way down the darkened corridors towards Callie's room.

* * *

 

It's a sunny afternoon with the golden sun low in the cloud free western sky. Callie is sitting on a bench at the park watching some children playing on the slides and swings. The birds are all singing and the laughter of the children fill her ears.

"Mami, mami." A little boy comes running to Callie yelling. "Please, come push me on the swing."

Callie turns around to see who this little boy is speaking to but there's no one around her.

"Are you speaking to me?" Callie asks as the boy stops a few feet in front of her.

"Yes, mami." The boy answers tilting his head and giving her a strange look.

Watching the little boy it finally dawns on Callie. "Nate? Is that you?"

Giggling the little man climbs into her lap. "Duh mami. You being silly."

Callie quickly whips her head from side to side looking at the park she's in. There's nothing familiar about this place, she's never seen it before.

"But, you can't be here." Callie says quietly baffled by the presence of her now older looking son. "You were only seven months old when you died. How are you so much older? Where am I? Did I die? Is this a dream?"

"No, you not dead." He replies laying his small hand on Callie's cheek. "You sick but you not die. I come see you because you miss me, mami."

"How did you come to see me, Nate?" Callie asks unable to resist placing a kiss on the chubby cheek in front of her.

"I don't know." Her son replies with a shrug.

"How old are you now?"

"I four." Nate replies holding up his chubby little fingers in excitement. "Please, push me on the swing mami."

Callie stands up still holding her son, hugging him tight to her and starts to walk to the swings. She'd dreamed of being able to take her son to the park since she became pregnant with him. Even before she knew she would have a son.

"Here we go buddy." Callie says setting him in the swing. "Hold on tight ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Nate, I love you."

"I love you to mami."

"I must be dead." Callie thinks to herself as she listens to her son laughing. "There's no other explanation."

* * *

 

"She's still covered in blood." Mark says stepping into the room first his eyes locking on his best friend. He walks closer to the bed and takes her hand in his. "Callie, I'm here."

"We'll get her cleaned up in the morning after she wakes up." Teddy says walking to the other side of Callie's bed and taking her other hand. "I'll come in early and I'm sure Arizona won't mind helping me."

"Of course I'll help." Arizona says standing off to the side giving her friends some room.

Tim stands close to her and whispers. "How're you holding up?"

"Right now, I don't know what to tell you." She replies looking at him her eyes filling with tears once again. "I can't wrap my mind around everything she's been through. To be treated like that? To be beaten and made to feel like you don't amount to anything? To be left to have your child alone by the person that was supposed to be there for you? The person that was supposed to raise the child with you? How am I supposed to react to that?"

"I had the same reaction when Teddy first told me the story." Tim quietly watches his fiancee standing next to one of her closest friends. "I can't imagine that someone can be so vile but then I think I don't need to imagine it. I've seen the result of that persons effect on the people in this room. They've all be affected by her. The best thing we can do is be there for them. Mark was Nate's Godfather and Teddy was his Godmother. Teddy told me what it was like when she stayed with Callie for a month after she had the baby. If Callie wasn't holding her son or feeding him she was in bed crying. She's still haunted by the hell that she witnessed." Tim shakes his head and turns his gaze towards his sister. "She said that the crying was bad but the silence after Nate died was worse."

Arizona nods in answer unable to find any words. Her mind is racing with thoughts swirling around like the leaves of the trees caught in the wind.

"Tim, take Teddy home." She whispers. "She needs to rest and there's nothing she can do here. I'll call when Callie wakes up."

"Teddy?" Tim calls out. "Come on babe, let's go home. When she wakes up Arizona will call us and you can come see her. Mark, you should go home to. You're nearly dead on your feet."

Teddy and Mark both lean over the bed and lay gentle kisses on Callie's cheeks both promising to come back soon.

"We'll see you in the morning." Teddy says to Arizona as the trio leaves the room. "Thank you for staying with her tonight."

* * *

 

Callie is walking through the park holding onto her son's hand for dear life. "I can actually feel his little hand in my mine!" Tears fall silently from her eyes. Stopping she kneels down next to her son and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight to her and kisses the top of his dark blonde hair.

"Don't cry, mami." Her son says quietly as he pulls back to look at her. "Don't be sad no more. I'm happy here."

"I've missed you so much baby." Callie replies through her tears. "Every single day."

"I know. I watch you."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Every day. I watch you every day. Mami, you can't stay with me. You need to go back."

"No, Nate. I'm never leaving you again, I promise"

"You have to leave."

* * *

 

Arizona closes the door behind her friends and walks over to the bed sitting down on the chair next to it. Her gaze fixated on the unconscious woman.

 _"Why did she stay with someone that treated her so badly?"_ Arizona can't help but wonder to herself.

_"It doesn't start out like that. It's always gradual and by the time she would have been able to realize what was really going on she began to believe what she'd been told in subtle ways so many times."_

_"How could they let her stay with that bitch? They're supposed to be her friends."_

_"Arizona, now you're just being judgmental. You don't know what they did to try and prevent her from staying with Erica. You know these people better than that. They surely would have tried to talk her out of it but what are they supposed to do? Kidnap her and force her to stay away from her? She's an adult, they had to respect her choices and where there for her in the only way they were able to."_

_"Why is she still at large? Call the police! Have her arrested!"_

_"You heard them, Callie refused to press charges. If she refused the cops can't very well arrest her."_

Leaning over in her chair Arizona reaches out to hold Callie's hand. She's trying to some how transfer her strength into the woman through the simple touch. To show her that she's not alone and that she has a friend, she has support. Standing up she pulls the chair closer to the bed so she can lean back and continue holding the unmoving hand. Closing her eyes Arizona tries to silence the storm within herself to get some sleep. She wants to be alert when she speaks to Callie so that she can articulate correctly how badly she feels for what happened on the train.

* * *

 

**Day 1**

Shuffling papers and plastic being crumpled pulls Arizona out of her slumber. Opening her eyes she blinks quickly to clear the sleep and takes in her surroundings. Looking over to the other side of the bed she can see Dr. Bailey checking Callie's incision sites and her vitals.

"How's she doing?" Arizona speaks quietly.

"The incision sites look good and her vitals are strong." Bailey replies looking up from her work. "She hasn't woken up yet though."

"What time is it?" Arizona asks noticing it's still dark outside.

"It's a little after four in the morning." Bailey answers her.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I was paged in, I was on call and decided since I'm already here that I'd come in and see how Callie's doing."

"Bailey, did you know what was going on with her and Erica?"

"No one knew anything was going on until Karev found them in the conference room. We all saw how Erica spoke to her and how she treated her but we didn't know about the physical abuse."

"How well do you know Callie?"

"I've met her a few times but I wouldn't say that I ever really got to know her personally. She was a different person the first time I met her. This woman here, the woman you met on that train? She's just a shell of the person I first met. When they first arrived in Seattle Callie was happier and she talked to people. She was friendly, funny, and easy to talk to. It wasn't long after that she started to change."

Arizona shakes her head letting her eyes fall back on Callie's face.

"I wish I could have met her back then."

"You two would have hit it off pretty well." Bailey says with a sad smile. "I'm going to come back later to check on her."

* * *

 

**Hours Later**

"Arizona, wake up." Teddy says quietly into the room.

Slowly opening her eyes Arizona can see Teddy leaning over her shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, you're here." Arizona says after she clears her throat. "Bailey was here around four and said her incision sites look good and her vitals are strong. Although, she hasn't woken up yet."

"Yes, I ran into Bailey downstairs." Teddy replies handing Arizona a cup of coffee. "I brought you some breakfast. I figured after you've eaten you can help me clean her up a bit before I have to start my rounds."

"Mmm, thank you!" Arizona replies seeing the food. "I completely forgot to eat dinner last night. I'm starving."

Arizona sets her food on the table and starts to eat while Teddy gets the material they'll need to wash up Callie.

"Teddy, did you guys try to convince Callie to leave Erica?"

"Of course we did! Do you really think that we'd just ignore what we saw? I tried to talk to her before I even knew about the physical abuse and I know for a fact that Mark did everything in his power to convince Callie that she was too good for Erica."

"Be honest with me, do you think that was the only time that there was physical abuse?"

"No, I think it continued and I think it wasn't the first time."

"Bailey told me that when they first moved here things were different. Do you know if that's true?"

"From the conversation's that I've had with Mark, yes. He said that in New York Erica was different. It was Callie's success as a writer that started causing Erica to change. The verbal abuse started to get worse and worse as Callie became more successful."

"So, that's why Callie moved here with her? Because things were different in New York?"

"Yes, Erica never showed this side of herself before moving here. Mark said he never liked her because she was always a bitch to everyone but with Callie, she was different. That is, until they moved here and Callie started to travel more."

"When do you think the physical abuse started?"

"I think it started after Callie walked in on Erica with a scrub nurse in an on call room."

"Wait, what? Erica cheated on her and Callie still didn't leave her?"

"Callie was going to leave her. She left for a few weeks to clear her head and when she came back she told us that she was going to break it off with Erica. Then all of a sudden, she changed her mind. I think that's the first time that Erica hit her but didn't say anything to us. By that time, Erica had Callie so beaten emotionally that it was too much."

"If Erica didn't want children how in the world did they decide for Callie to get pregnant?"

"That's not even the craziest part of that ordeal, Arizona. It was all Erica's idea for them to try and have a baby. She convinced Callie, not the other way around. I personally think that Erica figured if they had a child Callie would scale back on her writing and wouldn't travel as much. It was all about controlling what Callie did and how much time she spent away. Callie's always wanted children so when Erica suggested that they have a child she thought that Erica had finally changed. Only, it became worse and the verbal abuse was harsher. Mark could hear Erica yelling obscenities at Callie from his apartment across the hall most nights."

"I still don't understand why Callie would allow herself to be treated that way."

"She felt that she had to try and make the relationship work. The years they spent together in New York weren't like that and Callie felt like if she wasn't supportive while Erica tried to make a name for herself as a doctor she wasn't any better. The way Callie saw it was if Erica was able to become a successful surgeon and be one of the best she would go back to being herself. She had no idea that Erica honestly didn't care about her patients or the medicine. Erica wants the money and the prestige of walking into a room and people respecting her. It's all about the facade for her."

Having finished her breakfast Arizona goes back to the bed to help Teddy with getting Callie cleaned up.

"What about Callie's family? How could they stand back and allow someone to mistreat their daughter like this?"

"Arizona, Callie's family hasn't spoken to her since she was eighteen. When she came out that she was a lesbian they tried to send her to a church camp to "fix" her. When that failed they had the priest come to their house and hold special sessions with Callie. Her mother would go to church and ask for forgiveness for being the mother of a devil's spawn. When Callie turned eighteen she finally gave her family an ultimatum, accept her for who she was or she would leave. That's when her father emptied her trust fund and told her to never step foot in his house again. So, Callie left and never looked back."

Having frozen in place the longer Teddy spoke, Arizona dropped the sponge she'd been using to help wash Callie. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. Unable to focus on anything she sits down in the chair and continues to stare at Teddy as if she's sprung a second head.

"They threw out their own daughter? Like garbage?"

"Essentially, yes. They're very traditional catholics and couldn't see past their religion."

"I ... I just... don't have any words."

"Trust me, I know how you feel. See, that was the problem with Erica. When Callie first told her about how her parents had treated her, she was supportive. Erica said and did all the right things. Other than Mark, Callie had no one in her life that had treated her like she wasn't a plague or a curse. She wasn't going to give up on Erica so easily. Callie's loyal to a fault."

"It all makes sense now." Arizona says leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

"What makes sense?"

"The fact that she's so closed off, guarded, refuses to allow anyone to see any weakness, refuses to accept that someone might actually care about her. Other than you and Mark anyway."

"Yes, she's been let down by everyone in her life, other than Mark. He's been the only constant in her life."

Arizona's shoulder's start to shudder as she allows herself to once again shed tears for Callie. She can't comprehend the amount of pain, neglect, and abuse she has had to suffer all her life. If there was only a way for her to erase all those painful memories, heal the scars, and show her happiness.

* * *

 

 

"Mami, will you sing to me?" Nate asks his mother as they rock in the chair in his nursery.

"Anything you want baby." Callie replies and then starts to sing a lullaby.

Reaching up her son wraps his tiny arm around her neck and nuzzles his face in her chest as she continues to rock him while singing. The nursery is exactly like the one that she still has in her apartment. The one that she could never take down after he passed away. Green and blue walls with decals of animals, a white crib on one wall and the changing table directly across from it. The rocking chair is in the corner of the room and has stuffed animals on either side.

When Callie finishes singing Nate speaks again. "Mami, I wish you could stay with me."

"Oh, my baby boy, I will stay with you forever." Callie replies closing her eyes and holds him to her resting her head on his. "I only want to be where you are."

* * *

 

**Day 2**

 

"Sheppard, it's been over twenty four hours!" Mark screams at his colleague. "Why hasn't she woken up? Did you miss something in her CT scan?"

"Sloan, you need to calm down." Dr. Sheppard who is the best neuro surgeon in the country and is working on Callie's case says to him. "I rechecked the original scan and there was no bleeding. I've ordered another CT to be run and I will let you know when the results are in."

"I want the results rushed." Mark says running his hands through his hair. Turning to Dr. Bailey he continues. "You're sure there were no complications during the surgery?"

"Dr. Sloan, I know that you aren't suggesting that we withheld information about Callie's surgery from you." Bailey replies irritated.

"No, Bailey, I'm not suggesting that." Mark retorts angrily. "I just don't understand why she's not awake yet."

"Sloan, we don't understand what is going on right now either." Bailey replies in softer tone. "All we know is that her vitals are dropping which is why we are running more tests to try and figure out what is happening. You need to have patience while we work the problem out. We aren't giving up on her and neither should you."

"I'm not giving up on her!" Mark yells.

"Mark, calm down." Teddy tries to intervene before he gets too out of hand. "They are doing their jobs and you have to let them. We know you aren't giving up on her."

"We will come back when we have all of the results from the tests." Bailey says as the doctors on Callie's case leave the room. "For now just keep talking to her. Encourage her to wake up, let her know you are all here for her."

In the room with Teddy and Mark are also Arizona and Karev. They've all been spending any free time they have while working in Callie's room to ensure that she's never alone.

The room is draped in a sullen silence broken only by the beeping of the monitor from Callie's heart.

"What if a bone splintered?" Karev asks no one in particular.

"Her vitals would be dropping much faster if that were the problem." Arizona replies softly from her place next to Callie's bed.

"I need to get back to work." Karev says heading towards the door. "Will one of you guys text me when they get the results, please?"

"Karev, I'll walk with you." Arizona says following him. "I have a surgery later this afternoon that I need to prep for. Teddy don't you also have a surgery in like fifteen minutes?"

"Yes, I need to get down there but I wanted to be here when Sheppard came to examine Callie." Teddy replies. "Mark you'll text us all then?"

"Yes, as soon as they come back I'll let you guys know." Mark replies as he scoots his chair closer to the bed.

The door to the room closes behind the trio of surgeons leaving Mark alone for the first time with Callie.

"Callie, I need you to wake up." Mark whispers unable to bring himself to speak any louder. "You're the only family I have. Please, don't give up. I know life's been shit but it will get better."

Sitting quietly for a few minutes Mark thinks back on the first time that he met Callie at Yale.

* * *

 

 **Flashback**  
"Hey there gorgeous." Mark addresses the tall brunette woman standing in front of him holding a map of the school campus. "You look like you could use some help. Why don't you tell me where you need to go and maybe I can help you?"

He can't help but let his eyes wander down the body of the goddess before him. Stopping on her cleavage he can't tear his eyes away and lets a smirk settle on his face. He knows he's a good looking man and has no problem using it to his advantage.

Looking up from the map in her hands Callie see's a tall blonde man staring at her breasts. Rolling her eyes she replies. "I think I can handle myself but thanks for the offer anyway."  
She's seen men like him before. The ones that know they're good looking and expect women to just swoon at their feet when they smile in their direction. To bad for this guy, it will never work on her.

"Why refuse help if it gets you there faster?" Mark answers not having seen the woman roll her eyes at him. "I'm Mark, Mark Sloan."

"Callie Torres." She replies not looking back up at the man. "Like I said, I'll figure it out on my own."

As the brunette begins to walk away Mark quickly moves to walk with her. He can't believe she just blew him off hardly looking in his direction.

"Want to go get some drinks with me later?" Mark tries to engage her in conversation. "I know a good bar down the street where all the college kids like to hang out."

"No thanks." Callie answers as she continues to walk.

"Come on, why not?" Mark says keeping pace with her. "We can let off some steam before the grueling studying starts. We only have one more day before classes begin. Now's the time to let loose."

"Sorry, but you aren't my type." Callie replies laughing. "Besides, I don't need to let off any steam."

"I'm not your type?" Mark asks baffled. "How can I not be your type? I'm hotter than most guys on campus by a factor of ten at least."

"My, my, but aren't you the cocky one?" Callie answers laughing harder. "Besides, it isn't your looks that are the problem."

"I'm a good looking guy, I'm allowed to be cocky." Mark replies reaching out to grab her arm to stop her. "If it's not my looks then what is the problem."

Stopping to turn and face him Callie replies with a knowing smile. "You're the wrong gender. Which means you have the wrong anatomy for my tastes."

Mark stares at the woman in front of him with his eyes bulging nearly out of his head. "Wait, you speak the vagina monologues?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"I have to ask, have you ever been with a guy?"

"I've kissed a guy before if that's what you're asking me."

"No, I mean have you ever had sex with a man."

"Never, the kissing never did anything for me and I realized I like women and their bodies is what turns me on."

"Give me one night and I'll change your world."

Doubling over in laughter Callie tries to breathe. "You just don't quit do you?"

"When I'm staring at such a rare beauty, no I don't."

Standing back up straight Callie begins to fan herself and says sarcastically. "Do I swoon now or do you have more?"

"I'm just saying that you're beautiful and sexy. Besides, you can't say you don't like it if you never try it. I'm good at sex. Probably one of the few things I actually excel at. Just give me one night and I'll blow your mind."

"Mark is it? Let me put you out of your misery, this?" Callie says flicking her finger between the two of them. "This, will never happen. Understand? Not even if you were the last man on earth and we had to repopulate this planet. The human race would most definitely end."

"Damn. Alright then. How about friends then? We can still go to the bar and you can be my wing man... or woman, whatever."

Laughing Callie asks. "Are you saying that you need help picking up women? Even with your good looks that you're so well aware of?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. And if you need proof come with me and I'll show you. I'll bet you three hundred bucks that I'll get more numbers than you."

"You're on. But don't cry like a bitch baby when I beat you."

The two shake on their bet and start walking together as they continue talking.  
**End flashback**

* * *

 

 

"We've been friends ever since we first met Callie." Mark begins speaking again to his unconscious friend. "You can't leave me now. You're the only one that can keep my ass in line, Callie. Who else is going to boss me around and tell me I'm being a moron. You were there for me when my daughter showed up out of the blue, and when she died. I understand the pain you carry around better than anyone. I can't loose you now, Callie."

* * *

 

 

"What is happening?" Callie thinks to herself as she's standing in her kitchen making dinner. "Where am I? How am I standing here cooking dinner for my son who died almost four years ago?"

Callie is in her kitchen making Nate some Mac n Cheese. Apparently, this is his favorite meal, he's asked for it several times now.

"How is my son feeling hungry and eating when I am not?"

"Mami, I hungry." Nate says coming into the kitchen and wrapping his little arms around her leg.

Looking down at her son Callie gazes down into her son's chocolate brown eyes that match her own. "It's almost ready buddy, give me just a few more minutes ok?"

"Mami, why you stay here?"

"What do you mean Nate? Why am I staying where?"

"Why you staying with me?"

"Well, Nate, I'm your mother, I'm supposed to take care of you and I love you. That's why I'm staying with you."

"But, mami, this place is not for you. You need to go back."

"What do you mean go back? Go back where?"

"Back where I come from. The place where I die."

Callie stops her stirring and looks down at her son with wide eyes. She can't stop the tears from brimming over and sliding down her cheeks at the look on his face.

"I can't go back there buddy."

"Mami, you gotta go back."

"Nate, if I'm here with you that means I've also died."

"NO! Mami, you not dead! You sick but not die."

* * *

 

 

The door to Callie's room opens as Dr. Bailey and Dr. Sheppard enter. Mark is sitting next to Callie with his head propped on her arm and his eyes closed.

"Sloan, we've got the results of the head CT." Dr. Sheppard says standing at the end of the bed. "It came back clear. There is no bleeding. The best we can do for now is continue to monitor her and see how she responds."

Raising his head Mark looks at the two surgeons. "Did everything come back clear? No active bleeding in the abdomen still?"

"No Mark, there is no bleeding in the abdomen." Dr. Bailey confirms.

"Why are her vitals still dropping then?" Mark begs for an answer. "How is this explained? We have to be missing something here."

"Mark, we honestly don't know at this point." Bailey answers his questions shaking her head in frustration. "We are trying everything we can to figure out what is keeping her from waking up but as it's looking right now, I have to say that it could be that she doesn't want to wake up. There's no medical explanation that we can give you."

"Are you trying to tell me you think she's given up, Bailey?" Mark asks her quietly.

With a deep sigh Bailey answers. "I don't know what is going on in that head of her's, Mark. I wish I could tell you but given what we all know about her and let's face it you know more than we do, it's a possibility. You guys need to talk to her and let her know she can't give up. Tell her she has people waiting for her here."

Running his hands through his hair in frustration Mark almost yells at them. "We are talking to her. We're here every second that we aren't working. I don't know how much more we can say to her."

"She's going to have to make that decision for herself." Bailey replies in a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next update guys! Enjoy!

\----------------------Day 3------------------------------

Lightening flashes pepper the gloomy ominous black clouds covering the morning sky, not allowing a single ray of sunshine to bask over the city of Seattle. Rain trickles slowly from the darkened sky pitter pattering on the cold pavement of the ambulance bay of Grey Sloan Memorial.

"Teddy?" Arizona calls out walking out of the ER doors, turning her head left and then right to see her friend sitting on the cold bench in the drizzling rain. "What are you doing out here?"

Teddy slowly lifts her head and turns to face Arizona. "I just ... needed a minute to step away. I couldn't sit in that room any more. It's just too hard."

"She still hasn't woken up?" Arizona asks softly sitting down on the bench. 

"No, and Mark is likely to loose his mind if she doesn't wake up soon. I'm honestly shocked Sheppard has been able to stay so calm with him."

"I've never seen him like this. We need to convince him to get out of the hospital for awhile."

"Arizona, he's not going to leave that room. You can try but you'll only wind up riling him up some more. The farthest he'll go is an on call room to sleep and even that is only for a few hours at a time."

"How're you holding up? I know this isn't easy for you either."

Teddy shrugs as she lets her head fall back down. "Honestly, I don't have a clue how I feel right now. I just thought after everything that's happened life would finally give her something decent, something good, better than the shit fest she's had this far. Arizona, she's giving up. Her vitals keep dropping and there's nothing medically causing it. That's the only explanation for this. I know that we believe patients in comas can hear us, but if they truly can she's not listening to a word Mark or I are saying."

"Have you guys tried calling her family?"

"Mark tried calling them yesterday but all her father had to say was God is punishing her. Who the fuck says that about their own child? What kind of person can be so heartless? She's laying in a hospital bed and they can't be bothered to come see her because of who she loves?"  
"Teddy, I don't have an answer for that. I can't understand it myself. I keep thinking back to when I came out to my parents and how well they took it. It's unbelievable to me that there are parents in this world that can so easily walk out of their children's lives. Then someone like Callie loses a child when they would never even be able to fathom such an action. The universe is seriously screwed up."

"The first time I ever met her was when she found Erica cheating on her. I can still recall the look on her face. That utter despair. Then I find out how her parents treated her and she went back to that bitch! I hardly knew her at the time and I wanted to knock sense into her but she wouldn't talk to me about why she went back. It's been nothing but heartache for her as long as I've known her. Arizona, she can't handle anymore heartache! If that heart is broken one more time, she won't survive it! I knew after Nate died that it would be a long time before we saw the spark of life in those eyes but now I'm honestly scared that we won't even get the chance."

Arizona wraps her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Teddy, you have to keep hope alive. From what I've heard, and the woman I met, she has the strength to pull through this. She may be broken and it might be hard for her to find the will to pull through but with all of our help she can do it."

"I'm going to head back up. I need to make Mark go and get some rest. He stayed with her all night and I'm afraid he will kill someone in the state he's in right now."

"Call me or text me if you need anything. I'll be up there to see her after my surgery."

The two women stand up and walk back inside the ER doors. 

"Is Tim coming by the hospital later?"

"Yes, he called me and said he'll drop by after his meetings this afternoon. Maybe you can help me convince Mark to go home tonight and let one of us stay with Callie. I don't think the chance of him agreeing is high but who knows, if we all tell him, he might actually listen to us."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the cemetery in the green grass Callie is looking down at a cold hard granite stone. The sun is shining and a gentle breeze rustles the leaves in the trees creating a soft lullaby in the afternoon air. 

"Nathaniel Gabe Torres" reads the head stone. 

"You are the reason he's here." Callie thinks to herself with her eyes closed and her head hanging down. "If you were a better person your son wouldn't be laying in the six foot hole in a tiny coffin. If you were a better mother he'd still be alive."

Sitting next to Callie's legs is her small son. The sun's rays making his dark brown hair shine. 

"Mami, why you come here?" Nate asks looking up. "I not be here."

"I come here Nate because back where I was before, this was the place I felt closest to you."

"I be in your heart. Always."

"Yes buddy, you will always be in my heart, but now I can be with you and neither of us have to be alone anymore."

"But, mami, I not be alone when you go back."

"Nate, I'm not going back but who was with you before?"

"My broder and sisser."

"Nate, you don't have a brother or a sister."

"No, not yet. That why you have go back. You have them in you's tummy like me."

"Buddy mami can't have more babies."

"Mami, you have more babes. I see them and I see new mommy."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Entering Callie's room Teddy can see Mark sleeping on the chair next to her bed. Mark's scrubs are wrinkled and she knows that he hasn't even bothered to change them in at least a few days. His normally trimmed beard has grown thicker and his hair is in disarray. Deciding to try once more to convince him to go home and get some actual rest and take a shower Teddy walks over and gently shakes his shoulder. 

"Mark, wake up."

"What?" Mark quickly stands up. "Is she awake?" His blood shot eyes quickly glance over to the still brunette's body in front of him.

"No she hasn't woken up." Teddy says leaning back up. "Mark, you need to go home and get some rest. Take a shower and eat some real food for a change. You aren't going to be doing Callie any good if you don't take care of yourself."

"Teddy, I've already told you that I'm not leaving this hospital until she wakes up. Now stop telling me to leave."

"Fine, will you at least go to an on call room and try to get more than a few hours of sleep? I promise, when she wakes up you'll be the first person I find."

"What if she doesn't wake up, Teddy? What if she's really giving up on me?"

"You can't think like that. Just keep talking to her. We all have to keep telling her that this isn't her time and she needs to get her ass away from the damn light. Come on, go down the hall and get some rest. Maybe take a shower in the locker room while you're at it. It'll help refresh you."

Mark slowly stands up and stretches. "Alright."

As Mark leaves the room Teddy sits in the chair he previously occupied. 

"Come on Callie, you have to wake up." Teddy whispers into the oppressive silence. "Mark won't survive if you don't pull through this."

Unable to sit still she stands up and begins to pace the room, checking her vitals once more. 

"Callie, I know life's dealt you shit but you can't give up like this. Get your ass up and kick it back in the teeth! Wake up damn it! Get away from the God damn light and come back to us already. We all need you here."

The fog of silence continues to shroud the hospital room as Teddy sits back down in the chair dropping her head into her hands.

 

\--------Flashback---------  
"Hey Teddy." Mark yells down the hallway to the tall blonde standing next to the nurses station. "Yo, Teddy come here and meet a friend of mine."

Looking up she can see her colleague striding towards her with his chest puffed out followed by a tall bombshell brunette. 

"What do you want Mark?" She answers his yells. 

"Teddy, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Callie Torres." Mark says finally reaching Teddy. "Callie, this is Teddy Altman. She's only been here a few weeks."

"Hello Teddy." Callie says with a soft smile extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you. "Mark, you haven't tried to get into her pants already have you?"

"I see that you know Mark well." Teddy answers with a chuckle taking her offered hand. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Oh, we go back a few years." Callie replies with an all knowing smirk. "We met when he tried to get in my pants my first day at Yale."

"Are you a doctor at the hospital?" Teddy asks. 

"Me?" Callie replies. "No, no, I'm not a doctor. I'm just a simple author."

"Hey now, stop selling yourself short." Mark quickly says. "You've got three best sellers already and I'm sure you will have plenty more. Teddy you might have already heard of my Callie here."

"You know, her name does sound familiar." Teddy says quirking her head to the side trying to place it and then quickly snaps her fingers. "Ah, yes. I have heard of you and I actually have read your work. I'm a fan! He's right. Don't sell yourself short. I have a friend, she's obsessed with your books. I swear she's read your books at least a dozen times by now."

"Oh, thank you." Callie replies her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "

"Say Teddy, do you happen to know where your she devil of a co worker is?" Mark asks his tone flat and annoyed. 

"Mark." Callie warns. 

"I'm assuming by she devil you're referring to the one and only Erica?" Teddy replies. "I think I saw her go into an on call room earlier. Although, I'm not sure why, it's not like she's even been here that long."

"Do me a favor and show Callie where she went, please?" Mark asks. "I have to go get ready for a surgery and that's this one's girlfriend."

Teddy can't help but stare at Callie with her mouth hanging open nearly dropping to the ground.

"You're dating Erica Hahn?" Teddy asks flabbergasted. "What kind of bet did you lose?"

"Come on guys, she's not that bad." Callie says clearly uncomfortable.

"Ya a root canal isn't that bad." Mark retorts walking. "She's worse than a heart attack or a brain tumor."

"Mark!" Callie snaps at her best friend. "Enough!"

"Come on, Callie." Teddy says pulling the brunette with her. "I'll show you where she is. I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm sure she's different with you than she is with us here at the hospital."

Teddy continues making small talk with Callie as they walk down the corridors of the hospital taking the woman to where she last saw her girlfriend enter an on call room. 

"Here you are Callie." Teddy says reaching the correct door. "She should be right in there. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Of course, I'm here all the time." Callie replies smiling. "Since Erica spends most of her waking hours at the hospital I'm always coming and going. Hey, since you're new here we should make plans to hang out. Maybe take you out and show you the city. Seattle really is a beautiful place to live and you'll eventually get used to the rain."

"That would be great." Teddy replies. "Have Mark give you my number! It'd be nice to make some friends here."

Teddy turns to walk back the way she came from allowing Callie to go in and see her girlfriend. Before she can make it very far she hears a loud scream followed by a door slamming. Quickly turning around she sees Callie come barreling towards her angry and tears starting to cascade down her cheeks. The tall brunette quickly makes her way into a supply closet slamming that door behind her. When Teddy turns back to the direction Callie came from she sees an angry Erica coming out of the on call room followed by a nurse. Teddy's eyes snap open as she quickly realizes what Callie must have walked in on.

"Have you seen a tall brunette rush past here?" Erica directs her questions to Teddy with disgust.

"No, I haven't." Teddy retorts and turns to walk away not wanting to give up Callie's location. She waits for Erica to leave the area in search of her girlfriend and then quietly makes her way into the supply closet that she'd seen Callie run into. 

"Callie, are you ok?" Teddy whispers not wanting to startle the woman. 

"Ya, I'm fine." Callie replies sniffling. "Just allergies."

"Callie, I saw what happened." Teddy tries again. "Do you want me to page Mark for you?"

"No, it's alright." Callie answers after a few moments of silence. "He said he has a surgery and he'll just kill Erica. I'll be fine. I just need a few moments to compose myself and then I'll leave. I won't take anything, I swear."

"Callie, come on, that's not what I'm here for." Teddy whispers getting closer to the brunette and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, come on. I don't have anything pressing. I live across the street in the apartment complex. Why don't we go over to my place and I'll let Mark know where you are? That way once his surgery is done he can come get you. I'm sure you don't want to go home right now anyway."

"Mark lives in the same complex." Callie softly replies. "I have a key to his place. I can just go there. You don't need to be bothered by my problems."

"It's not a bother." Teddy answers. "Any friend of Mark's is a friend of mine. Besides, maybe being alone right now isn't such a good thing, ya?"

Callie lays her head on Teddy's shoulder starting to cry all over again. "Thanks Teddy."  
End flashback

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lifting her head back up Teddy looks at Callie. "You have friends here. You have a family that needs you! I know it's not conventional and you still feel lonely, Callie, but we all need you! I see that you've met my friend that is obsessed with your work! Arizona will be throughly pissed with you if you don't wake up! She wants to apologize for what happened on the train. Ever since she got back she's been telling me how badly she feels and how she wants to make it right."

Reaching out Teddy takes Callie's hand in hers. "You know, I never told you this but the second I saw you I thought you would make a great couple with Arizona. Of course, I quickly found out you were involved so I kept my mouth shut. Then after what happened with Erica and Nate, well, lets face it you weren't in a place for me to even mention another woman. It's been four years Callie. Please! Just wake up for us! 

Teddy gently runs her hand down Callie's cheek and realizes that in all the time she's known the author this is the first time she's seen her this calm, this serene. For once there is no pain etched in her face. 

"Callie, I want to see the girl that Mark keeps telling me he met when he first went to Yale. The girl with the sparkle in her eye. The daredevil. The adrenaline junkie. The girl that used to ride a motorcycle. Please, Callie! Who else is going to be my Maid of Honor? Who else is going to keep me from bolting at my own wedding? You know that the only reason I ever went for it with Tim was because of you and I haven't even had the chance to introduce you to him! He's going to love you! Come on, wake up. Open your eyes!" 

Hearing the door to the room Teddie turns to see Dr. Bailey make her way in. "Hey Bailey, how're you doing today?"

"Dr. Altman." Bailey answers while she checks Callie's vitals. "It's been a busy day. I just thought I'd come in and see how she's doing today."

"Her vitals are still dropping Bailey. It's as if she's willing her body to shut down and there's not a damn thing that we can do about it."

"That is a definite possibility Teddy." Bailey says rubbing the tired woman's shoulder. "She can pull through this, but she just has to fight. Mark told me that her family refuses to come see her, is that true?"

"Yes, her father hung up on him after saying that this is God's punishment for the life she chose to live in sin."

"What an imbecile."

"I would have chosen a more colorful word but I suppose that works just as well."

"Don't give up Teddy. Keep talking to her."

Bailey makes her way out the door pausing a moment to watch her friend's vigil.

 

\----------------------------Day 4--------------------------------------

 

"Sloan, there is not going to be a bleed after these many days." Dr. Sheppard assures his friend. "This could be from the anesthesia or it could be that Callie is simply not ready to wake up."

"If she wakes up now, will there be any deficits?" Mark asks crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I honestly wouldn't even be able to begin answering that question." Sheppard replies. "There was no trauma to the brain which makes me have high hopes that the answer is no, but we will only be able to know for sure when she wakes up and we are able to test her responses."

"Have you seen people wake up from something like this?" This time it's Teddy's wary voice that breaks the silence in the room. 

"Honestly, I haven't." The tall brunette doctor answers. "To be fair though, this case isn't my typical."

"Thank you Derek." Teddy says quietly turning back to the bed. "You've been wonderful through all of this."

"If anything changes I will let you guys know." Sheppard states making his way out of the room. 

"What else can we possibly say to her that will entice her to wake up?" Mark's voice cracks. 

"It's clear now that it's not up to us to convince her, Mark." Teddy replies wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Callie is going to have to choose to wake up and choose to live. We have been by her side and we will continue to be but we can't do it for her. 

"Teddy, I can't loose her." Mark whispers. "I don't have any other family left."

"We have to be strong for her." Teddy replies. "Now isn't the time to give up hope. She's survived too much for this to be her end. Stay strong."

The door quietly opens as Arizona makes her way into Callie's room holding a tray of coffee. 

"Hey guys, I've brought some coffee with me." Arizona says quietly. "I know you both have more surgeries today so I figured a pick me up would be needed."

"Thanks." Mark and Teddy reply together. 

"I take it nothing has changed?" The peds surgeon whispers. 

"Not anything good." Mark replies taking a sip of his coffee. "The only thing that changes is that her vitals are dropping lower and lower and there's not a damn thing that we can do about it."

"That's it." Arizona says with determination. "You two need to leave this room. You've basically been camped out here for days. The only times you've left was for surgeries. I am banning the both of you from this room until tomorrow. I have the rest of the day off and I will stay with her. Once you guys are done for the day you are BOTH going home."

"I am not..." Mark begins to answer. 

"Mark!" Arizona cuts him off. "I am not taking no for an answer. I understand that you want to be here and she's your best friend. You need to take a break! You need to clear your head. She needs to be surrounded by positive thoughts and right now you aren't in the right mind set."

"How can I leave her alone?" Mark asks quietly turning to face her.

"You aren't leaving her alone." Arizona replies. "Like I said, I am staying with her. I know that I don't know her near as well as you or Teddy but she won't be alone and that's what's important right now. I'll talk to her. Hell I'll even yell at her to wake up if that's what it takes."

"Arizona, are you sure?" Teddy finally speaks. 

"Of course I'm sure." Arizona answers. "I consider Callie a friend."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie walks out of the cemetery holding the hand of her toddler wondering what he could possibly mean by saying that he saw his brother and sister. "I've never even had a miscarriage. What siblings could he possibly be talking about? Unless, maybe Erica has other kids? No, there's no way he's talking about her. She wasn't even there when he was born."

"Mami, mami, look." Nate yells bringing Callie out of her deep thoughts. When she lifts her gaze in the direction of her son's pointing finger she see's an elderly man walking towards them pushing a double stroller. 

"Mami, you see babies too." Nate says giggling and jumping excitedly. "See, they come see you now, mami.

The elderly man walks up to them slowly with a gentle smile on his face.

"Calliope?" The man speaks softly extending his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Abuelo?" Callie breathes out nearly falling to her knees. "What are you doing here?" Nate has gone up to her abuelo and hugged his legs and is looking up at her smiling from ear to ear. 

"I came to show you what you will be missing if you don't go back." He replies turning the stroller to face her. 

In the back seat is a little baby boy and in the front is a little baby girl. The boy is blonde and the girl is brunette and they're both sleeping. 

"Meet your son Eli and your daughter Mia." The man continues. 

"How is this even possible, abuelo?" Callie asks kneeling down in front of the stroller and gently stroking the cheek of her supposed daughter. 

"Calliope, you have a choice to make." Her abuelo starts to speak putting his hand on her shoulder. "You can choose to stay here and no one would blame you but if you make this choice you will miss out on a beautiful future. You haven't had these children yet and you are meant to have them. They are destined for you, Calliope."

"NO!" Callie yells standing up quickly and walking away. "How can you even mention having more children? Do you know what I went through when I lost Nate? Do you know how much that hurt? It's obvious that I'm not made to be a mother."

"That isn't true Mija. You will be an amazing mother. Yes, you went through something horrific. No parent should have to feel the pain that you feel but it's what will make you an even better mother."

"You think I want to replace Nate?"

"Not at all, Mija. You could never replace your first born son. Nate was meant to show you how much love you are capable of. He wasn't meant to close your heart forever."

"How am I supposed to leave my heart open to pain like this?"

"Calliope, until you felt the love of a being mother you didn't understand what true love was. You had been bruised and beaten so throughly that you would never have understood the potential of real love. Losing him taught you to appreciate love. If you hadn't gone through this loss you would have taken it for granted, mija."

Callie looks him in the eyes and scoffs. "Even if I wanted to entertain the possibility of more children who would I have them with? Who would want to be with me? Abuelo, we both know that I'm damaged. Everyone I have ever loved has left me and the worst part is they didn't just leave they RAN AWAY! The ONLY common factor was ME! I was the problem!"

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Don't speak like that about yourself! There is someone for you that will love you! Someone that will pick up the broken pieces and put them back together again. They will hold you together when the storms hit, they will shield you from life's fire, they will protect you when attacked and they will teach you to trust again."

"Trust? If there's anything that I have learned is that I can only trust myself! I will never make that mistake again!"

"Mija, you will have to learn to trust again! That is no life to have! This person will show you how to do this again! Just give them the chance! Please, don't close your heart to them!"

"Who is this person?"

"I don't know their name. I do know that if you don't go back Calliope, when the storm hits their life they won't survive. You are the only person that will be able to guide them through the eye of the storm. The pain you have experienced will give you the power to support them. You can't let them down, Calliope."

"Abuelo, I can't leave my son here for the prospect of some stranger and hypothetical children! I'm finally with my son!"

"Mija, you don't belong with your son! Even he has told you that your place isn't here. You are destined for the kind of love that marks all souls who come into contact with you. Calliope, would I lie to you?"

"No, no you've never lied to me but I don't have the strength anymore. I don't have it in me. I'm too tired. How am I supposed to be the pillar for someone else in the eye of the storm when I can't even stand up myself?"

"You will hold each other up! They will mend you. It won't happen over night. You will have to work hard to allow yourself to heal and accept this gift. The fight will be even harder when it comes time for you to be a shelter in the hurricane but you will be able to do it. Your heart has always been capable of unending love."

"Abuelo, I really don't think that I can open myself again."

"You have already started opening yourself up, mija. You just don't realize it. Start fighting again!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dr. Sloan we understand that Ms. Torres is still in a coma but we have some questions that we need to ask you." Officer Jack Bristol says sitting down at the conference table across from Mark and Teddy. "Now we've been told that you are the closet family that Ms Torres has. Is this correct?"

"Yes, we are her family." Teddy answers laying her hand down on Mark to keep him calm. "What is going on Officer Bristol?"

"Well, ma'am at this point in time we aren't sure." The officer replies pulling out some photos from the folder he'd brought with him. "We were able to pull videos from cameras in the area of the accident but the car that hit Ms. Torres was missing a license plate. We were able to locate the vehicle abandoned in a parking lot but we weren't able to pull any useful prints off of it. Does Ms. Torres have any enemies? Has anyone recently threatened her? What does Ms. Torres do for a living?"

Mark and Teddy both turn to face each other with their mouths open and eyes large. 

Turning his head back towards the officer Mark questions. "Are you saying that this was deliberate officer?"

"Dr. Sloan we can't be sure but we are leaning towards as the car was reported stolen six days ago." Jack replies. 

"If there have been any threats we haven't been made aware of them officer." Teddy answers his questions quietly. "She's a well known author so if anyone would know better it would be Callie's publicist." She quickly writes down the number from her phone and slides the paper across the table. "Her name is Megan DeLuca. She handles all of Callie's fan mail so if there was anything she would handle it."

Taking the number Jack continues his questions. "Do you know if she's ever received hate mail or anything of the kind?"

"She's never mentioned anything of the sort." Mark answers now and then pauses to look at Teddy. "Officer Bristol I think you should know that Callie was involved with a woman by the name of Erica Hahn four years ago and she was abused by her. It just so happens that while Callie was in surgery Erica showed up at the hospital. No one has heard from her in the past four years."

"I see." Jack quickly writes the name down. "You said that the relationship was abusive, was this ever reported?"

"No sir, Callie refused to press chargers but the hospital has records from an eye witness when an incident occurred here at the hospital along with medical records of Callie's injuries." Mark explains further. 

As Mark is explaining this to the officer Chief Webber opens the conference room door and walks in taking a seat next to Teddy. 

"Officer Bristol, we do have the records and I've already had my staff begin to pull that information together for you." Chief Webber adds to Mark's statement. "Also, I'm sure you've been informed but Dr. Hahn was in the hospital on the day of Callie's accident but for our patient's security she was escorted off the premises by our security officers."

"Yes, getting those files will help with our investigation." The officer states continuing to make his notes. "Does anyone know when the last time Ms. Torres had contact with this Ms. Hahn?"

"As far as we know it was the day she disappeared four years ago." Teddy replies quickly. "Unless Callie saw her without telling us that is."

"Was the abuse repetitive or just the one occurrence?" Jack asks looking up. 

"Sir, we only have the physical proof for this one occurrence but we've all suspected that it happened more often." Teddy whispers. 

Officer Bristol lets out a deep sigh before answering. "It would make this much easier had she reported the abuse but I will make sure that we look into the whereabouts of Ms. Hahn. What about Ms. Torres immediate family, her parents, siblings, where are they? Or does she have any?"

"Her parents and sister live in Miami." Mark answers coldly. "They haven't had any contact with Callie since she was eighteen."

At this information the officer quickly glances up. "Would they be of any danger for Ms. Torres?"

"No sir, they may not want anything to do with their daughter but they wouldn't harm her." The Plastic Surgeon answers. 

"Can you think of anything else that might have happened recently that would explain something of this nature?" The officer probes further. 

"No sir." Teddy answers. " Can we ask what makes you think that this was deliberate act?"

"The car wasn't swerving when traveling." Jack answers. "It made a straight line to Ms. Torres on the side walk. Thank you for taking the time to answer my question doctors. I will make sure to look into this Erica Hahn and I will reach out to the publicist Megan DeLuca. I have your contact information if we have any further questions for you. Once Ms. Torres wakes up we will need to get a statement from her, please keep us informed."

Officer Bristol stands up and shakes hands with all three doctors before making his way out of the conference room. Chief Webber makes his way out as well to get the files of the reports for the officer. 

"Do you really think that Erica could have had something to do with this?" Teddy turns to ask Mark. 

"Who knows what that bitch is capable of Teddy but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Mark replies his face turning pale. "We didn't think to ask him if they think the attacker will make another attempt."

"I'm sure if they had that fear they would have left some officers outside of her door, Mark." Teddy answers trying to convince herself as much as her friend.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Arizona is leaning back in the chair next to Callie's bed holding her hand. Her eyes glued to the brunette's face willing her to open her eyes. The bruising from the accident have begun to fade slightly turning yellow with some blue still tinging the worst of them. 

"What is going on in that head of hers?" Arizona thinks to herself. "Is she listening to us asking her to wake up? Is she scoffing at us wishing that we would leave her alone?"

Standing up the blonde surgeon takes Callie's chart to look at the vitals that have been written down and can clearly see the steady decline. 

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres. So that's what Callie is short for. I wonder what the name means. It's really gorgeous just like her."

"Calliope, I know that we hardly know each other so if you don't remember me it's Arizona Robbins from the train." Arizona begins to speak out loud. "I know that we didn't exactly leave things on a pleasant note but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I didn't mean to press you on something you clearly weren't ready to speak to me about. Please, open those beautiful eyes and give me the chance apologize properly."

Taking a deep breath she scoots ever so slightly closer and leans in closer to the author's ear speaking softly. 

"There's no way that I can say I understand the pain you have experienced in your life but I do know that you have some friends and family here that are torn to pieces because you haven't woken up. You can't hurt them like this, Calliope. You have to pull through for them. I haven't known Mark as long as you have clearly, but in the time I have known him, this is a side I have NEVER seen. You will break that man if you don't pull through. I've known Teddy a long time and I can tell you for certain, Callie, that I've only seen her this upset a handful of times since I've met her. You aren't alone here. I know that your family abandoned you and Erica , well I won't even get started on her but they shouldn't make you feel alone. You even have me now. As long as you'll let me I will be here for you! And, you haven't met Tim, my brother, but you know he's engaged to Teddy and he's thrilled to finally get the chance to meet you, Callie. That's two more people that you will be able to consider as family. Once my parents meet you they will also adore you."

She lifts her hand and gently caress' the tanned cheek before her. 

"Calliope, I don't know the heart wrenching torture of loosing a child but I have seen it enough times to understand the despair it causes. I need you to hear me right now. Nate, his death, was NOT your fault. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault, Calliope. There's NOTHING anyone could have done to prevent his death. It's time that you let go of that guilt and agony that you've been carrying around for the past four years. Please, for your sake you have to accept the truth that we are all telling you! I know that you miss him, but if he were here and able to tell you he would WANT you to be happy. He would want you to live a full life. It's not fair! I'm not saying that your heartache will ever fully heal but it will get easier, Calliope, you just need to start processing what happened. Quit hiding from it. You've shut yourself away and now is the time for you to come back. I know that you blame yourself but you cannot keep doing this. You are hurting every person that cares about you! Please, Calliope."

Tears have started falling from the cerulean eyes unrealized. Arizona only feels the tears when they fall off her chin onto her extended arm. 

"God, I know how unfair life has been to you Calliope." Arizona is speaking softly when the door opens behind her. 

"Arizona, can you please come out here in the corridor for a moment?" Teddy's voice calls out behind her. 

Standing up the blonde leans in to place a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek before making her way into the corridor. 

"I thought I told you two to go home after you finished your shifts?" Arizona address her two friends standing in front of her. 

"We'll go home shortly." Mark begins to speak. "Arizona, did Callie mention anything to you about threats made on her life?"

"I'm sorry what!?" Arizona gasps perplexed. "Threats on her life? What's this about, Mark?"

"An Officer Jack Bristol came by just awhile ago and asked us if we knew of any possible threats on Callie's life." He answers. 

"No, she never mentioned anything of the sort." Arizona replies. "What else did he say?"

"They are under the impression that this was a deliberate attempt on her life." Teddy explains further. "They said that the car wasn't swerving, it made a straight line for Callie when it hit her. They were able to pull surveillance video from the surrounding buildings and saw the accident. The car was missing a license plate and they found it abandoned in a parking lot. It was reported stolen six days ago."

"This is crazy!" Arizona mumbles covering her mouth with her hand. "And she never mentioned anything like this to either of you?"

"No, not a word." Teddy says. "We told him to reach out to her publicist and see if she received any fan mail or something of the sort and Mark let them know that Erica was here at the hospital tonight."

"Hold on, you guys think she had something to do with this?" Arizona says lifting her bulging eyes to her friends. 

"Wouldn't put it past her." Mark answers shaking his head. "If it's not her it must be a crazed fan. This woman has no enemies! I'm wondering if Megan knew something but didn't say anything to Callie thinking she could have it handled. I'm going to give her a call tomorrow, it's too late to call her tonight."

"It didn't even occur to me to ask a question like that." Arizona whispers. "She doesn't do interviews or anything, I guess I just never thought it was possible. Are they going to send an officer to stay with her? It was a failed attempt after all."

"Officer Bristol didn't mention anything of the sort." Teddy answers. "Mark is going to call him tomorrow and see if that might be a good idea. Either way, Chief Webber was in the room and we have placed a restriction on who can go into her room for now. If there is a real threat this won't solve the problem but it will help until we can get someone here to watch over Callie."

"I'll be here the remainder of the night." Arizona says trying to calm herself and her friends down. "If I don't know them they won't make it in her room. You guys go on home. There's nothing else any of us can do tonight."

"Just call us if she wakes up." Mark says with pleading eyes. "I don't care what time of the night it is. I will be here in five minutes."

"Of course!" The blonde says. "Try and get some rest."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Callie pushes the stroller walking next to her abuelo down a path in the park with Nate running out in front of them pulling a kite behind him. The sun is low in the sky and the purples, pinks, and reds adorn the evening sky. The gentle hum of the city is the soundtrack to the quiet darkening day. 

"Mija, your life isn't finished." Her grandfather speaks quietly. "I know you want to stay with your son but this place isn't for you. He's told you this himself. He understands that you don't belong. Please, listen to us. Nate will always love you and I promise you, you will never forget him. Your son will live on in your heart and in the heart of those that love you."

"How?" Callie retorts angrily. "How am I supposed to willingly leave my son? I've already lost him once! I cannot lose him again! I won't survive!"

"Calliope, you aren't loosing him a second time." The elderly man answers. "You've been given a gift. Although he isn't able to live out his years in life with you, he's able to grow here. Nate is safe here! So long as you remember him and continue loving him you will never loose him. Not everyone gets the opportunity to see their lost loved ones like this, mija. You are here so you can understand that you are meant to be alive. You are destined for more. The rails to the train of your life have just begun to change course, mija. Don't give up hope now."

"Why only now?" Callie asks quietly. "After all this time, why do I have to choose to leave this peaceful place? For the first time in years I am happy!"

"Mija, this isn't happiness for you!" He answers shaking his head. "This is you giving up! Listen to your very smart son. He WANTS you to go on living. He wants to see you feel true happiness and be loved like you deserve. Don't sell your son short."

"Nate, please come see mami for a minute." Callie calls out to her son who's laughing and enjoying the evening. 

"Si, mami." The little toddler says running up to hug her legs. 

"Nate, you know that mami loves you more than anything right?" She questions her son.

"Si, mami."

"Do you really want me to leave you?"

"Mami, you not stay here. I want you be happy. I want you have babies."

"What if I would rather stay here with you? What if that makes me happier?"

"That make me sad." The toddler answers lowering his little head and beginning to cry. "If you stay then babies no be born. If you stay new mommy be sad for long time. She not meet babies. Mami, I no go way. I stay here." Nate says reaching his little hand and settling it on Callie's heart. "I always stay here."

Callie closes her eyes and lets the hot tears roll down her cheeks trying to catch her breathe. Looking up she sees the same tears mirroring on the face of her abuelo. 

Taking another deep breathe and then releasing it slowly she finally answers. "Alright little man, I will go back. You have to promise me that you will always be a good boy for mami. Promise me, that you will never forget that I love you and that I will always remember you."

"Si, mami, I pwoamis." Nate answers giving her an ear to ear smile. "I know you wove me."

Callie leans in and gathers her son in her arms and holds him tight covering his little cheeks with kisses while his little arms wrap around her neck and kisses her back. 

"Mami, mami, look there!" Nate squeals suddenly pulling back from his huge and pointing his little finger behind Callie. "There be new mommy."

Callie stands up to turn around and look at where her son is pointing. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Arizona watches Teddy and Mark enter the elevator at the end of the hall and she can see the exhaustion on both of their bodies. Once the door closes she turns back around and enters the room behind her.

"Who would deliberating be trying to kill Callie? She thinks to herself as she makes her way next to the gurney. "More importantly why would they want to kill her? 

A raspy voice brings the blonde out of her musings. "Ari... Ari... Arizona? Is that you?

Snapping her head up the cerulean eyes meet the molten orbs. 

"You're finally awake!" Arizona gasps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this next chapter is a little late my weekend was a tad busy. Let me know what you guys think! Also, for those wondering I'm going to try and make a schedule where I update every Friday. If I'm able to write more than one chapter a week I will most more often but please bare with me. I'm truly humbled by all the reviews I've received this far!

A raspy voice brings the blonde out of her musings. "Ari... Ari... Arizona? Is that you?

Snapping her head up the cerulean eyes meet the molten orbs. 

"You're finally awake!" Arizona gasps. 

 

Callie tries to answer the quiet voice coming from the blonde before her but her voice comes out harsh and she tries to clear her throat. This spurs the surgeon into action as she quickly pours some water into a cup and brings it to Callie with a straw. 

"Drink slowly." Arizona whispers still unable to believe that all their prayers have finally been answered and Callie is awake. "Small sips ok, Callie?"

"What is Arizona doing here?" Callie thinks to herself as she continues to take small sips of the ice cold water. "Who would have ever guessed that water could taste so good? Where am I?" The brunette lets her eyes roam over the contents of the room and realizes that she's in a hospital. Looking down at her body she see's that her right leg is in a cast and propped up on what she can only assume are pillows. "Right! I was hit by a damn car! What the hell is with all the accidents going on lately?"

"Arizona, what are you doing in my hospital room?" Callie finally manages to whisper out even though her voice is still hoarse. "How did you even find me?"

"Actually, Scribbles, you found me." Arizona replies with a small smile. "Albeit that wasn't exactly how I wanted to see you again. I work here at this hospital and was in the ER when the paramedics brought you in."

Her thirst not quiet quenched Callie begins to take more sips of water. "Easy there tiger." Arizona chuckles. "You've been unconscious for the last four days. Don't rush, the water isn't going anywhere. You gave us all quite the scare not waking up for so long! I thought we were going to have to sedate Mark at one point."

Relief cursing through her veins the surgeon can't help but display her dimpled smile as Callie continues to take small sips.

"Where is Mark?" Callie asks leaning back on her pillow and closing her eyes. 

"I sent him along with Teddy home." Arizona murmurs. "They've basically been living at the hospital since you were brought in and they needed to get some rest."

"I'm assuming you know both Teddy and Mark then?" Callie asks. 

"I've known Teddy since med school and as I told you on the train she's engaged to my brother, Tim." Arizona begins to explain. "I met Mark after I moved here about four years ago and some how we've managed to become friends. I'm still trying to figure that one out."

Callie immediately laughs at Arizona and then stops immediately when a searing pain takes over her abdomen. "Oof. No laughing apparently. Ya, Mark grows on you like a fungus. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him. He's had a rough life, which tends to make him a little rough around the edges."

"He's not the only one who's had a rough life." Arizona mumbles more to herself not realizing that Callie heard her comment. 

"He's not the only one?" Callie asks opening her eyes and raising her right eyebrow.

Arizona just sighs and waves Callie off. "Do you remember what happened?"

Callie closes her eyes and lets out a long breathe. "If I'm not mistaken some moron that doesn't know how to drive ran me over."

"It didn't occur to you to maybe try and jump out of the way?" Arizona asks raising her own eyebrow. 

Callie gives her a sheepish look before answering. "I didn't see the car coming. I was looking down at my phone and I had my headphones in so I didn't hear anything either. One moment I'm just walking along and the next I'm flying backwards."

"You and those damned headphones." Arizona scoffs rolling her eyes. "I've never met anyone else who listens to music that loud! How you haven't gone deaf is beyond me! You're officially banned from wearing those things when you aren't safely at home!"

Callie slowly turns her head to face the blonde surgeon. "I'm sorry, did you just say I'm banned from wearing my headphones?"

"Yes, yes I did!" Arizona answers nodding her head. "If you can't watch where you're going or what's going on around you! Callie, you could have been killed!"

The brunette rolls her eyes before turning away and mumbling. "Who says that would be a bad thing?"

Arizona's eyes slide closed as she takes a deep breath before answering. "Calliope, you have people that love you! You can't talk like this! What about Teddy? Mark? Me? We all want you around for a long time!"

Callie slumps further into her bed and tries to ignore the blonde in the room. "I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

Realizing that she's going to be ignored Arizona changes the subject deciding that for now this conversation can wait. "I'm going to page your doctors and let them know that you're finally awake and they'll come in and run their tests. Do you want me to call Mark and Teddy?"

"How long have they been gone?" Callie asks with her eyes still closed. 

"They probably haven't even made it home yet. You woke up minutes after they left."

"No, no don't call them. I'll call them in the morning. No need to bring them back here right now."

"Alright, I'm going to step out into the hallway to make the calls. I'll send in a nurse to give you more pain medicine."

Arizona walks out of the room pausing in the doorway to turn and look at the brunette. "Thank god she's awake! Just try and stay on safe subjects for now. No need to let her know right away that you've been told about Nate and Erica. Wait, do I tell her about the conversation Mark and Teddy had with Officer Bristol? No, no, talk to them first. They'll know how to handle Callie better with this sort of information."

Hearing the door close Callie opens her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. She knows that they need to have a talk about what happened and Arizona is owed an apology but she can't think about that right now. Thinking back she remembers the vivid dream she's had about her Nate and her Abuelo. 

"Abuelo has been dead for years and so has Nate! Was that just a dream? Nate talking about a new mommy? Like I would even consider another relationship let alone more kids! I don't ever want to have my heart ripped out like that again!" 

"Ugh, and of course Mark and Teddy would know Arizona! I must have the world's worst luck! I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing her again! Callie, now that was just rude! She's a nice person! You're a practically stranger to her and she offered to stay with you in the hospital! Damn it. What is it about this woman that makes me want to open up? Callie,Get Your Shit Together! She likes your books. That's IT!"

"Callie?" Arizona's voice brings her out of her thoughts snapping her head up. "You look like you're having some deep thoughts there. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm fine." Callie replies adverting her eyes. "Did they say when they'll be here?"

"No, I didn't actually speak to them." Arizona replies walking further into the room. "Just had them paged. You should probably go ahead and try and get some rest. You've been through a massive trauma and your body needs time to heal."

"You don't have to stay with me, Arizona." Callie says softly. "I'm sure you have better things to do. Go on home. I'm sure the nurses will be able to help me with anything I might need."

Arizona starts to chuckle. "I'm sorry, that's just not going to happen. Besides, Mark said that you'd try to send me packing and made me swear on my life that I wouldn't leave you alone tonight."

"You called Mark." Callie says sighing. "I'll handle Mark, Arizona. Really go on home, I'm sure you probably have to work tomorrow."

"I need you to listen to me." Arizona replies taking Callie's hand in her own. "I'm not leaving this room. For the record, I'm not staying just because I promised Mark I would. I'm staying, Calliope, because I want to spend time with you and I want to make sure for myself that you are ok."

"How do you know my full name?" 

"It's on your chart. If I had known Callie was short for something I'd have made that one of my questions on the train. Why don't you use your full name? It's a beautiful name."

"The only person that ever called me by my full name was my father. Try going through grade school with a name like Calliope. It's not exactly fun."

"Really? You're speaking to the woman with the name Arizona. Remember?"

"I suppose you of all people understand why I prefer Callie then."

"No worries, if you really don't like it I won't use your full name."

"Arizona, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, remember we're friends now. Friends can ask anything."

"Do you believe in destiny or fate?"

"Whoa, Scribbles, getting into the deep stuff already are we?" Arizona replies chuckling softly. "Honestly, I don't believe that our lives are predestined or something but I'm a firm believer that certain events in our lives happen for reasons we can't explain. No matter what choices we make eventually these events will take place because they are meant to shape us. Meant to give us a different perspective in life that otherwise we wouldn't have come to. Why do you ask? Do you believe in destiny?"

"Honestly, no I don't. Someone just recently said something to me about things that are destined to be in my life. I was just wondering if there are other people that believe in this."

The blonde watches as the emotions flicker in the mahogany eyes before her. "So, what's supposed to be destined for you?"

Callie looks into the sapphire pools gazing back at her with an intensity she's never witnessed before. "Oh it's nothing. They have no idea what they're talking about."

"They may not know what they're talking about but you asked for a reason. Maybe it's something that part of you wants but you don't know how to accept it?"

"Trust me, this isn't something I'd ever want again! I don't know why I became so stuck on the word destiny."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Callie. You're one smart lady! Why don't you lay back down and rest. It could be awhile before your doctors come in. I'll be here with you if you need anything."

"Arizona?"

"Yes, Callie?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

"It's my pleasure."

 

\-----------------------The Next Day---------------------------------------

Officer Jack Bristol steps out of his Jeep Wrangler looking up at the tall office building before him. Checking the address on his phone he confirms he's arrived at the correct one. The building is that of Forbes Montgomery Publishing House. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he makes his way inside and takes the elevator up to the top floor. 

"Welcome to Forbes Montgomery Publishing House." The receptionist greets him as he steps off the elevator. "Do you have an appointment sir?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to see a Megan DeLuca." Bristol answers. 

"If you'll take a seat for me, I'll let her know that you are here." She replies. "May I tell her who is here?"

"Officer Jack Bristol." He replies taking a seat. 

"Mrs. DeLuca, I have a Officer Jack Bristol here for you. Yes ma'am. I'll let him know." She speaks into the phone. 

"Mr. Bristol she's just finishing up a meeting and will be with you shortly."

The reception area was styled in a modern fashion with grey slated walls and an open floor concept with the reception desk being white and in the middle of the room. The back wall covered in vegetation. The coffee table matched the grey tint of the walls and the couches were all black leather. 

"Mr. Bristol, I'm sorry about the wait." Megan came out of the glass door on the left of the room saying. "I had a meeting that ran longer than expected. My apologies. If you will please follow me this way."

"Not to worry Mrs. DeLuca." Bristol replies standing up to follow her. "Meetings never go exactly as we plan anyway!"

The two hold on any further conversation until the door closes behind them. The office is styled in the same fashion as the rest of the office but instead of the white desk there was a cherry wood colored executive desk with hutch behind. 

"Please take a seat Mr. Bristol." Megan says walking around her desk and taking a seat herself. "So, what has brought you into my office today?"

"Have you heard what happened to Ms. Callie Torres?" Bristol asks cutting straight to his point. 

"Yes sir, I was informed about two days ago." The publicist replies. "Is that what has brought you in?"

"Yes, we have been able to determine that this was not an accident." Bristol begins his explanation. "I was told by a Dr. Teddy Altman and Dr. Mark Sloan that if there have recently been any threats on Ms. Torres' life you might have been made aware of the threats. Do you have any knowledge of anything like this?"

"Hold on, you're telling me that someone intentionally ran over my client?" Megan asks while starting to make a phone call. 

"Yes ma'am." The officer replies. "The car made a straight line for Ms. Torres and when we found the car abandoned in a parking lot it had been wiped clean. The car was also reported stolen prior to the accident."

"Evan, I need you to bring me the file on Callie Torres immediately." Megan states into her phone. "No, I want everything that we have and make it quick."

"Mr. Bristol we handle all of Callie's fan mail for her." Megan begins speaking after ending her phone call. Evan Morris is the head of our security team. About nine months ago Callie began receiving mail that was threatening. We haven't informed Callie of this matter. We've been trying to handle it without involving her. Evan is going to be here shortly with all of the information we have thus far."

"That's going to help us with our investigation." Bristol replies turning when the door behind him opens. 

"Evan, this is Officer Jack Bristol." Megan address the head of security as he closes the door behind him and makes his way to the desk settling a file on the desk. "He's here to inform us that the hit and run on Callie the other day was not an accident. Please show him the letter's we have received thus far."

"Officer Bristol, we unfortunately haven't been able to track any of the letters we have received up to this point." Evan states as he opens the file and starts looking through the letters and photos. "This is the first letter that was received." Evan hands the letter in the plastic bag to the officer. "Here is the second, third, fourth, and fifth letter. This picture is of a gift box that was delivered to our office one month ago."

The picture is of a box of a dozen red roses and in the middle is a dead rat that has maggots all over it. Next to the box is a card with another note. All of the letters are written using letters that were cut out from magazine's. Nothing is hand written. 

"These letters are serious death threats." Bristol says as he's looking over the papers handed to him. "Have they been reported to the police?"

"No, we haven't made any official reports because we haven't been able to find any leads as to where these letters are coming from." Evan states taking a seat on the sofa. 

"Have there been any other physical attacks on Ms. Torres?" Bristol asks looking up. 

"As far as we know, there haven't been." Even says looking to Megan. "Unless she hasn't told us about them. Ms. Torres is a very private person though, she doesn't do interviews, and she doesn't meet fans."

"I will make sure to ask her when I see her tomorrow." Bristol answers looking back at his notepad. "What can either of you tell me about a Erica Hahn?"

"Don't ever say that name in this office again." Megan yells standing up. "That is Ms. Torres' abusive ex girlfriend. She hasn't seen nor talked to her since Erica left her giving birth to their child in the hospital."

"Do either of you believe that it's possible Ms. Hahn has anything to do with these letters or this accident?" The officer asks. 

"We never got to know her personally but in all honesty I wouldn't put it past her." Megan replies. "Listen, Callie's close friends don't know the extent of the abuse that went on in her relationship but I walked in on several beatings. I have pictures that show the bruising and cuts and scraps on Callie because she refused to ever report her. I can get you copies of these photos but I don't have them here at my office."

"Yes, those pictures will be important for us to have." Bristol replies making notes. "Did either of you know that Ms. Hahn is currently in Seattle?"

"What?" Megan and Evan both say. 

"How do you know that she is here?" Evan asks standing up. 

"When I spoke to Mark and Teddy they told me that she went to the hospital the same night of Ms. Torres' accident." Bristol answers. 

"I will make sure that we have two of our security officers stay with Ms. Torres at all times until this case has been resolved." Evan states as he pulls out his phone to send out a message. 

"After seeing these letters Mr. Morris I would agree with your assessment." Bristol says. "I believe I have everything I need from you at this time. Ms. DeLuca if you can have those photos dropped off at my precinct as soon as possible. I would like to have this before I bring in Ms. Hahn for questioning."

"Officer Bristol, I really appreciate you coming out to see me so quickly." Megan says standing up and extending her hand. "If there is anything else that we can be of assistance with don't hesitate to reach out. Here is my business card and Evan's as well."

After the officer makes his exit Megan sits back down at her desk and turns to Evan. "We're going to have to tell Callie about the letters now. I think we need to have a conversation with Mark and Teddy so they can be with us when we tell her. I'll give them a call and maybe we can fill them in at the hospital. I would like to go there immediately so we can have the guards there. I don't want to risk Erica going to see Callie if she really is in town."

"I highly doubt that Mark will allow Erica to get anywhere near Callie." Evan replies. "I agree though it will go over better if they know about this so they can keep an eye out as well. I would recommend that you bring a copy of those photos and show Mark and Teddy as well. Maybe, we can finally make Callie agree to file a report about the abuse from Erica."

While Evan is replying Megan dials the number for Mark.

"Mark, it's Megan." The publicist says into the phone when he answers. "I need you and Teddy to meet me and Evan at the hospital in the next half hour. We will need to meet in a conference room."

"Evan, lets go." Megan says standing up. "Mark is already at the hospital and said that Teddy will be there shortly."

 

\---------------------------------Back at the hospital------------------------------

 

Megan and Evan park their car and make their way into the lobby of the hospital where Teddy and Mark are waiting for them. The two security officers have also parked their car and follow the pair inside standing to the side. They've been told to keep their presence unknown until they've had a chance to fill everyone in on the situation. 

"Teddy, Mark can we go to a conference room for some privacy?" Megan asks after giving them both a hug. 

"We already have one open for us." Mark says leading the way down the corridor. "Have you spoken to Officer Jack Bristol yet?" He asks after closing the door and everyone sits at the table in the room. 

"That's why we are here." Megan says looking to Evan for him to continue.

"We spoke to Mr. Bristol prior to calling you for this meeting." Evan says. "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear but please hold your questions until I've given you all the information." He pulls out a copy of the folder he gave to the officer and takes out the content and places them on the table for everyone to see. "Nine months ago we received the first letter. We didn't mention the letter to her because it took a month to receive the second one. After that we decided that until we had concrete evidence of where these letters came from it would be best not to inform her. As you can see we've received several more letters since that time but unfortunately we haven't been able to get any leads. A month ago is when we received the gift that you see in the photo. We gave all of this information to Officer Bristol."

Mark stands up to take a better look at the pictures laid on the table with Teddy following his actions. 

"Why haven't we been told about this before?" Mark questions looking up irritation clear on his face. "You can't just keep this information from Callie."

"We didn't see a reason to stress Callie." Megan says quietly. "All of the letters came to our office. All of her personal information is private so we were sure that nothing would go to her directly. She's been through enough we didn't want to make it harder for her."

Teddy looks at Mark and motions for him to stay calm. "Megan, we can understand your reasoning but why are you bringing this to our attention now?"

"After speaking to Officer Bristol and him informing us that Erica is back in Seattle we decided that it was best if we place two security officers to follow Callie around until this has been resolved." Megan states calmly. "Moreover, I need to show you some photos."

"More photos?" Teddy asks.

"I'm sure you all know that Erica was abusive towards Callie, both physically and emotionally." Megan says unable to make eye contact with either of the two doctors. "What you don't know is that the abuse started prior to the incident here at the hospital. I have photos that prove this. I have sent copies of them to Officer Bristol but I was hoping that you guys could help us convince Callie to finally report this abuse."

"You've known about this and NEVER said anything to us?" Mark stands up yelling. "Why? Why wouldn't you come to Teddy and me with this? You know how hard we tried to talk her into reporting Erica when we found out."

"Mark, I didn't have a choice." Megan whispers. "Callie wouldn't let me do anything. If I had she would have denied it and then who would have been able to keep an eye on her? She would have shut us all out and you know that! At first I even tried to have someone follow her around but she found out and tore me a new one."

"Is Bristol going to look into Erica and why she is suddenly here?" Teddy asks trying to stay calm at the confirmation of her suspicion. 

"Yes, but he wanted to get a copy of these photos prior to having her brought in for questioning." Megan answers while taking out the photos and laying them along with the others. 

Seeing the evidence of the abuse his best friend went through Mark can only drop back into the chair and cover his face. Teddy's eyes fill with tears as she looks at photo after photo. 

"Erica beat her that often?" Teddy whispers her question to the quiet room not really expecting an answer rather trying to wrap her mind around the proof. "I'm assuming you want us in the room when you fill her in on the letters?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she's going to try and either disappear or withdraw in herself again." Megan replies drying the tears that have fallen as she is once again faced with the failure of protecting Callie. 

"Teddy, why don't you take them up to Callie's room." Mark says standing up. "I'm going to go and bring the Chief up to date. He needs to know that we will have people outside of Callie's room. We need to allow only pre approved people in her room. Evan, have you informed the staff at her apartment yet?"

"No, we haven't had the chance." The security officer replies.

"I'll give them a call later today." Mark replies. "We need to make sure they don't allow anyone in her apartment for the time being."

"Agreed." Evan replies as they all stand up to make their way towards the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona looks up from her medical journal when she hears the door open to see Teddy enter the room followed by a man and a lady and two other men take up spots next to the door before it closes. Teddy looks to be stressed and her eyes convey a sorrow that Arizona hadn't seen in them since Callie had woken up. 

"Is she sleeping?" Teddy whispers. 

"Yes, Bailey and Sheppard were here earlier and confirmed that she is going to make a full recovery." Arizona replies standing up. "Teddy, what is going on? Who are these people?"

"This is Megan DeLuca, Callie's publicist." Teddy begins the introductions. "That is Evan Morris, he's the head of security for Forbes Montgomery Publishing House. This is Dr. Arizona Robbins, my soon to be sister in law and friend to Callie."

Arizona reaches out to shake hands with both of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Why is the head of security here?"

"Yesterday an Officer Jack Bristol came and met with me and Mark." Teddy begins to explain. "He informed us that this incident wasn't an accident. The car that hit Callie wasn't swerving but rather made a straight line for her and was later found abandoned in a parking lot and was reported stolen days prior to the accident. He asked us if we knew of any threats made on Callie's life and we both told him to speak to Megan here who handles all of Callie's fan mail. Apparently, when he went to speak to her today he was informed that for the past nine months she's been receiving threatening letters. Evan and Officer Bristol both agreed that until this has been resolved it's best that we keep a security detail on Callie."

"For the past nine months?" Arizona gasps. "Does Callie know about this?"

"No, we had not informed Callie about these letters because we were unable to trace them." Megan speaks before Teddy can answer. "Evan was trying to find a lead but so far hasn't been able to. Hopefully, now that the police are involved we will be able to solve this quickly. Ideally, we would still keep Callie in the dark but given that she will wonder why she has a security detail following her around we have to inform her."

"Teddy, Erica was here the day of the accident." Arizona quietly murmurs. "What are the chances she has something to do with this?"

Eyes closing and releasing a deep sign Teddy answers in a barely audible whisper. "Given the information that Megan just gave us, we are inclined to believe that is a strong possibility. Officer Bristol was made aware of her appearance and he will have her brought in for questioning from what Megan was told."

Arizona turns to look at Megan with her eye brow raised in question. "What new information did you give them?"

Megan looks to Teddy silently asking if she can divulge the information. Getting a slight nod she turns back to Arizona. "I don't know how much you know about Callie's relationship with Erica but ..."

"Yes, I've been told that Erica abused her." Arizona quickly interjects. "What we don't know is how often it happened."

"So, you are aware of the incident that happened here at this hospital." Megan states and receives a nod in confirmation. "That wasn't the only time it happened. I walked in on several different occurrences and was able to get photos of Callie. She refused to ever allow me to report the abuse."

Sitting back down in her chair Arizona looks to Teddy for confirmation. The anguished look in Teddy eyes is her only confirmation. "May I see these photos, please?"

"Arizona, now isn't the time." Teddy says shaking her head no. "Callie could wake up at any moment and I don't want her to see those pictures. If you want, after we talk to her about the letters and the accident Megan will show you the pictures. Trust me, you don't want to see them."

Before Arizona can respond Mark opens the door and walks in. "Chief Webber has been informed and he's going to make sure the staff knows that only people on the list I provided are allowed in to see Callie."

Walking over to the bed Teddy starts to wake up her friend. "Callie, sweetie I need you to wake up for me. Callie?"

Opening her eyes slowly Callie looks from person to person stopping her gaze on Arizona. "I've been awake this whole time. I heard everything that was said." Turning her gaze to Megan she speaks harshly. "You should have told me about this when it first happened! How dare you keep something like this from me? I want to see the letters, right now!"

"Callie, I'm sorry!" Megan whispers. "We didn't want you to worry needlessly. Whoever is doing this doesn't have your home address."

"Just show me the damn letters, Megan." Callie states coldly. 

Sighing in resignation Megan opens one of the folders in her hands and pulls out the photo copies of the letters and lays them on the table next to Callie. The author reaches over and takes the stack of papers. 

Letter One  
You are a thief. You don't deserve the success you have. You are trash and trash always gets thrown out. 

Letter Two  
Do you think you can ignore me? I won't disappear, I will follow you until I end you. You will die at my hands. 

Letter Three  
For a complete Bitch you have some serious luck. This just means I have to try harder to kill you. This way you will at least join that worthless son of yours. 

Letter Four  
I will take the lime light away from you. Just like you took it away from me. I won't stop trying to kill you until I succeed. 

Letter Five  
No one will save you from my wrath. My face will be the last one you will ever see. I will stand over your grave and laugh. DIE already!

As Callie read each letter she dropped them in her lap only to be picked up by Arizona who read them one by one. The last picture to fall from Callie's hands causes Arizona to let out a squeal.

"What kind of person sends something like that in the mail?" Arizona whispers looking to Megan and Evan.

"Everyone get out of my room." Callie yells covering her face and leaning back trying to stop the onslaught of tears. 

"Callie, I know you don't want to talk about this right now but I have to ask." Evan speaks as he gets closer to the bed motioning for Teddy to step away. "Do you have any idea what that fourth letter is talking about? Who did you steal the lime light away from?"

"I'm an author." Callie's muffled voice comes from behind her hands. "How the hell would I be able to steal anyone's lime light? I haven't a clue who this might be. Now please, all of you leave. I won't fight the security detail but please just leave me alone!"

Looking to everyone in the room Mark speaks quietly. "Callie, we'll be right outside. If you need anything just call out."

Arizona looks to Mark and shakes her head no, indicating that she's not leaving the room. Trying to convince her without speaking Mark walks over to try and pull her out of the room but she refuses to stand up still shaking her head and motions for everyone else to leave. He gives her one nod turning to leave the room with everyone else. 

Outside in the hallway Mark gives the security men the short list of people allowed to enter the room. "This is the list of people that are allowed to enter this room. If they aren't on this list you need to make sure to contact myself or Teddy and also Chief Webber. All of our contact information is listed at the bottom there."

"Megan, can you leave the copy of those photos with me?" Teddy asks. "If I know Arizona she will want to see them despite me telling her not to look at them."

"That's no problem, I have copies of them." Megan replies. "I'm sorry I didn't say something when all of this was happening. I should have reached out to you guys but I was afraid if I did Callie would push us all away. I didn't want her to be alone in that mess."

"Megan, this isn't your fault." Mark answers tersely. "The only person to blame in all of this is Erica. We all tried to convince Callie to report the abuse but she refused. I know we all feel guilty for not being able to make her do it but beating ourselves up won't help her now. She needs our support and we all need to have clear heads in order to solve the issue at hand."

"Megan, please call us if anymore letters come immediately!" Teddy states looking her dead in the eye. "NO MORE secrets!"

"I promise." The publicist replies. "From now on I will keep both of you in the know no matter what happens! If I hear anything from Officer Bristol I will give you guys a call."

Saying their goodbyes Megan and Evan take their leave while Mark and Teddy head to the lounge for some coffee knowing that they need to give Callie space to absorb the fact that she has a crazed stalker. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thinking that she's alone in the room Callie let's out a wail of despair. "When does it end? Must I keep being reminded that my son being dead is my fault?"

Feeling the bed dip Callie quickly drops her arms to see Arizona laying down next to her and wrapping her arm around her waist carefully. 

"Callie, please stop blaming yourself for Nate's death!" Arizona whispers in her ear. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent his death. Even if he had been in the hospital no one could have stopped it. Unfortunately, no one has been able to solve the mystery of SIDS. I know that it hurts and that having an answer would be easier but Callie, I promise you that you aren't at fault!"

"Arizona, why are you here?" Callie asks trying to look down at the woman next to her. "I asked everyone to leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone!" She answers quietly but sternly. "You've been left alone long enough and I told you! I am your friend! I don't care how many times you yell at me, or push me away, I am NOT leaving you alone anymore! Do you understand me? I know that I shouldn't have pushed you the way that I did on the train that last night and for that I am sorry but I am not going to disappear or let you attempt to scare me away!"

"Who told you about Erica and how Nate died?" Callie whispers. 

"The night of your accident I was in the waiting room with Teddy, Mark, Tim and Karev when Erica showed up at the hospital." Arizona states. "When I saw their reactions and started asking questions Karev filled me in. Don't get mad at Mark or Teddy, they tried to stop him but he told me anyway."

"Arizona, you don't need to stay with me only because you feel bad." Callie says while trying to turn away from Arizona. "I don't need you to be my friend because you pity me. I'm fine on my own. In fact, I prefer to be on my own."

Arizona leans up and scoffs. "Pity friend, Callie? I was your friend long before I knew about the shit Erica put you through and long before I knew about Nate. For the record, I don't pity you! You are the strongest woman I know! I don't know anyone else that would have survived the abuse that Erica put you through only to be followed by the lose of your child!"

"Humph." Callie scoffs while trying to pull Arizona's arm from her waist. "Arizona, you don't want to be friends with someone like me."

Tightening her arm around Callie's waist as best she could Arizona fires back. "Yes, I do! You've been through trauma, there's no doubt about it. That doesn't change the fact that I want to be your friend!"

"Arizona, just because you like the books I've written and I am friends with your soon to be sister in law doesn't mean you have to try and make friends with me." Callie retorts quietly. "This is a rather large city with plenty of places for me to hide in."

"Callie Torres, how can you say that to me?" Arizona asks baffled. "I didn't know you were close friends with Teddy until you showed up in this ER! Moreover! If you hadn't been so much fun to talk to the fact that you wrote my favorite books would not be a reason for me to want to be your friend! There are plenty of other authors that I don't care to be friends with. Get that stupid shit out of your head. I want to be your friend for one reason and one reason only! I like you. Period."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! I was finally able to get this chapter rewritten and able to get my beta to read over it for me. Hope you guys enjoy it. The good news is that you won't have long to wait for the next chapter this week! Hit that review lemme know what you guys think so far! A special thank you to all those that took the time to encourage me despite the delay in this chapter!

\----------------------Two Weeks Later------------------------------------

 

Floor to ceiling windows adorn the back wall of the penthouse apartment showcasing the Emerald City's skyline. The Space Needle protruding up into the misty skies. Outside a large terrace lies open with a heated swimming pool and lounge chairs. To the right there is a bar area with tall stools standing next to the granite countertop. Inside the apartment there are wood beams holding recess lights under the high ceilings. The walls are all rich red brick with a fireplace as the centerpiece to the living area. Dark grey slate tiles make the fireplace stand out clearly against the deep reds of the brick wall behind. Stainless steel appliances decorate the modern style kitchen to the left with a modern yet classic dining table next to to the kitchen. Matching the style, the sofas in the room surround the fireplace that also has a massive flat screen TV mounted above it. Being an open floor plan the space seems to be unending. One of the corners of the living room was filled with a black grand piano. 

"Here is home for the next couple of months." Teddy says to Arizona. "I think you'll find it pretty comfortable."

Arizona is standing just inside the foyer allowing her eyes to flitter over the furnishings of Callie's apartment. Taking in her new surroundings she slowly walks further into the apartment and drops her bags next to one of the sofas. 

"Wow, this place is amazing." Arizona whispers still turning her head this way and that. "The view is spectacular! It's a tad dark but still very elegant."

Teddy starts laughing as she takes a seat on the sofa. "This is what Callie calls badass. I tried to have her use some lighter colors when she first decorated but she said she doesn't want to live in an easter egg basket."

"That isn't shocking at all!" Arizona replies taking a seat across from her friend.

"Arizona, before we head to the hospital to bring Callie home can we talk?"

"Of course, what's going on? You aren't calling the wedding off are you?"

"NO! Of course not! This isn't about me and Tim. I want to talk to you about Callie actually. Mark and I couldn't help but notice how much time you've spent with her these last two weeks. You've basically had lunch and dinner with her every day. You even went in on your days off to be with her. Did you guys talk about what happened on the train?"

"I ... yes we talked about it. I apologized for pushing to far and she apologized for taking off the way she did. God, Teddy, she is so easy to talk to. When I'm with her I just loose track of time and forget anything else going on. I've never met anyone like her."

"Are you possibly feeling more than friendship for her?"

"What!? Teddy, come on. It's not like that. She's a good friend."

"Arizona, it's me who you're talking to! I've known you for a long time and I know what you look like when you're falling for someone."

"Falling for Callie? If I'm being completely honest I can't say that I haven't noticed how breathtakingly stunning she is, or how her eyes sparkle when she really laughs but I don't think she's ready for a relationship. I can't pretend the idea of taking her on a date doesn't sound intriguing but I also can't hope for something that will never happen. If all I can get is friendship then I'll take it."

"Callie may not be ready for a relationship right now but that doesn't mean that she won't be ready eventually. I've seen the way she is with you. I don't think you quite grasp how different she is with you. It's been years since she's talked to anyone besides Mark and I. Arizona, she told you about Erica. Granted, she didn't mention the dark side of the relationship but you got her to actually open up!"

"Maybe one day, Teddy. She needs my friendship more than she needs me hitting on her right now, though. I'm really nervous about how she'll feel about me staying with her for the next couple of months."

"I won't lie, she won't like it too much but she's not getting a choice. Mark just got back from his trip to Central America so he doesn't have any more leave available and I don't have any since the wedding is just a few months away. Thank you for offering to help out."

"Teddy, what if she would prefer to hire someone? We've spent time together sure, but it's entirely different living with someone."

"Trust me, Callie would NEVER hire a stranger to come in and live with her. She's more likely to accept you staying here then Mark telling her we hired a nurse. Although, now that I think about it, I would do anything to be a fly on the wall the first time she needs a shower!"

Arizona lets out a loud groan. "Theodora Altman! Don't start with that non sense! It's not like I have to bathe her! She just needs help with putting on a cover for the cast. I took some waterproof dressings for her stitches on her abdomen so unless she specifically asks for assistance I WON'T be in the shower with her."

"But you aren't refusing to see her naked!"

Arizona quickly takes a throw pillow and chucks it at Teddy's head. "Isn't that why I'm here? To help her when she needs it?"

Teddy easily avoids the pillow thrown at her by ducking but can't stop the belly laugh that escapes her lips. "Oh, I'm sure you can help her with a lot more than just a simple shower!"

Arizona blushes hiding behind her hands. "I'm sure I'd do a better job than Hahn ever did!"

Teddy stops laughing and drops her jaw pointing to Arizona. "So, you HAVE thought about it! I knew it!"

"Please, Theodora, a woman like Callie would have a nun and a priest rethinking their celibacy!"

"Sing it! Alright, alright, I've picked on you enough, let's give you a tour. Over here is Callie's office." Teddy pushes open the door and allows Arizona to enter. 

In the middle of the room there is a large executive style desk in the shape of a u with a iMac on one side and a MacBook on the other. Another fireplace adorns the back wall of the office with a sofa in front of it. Just like the living room there are floor to ceiling windows and the rest of the walls are covered in shelves filled with books. 

Arizona lets out a small gasp as she glances about the room. "This has to be her favorite room in this place! I can see her sitting on the sofa in front of a fire writing away or reading one of her books!"

"You've no idea how many times I've come over only to find her in here doing just that! I have to admit that even I like to do my reading in this room! Whatever you do though, DON'T move any papers she has laying around! She places things a certain way when she works and goes berserk when they get moved!"

Arizona nods twice looking over the room again. "Noted. Don't move any papers in here!"

"There's a bathroom down here over there by the kitchen." Teddy says pointing her finger. "Upstairs there are three bedrooms. You'll be staying in the first door on the right. Go ahead and take your things up and then we can head back to the hospital."

Taking her bags Arizona climbs the stairs slowly taking in the details on the iron rod railings. Opening the door on the right there's a large sleigh king size bed in the middle of the only brick covered wall. The other three walls are all painted light grey with purple accents in the middle. The bedding match the shade of the purple paint. Matching the bed there's a bureau and dresser on two of the walls and on the third there are two doors. The open door leads to the en suite bathroom and she can see an exquisite garden tub with jets with a standing shower next to it. Walking into the bathroom she can see the vanity on the opposite wall with a door leading to what she can guess is the toilet. Opening the second door in the room she walks into the closet that has custom shelving built in with hangers already in place for her. Dropping her bags she decides that she'll unpack once they get back from the hospital. 

Making her way back downstairs Arizona calls out to Teddy. "Have you guys heard anything from Officer Bristol since he spoke to Callie?"

"Mark spoke to him a couple of days ago but he said that they don't have any leads so far." Teddy replies with a sigh.

"Did Callie have anything new to tell him?" Arizona asks. 

"No, she said she hasn't noticed anything different." Teddy answers as they make their way to the door. 

 

\-------------------------------The Hospital----------------------------------

 

Arizona and Teddy make their way into the hospital lobby to go upstairs and fill Callie in on the changes to her living arrangements when they hear a voice call out. 

"Dr. Robbins!" Karev is calling out running down the hallway stopping when he reaches the two women. "Is it true? Are you really taking a leave for two entire months?"

"Yes, Dr. Karev." Arizona replies turning to face him. "Teddy nor Sloan have any leave available to stay with Callie and she can't be alone. She'll need help especially with the stairs in her apartment."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Karev asks annoyed. "I had to find out from some nurses! Not to mention you're leaving me with Stark! What the hell am I going to learn from that douche bag?"

"Karev, it just slipped my mind." Arizona answers with a sheepish look on her face. "I've been so busy trying to make sure things run smoothly while I'm gone that I just forgot to tell you. I'm just a phone call away though and it doesn't mean I can't drop by if there's anything that you need! I'm still the department head and Stark will have to answer to me. This will give you a chance to gain more confidence."

"When is Callie going home?" He inquires. 

"Actually we're headed up to her room now to get her discharged and take her home." Teddy answers his question. 

"If there's anything I can help with just give me a call." Karev says nodding. "I've got to run, I have to scrub in with Dr. Douchebag."

"Alex, none of us like him but you have to play nice while I'm gone!" Arizona chides him. "Please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be! I'm counting on you to make sure Stark doesn't ruin my department without me here to watch over his shoulder!"

"You got it boss!" Karev says walking away. 

Teddy lets out a soft chuckle. "How long do you think it'll be before those two end up killing each other?"

Groaning Arizona answers. "I'm just hoping it doesn't come to that! They hate each other! To be fair to Karev though, there isn't a single person in this place that actually likes Stark! I've already talked to the Chief though, when his contract is up we are replacing him! I can't make this the number one hospital for peds surgeries with Stark here!"

They get on the lift and press the button for Callie's floor. 

"How'd you manage to convince the Chief to let you replace him?" Teddy asks as the doors are closing leaving them alone. 

Arizona lets out a scoff before answering. "I didn't have to do any convincing with the amount of complaints he's received from the patients parents. The Chief was just glad that I've already been looking for a replacement."

"Do you have anyone in mind then?"

"I do, actually. I've been speaking to Addison Montgomery and once Alex finishes his residency he'll come on board as well. We'll have the best teams in the nation!"

"So, we'll have the best peds department, neuro, and cardio! Yang finally told me that she will stay here after her residency. Which of course means that Grey is also staying so general will be a crack team with Bailey and Meredith!"

"That's what I like to hear! I know we dropped to from first to third as far as teaching programs in the last year but we'll be back at the top in no time!" Arizona replies as they walk out of the lift and turn towards Callie's room. 

Teddy takes a deep breath as they reach her door. "Well, here it goes!"

"Teddy, you aren't helping my nerves when I see you so wound up at the prospect of telling her!" Arizona comments rolling her eyes. 

"Callie!" Teddy says opening the door and walking in. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car." Callie answers laughing. "Please tell me you've come to take me home!"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey will be in shortly with your discharge papers." Teddy replies smiling but shaking her head at the dark humor. 

"Hey Arizona." Callie says noticing her standing to the side. "What are you doing here? I thought you have to work today?"

Mark and Teddy look at each other briefly before Mark finally speaks. "Actually Callie, there's something we need to tell you. Teddy and I were talking and we realized that neither of us have the ability to take a leave right now. I just got back from that trip and with the wedding coming up Teddy is also out of leave."

"Mark, I just have a broken leg, I don't need a babysitter." Callie says quickly cutting him off. "You guys don't have to feel bad for having careers!"

"Callie, there's no way you can make it up those stairs in your apartment without assistance!" Teddy says raising her eyebrow at her friend. "You know that as well as I do! The last thing we need to happen is for you to trip and fall!"

"Arizona heard us talking and offered to stay with you for the next couple of months." Mark says quietly bracing himself for the tantrum he's sure is about to be unleashed on him. 

Callie however is so stunned by the news she can just stare at Arizona with her mouth open her eyes darting between the three people standing in her room. Closing her mouth she opens it to say something but again only stares at them. 

"Callie?" Teddy dares to speak quietly. "Are you ok?"

"I... " Callie stammers still unable to form sentences. "I... but ... Arizona... that's awful considerate of you but you really don't have to do this. I'm sure I can figure something else out. I don't want you to use up your personal time on me."

"Hey, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it." Arizona replies stepping closer to the bed. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've taken a vacation and I could really use the time to relax."

"In that case, you really can't spend your time just hanging out in my apartment." Callie says quietly. "That's not fair to you, Arizona. You should take a real vacation and travel someplace. You've told me that you've always wanted to go to Barcelona and have sangria's on the beach. That's a vacation, not babysitting a grown woman!"

Laughing Arizona replies. "Are you saying that you're going to be difficult?"

Rolling her eyes Callie answers. "No, that's not what I'm saying."

"That's good then because Teddy and I already stopped by your place to drop off my bags!" Arizona says smiling so that her dimples pop. "We're going to have fun!"

"I don't have much of a choice here do I?" Callie asks with a sigh looking at Mark and Teddy. 

"No, you don't." They both answer simultaneously.

Dr. Bailey opens the door to bring Callie's discharge papers in. "So, have you guys got this lady here all settled with a care giver?"

"Yes, Arizona will be staying with her." Mark replies with a large smile and winking at Callie. 

"Callie, that's perfect!" Bailey says putting down the paperwork in front of Callie. "You guys have been hanging out lately anyway! It'll be nice to have a friend helping you out instead of having to hire a stranger. Just sign these and you are free to go and we'll see you in a week for a follow up to remove those stitches."

"Dr. Bailey, thank you." Callie says while signing the papers. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. It was nice to see you again. It's been quite awhile."

"I agree, Callie." Bailey replies giving her a wink. "However, lets not wait so long for our next reunion and maybe not with you as patient ok? I don't think your friends can handle another scare like this one."

"No offense, Dr. Bailey but I don't want to see you as a doctor again." Callie replies laughing. 

Taking the papers from Callie she walks back towards the door. "You're free to go home, Callie."

"I'll go and get her a wheel chair." Mark said standing up from the chair next to Callie and leaving the room. 

Arizona and Teddy started packing up Callie's belongings from the room as she watched them. "Teddy, do you think you could help me put on some clothes before Mark gets back? He brought me some large sweats pants that will fit over this cast."

"Of course, Callie." Teddy replies finding the clothes. "Arizona, will you finish packing her things up while I help her change in the bathroom?"

"Don't you have a consult you need to go and prepare for?" Arizona asked quickly.

"I don't have a consult, Arizona." Teddy says befuddled by her friends question. "I had it moved to later in the day."

"No, Teddy, remember Karev asked you to consult with him when we came in earlier?" Arizona tries again raising her eyebrow this time. 

"Shit, I completely forgot about that consult." Teddy says picking up on her friends silent request. "Man, I'm horrible forgetting about the tiny humans like that! Callie, I'm going to have to run so I'm not any later. Arizona will you help her?"

"I've got this covered Teds, go ahead." Arizona replies taking the clothes from her. "Come on, Callie, let's get you up and to the bathroom so we can change you before Mark gets back."

Taking Callie by the arms she helps her stand up and hands her the crutches while Teddy makes her way out of the room. 

"If you want to wait by the door I'll put my bra and shirt on and then you can help me with my pants." Callie says reaching the bathroom. 

"Umm, Scribbles, I don't think that putting a bra on is advisable." Arizona says with a smirk. "It's going to be very uncomfortable if you do and since we're heading straight to your apartment there's really no need for it."

"I suppose." Callie answers unsure but decides to follow the doctors advise. 

"Callie, are you ok with me staying at your place?" Arizona asks through the partially open door. "I don't want it to be awkward."

"Dimples, I'm sure we'll survive." Callie answers with a huff. "My place isn't exactly tiny and if we need space we have plenty of room to give each other that space. It's not like you're moving in permanently."

"You ok in there?" Arizona asks hearing the heavy breathes from Callie. "And who says it's not something permanent?"

"It's just hard to move so getting my shirt on is a struggle." Callie answers quietly trying to catch her breathe. "Trust me, Dimples, you'll get sick of me real quick. Come help me with these pants, I don't think I can bend over to get them up, please."

Arizona opens the door and steps into the bathroom. "Here we go, Scribbles, we've got this. Lift up your right leg first, yup there we go and now your left." Arizona lifts the sweats up and can't help but notice how toned the brunette's legs are. 

Standing up straight her eyes meet chocolate orbs and hold their gaze. As the light reflects off the brown iris Arizona can see the minute details of the different colors making up the dark brown color. Flecks of hazel and a slight orange twinge morph with thin strips of obsidian and shades of brown to form the passionate and expressive windows to the goddess's soul before her.

Time ceases to accelerate forward as her nostrils savor the delicate perfume permeating the air surrounding Callie. A tinge of vanilla mixed with a mixture of berries with an aftertaste of clean linen; flaring her nostrils to memorize the intoxicating aroma.

Delicate lashes unveil blue irises allowing Callie to analyze the granules of different colors making up the worlds most cerulean eyes. Grains of grey streak between pools of different blues reaching down to the dilated pupils. Mint lavender perfumes meander their way across the fraction of space between Callie and the celestial blonde.

Becoming slightly dazed by the aroma's taking over her senses Callie looses her balance having to reach out and take hold of the white ceramic sink behind her causing Arizona to rush forward and take hold of her arm to steady her. Electricity surge's through Callie's arm at the point of contact instantaneously coursing through her body. Every atom of her being is sizzling with the power surging through her. Electricity escaping her being into the particles of the air surrounding them. Her obsidian eyes are immersed in observing the reciprocation in the irises that she'd just been imprinting upon her memory while at the same time heeding the changes in the combustable air surrounding their bodies. As if an ocean's wave courses through the room the dust particles closest to them begin to dissipate further away. Callie's gaze deliberately lowers to the pale pink lips in front of her, that are now slightly parted inhaling and tasting the changes in the atmosphere. Ever so gently her body leans forward as the celestial being in front of her moves to meet her half way. 

"Arizona?" Mark's voice booming through the open bathroom severs the almost tangible connection between the two women. "Callie? Are you guys ready to break out of this joint?"

Shaking her head Arizona tries to stammer her response. "Y... Ye...Yes, Mark, Callie's just getting changed and I've already packed her bags." Whispering Arizona directs her attention to Callie. "Are you ok? Do I need to have Mark bring the wheelchair in here?"

Gathering herself and allowing the shutters to veil her emotions once more Callie answers. "I'm fine, thank you. I can use the crutches."

Arizona reaches over to the wall and hands the abandoned crutches to Callie allowing her to leave the bathroom first, giving herself a moment to compose her wanton emotions before the ever so vigilant Mark can notice the effect her brief second of closeness to the brunette had on her. 

"Never in my life have I felt something so overpowering." Arizona thinks to herself, taking a chance to look in the mirror to confirm that the life altering moment isn't clearly visible on her. "If I didn't know better I'd say there was someone in this room with us pushing us together."

"I wonder if she felt it too?"

"How could she not? She started leaning into me first!"

"Yes, but in the same split second it was almost as if the moment never happened. It just took a blink of your eyes for that obvious confirmation in her eyes to disappear."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. I am her FRIEND! Nothing more."

"You honestly want to believe that after what you just felt coursing through your body? Have you EVER felt that soul piercing connection before?"

"DROP it! For all you know this was all in YOUR OWN head! How easy is it to imagine a similar response in someone else?"

"You're the one that brought it up, for the record."

"Ugh, SHUT UP!"

Turning away from the mirror she can hear an argument brewing between Callie and Mark. 

"Listen, I'm doing as you asked and I'm not throwing a fit about Arizona staying with me for the next couple of months, Mark." Callie whisper yells at her friend. "But, I am NOT going to be pushed around this hospital in that damned chair! I will make my ass out to that damned car!"

"That's why she didn't throw a fit when they mentioned it after Teddy and I arrived earlier!" Arizona thinks as she continues listening to the conversation. "He must have warned her not to throw a tantrum."

Letting out a long sigh Mark replies as calmly as he can. "Callie, yes, you haven't said a single word to complain about Arizona staying with you and for that I cannot thank you enough! But, if you don't sit your stubborn ass down in this wheelchair you AREN'T going home! Do you understand me? This is HOSPITAL POLICY! I can't change that! Do you want me to get Bailey in here to knock some sense into your ass?"

"Fine, I'll sit in the fucking chair but that means that Arizona doesn't have to stay with me!" Callie retorts. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Mark!"

Letting out a sarcastic laugh Mark fires back. "The hell you are staying alone in this condition, Callie Torres! Have you seen the stairs in your damn place? You'll wind up back here in a day flat! You cannot navigate those stairs on your own with crutches. It's either Arizona, who I might point out you get on with fabulously or I hire a nurse to come stay with you! Take your pick!"

"You are infuriating, Sloan!" Callie bellows out letting herself drop into the wheelchair and letting out a groan when the quick movement pulls at her stitches. 

"Stop being an ass and you won't keep hurting yourself." Mark replies irritated and huffs. "You know, Callie, I honestly feel bad for Arizona! She's doing you a solid here and you being an ass is no way to thank her!"

Callie looks up and rolls her eyes at Mark. "I'm not being an ass to Arizona! I'm being an ass to YOU because you're making decision FOR me! You act as though you have the right to do these things when in fact you don't! If I am unable or unconscious that's when you're supposed to step in!" 

Letting out another dry laugh Mark retorts. "Yes, because thinking that you don't need assistance two weeks after being run down by a car clearly indicates you are thinking clearly and are of sound mind."

Deciding that the two friends have bickered enough Arizona steps out of the bathroom and tries to diffuse the volatile situation. "Mark, how about you let me handle it from here, eh? You've done your duty as her best friend for now and need to get back to work. There's a car waiting for us downstairs and I'm pretty sure I can navigate the wheelchair well enough to get Callie there." Arizona gives him a signal with her eyes to let him know now is the time to let her and Callie figure out their dynamic for the next couple of months. 

"Sure thing." Mark replies nodding his acknowledgement. "If, McAsshole, here gives you any trouble just give me a ring and I'll come straighten her out for you! Callie, if you aren't going to throw a book at my head I'll drop by after work with some of your favorite Chinese takeout."

"Mark, I think that maybe you should just give her some space for a couple of days." Arizona answers before Callie gets the chance to smart off. "If you text me the name of the place I will be happy to order some for her. Besides, I love Chinese."

Giving Arizona a quick hug Mark heads out of the room only to stop by the door where he can't be seen so that he can watch how the blonde handles his cranky friend. He noticed these last couple of weeks that Arizona seems to be the only one that can calm Callie down when she gets moody and cranky with everyone. 

"Callie?" Arizona says quietly stooping down to be eye level with the brunette. "Don't be so angry with Mark and Teddy. They're only worried about their best friend. In fact, I'm sure Mark didn't tell you, but I actually offered to stay with you. I overheard him and Teddy having a discussion about having to hire a nurse and how they didn't think you'd take to that idea to kindly."

Realizing that Arizona overheard her argument with Mark, Callie starts to feel bad and takes a deep breathe before trying to explain herself. "Arizona, this isn't about you. I appreciate you being so thoughtful and offering. Really, I do, but you're a surgeon and from what I've heard on the grapevine around here you're at the prime of your career! You don't need to take time out of your life to care for someone that is perfectly capable of doing it herself. Don't put your career on hold for something so trivial!"

Taking Callie's hand in her own Arizona tries to assuage her concerns. "First of all, I've seen your apartment. Those stairs are NOT safe to navigate on your own with crutches and if you try to, you will only make your recovery that much longer because you will fall and wind up ruining all the hard work that these amazing doctors have done to fix you up. Second of all, I'm not putting my career on hold. I'm the department head. I can afford to take this time and I have a perfectly good resident that will keep me appraised of any situations that I need to address. Third of all, you were run over by a car, had major abdominal surgery, and have a serious fracture in your leg. I hate to burst your bubble here, Scribbles, but you are NOT able to care for yourself. Now, if you really would feel more comfortable with a nurse than I will gladly make the call and have them meet us at your apartment."

"I can sleep on my sofa!" Callie tries to convince her blonde friend. "I won't even attempt to go upstairs!"

"Callie, you only have two options here." Arizona replies softly trying to make the author see reason. "Option one: I come stay with you and help you. Option two: I call a nursing agency and have someone meet us at your apartment. It's your choice entirely but we as your friends will NOT allow you to try and do this on your own when you DO NOT HAVE TO. You have a support system. Lean on us! We want to help because you are our friend and we care about your well being. You are not being a burden to us! If the situation were reversed and one of us needed help would you allow us to be alone?"

"Of course not!" Callie vehemently denies. "The DIFFERENCE is that I can WORK from anywhere! The three of you are ALL surgeons! In order to work you have to be HERE in THIS hospital!"

"That's exactly why we discussed it and I'm the one staying with you." Arizona calmly explains. "Mark and Teddy aren't able to at this time while I am able to. And I will still be working. I still have the schedules to make, the budgets, and this also gives me a chance to work on some research that I've been putting on the back burner for a year now. So, in a way, you're doing me a favor here."

Scoffing Callie rolls her eyes. "Doing you, the peds surgeon a favor? That's seriously laughable. If you aren't making this research up then pray tell me what it's about."

Standing up Arizona looks down at Callie smiling softly. "In all the time you've known, which albeit hasn't been very long, but have I ever lied to you?" Getting a shake of the head no from Callie, Arizona continues. "How about we get you home and comfortable and I will happily tell you all about it."

Out in the corridor Teddy sees Mark still standing next to Callie's room and stops to find out what is going on. "Is Callie still here?"

Mark quickly gives her a signal to keep quiet as he moves them out of sight just as Arizona pushes Callie's wheelchair out of the room and down towards the lift. Once they're on the lift Mark turns to Teddy. "She was having one of her tantrums, first about having to ride in the wheelchair and then about having someone stay with her. We were right though! Arizona handled her better than either of us have been able to in all the years we've known her combined!"

Teddy lets out a squeal and claps her hands! "Our plan is working! Surely, in two months those two will realize they are PERFECT for each other! If Arizona can handle Callie's moods I know she'll be able to get her out of her shell once and for all!"

Grinning from ear to ear Mark pulls her into an empty patient room before asking. "How'd your talk with Arizona go? Is she into Callie?"

"She basically told me that she'd love to take Callie out on a date but isn't holding her breathe given that she doesn't think Callie is ready for a relationship!" Teddy replies her excitement dimmed. "She definitely finds Callie attractive but that shouldn't be shocking! That woman turns heads anywhere she goes even if she doesn't see it. We have our work cut out for us with Callie though! How are we going to get HER to give Arizona a chance, a real chance?"

"I don't think that we will really have to work on Callie." Mark replies thoughtfully. "Once those two are spending their days together I'm sure that she'll fall for the Robbins' charm! It might take some time for her to actually admit the attraction but she won't be able to deny it forever. Hell, she didn't even yell at us for talking to Arizona about Erica and Nate, although, we might only be getting a break there because of the distraction with her accident."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As promised earlier this week, the next chapter is here! I'm pretty excited about this one myself. I hope that you all enjoy it! Hit that Review button and hit me with your thoughts! I always enjoy reading them! Also, I just want to make it clear that the end result will be that Callie and Arizona are together... it's just going to take them a bit to finally admit their attraction to each other. Obviously, I'm pretty sure you guys have picked up on the fact that the bigger battle will be for Callie. That said, have patience because Calzona will be here soon!

* * *

**-Callie's Apartment Later That Night-**

  
Driving through the streets of Seattle in the black Range Rover set up by Callie's publicist the ride had been relatively quiet with both of the women glancing out the windows. Callie had her headphones in but her music wasn't blaring per normal. Arizona was quietly contemplating her decision to stay with her favorite author upon realizing that on some level she is attracted to her.

Taking out her headphones Callie turns to Arizona and speaks softly. "I know you said earlier that you are still going to be technically working, does that mean that there will be a chance you will be called into the hospital?"

Catching only the end of Callie's question due to being engrossed in her own thoughts Arizona turns her head. "I'm sorry, I seemed to have been in my own head there for a minute. What were you asking me?"

"You said that technically you will still be working even though you aren't going to be scheduled for surgeries." Callie says again giving her co passenger a smile. "Does that mean there is a possibility you will be called in for emergencies?"

Cocking her head to the side and smiling Arizona decides to tease the author. "Trying to find out how quickly you can get rid of me? We haven't even stepped foot in your apartment yet, Scribbles."

Eyes widening at the realization of how her question sounded Callie replies shyly. "No, no, not at all. I only ask because I live further from the hospital than I'm sure you did. If there's a chance you will be paged for emergencies I want to make sure there will always be a car available to drive you at a seconds request."

Arizona trying to hide her smile continues to tease Callie. "Did? I assure you, Scribbles, I still have my apartment. Although, I have seen your penthouse apartment and believe me when I tell you, it's definitely far more luxurious than mine. So, if this is you asking me to move in well then, I'm all for it. Especially if that means I no longer have to drive myself through Seattle's traffic jams! A girl can get used to the pampered life!"

If at all possible Callie's eyes continue to widen hearing the surgeon's comments. "Umm.... N..No, that's ... not what I meant." Callie stutters to try and find a way to let the woman down gently not realizing she's being teased. "What I meant to say was I live further away than you DO. I don't pamper myself I assure you. I don't normally have a driver. If I drive at all, I drive myself. I guess I should have asked if you'd like to bring a car over and keep it in the garage. I do have two spaces and I don't use either. The one car I do have is stored elsewhere as I hardly drive it and don't want to risk it being damaged."

Hearing the brunette rambling Arizona is having a hard time stifling her giggles and laughter but would love to see how far Callie will continue so she bites the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face.

"And, the apartment, well honestly, I only decided on that particular one because my ex would never think to search for me in a place like that. I was afraid one day she would return looking for me and I wanted to keep Nate safe. It seemed like the logical choice at the time. After Nate passed, I didn't want to give up the place because it was a part of him. I feel close to him there."

Feeling bad for making Callie feel like she has to defend her lifestyle Arizona finally speaks up. "Callie.... Callie, you can stop explaining. I was only teasing you, I promise. You don't have to tell me why or how you made your decisions. And to answer your question, I hadn't really thought about being paged in. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep a car service on hand just for me. I'll just have Mark or Teddy drive my car over from my apartment in the next few days. Hell, I might even make Karev do it just because I can."

Feeling embarrassed for not having picked up on the fact she was being teased Callie blushes before speaking again. "Do you know the city well enough to be able to get to the hospital quickly? I don't want to make your life any more difficult than I already am, Arizona."

"Scribbles, it's a straight shot from your apartment to the hospital, don't worry." Arizona says waving the brunette off. "I'm the daughter of a Marine remember? The first thing I ever do when I move to a new city is learn the lay out. Always be prepared as my father likes to say. I won't say this again, Callie, you aren't making my life difficult. You are my friend that needs help."

Giving the blonde a smile Callie nods. "Alright, I'll stop. Anyway, we're here but we're going to enter from the garage as the security guards don't want me being out in the open." Callie rolls her eyes at Arizona saying the last part. "Like anyone is going to try something again so soon!"

Arizona jumps out of the car to get the crutches from the rear of the car deciding to address the comment about Callie's attack when they're in the privacy of the apartment.

"Here we go, Scribbles." The surgeon says opening the side door and holding the crutches up so Callie can immediately take hold of them. "No rush, just take your time. We don't want to head back to the ER before we've even made it upstairs."

Moving slowly to adjust for the angle of getting out of the car Callie says, "Use the lift on the far left, it goes straight up to the penthouse and you'll have to scan this key fob for it to open."

"Who all has access to a key fob to the elevator?" Arizona asks holding open the door for Callie.

"The only people other than myself that have one are Mark and Teddy." Callie replies with a slight grunt. "I'll have to call the guys in management tomorrow to have another one made for you. That way if you ever need to go out you don't have to wait on me to muddle my way through the apartment on crutches."

Arizona releases a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding upon hearing that the security for Callie is pretty tight even without the added security guards. "There's no rush, Callie. I won't be going anywhere any time soon. I'll probably be sleeping for the next three days since I haven't had a full nights sleep in what seems like years!

As they wait for the lift to arrive one of the security guards addresses Callie. "Ms. Torres, Evan wanted us to let you know that they have already alerted the management staff as to the recent developments in your security needs. Any packages you will receive will have to be searched by one of us before it's sent up to your apartment. My name is Ivan and my partner is Ricky. Here is a card with both of our numbers on it. Please, do not order any foods to be delivered to you. If you would like something give us a call and we will place the order for you and pick it up."

Callie looks between the security guards and Arizona confused. "Wait, where are you guys staying?"

"We have a rented an apartment a floor below yours Ms. Torres." Ivan replies. "Since your apartment takes up the entire top floor we weren't able to be on the same floor but given the security measures in place we aren't needed to guard the door. When we change out we will always call up to let you know who will be taking the next shift. Since you haven't met the other guards when the time comes I will bring them by your apartment to introduce them. Ms. Torres, it is imperative that you do not go out with any guards that you haven't been introduced to you by a guard you have previously met."

Not wanting to make the guards feel bad for simply doing their jobs Callie takes the card with a tight smile. "No problem Ivan. I believe that we will be ordering some take out tonight, once we've decide either Dr. Robbins or myself will give you a call and please make sure to order something for yourself. Bill anything you need to me, I don't care how mundane it is."

"Ms. Torres, that is really not necessary." Ivan tries to refuse her offer while Arizona quietly watches the exchange impressed by the brunette's generosity.

"Ivan, I will not have you argue with me about this." Callie replies with a harder tone. "In fact, I will have a card for you guards to use brought to you tomorrow. Please, allow me to offer this kindness in return for the extra time you spend away from your families."

Realizing that she won't be refused Ivan decides to agree with her request. "Ms. Torres, although this really isn't needed we appreciate your kindness and thoughtfulness."

As the lift arrives the women step on while the two men wait until the doors have closed to call another to head to their apartment.

In the lift Arizona is still watching Callie unable to fathom once again how someone as kind as the woman standing next to her has been dealt such heartache in her life. "Callie, that was really kind of you." Arizona whispers with a smile.

Callie gives her a small shrug without looking at her. "It's nothing really, they should be compensated for their work. They're in danger because of me, the least I can do is make their life comfortable wouldn't you agree?"

Realization dawns on Arizona once the words have left the brunette's lips. The reason she was so adamant about not needing help. Not wanting to place another person in harms way due to herself. Closing her eyes Arizona tries to keep her face motionless not wanting Callie to realize that she's understood the reasons behind her apparent moodiness. As the lift doors open to the apartment foyer Arizona holds her hand in front of the lift doors to allow Callie plenty of time to walk through them without being knocked off her feet.

"Do you want to sit on the sofa or head up to your room?" Arizona asks setting the bag down.

Mark had filled her prescriptions at the hospital pharmacy prior to leaving and since she was starting to feel discomfort Callie decided to go ahead and take one of her pills.

"I want to get a glass of water before I sit down so I can take something for the pain." Callie answers softly making her way towards her kitchen. "I don't think I can hold off much longer."

"Here, why don't I get you comfortable on the sofa and then I'll run and get you a glass of water." Arizona says waiting for Callie to turn around.

Letting out a soft sigh Callie turns to look at her. "Arizona, you don't have to feel like you need to wait on me hand and foot. I'm fully capable of at least getting myself a glass of water."

Raising her eyebrow at the brunette Arizona replies. "You are, are you? Hmm, ok let me ask you this. Where are your pain pills?"

"They're in my bag." Callie replies.

Not moving an inch Arizona continues. "You mean the bag thats on the floor?"

"That is the only bag that I have, Dimples." Callie says.

"And pray tell me, how do you plan on getting said pills out of the bag on the floor when you weren't even able to bend over to pull your pants on at the hospital, when you weren't in pain? Also, explain to me how do you plan on carrying your glass of water from the kitchen to the sofa while on crutches?"

Silenced for a few moments Callie takes the time to find an answer. "Well, I won't get a glass of water, I have water bottles in the fridge so I'll grab one of those, that way, I can still use the crutches. Then I'll just sit on the sofa and get the bag after."

Rolling her eyes Arizona pinches the bridge of her nose before replying. "Callie, you are already in pain! You haven't been using your crutches for very long and are still pretty unstable on them. Do you honestly think that holding a bottle of water while trying to maneuver with them will lessen your pain? And even getting the bag off the floor from a sitting position requires bending over. I fully realize that you want to be as independent as possible and I admire that, I really do, but right now you NEED the help. Please, just let me help you sit down and then I will get you the water and your pills."

Letting her chin call to her chest Callie gives a muffled reply. "I'm really not trying to be difficult. I just ... I don't want to upset you by asking you to do something."

Arizona squints her eyes at the brunette standing before her. _"Is that something her ex would do? Get angry if Callie asked for help? Oh God, do I remind her of Erica Hahn?"_

Walking over to Callie, Arizona reaches out with her finger to bring her face up so she can look her in the eye. "Callie, I need to ask you something. I don't want to upset you by what I am about to ask but I have to know."

Befuddled by the blonde's sudden apprehension Callie gives her a small smile. "Arizona, by now I think that you can ask me anything you want. I will do my best not to have a similar reaction to that of the train."

Nodding Arizona ponders how best to phrase her question. "Do I... Do I remind you of your ex?"

"Wha... What do you mean?" Callie asks almost breathless.

Seeing the scared look on Callie's face Arizona quickly reaches out to try and rub her arm in comfort but stops short when she notices the involuntary cringing from the brunette. Pulling her hand back she tries her question again. "Do I remind you of Erica?"

"Arizona, you're nothing like her." Callie says emphatically. "I'll admit that I have plenty more to learn about you but one thing that I am certain of is that she could never hold a candle to you."

Realizing Callie misunderstood her question Arizona shakes her head. "That's not what I meant. What I mean to ask is do we resemble each other in features? For example, the blonde hair or the structure of our jaws?"

"Her hair was darker than yours is, still blonde but darker nonetheless." Callie replies starting to understanding what she's being asked. "She also had blue eyes but yours are warmer, inviting. They're honestly gorgeous. Her's on the other hand were cold and dead. Those are the closest things you have that are similar to my ex, Arizona. If you are asking me if you remind me of her, you can be assured that in NO WAY do you remind me of her."

Breathing a sigh of relief Arizona continues to her next question. "When you were with her, did she become angry if you asked her for help?"

"Arizona, please don't ask me about this." Callie says so quietly that the blonde can hardly hear the plea.

"Callie." Arizona says moving slowly to take her shoulders in her hands when she doesn't see her shy away from her movements. "I'm not asking you this to torture you. I'm not asking out of morbid curiosity. I need to know these things. I don't want to cause you to fear me. You've kept yourself sheltered since she left you. I know that Teddy lived with you after Nate was born but you knew her already, your mind didn't associate her features with those of Erica."

Closing her eyes Callie resigns herself to answering the surgeons questions. "Before we delve into this any further, can we please sit down and may I please take my pill?"

"Of course, Callie." Arizona says helping her to take a seat and making a bee line for the kitchen. "Here you go." She says as she brings back a bottle of water and making a mental note to familiarize herself with the placement of items in the kitchen. "Here are your pills." Taking a seat across from Callie not wanting to smother her, she waits for the brunette to settle in.

"To answer your question, yes." Callie says after putting her bottle down on the end table next to her. "If asked for something she would become irritated and angry."

Feeling her heart break Arizona takes another big breathe before asking the next question not really knowing if she's ready to hear it's answer. "What would happen when she became irritated or angry?"

"I have a feeling you've already seen the results of her irritation and anger." Callie whispers.

Closing her eyes Arizona has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out a cry for the pain inflicted on Callie. "When she would ... you know ... would she do it when you knew it was coming or would it be sudden?"

"She never did it when she thought I would see it coming." Callie replies. "Please, Arizona, why are you asking me this?"

"Because we are going to be living together for the next two months." Arizona answers quietly. "I need to know what your triggers are. For example, earlier when I moved suddenly to try and comfort you. You flinched. However, when I moved slowly and you understood what I was doing you didn't flinch away from me."

Giving Arizona a curious look Callie raises her eyebrow before speaking. "You sound as if you've been through something like this before."

"It wasn't quite like this exactly." Arizona replies honestly. "When Tim came back from Iraq after being injured he had PTSD. Loud noises, being touched when sleeping, anything that sounded like an explosion or guns, sudden movements that he could see from his peripheral vision. Those were some of his triggers and we had to learn them. He's better now, thankfully, but it wasn't an easy road for him. I'm asking these questions so that I can understand better. Obviously our relationship is completely different than the one you had with her but if I EVER do anything that scares you, even if you understand that I wouldn't hit you, I NEED you to tell me. You have to be honest with me. Callie, I need you to understand that even if for some reason I become upset, I would NEVER lay my hands on you. You probably think I'm crazy for saying this but I need you to know this. You haven't known me very long and now here I am in your home. I would never hit you."

"I'm glad that Tim is better." Callie says with a smile. "I know that Teddy loves him very much and he makes her over the moon happy. When I said earlier that I know she could never hold a candle to you, I meant it. I never thought for a second that you would hit me. That thought never even crossed my mind. If I flinched earlier it was honestly an involuntary reaction. Please, don't be afraid to be yourself around me."

"Callie, your mind might understand that." Arizona explains. "However, your body will sometimes react on it's own. You've been through something very traumatic. Add in the fact of how long it lasted, you will have those reactions at times. And truthfully, it may not even be triggered by another blonde blue eyed person. It could be someone thats brunette with green eyes. Mark and Teddy, they know these things about you, Callie. I still have to learn them so you have to be honest with me and I promise I will always be honest with you."

Staring at Arizona, Callie can't even begin to wrap her mind around the differences but she decides to try and let Arizona know that to an extent she does trust her. "Arizona, my life, it's been one let down after another. I'm not complaining when I say that. It is what it is." The brunette gives a slight shrug as she continues. "I'm sure that there are people in this world that have been through worse than I have. I'm grateful that I've come out the other side. Maybe not because I did it for myself but I still came out of it. There are people in this world that aren't that fortunate. That said, I know how distrustful I am of people. I also know that you are well aware of that fact. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you at all. I won't disrespect you by lying and saying that I fully trust you when we both know that I don't but I need you to know that in the best way I know how to, I do trust you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting here with me in my home. Other than you there are only three other people that have stepped over my threshold. Other than maintenance workers and such I mean. For me, this is a huge step. It's not as big as say going on a date but you've managed to let me see that not everyone in this world will lash out at me for simply speaking to them. I can't say that living here with me will be a walk in the park because honestly, it will probably be anything but that. I can't say that I'm ready to start talking to random strangers in public places but I can say that I am happy I did with you. I will do my best to be as honest and open as I can be with you. Please, don't be offended when I am closed off and want my space. Know that it has nothing to do with you personally. It's a product of my past."

To say that Arizona was shocked by Callie's candor was an understatement. Taking a moment to compose her thoughts she then spoke. "Have you considered talking to someone about the things you've been through?"

Callie lets out a quick dry laugh before answering. "Yes, I've seen a therapist. Teddy and Mark made me go a few years ago but what they don't seem to understand is that I'm not like this as a result of what I've been through. I don't need to sit on a couch and have someone ask me how I feel about what she did to me or how I feel about my son passing. I know my feelings. I know that all to well. I'm an author. I spend all my days analyzing so that I'm better able to put words to paper. I'm angry for what she took from me and I'm not referring to Nate. She took my ability to trust, my ability to believe in the good of people, my ability to open myself to new adventures. Going to a therapist won't fix these things. I choose to hide myself away. I choose this because I cannot handle another heartbreak. A professor in college once said in a lecture that an organ can be repaired many times over but eventually the scar tissue will be that organ's undoing. I've been scarred one to many times, Arizona. To survive I choose to protect myself. To some, this may not be a life worth living. But it's all I have left." By the end of her speech Callie couldn't keep her tears at bay but only then realized that they were streaming down her cheeks unchecked.

Having watched the emotions quiver across Callie's face Arizona hadn't realized she was holding her breathe until Callie stopped speaking and went to take a tissue from the end table next to her. Not wanting to make Callie relive anymore of her ghastly past, she decided to try and change the harrowing atmosphere and help give her a speckle of joy. Even if it would be just for mere flickering moments in time because she knew that later when Callie would be alone in her bed these atrocious memories would come galavanting back into her minds eye of their own accord.

"How about we call Ivan and order some dinner from that Chinese place that Mark said is your favorite and then while we eat dinner we can watch a movie together?" Arizona asks plastering a smile on her face even if she knew it didn't reach her eyes. "You've got a massive TV here and I'm willing to bet it's top of the line! I've been dying to try it out since I saw it this morning. Do you have any take out menus?"

Thankful that Arizona was done with speaking about her past Callie takes up the change in topic happily. "Well, Dimples, I am pampered so of course my TV is top of the line. The take out menus are in the kitchen, the drawer right next to the fridge. It's the only Chinese take out menu."

Making her way to the kitchen Arizona opens the instructed drawer and finds the menu then grabs a water for herself when she hears a loud grunt and yelp come from the living room causing her to run back.

"Damn it, Scribbles." Arizona quips having caught Callie trying to take off her shoe and causing herself more pain. Mindful not to move suddenly she slowly sits down next to her feet on the sofa. "Seriously, couldn't you wait thirty seconds for me to come back and ask me to help you take your shoes off?"

Having the decency to look scolded Callie tries for a joke to get herself out of trouble and gives the blonde a smirk. "Technically it's take off my shoe. Seeing as my other foot doesn't have one."

Unable to keep herself from laughing Arizona rolls her eyes at Callie. "Sure, sure grammar police. Let me take off your SHOE before you rip your stitches. I am NOT going to be the one to tell Bailey that you did that! She is downright scary!"

As Callie let's out a full blown belly laugh Arizona takes those few seconds to appreciate once again the beautiful awe inspiring spark of life that fills her eyes. "Do you know what they used to call Bailey when Mark and Teddy were in residency?"

"No, I can't say that I've heard." Arizona replies taking the shoe and placing it on the floor next to the sofa.

"She was known as the Nazi." Callie replies waiting for the horrified expression that most people dawn when they hear that nickname but is shocked when she doesn't get it.

Arizona thinks about it for a split second and then a face splitting smile erupts once again displaying those unique dimples causing Callie to forget the conversation entirely. "You know, I'm sure if the wrong person heard me say this they would be appalled but it makes complete sense and I have a feeling Bailey reveled in having that nickname!"

"Right you are, Dimples." Callie laughs. "She was tickled pink by it. Just don't tell her I said that! I rather like my head where it is!"

"It'll be our little secret." Arizona says giggling. "If I'm honest, I rather like your head where it is as well!"

"You only like my head where it is because of the books you enjoy so much." Callie says with a smirk. "If it weren't for those books you would sell me out faster than I could say the word Nazi!"

Throughly enjoying this playful side of the brunette Arizona decides to play along and fires back. "I'll admit, if you had asked me that a few months ago I would agree with you! However, I now like it where it is for the future books that it will spew forth!"

Callie's jaw drops but she quickly recovers and gives back. "Ah, but my friend, you forget, the final book is finished and sent to the publisher's office for printing, which means! I won't be writing for awhile!"

Not knowing that Callie had finished the series nor that she'd been serious about her hiatus Arizona is brought to a sudden silence. "Wh... Ho... But... When did you finish the final book!? Moreover, I did NOT realize that you were serious about taking a break from writing!"

Laughing at the stammering blonde Callie answers. "I finished the book a few days after I got back from our train ride. Honestly, I think I've done some of my best work on that trip! And yes I wouldn't have said I was taking a break if I weren't being completely serious about it."

"Go back a second." Arizona suddenly says forgetting about her sudden concern at her favorite author's lack of inspiration. "You ... You called me your friend. Am I your friend?"

"Dimples, you are going to be living in my home with me for the next couple of months." Callie replies giving the blonde her signature raised eyebrow. "If I can't call you my friend now I'm more fucked up than I realized!"

Unable to let the comment slide Arizona addresses it. "Callie, you aren't fucked up. You just have some scars that need healing. That takes time. I am honored to be called your friend. Although, if I'm honest I've been calling you a friend a lot longer. Now back to this hiatus, surely you aren't serious! Whatever are we, your lowly fans, supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Then my dear friend the honor is all mine!" Callie replies with a shy smile. "My fans aren't lowly for one! I just need a break to gather my thoughts and breathe. I've been working on this series for so long now that I haven't even tried to throw new ideas down and sadly those don't always come at the drop of a pin. Just like this series, it took me writing five separate novels before the idea finally came to me. Besides, my contract is finally up and honestly I'm not ready to enter another one any time soon. I'm tired of having a deadline breathing down my back and my publisher, Megan, pestering every day for an update. It hinders the process, but if I'm free to write at my own pace the quality is better, the authenticity is palpable, and the emotions are genuine and saunter off the page captivating the reader."

"As long as you aren't telling me that you're done writing." Arizona says quietly shocked by how much she didn't want Callie to stop using her gift. "I understand needing to take a step back. I was afraid the next words out of your mouth would be that you were retiring your pen, so to speak, and I would have very many things to say about that. Just like the little speech you just gave. Your ability to use words and string them together is unlike anything I've ever read before."

"You are very kind, Dimples." Callie says blushing.

"Oookay!" Arizona says rubbing her stomach. "What should I order from this place? I'm starving."

"That depends on what sort of Asian foods you like." Callie replies. "I can tell you that I've yet to try a dish that I didn't enjoy throughly."

Looking over the menu Arizona asks. "Have you tried the Cashew Chicken or the Pork Fried Rice?"

"Both are delicious." Callie answers.

"Perfect, I know what I am going to order." Arizona hands over the menu to let Callie look over it. "What would you like to order?"

"Chicken Egg Foo Young and some hot and sour soup, please." Callie says without even looking at the menu.

"Where's the card from Ivan?" Arizona says standing up to return the menu.

Callie takes out the card from her pocket to hand to Arizona but decides to program the numbers in her cell before. Taking the card from Callie, Arizona also saves the numbers and then dials the number for Ivan and gives him their order. After finishing the phone call she begins to look around for Callie's DVD's but doesn't see them anywhere.

"Callie, where do you keep your DVD's? The surgeon asks turning around in her spot to check the rest of the living room for a shelf.

Smirking Callie shakes her head as she responds. "I don't actually own DVD's anymore. Can't stand the clutter or having to put the discs in or take them out so I've moved all of my movie collection to my Apple TV. I have access to my entire library no matter where I go this way!"

Tilting her head to ponder this idea Arizona finally speaks. "That's actually a genius idea! Why don't you show me how to work your fancy TV and we can choose a movie before dinner arrives."

Turning on the TV Callie begins to explain the system. "This remote works for the DVR and the TV and this one is the remote for the Apple TV but it will also control the volume for the TV. What sort of movies do you enjoy watching."

Blushing Arizona responds shyly. "I'll watch anything Disney. I also like rom coms, and drama. About the only genre I will not watch under any circumstance is horror."

Unable to hold back her laugh Callie turns a questioning gaze towards her. "Disney? A surgeon that watches Disney movies? How does that happen?"

Rolling her eyes at Callie, Arizona defends herself. "Hey now, no need to poke fun. I've loved Disney movies since I was a child and given that I work with children it helps that I'm so familiar with the movies. Gives me something to use to help relate to them and make them feel more at ease."

"Alright then Princess, why don't you choose the movie." Callie says handing over the remote. "Although, I don't know if you're going to find anything you like in my collection but if you don't we can always rent something or use Netflix."

Scrolling through the brunette's library Arizona begins to pout. "Scribbles, how is it that you don't have a single Disney movie in your collection? Surely, you've seen one that you've enjoyed enough to purchase."

Chuckling softly Callie shrugs as she answers. "They aren't exactly my cup of tea. Besides, life isn't a fairytale. My go is horror or something sci-fi. Movies are like novels in a sense. If I'm going to watch something, I want to forget reality."

Scoffing and turning to look at Callie, Arizona replies curtly. "Are you saying that a Disney classic won't make you forget reality? Because, McDreary, I just can't believe that."

"I'm not saying that as a child I didn't find them pleasant." Callie answers thoughtfully. "I'm simply saying that life's barbarous truth no longer allows me to enjoy or believe in fairy dust, magic, rainbows, or happy endings. They simply don't exist. At least with sci-fi you aren't lead to believe in the impossible."

Turning her gaze from the TV to Callie's face Arizona stifles a sigh. "Happy endings do exist. Are they scarce? Yes, but not for the reasons you believe. Happy endings require determination, unfaltering faith, hard fought battles, sacrifice and yes, at times, even heartache. People find it too easy to throw in the proverbial towel, hence why they never reach the happy ending. Victory requires a battle but if you refuse to persevere, how can people expect to reap the triumph."

Unwilling to meet cerulean orbs Callie picks at the lint on her pants. "Touché."

Hearing the chime indicating the arrival of the lift Arizona stands up to meet Ivan and retrieve their dinner but is stopped by Callie. "Arizona, I never gave them a credit card to pay with. Please, take out some cash from my wallet that is in my bag and pay Ivan."

Arizona brings the bags into the living room and places them on the coffee table. "I'll get some dinner plates. Which cabinet are they in?"

"The ones above the breakfast bar." Callie answers.

"Here we go, Scribbles." Arizona says coming back with two plates. "How about we watch A Beautiful Mind?"

"Sure, that works." Callie says reaching out to get her soup while Arizona starts the movie before beginning to dish out her own dinner.

"Arizona, before you get comfortable, do you mind getting me a blanket from the ottoman?" Callie asks quietly.

Standing up Arizona gives the author a dimpled smile. "My pleasure. If you don't mind, I'll grab one for myself too."

"Dimples, of course I don't mind." Callie says taking the blanket from the extended hand. "Make yourself at home. I want you to feel as though this was your apartment."

Slowly eating her soup Callie allows herself to admire the blonde surgeon sitting across from herself. Arizona being engrossed in the movie doesn't notice the piercing eyes that are scrutinizing her.

 _"My God, she really is marvelous."_ Callie thinks to herself as her eyes continue to feast on the surgeon. _"Exquisitely fair skin, divine golden locks framing a shapely jaw, delicate pale pink lips, small tender, yet strong hands, and a petite body. You really have been blind!"_

_"You seriously cannot believe that she would even consider someone like you, right? You aren't this dense."_

_"I'm simply giving credit where it's due! Admitting that she's stunning doesn't mean I'm delusional enough to believe there's even the remote possibility of anything here."_

_"Mhm, you can't lie to me. When's the last time you've noticed another person in this manner?"_

_"I obviously know that even if I was foolish enough to want something more than friendship, it would NEVER happen! She deserves much more than what I would ever been able to offer."_

_"It was a dream! Destiny? Fate? These things do not exist. Don't be naive! Haven't you been burnt enough?"_

_"Oh my God! She is a friend. Just because I've noticed her beauty doesn't mean that I'm senseless enough to even consider the possibility of wanting more."_

_"Oh yeah? Than explain why you are still staring at her?"_

_"I'm not staring."_

_"Then look away."_

_"I can't."_

_"Exactly my point!_

_"I'll admit that it's ludicrous but what sane person notices HER and doesn't on some level wish for a chance?"_

_"Wishing never brings anything but pain and misery. You of all people know this."_

Releasing a deep sigh at her own internal dispute Callie finally manages to avert her eyes from Arizona back to the TV. As her pain medicine begins to take full effect Callie's eyes become heavier and not realizing it, the last thing her eyes focus on before succumbing to sleep is once again Arizona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, I'd like to apologize for the missed updates. There was a family emergency here which kept me from being able to upload the chapters. I will make it up to you guys this week though. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

**\----A Week Later----**

Blue skies meant a sunny day in Seattle, which was definitely a rarity. Diamonds sway on top of the rippling water of Puget Sound Bay. Had Arizona not been sitting outside on the patio she would have thought that the day would be pleasantly warm, instead she's huddled deep inside her thick winter coat. Hands wrapped around a steaming cup of joe to keep warm. Letting her gaze wander over the bay before her, she can see the white and green Ferry Boat crossing and further out a cargo ship with containers stacked high.

 _"Don't think I'll ever get over this view."_ Arizona thinks to herself letting out a content sigh. _"I've barely been here a week and already it feels like home."_

_"Home? This feels like home? This will never be your home."_

_"Obviously I know that. Can you blame me though? For the first time in years I haven't felt alone. There's someone here to converse with. Even if sometimes it's just mundane thoughts."_

_"Ha! Someone? Do yourself a favor and admit that the reason you're enjoying yourself this much is because that 'someone' is Callie Torres. If it were anyone else you wouldn't be this excited about living with them."_

_"First of all, I'm NOT living with her. It's a temporary situation. In just under two months I will be returning to MY apartment. Second of all, what's wrong with enjoying her company? She's stunning, smart, whity, has a sense of humor, and can hold a conversation that doesn't revolve around shoes or purses! What's NOT to enjoy?"_

_"There's nothing wrong with it. I'm simply saying in order for you to make something happen, you actually have to admit that you want more than friendship from her. Besides, you've been flirting with her enough that by now even she's picked up on that."_

_"Ugh, fine! I want to take her on a date. I want to be the reason behind that amazing smile and that melodic laugh. I want to put that sparkle in her eye. Are you happy now?"_

_"Well, I suppose but one more thing, admit that you want more than a date. You want her as your girlfriend. You want a future with her."_

_"Why are you torturing me?"_

_"You're torturing yourself, you goof."_

_"FINE! I want it all with that woman. For the first time, I actually see a possible future but the million dollar question is whether she would even consider a date with me?"_

_"Sitting here arguing with yourself isn't going to get you that answer. You'll have to pull your head out of your ass and actually ask her."_

_"Ya, not going to happen! It's too soon."_

Suddenly a thunderous clatter from inside the apartment jolts Arizona out of her deliberations. The blonde jumps up and runs inside.

Noticing the pair of crutches at the bottom of the stairs her eyes dart up to see Callie attempting to make her way down them on her own. "Callie Torres!" Arizona yells out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She makes her way up the stairs to take a hold of the brunettes arm helping her down.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Callie retorts rolling her eyes.

"It LOOKS like your crazy ass wants to end up in the ER again!" Arizona fires back angrily. "Why didn't you call out for me to come help you?"

Arizona is completely befuddled by the fact that Callie has tried to make her way down these stairs on her own. Over the past week the author has become more comfortable with asking for help whenever she needed it.

Callie lets out a huff of air before answering. "I called you're name and when you didn't answer I checked your room but you weren't there. I figured maybe Karev called you in for another consult or something."

Feeling horrible for not having heard the brunette call out her name Arizona gives her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Scribbles. I was sitting out on the patio enjoying some coffee. I even left the door open in case you woke up, I'm not sure how I didn't hear you calling out."

Raising her eyebrow at Arizona, she asks. "Why the hell would you want to sit out there? It's colder than freaking Alaska out there!"

Shrugging Arizona replies. "It's a beautiful morning and I was enjoying the view. Also, you know that I would let you know if I had to leave and have one of the guys come stay with you until I returned. At the very least I'd have left you a note!"

"Arizona, come on." Callie whines. "I made it down several steps before you ran up here."

Scoffing Arizona replies with an annoyed tone. "Callie, you were told at your follow up that you are NOT to put WEIGHT on your leg! It's barely been a week since you've been discharged. Damn, you are one stubborn woman!"

"Fine, Dr. Quinn." Callie answers pouting. "Just promise not to tattle on me and I won't do it again."

Making it down the stairs Arizona picks up the discarded crutches and hands them to Callie just then noticing her attire. Black form fitting slacks combined with a dark purple button up shirt "Hot Damn! That is more than sexy!"

"What's with the fancy clothes, Scribbles?" Arizona asks trying to distract her own mind by pouring the brunette a black cup of coffee. Over the last week she'd quickly picked up on her different culinary preferences.

"God, that tastes good!" Callie says moaning her appreciation of the dark amber liquid. "Thank you. I've got a meeting with the publishing house to finalize the cover for the final book later."

"Mmm, I'll bet I can give you a much better reason to moan." Arizona thinks to herself as she watches Callie take another sip of the coffee. Her eyes glued to the luscious deep red lips that are now shimmering from the drop of coffee left there. "Lean in and skim my tongue gently over her lip before pressing my lips against her's."

"Earth to Dimples." Callie says waving her hand in front of the blonde's face after noticing that she'd stopped moving and was standing like a statue in front of her.

Arizona's cheeks turn a crimson color being brought out of her day dream abruptly. "Huh, what was that?"

Callie chuckles softly as she replies. "I said, I have a meeting with my publisher to finalize the cover for the book."

"Oh, what time will they be here?" Arizona inquires while she takes out some plates to dish out their breakfast that she'd made before going outside.

"Umm, no they aren't coming here." Callie replies watching the blonde. "I called Ivan earlier and he's going to take me to the office."

"Whoa, hold on." Arizona says turning around from her task. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Officer Bristol said they still haven't found any leads. Is it wise to leave the apartment?"

"It's not like I'm going to be walking there." Callie says looking down into her coffee mug. She's been in her apartment for a week now and her cabin fever was quickly getting out of hand. "There's no danger to me. I have to get out of this place even if it's just for an hour! I'm not even allowed to go out for walks! I can handle staring at my own walls for only so long."

Arizona turns back to the breakfast plates before replying. "Let's eat breakfast and then I'll run upstairs and get ready."

Suddenly feeling an arctic breeze Callie turns in her chair to see that the patio door was still open so she stands up and begins to make her way over to close the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arizona asks noticing the brunette walking away after turning around to set the plates on the breakfast bar. In the past week it became their morning ritual to eat together. "Breakfast is ready, I made it before you woke up."

Laughing Callie turns around and points behind her. "I'd rather not have to wear a coat to breakfast, so I'm closing the door."

"Whoops." Arizona says taking a seat watching Callie maneuver herself around. "You scared me when you threw your crutches down the stairs, I must've forgotten to close the door. I'm sorry."

Making her way back to the bar Callie replies with a smile. "Got your attention though, didn't it?"

Arizona nods her answer and then tilts her head watching Callie's shirt that is now flashing a bright white color right above her left breast. "Umm, Callie? Is that some new fashion style that I don't know about?" She points to the flashing light in the shirt.

Having reached her chair Callie blushes before reaching inside her shirt to pull her cellphone out of her bra. "Nope, not a new fashion. Just my cellphone."

Arizona throws her head back and lets out a deep laugh and then doubles over laughing harder still. "Di.... Di.... Did.... you... just pull... your... phone... out of.... your bra?" She stammers out between her fits of laughter.

Not allowing herself to get embarrassed Callie just smirks and answers. "What? The pockets in these damn pants are to small for my phone. Don't tell me you've never used your 'natural' pockets to store you phone, wallet, or cash?"

Still laughing Arizona replies. "Can't say that I've ever done that. Scrubs have too many pockets to have that problem. I can't imagine the looks you get doing that in public though."

The brunette lets out a giggle before answering. "I've definitely turned some heads with that move. You should have seen Mark's face the first time he saw me do that! He asked to borrow my phone to make a call but changed his mind once he saw me pull it out of my bra! Said he couldn't use a boob phone. There was one time that I went to a coffee shop down the street that I actually felt bad for the guy at the cash register though. I decided not to take my wallet with me so I slipped my cash in my bra. Poor boy turned so red I honestly thought he was going to spark a fire!"

"Oh, please, the boy was probably having some dirty, dirty thoughts." Arizona says trying to calm her laughter down. "I'm sure you made his day."

Rolling her eyes at the blonde Callie shrugs her comment off. "Ha, whatever, Dimples. He had no such thoughts about me. That much I'm sure of!"

Arizona just gawks at the woman sitting next to her. "You can't be serious! You are hot, like dirty hot. Sex on a stick. Trust me, I'm sure he had some interesting pictures running through his mind."

Callie can feel her cheeks light afire at the blonde's compliment and dips her head. "You're crazy. People don't have those types of thoughts about me."

"Did she just say dirty hot?" Callie thinks to herself. "Sex on a stick? There's no way she's attracted to me. Just look at her! Now, SHE is sex on a stick!"

"Finally! You admit that you are attracted to her!"

"I'm not freaking blind! Hell even if I was blind I'd still know she's breathtaking."

"I'm just saying it took you damn long enough!"

Arizona having noticed that she'd caused the brunette to shy away reaches out to tilt her head back up so she can look into those obsidian windows. "Callie, I'm serious! You turn heads when you enter a room. People forget what they were doing entirely."

"Th... Thanks." Callie stammers not sure what to make of the compliments.

The author can't understand how Arizona can make her feel so enlivened. Anytime that she's close to the blonde her entire body hums. A scorching heat starts in the pit of her stomach and sweeps throughout her entire body, down to her toes. The more time that she spends with the surgeon the more these feelings intensify.

 

* * *

  
**\----Two Days Later----**

  
"Arizona?" Callie calls up the stairs to the blonde that's in her room. "Do you mind helping me with something?"

Popping her head out of her door Arizona calls back. "Sure, just give me a minute and I'll come down."

"There you are." Callie says throwing her best smile at the surgeon. "Why were you hiding up there?"

Arizona gives Callie a small push laughing. "I wasn't hiding, just putting away my laundry. What did you need help with?"

Callie heads towards her kitchen where she's placed ingredients on the island. "I want some donuts."

Confused Arizona arches her eyebrow. "Ok, is there a place around here where we can send one of the boys to get some?"

"No, no, no." Callie says giving Arizona a smirk. "We aren't going to BUY the donuts. We are going to MAKE them. Now normally I would do this on my own but given that I'm still having to use these blasted crutches I need some help. You game?"

Arizona warily glances at the ingredients before her. "Umm, Scribbles, I feel that I should warn you. Me and baking do NOT mix. At all! Unless I'm making breakfast I'm useless in the kitchen."

Callie looks at the blonde and gives her the best pout she can muster along with her sad puppy eyes. "Please Dimples? You LOVE donuts! Now you'll have the BEST donuts there ever were! Please?" The brunette bats her eyelashes.

Unable to deny the adorable pout Arizona starts laughing and puts her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. But, I don't want to hear ANY complaints when this place turns into a disaster zone! I gave you a fair warning. Deal?"

Callie lets out a squeal and claps her hands together. "Psshh. Don't worry, Dimples. With my help we'll turn you into a baker in no time. First we need to warm up 1 1/8 cups of milk and then mix it with 1/4 cup granulated sugar in the smaller mixing bowl to your left."

Arizona measures out the milk and puts it in the microwave to warm it up while she measures out the sugar. Taking the milk out she pours it in the mixing bowl and then adds the sugar.

"Now mix the two together with the whisk." Callie begins to tell the surgeon. Before she can give the instruction to use small slow strokes Arizona had started whisking away causing milk to splash onto the counter top.

Scrunching her nose up and raising her shoulders Arizona turns to look at Callie. "Whoops, guess I should have tried that a little slower."

The author starts to laugh as she reaches for the paper towel. "It's no big deal. Easy to clean up. We are going to SLOWLY add three teaspoons of the yeast and let the mixture sit for the next ten minutes."

The surgeon follows the instructions and then looks to Callie. "What's next?"

"Take the butter and melt it in the microwave while you beat the two eggs in that smaller mixing bowl." Callie says pointing to the next ingredients that need to be used. She'd made this recipe hundreds of times over the years and was easily able to set up the island so that it would be quick to give instructions.

Arizona turns around to take the butter to the microwave but when she does her elbow catches the bowl holding the pre-measured flour knocking it over all over Callie. Turning back around to see what damage she'd caused this time Arizona's eyes become saucers when she notices the front of the author covered in the flour and can't help but to start giggling. Callie on the other hand is darting her eyes between herself and the blonde surgeon standing in front of her.

"Are you sure that you are a renowned surgeon?" Callie sputters. "If this is what you're like in the OR, Dimples. All I can say is THANK GOD you will never be operating on me! Those poor, poor children!"

"Now just you wait a minute there!" Arizona retorts! "I warned you that I am NO good in the kitchen! I thrive in the OR. Besides, I'm not mixing a a dozen things together in the OR. There is nothing similar about the OR and being in a kitchen!"

Callie snorts before she starts to laugh. "That's where I would disagree with you! Surgery requires precise movements. Cooking and/or baking is no different, Dimples! Seeing as I'm now wearing all of the flour you're going to have to measure out another four cups."

Having melted the butter Arizona takes it out of the microwave and places it on the island and reaches for the bag of flour to start pouring.

"Wai...." Callie starts to speak not getting a chance to finish her sentence just as Arizona dumps the sack causing a mushroom cloud of flour to raise up and cover the entire island. "What the hell was that?"

Arizona turns around sheepishly looking at Callie. "What? You said to measure out the flour."

Slapping her hand to her face Callie asks. "Bloody hell, Arizona!"

Just as Callie starts laughing Arizona's phone starts ringing and seeing that it says "Mom" she quickly grabs the device and answers the call.

_"Arizona?"_

"Hello, this is Callie." The author says still laughing and places the call on speaker. "Is this Mrs. Robbins?"

 _"Yes, it is."_ The voice on speaker is clearly baffled. _"Is Arizona alright? Who is this?"_

"Mrs. Robbins, I'm Callie, a friend of Arizona's." Callie says trying to stop her laughter. "She's standing here next to me and I was closer to her phone."

"Hi, mom." Arizona says slapping Callie on her shoulder.

_"What is going on over there? It sounds like you girls are having fun, well rather it sounds like Callie is having fun."_

"Mrs. Robbins, I was trying to have Arizona help me make some homemade donuts." Callie quickly answers and starts laughing even harder. "My kitchen now looks like a small blizzard came through it."

Laughter spills out of the device on the counter. _"You poor thing, Callie. I learned a long time ago never to allow Arizona anywhere near my kitchen! Please, call me Barbara. Are you new to Seattle dear? Last time we came to visit Arizona, I don't remember meeting anyone by the name of Callie."_

"No ma'am." Callie answers. "I've actually live in Seattle longer than Arizona. We met through mutual friends. I believe you know one of them quite well, Teddy Altman?"

A gasp is heard followed by silence for a few seconds. _"Are... Are you Callie Torres? The author?"_

Blushing even though she can't see the older Robbins Callie replies. "Yes ma'am. Guilty."

_"Callie, did my daughter apologize to you for the incident on the train?"_

Turning to look at Arizona the brunette raises her eyebrow in a silent question before answering. "Of course, although, to be fair I owed her an apology as well given the way I reacted to her genuine concern."

_"I'm glad that you two were able to get past that incident. Now tell me, Callie, how did you manage to convince my daughter to assist you in the kitchen?"_

Callie sits down on a stool at the breakfast bar while Arizona begins cleaning up the mess of flour. "I've recently discovered her affinity for donuts and decided that I wanted to thank her for being so kind and staying with me while I recover. Although, I'm starting to think that maybe I should wait and make them after I'm off these crutches. She really isn't much help."

_"What are you recovering from dear?"_

Realizing that Arizona hadn't told her family of her changes in living arrangements Callie decides to play it safe and not give away to many details. "Took a fall and managed to break my leg."

"Ugh, no you were RUN OVER by your stalker and ended up needing surgery. Breaking your leg was just the least of your injuries." Arizona snaps at her.

_"Oh my! Is everything alright? Have they caught the person responsible?"_

"No, mom." Arizona replies shaking her head at Callie knowing that she would have tried to brush the incident off. "They haven't found any leads so far but they're working on it. How's dad doing?"

_"Your father is great. Still running every morning and trying to find a hobby. I think we've crossed out no less than five different ones thus far. Callie, did you say you know my soon to be daughter in law?"_

"Yes ma'am." Callie replies. "I met her years prior."

_"Did she know that you're an author?"_

"Of course." Callie answers with a slight shrug.

_"Teddy didn't spill the beans on the fact that Arizona has been obsessed with your work since your first book came out?"_

Callie winks at Arizona as she starts laughing. "She most definitely did not. Admittedly, I'm thrilled that she didn't. A chance meeting on a train? There's no topping that!"

_"It's very romantic that's for sure, dear."_

Arizona's eyes snap to her phone. "Mother!"

_"I'm stopping, Arizona. You girls have fun making those donuts. Callie, dear, if you want them to be edible I would advise you don't allow my lovely daughter any closer to that kitchen!"_

"Duly noted, Mrs. Robbins." Callie says throwing her head back in laughter.

Rolling her eyes Arizona says her goodbye and ends the call. Discreetly taking a handful of flour she turns to face the brunette across from her. "You think you can gang up on me with my mother and there won't be consequences?"

Unable to keep from laughing even harder Callie can only shake her head in response just as Arizona reaches out and drops the flour on her head.

Laughter immediately ceases as Callie's eyes become saucers. "Dimples, you've no idea what you've just started!" The author stands up slowly and moves to corner the blonde surgeon in the kitchen as she reaches for the bag of flour and quickly dumps the entire bag on her head.

"Callie!" Arizona shrieks but unable to keep the the smirk off her face. "Scribbles, you're going to greatly regret your move!" Picking up an egg she cracks it on the counter and then quickly reaches out and breaks it apart over Callie's head.

Quirking her eyebrow up Callie begins to slowly stalk closer to Arizona letting her hand drag across the counter top until she reaches the bowl of milk and sugar mixture. She now has Arizona pinned up against the wall. Leaning in to obstruct the blonde's view of the room she reaches around with the mixing bowl in her hand bringing it up slowly beside the golden girls. Holding the gaze of the cerulean orbs before her, Callie deliberately pours the mixture while raising her eyebrow in challenge.

Arizona drops her jaw while the milk trickles down her forehead and down her face. Closing her mouth the blonde purses her lips while Callie raises her hand to tenderly wipe away the descending white warm liquid. Dropping her gaze from the sky colored windows to plush pink lips she leans in until her breathe cascades over the lips she's been aching to taste since meeting the surgeon.

Paralyzed in her spot Arizona observes the molten chocolate eyes dance and flitter between her lips and her own eyes. She can see the amber brown darken to near obsidian as their movement halts. Callie's breathe caresses not only her lips but all of her senses. Callie's scent permeates her entire body causing a slowly burning electric spark to migrate throughout not only her body but reaching deep into her very soul. As her hands begin to tremble from the sheer want overtaking her body she reaches out and ever so gently grazes her finger tips up from Callie's hands to her shoulders and as she buries her fingers in raven tresses Arizona leans into the goddess before her allowing their bodies to mold into each other. All breathing ceases entirely as Callie closes the remaining distance between their lips and brushing them together ever so slightly. Pulling back for a second to give Arizona time to stop this if she wants. Not sensing any reluctance on the blonde's side Callie presses their lips together again. Smooth, satiny, dark red pillows mold to supple, velvety pink clouds. The kiss isn't rushed or forced. It's slow, gentle, yet full of vigor and life. The spark that's been igniting since their first meeting has finally caught flame. Arizona pulls Callie to her gently to deepen their kiss allowing her own lips to begin their own embrace. The shock to her being causes a sharp intake of air through her nostrils allowing the kiss to continue and intensify. Callie gently strokes Arizona's cheeks with her thumb while her fingers softly graze her jaw line.

Needing oxygen they break the kiss and rest their foreheads together both keeping their eyes closed refusing to allow the spell to be broken. Unable to resist the urge to taste Callie again Arizona pulls the brunette in again this time taking control of the kiss. Urging the deep red pillows to move with hers in their unique dance. Opening her lips the blonde glides her pink tongue across Callie's bottom lip. The brunette unable to resist the silent request opens her lips allowing Arizona to push into her mouth. The fireworks immediately explode in her mind's eye as their tongues collide for their first meeting. Undulating, bending, swirling in perfect synchronized swimming they continue to ravish each other.

A loud clatter of the mixing bowl landing on the floor having fallen from Callie's hand, rips them apart. Eyes darting open immediately holding the gaze of the other, both immersed with emotions. The only sound in the eerily quiet apartment is both of their ragged breathing.

Stepping away from Arizona, Callie is the first to break the web of lust that has taken over them. The brunette unable to grasp the feelings and emotions swirling within herself drops her gaze to the fallen mixing bowl. "I ... Ari... Umm... We... We should get cleaned up."

Reaching up to touch her still tingling lips Arizona replies. "Y.. yes. We've made quite the mess in here. Let me help you upstairs and once I'm cleaned up I'll get the kitchen righted."

Seeing that Callie won't even look her in the eye Arizona can't prevent the overwhelming feeling of guilt taking over the feelings of lust and want.

Making it upstairs the blonde watches as Callie closes her bedroom door without so much as a glance in her direction. Slapping herself on the face she makes her way into her room to take a quick shower before heading back downstairs.

 _"What the HELL were you thinking?"_ Arizona thinks to herself while showering.

_"What was I thinking? That isn't fair! I wasn't the instigator! Callie kissed ME!"_

_"Yes but then you kissed her BACK!"_

_"Can you fucking blame me? I've never in my life felt a kiss like that! Holy mother of all that's saintly! Those lips! And the way she moves that tongue! It should be illegal!"_

_"How are you going to face her again though? She wouldn't even look at you after! You know she isn't ready for this!"_

_"She kissed me! I won't apologize for enjoying it! She's fucking hot damn it. I'm going to act normal and if she wants to discuss it like the adults we are then we will. BUT, I will NOT apologize for it. I won't rush her or even try to kiss her again but if it comes I will let her know that I'm open to this! I can't deny the fact that I'm attracted to her. Not just in the physical sense!"_

_"Just don't come off to strong! The last thing you want is to scare her off! Something tells me there hasn't been anyone else since that bitch of an ex."_

_"I'll wait for her. I'm not expecting her to be ready tomorrow, or even next week but I will wait for her. Whatever pace she wants to set, that's what we will do."_

_"Ok, but what if she doesn't WANT to set a pace? What if she doesn't want this?"_

_"Look, not to sound delusional because I realize that on some level it does but you DON'T kiss someone like THAT if you aren't interested! Besides, it's not like she's into men! I haven't fallen for a straight woman!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Fallen for? When did this happen?"_

_"Umm, not entirely sure when it happened exactly but I'm going to own it! I've fallen for Calliope Torres! You know, I hadn't realized how beautiful her name is! I wonder why she doesn't use it!"_

_"Hey! Focus, Focus! Her full name isn't important!"_

_"That's where you are WRONG! It is important because it's part of her. One way or another that woman WILL go on a date with me!"_

Stepping out of her shower Arizona uses her towel to clean off the mirror of steam and again traces her swollen, bruised lips unable to forget the feeling of being kissed by the bombshell she's living with.

* * *

Closing the door to her bedroom Callie is too scared to look at Arizona for fear of seeing the blonde surgeon angry with her. Leaning against the closed door she slides down until she's sitting on the floor finally allowing herself to think back on the kiss.

" _You KISSED Arizona! What the hell is WRONG with you, Callie?"_

_"I couldn't help it! She was standing there with milk and flour in her hair and she still looked stunningly beautiful! She was practically begging me to kiss her! Not to mention there was a force pushing me to kiss her! I couldn't have stopped myself if someone had shot me!"_

_"Please! You're officially insane! She wasn't begging you for anything! You have got to pull your head out of your ass, Callie! You are a mess! And not just because of your ex and Nate! Someone is ACTIVELY trying to KILL YOU! Arizona has been to good to you for you to drag her into this! Are you going to be able to live with yourself if something happens to her because of you? Are you going to be able to handle it if YOU hurt her! That woman deserves someone that can be there for her! Someone that can give them their heart! Can you honestly tell me that you are able to do that?"_

Picking herself off the floor Callie makes her way into the bathroom and disrobes. Covering her cast she turns on the shower and steps inside.

_"You're absolutely right. I know that but I can't help myself. Even when Erica and I first started dating it wasn't like this! She responded to the kiss! She KISSED ME BACK! She kissed ME! Why?"_

_"The fact that she kissed you back or why she did is completely irrelevant! You know this! You aren't worthy of someone like her! She's far to pure, kind, amazing, and beautiful! What the hell are you going to offer her? A battered past? Nightmares? A dead son? A family that has nothing to do with you? You STAYED with someone that BEAT you for YEARS! You did that for a reason! Because you know that you deserved it!"_

_"Why? Why do I deserve that? Why don't I get to move past all of that? What did I do that made me deserve that?"_

_"Your SON is DEAD because of YOU! That's why you don't get to move on! He is DEAD because you couldn't even protect him when you were pregnant with him! Erica saw you for how worthless you really are. Why do you think it didn't start out like that? Because she didn't see what a worthless piece of shit you really are until later! You are so pathetic that if she came back tomorrow you'd take her back! Abuse and all! You'd take her back because you KNOW that's what you deserve. Arizona? She doesn't need to be marred by someone as disgusting as you!"_

_"I was GOOD to Erica! I didn't cheat on her! I didn't hit her! I supported EVERY decision she needed to make for her career! I moved across the country for her! She didn't sit at home night after night alone wondering who I was screwing now! That was ME! I was't perfect by any means but I damn sure didn't deserve that! I loved her!"_

_"Really? You loved her? If you loved her why do you judge her now? She is sick! You weren't supportive of that! You wanted to run away! You wanted to get a restraining order because she is SICK! You are disgusting! And you are so thick headed you think that someone like Arizona could be attracted to your fugly self! Do you know why you are still alive right now?"_

_"No, I honestly don't have any idea why I even bother getting up anymore."_

_"Let me do you a favor, you are still alive because death is to good for you! You deserve to live with the guilt of failing Erica, the guilt of failing Nate, the guilt of failing yourself, the guilt of failing your family! DEATH IS TO GOOD FOR YOU!"_

_"Please, please, please just stop!"_

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? You are a piece of fucking worthless shit! Get that through your thick skull! Once you accept that I won't have to keep telling you!"

Walking by Callie's room Arizona hears a soul wrenching wail coming from behind the closed door. A despair that stops her dead in her tracks. It envelopes her in a cold fury of loneliness. The sound wraps itself around her heart obliterating it into a million pieces, dousing her very soul in frigid waters.

Unable to continue listening to the wails emanating from the closed room she knocks on the door. "Calliope, can I come in please?" Several moments of no answer other than the continued cries she tries the door to find it unlocked. Ducking her head into the room she tries to locate Callie but doesn't see her anywhere and then notices the light beneath the bathroom door. Walking into the room she makes her way to the other side and tries the handle but finds it locked. "Calliope, it's me, please let me in."

Still not receiving any answer she decides to knock on the door loudly. "Calliope!" Starting to worry even more she yells. "Calliope, open the door. Please, I can't stand to hear you like this and not do anything. Open the door Calliope. I'm begging you!"

"Please, stop! I can't. Please, I can't take it anymore." Callie's mangled voice can be heard inside. "I have nothing left. Please, please, please, please just stop. I'll stay away from her. I understand. Arizona is to good for me."

Hearing the desperation, anguish, misery, and desolation Arizona breaks out in a cold sweat! "Callie! Open the door now!" Arizona yells petrified of what is happening behind the locked door. "CALLIOPE! Don't make me break this door down! I'll do it!"

Nothing can penetrate the walls of wailing emanating from the bathroom.

 _"She must be having some sort of flashback!"_ Arizona thinks to herself becoming even more anxious unable to find a solution. _"What the hell have you done!? How the hell are you going to get in there?"_

Pulling out her cellphone she dials and waits for an answer.

"Teddy, I need you and Mark to get to Callie's RIGHT NOW!" Arizona yells into the phone and ends the call before an answer comes through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. I hit a huge writers block and it took me a bit to figure it out. Hopefully people are still reading this though.

Tapping her cell phone in her hand Arizona paces back and forth in front of the bathroom door contemplating what she should do.

 _"I can't just wait for Teddy or Mark to get here."_ Arizona thinks to herself. _"Lord knows what is going on in that bathroom. I can still hear her cries and whimpers."_

_"What the hell are you just pacing in front of the door for then? Get the door open!"_

_"Is it even possible?"_

_"You idiot! There's a hole in the door handle. Of course it can be opened just find a flat head screw driver and you shouldn't have any problems unlocking the door."_

Dropping her cell on the dresser next to the bathroom door Arizona runs to the laundry room where she knows that Callie keeps a toolbox. Coming back with her tool in hand she attempts to unlock the door.

"Fuck!" The blonde mumbles after several failed attempts. "Calliope, I really need you to come and unlock this door for me." She tries calling louder as she doubles her efforts in opening the door. "Please, you are scaring me. Just open the door so I can be sure that you are ok."

What seems like hours later but in reality have only been mere minutes she hears the lock on the door click and the knob turns once she tries it. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and emotions she opens the door and ducks her head inside the door to look for the brunette. Not seeing her right away but still hearing the water running in the shower she walks into the bathroom.

"Calliope, it's Arizona." The surgeon calls out again as she makes her way closer to the shower.

"No, please." Callie's anguished mumbles can hardly be heard above the rumble of the cascading shower. "I swear, I know my place. I'm not good enough."

The author is curled in a tight ball in the far corner of the large glass shower holding her hands above hear head and flinching as if she's being beaten. Her lips are are nearly blue and her normally olive complexion is a ghastly white. Scars are clearly visible on her left leg and the portion of her back that is facing Arizona.

 _"What the hell did that bitch do to you?"_ Arizona gasps internally as her jaw drops and her eyes travel over the crumpled body before her. Every scar, every freckle, every curve is registered by the cerulean eyes trained on the quailing body.

Jolting out of her stupor Arizona opens the shower door and reaches over to turn off the frigid shower. Kneeling down so she's on the same level as Callie and not towering over the author she steps into the shower.

"Calliope, it's Arizona." The blonde speaks softly, keeping her tone neutral and calm even though the rage cursing through her body is making it difficult. "Sweetie, you're safe. No one will hurt you. Come back, please, come back."

Callie is so immersed in her flashback, she doesn't register the soft and gentle voice speaking in her ear. The black abyss of torture has encompassed her so tightly sheer words will not break it's hold.

Reaching out Arizona gently places her hand on the left arm of the brunette. "Calliope, it's not real. You are safe now."

At the touch, a soul piercing cry is released into the atmosphere. "NO!" Every atom of the air is ripped at their seems by the desperation uttered with that single word. The utter fear tears into Arizona at lightening speed, leaving her unprepared for it's devastating touch. Tears gather in her eyes.

_"Pull it together, Arizona. Now isn't the time for you to be emotional. Calliope needs you to be strong for her. She has cried enough tears for the torture she's been subjected to. Your tears can be had in private."_

Decision made, Arizona crawls closer to the distraught brunette and sits down right next to her. Pulling the raised arms down isn't easy as they're rigid but she manages and then wraps her around Callie.

"Calliope, you are safe." Arizona speaks softly but with determination. "No one can hurt you now. Listen to my voice. Focus on my arms around you. I am real, what you think is happening isn't real."

Slowly the sobbing and murmurs come to a stop along with the flinching. "Arizona?" Callie whispers as her hands get a death grip of the blonde's shirt.

"Yes, I'm right here, Calliope." Arizona whispers as she gently lays Callie's head on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

Deciding its best to not try and move Callie out of the bathroom until she's calmed down, Arizona continues to hold her. She whispers soothing words hoping they will help root Callie. The author is no longer murmuring or crying as her body has been exhausted to its limit. Noticing that Callie has started to shiver the blonde decides to try and convince the author to come out of the shower.

"Calliope, we need to get you dried off." Arizona whispers as she reaches out to tilt back the brunette's head wanting to look into her eyes. "You are freezing and I don't want you catching pneumonia. Can you stand up for me?"

Getting only a slight nod in return Arizona stands up first and then leans over to help Callie to stand. "I'm going to get you a towel to use and then I will get you some clothes to put on while you dry off ok?" Receiving another nod to indicate understanding Arizona steps out and holds out a towel. "Can you tell me where you keep your sweats and some t-shirts? We need to get you dressed in some warm clothes so we can get your body temperature back up."

"Arizona, you don't have to do this." Callie begins to whisper after she gets the towel wrapped around her naked body but not before the cerulean eyes note the horizontal scare on her lower stomach.

"Calliope, stop that right now." Arizona interrupts the brunette before she can protest any further. "You've warn yourself out throughly and are in no shape to take care of yourself. So don't for a split second think that I'm just going to walk out of this room and leave you alone before I know for certain you are dry and dressed in warm clothes and under your comforter."

"I'm really alright..." Callie again starts to protest.

"You can try and argue all you want, just remember that you were released from the hospital under MY care and supervision." Arizona interrupts again and levels a hard glare at Callie. "Now, we can do this the easy way and you can tell me where you keep your sweats or I can go and search ALL of the drawers and your closet. Those are the ONLY choices that you have right at this very moment."

Resigned that she is going to be receiving help whether she wants it or not Callie whispers. "The dresser. My sweats are in the third drawer and my t-shirts are in the second."

Allowing a small smile Arizona answers. "Great! Now try and towel dry your hair as much as possible and then come into the bedroom and I'll have your clothes ready."

A short time later Callie slowly hobbles out of the bathroom with the wrap removed from her cast and still wrapped in her towel to find Arizona sitting on her bed holding some clothes staring off.

"Arizona?" Callie whispers as she leans on the dresser to keep wait off her broken leg.

Shaking her head the blonde looks up and offers another smile but one that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I managed to find a long sleeve t-shirt along with your sweats. This will help you warm up quicker. Do you need help getting dressed or can you do it alone?"

Walking over to the bed Callie replies. "I should be able to manage but would you mind horribly waiting here just in case I do need help? I'm moving a little stiffly."

"Of course I don't mind, Calliope." Arizona answers standing up and walking over to take the authors hand and help her walk over to the bed. "I'm just going to turn around but if you need help you just tell me."

"Umm, Arizona?" Callie says after the blonde has her back turned to her. "Can you get me some under garments from the top drawer of my dresser, please?"

Blushing at the thought of seeing Callie's negligees Arizona is thrilled that her back is to the brunette. "Oh, I suppose that would help wouldn't it? Do you sleep with a bra?"

"I... well... no, I don't." Callie answers.

Not wanting to make Callie uncomfortable with having a relatively new friend going through her personal garments the blonde quickly grabs the first pair she puts her hand on and takes a few steps backwards holding out her hand behind her, unsure if Callie still has the towel wrapped around herself.

Clearing her throat Callie whispers trying to hide her embarrassment. "Could... would... I mean... would you mind getting another pair, please? These are ... a tad to over the top to be wearing around the house."

Hanging her head Arizona reaches out behind her again. "Sorry... I didn't look. I ... just grabbed the first pair I touched."

Walking back to the dresser she drops the pair in her hands in the drawer and picks up another pair and holds them up without looking at them. "What about these?"

"Arizona, my panties aren't going to bite you if you look at them." Callie lets out a small laugh when she sees the blonde with her head turned opposite and moving around inside the drawer blindly. "It's not like you don't have panties. Those will do just fine though, thank you."

Walking backwards again Arizona lets out a nervous giggle. "Touché. However, I was trying to be considerate and not make you uncomfortable."

This time letting out a full bellied laugh Callie replies. "It's not like I'm going to be modeling them for you, Dimples."

Arizona is thrilled, even at her own expense, to see that Callie was able to forget the incident in the bathroom. Even if it was just for mere moments. "Ya, keep laughing at my expense, Scribbles. I wonder how you would react if the shoe was on the other foot?" Hearing grunting behind her and a sharp intake of breathe she quickly forgets the playful banter. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"To quote you, touché!" Callie says out of breathe. "I'm fine, ribs are still very sore so moving and bending still gives me some trouble but I assure you nothing I can't handle." After a few moments she adds. "All dressed, it's safe for you to turn around."

Turning around Arizona says. "Why don't hop in bed and get comfortable while I shimmy downstairs and make you a warm cup of tea. Your lips are still a faint blue.

"You don't have to make me tea." Callie answers. "I'm sure I'll warm up fairly quickly once I'm under the covers."

"Calliope." Arizona says with a warning tone. "Don't start that again, please. I'll feel better if we get some warm liquids in you, besides we should probably try and hydrate you. I won't be but a few minutes."

Deciding against further argument the brunette nods with a smile. "Yes, Dr. Quinn medicine woman."

Rolling her eyes Arizona makes her way downstairs as the author climbs gingerly into bed. Covering herself with the comforter Callie lay back on the pillows staring up at the ceiling.

_"How is it that I can still hear her clear as day?" Callie thought to herself. "It's like Erica is still here manipulating my life."_

_"It's not manipulation, Callie. She only told you the ugly truth. She was right, of course. You know this._ "

_"I'm not asking for a miracle here. I'm simply asking for peace. For once in my life I want peace."_

_"People like you don't get peace. Your life will always be worthless. You even quit med school. And for what?"_

_"So, what? I'm supposed to live my entire life in agony?"_

_"About sums it up! If you would just accept it then you wouldn't find it so difficult. Stop expecting good things to happen. Once that expectation is gone there will be nothing to disappoint you."_

_"I've long since done that. I just want Erica gone. I can accept never being happy. I can accept never finding love. I can accept a lot of things. I just want her gone. Exterminated."_

_"She's here to remind you of the heartache. It's better this way. Otherwise, there's the risk that you'll start believing that you deserve better. You know that you don't but you have your days when you forget the truth. That's why she's still here. You bring her when you need the reminder."_

_"I don't need anymore reminders. I have the scars, physical and emotional, to remind me of her. I lost the best thing in my life because of her. I don't need anymore reminders of that part of my life."_

Arizona walked back into the room holding the steaming cup of tea to find Callie lost in thought whilst staring up at the ceiling.

"Calliope?" Arizona called out walking closer to the bed. Seeing the brunette look so broken and defeated made her wish she could crawl in bed next to her and wrap her arms around her. She wanted to whisper in her ear until the nightmares loosened their grip. "I have the tea I promised."

"Thank you, Arizona." Came Callie's whisper. "Just put it on the nightstand, please."

Unable to withstand the defeated voice coming from the author Arizona lays the tea down and sits down on the bed next to Callie and reaches out to grasp one of the hands laying on top of the covers.

"Will you tell me what happened in the bathroom?" Arizona softly asks closing her eyes briefly wondering if she can listen without losing her composure.

Callie takes a deep breathe before releasing an even longer sigh. "Arizona, nothing happened. I was taking a shower and simply didn't realize the water had gotten so cold. You don't need to worry."

"Now that's just horses shit, Calliope." Arizona snaps whirling her head to face the brunette. "I heard you crying out from the hallway. Don't insult me by telling me lies. If you don't want to talk about it, fine. I won't push. However, I think that would be a mistake. You need to start talking about your past. Otherwise how will it's grasp on you dissipate? How will you move on with your life? I know, trust me, I know how difficult it is to speak of things that leave such traumatic scars on you, but talking about it helps heal you. I wouldn't be telling you this if it weren't true."

The blonde can see the internal struggle that Callie is having swimming in those obsidian eyes. Several moments later a soft, unsure reply comes out. "Fine, I don't want to talk about it. And more importantly, you definitely don't want to hear about it. Trust me on that."

Heaving out an exasperated sigh Arizona quietly replies. "If you truly don't want to talk then please explain to me why you hesitated in your answer and why you won't look me in the eye. Also, if I didn't want to listen and offer support I wouldn't have asked."

"Look, I can see that you are a kind and caring person." Callie says finally bringing her eyes to look into the blue pools before her. "Honestly, I don't think I've met another person quite like you. And truthfully, you don't know how much your kindness means to me. It's because of that, that I won't drag you into this rabbit hole with me. You, Arizona Robbins, deserve far greater things in life. You don't want to be friends with an emotional cripple."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arizona gasps. "Emotional cripple? Moreover, why don't you let me decide whom I would like to be friends with? After all, I am an adult, a doctor at that. I am fully capable of deciding what's best for me. Calliope, I may not have gone through the physical and mental abuse that you've gone through but I understand fully well what it means to have someone cause you to doubt yourself so throughly that you wonder if you will ever be enough, if you were ever enough. You wonder what you did to deserve something so harsh. You wonder why they couldn't love you like you did them."

The author pushes herself up straighter in bed and quietly asks. "What do you mean? How do you understand? I wasn't trying to insinuate that you aren't capable of making your own decision, Arizona. I was simply giving you a fair warning."

"Seeing as I know quite a bit of your history, I think it's time I share some of mine with you." Arizona says as she adjusts herself on the bed. "I haven't been in a relationship, a real relationship, in five years. I had been with Amanda for three years when I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. We had been living together for a little over a year and half and I was planning on proposing to her the week that I found out. At first they tried radiation and chemo to remove the cancer but when that failed my only option was to have a total hysterectomy. We were sitting in my oncologist's office when I was told. Amanda was holding my hands in hers and when Dr. Shoiemer told me that my only chance at living was to have the hysterectomy Amanda dropped my hands and refused to answer when I asked her what her thoughts were on the matter. The doctor left the office to give us a chance to discuss things. I know, I know, you're probably thinking what is there to discuss right? Well, after several minutes of me pushing and pushing for an opinion from my would be fiancée she finally yells at me of course I have to get the hysterectomy. The doctor came back in the office and we scheduled the surgery. When we went back to our apartment Amanda went straight into our bedroom and closed the door. About three hours later she came out of the bedroom with two large suit cases. I was completely baffled, here I was scheduled to have surgery in two days and my girlfriend of three years is packing bags. So naturally, I asked her where she was headed. She said that we needed to talk and asked me to sit on the sofa. Sitting across from me she looked me dead in the eyes and told me that she could no longer love someone that wasn't whole anymore. She wanted children and I wouldn't be able to give them to her. She told me that she had wanted to end the relationship a few months before but due to my poor response to the chemo and radiation she felt like she was forced to stay. I tried to reason with her that we could still have children since she could carry or we could adopt or use a surrogate. Amanda then told me that she refused to carry and adoption wasn't an option for her and there was no way in hell some strange woman would carry her child. She then stood up and came over to me kissed me on the cheek and walked out my front door. I never heard from her again. I tried calling several days later but by that time she had disconnected all of her phone numbers and even went as far as to change her emails. Tim and Teddy are the only reason that I am still alive today. They made sure that I went through with my surgery and then Tim stayed with me during my recovery. It took me a couple of years to finally wrap my mind around the fact that I wasn't the problem. That I hadn't done anything wrong. There are still days when I have doubts. I've been on dates and I've even had some short term relationships but so far I haven't found the one for me. I have come to accept that one day I will find someone that will love me and realize that I am enough. That I'm not less of a woman just because I don't have the possibility of carrying a child. I will admit, it took me a long time to realize this. What got me through it was talking to my friends and family."

Arizona had seen the horror and anger grow in the molten chocolate orbs before her as she told her story but nothing prepared her for the response she received from the goddess.

"Arizona!" Callie gasped reaching out with her free hand to place it on a slender shoulder. "This Amanda person better pray to whatever deity is out there that I never come across her. After my ordeal I don't believe in violence but I promise you that I would put her in the hospital for ever making you second guess yourself!" Callie leans forward in bed and reaches up to cup a pale cheek. "Carrying a child doesn't make you a woman! Giving birth doesn't make you a woman!" Tears slowly start to cascade down caramel cheeks. "I am so very sorry that you went through something so horrific and that you were treated so poorly by someone who obviously did not know your value! Please, promise me if you ever doubt yourself again to talk to me. I will remind you that she was irrevocably wrong and absolutely crazy! That woman doesn't deserve to kiss the scum off your shoes! I cannot tell you how happy I am that I was able to meet you! In the short time that I've known you, Arizona, you've made my life so much better. If anyone in this world deserves to be happy, you, as sure there are skies above us, do!"

To say that Arizona was left speechless and shocked would be the understatement of the century. She knew in that instant that someone who could make her feel so appreciated and cherished with so few words was someone worth falling for. If Arizona had any doubts on whether it was worth the risk to her still fragile heart to bet on Callie, they were all banished for eternity.

Taking a deep breathe Arizona decided now would be the perfect time to press her earlier point. "Calliope, your reaction to what I just told you proves my point. If you were anything like Amanda or Erica you would have laughed at me and asked me how I could compare myself to your years of not only abuse but abandonment from your family! YOU, you are an amazing woman as well! And one day, I promise you, I will make you believe it! I will make you see it! You aren't emotionally crippled. You just need to heal!"

Blushing a deep red, Callie tucks a strand behind her ear before speaking. "I will tell you what happened today but not today. It's getting late and honestly I'm exhausted. I promise, one day I will tell you what happened or what was happening when you came through that door."

Showcasing her dimples Arizona responds quietly. "I will hold you to that! I'll let you get some rest."

Before Arizona can stand up to leave Callie grasps her wrist in her hand again. "Would you please lay here with me until I fall asleep?" Seeing Arizona's eyes widen she quickly backtracks. "You... you don't have to feel ... obligated to. I can... understand if you don't want to."

Deciding that a verbal answer wouldn't be as reassuring as action Arizona stands up and walks over to the other side of the bed and pulls back the covers, sliding in behind Callie.

"Turn over." Arizona whispers turning to face the brunette.

Callie turns her head to stare at the blonde. "Turn over? What do you mean?"

"Turn on your side facing away from me." Arizona says with a soft smile. "I'll hold on you until you fall asleep."

The surgeon watches as Callie's eyes widen as she licks her lips nervously. "Arizona, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just having you here is helping me."

"Calliope, just turn over." Arizona says shaking her head slightly. "By now, you would think that you'd understand that I wouldn't offer if it made me uncomfortable. Besides, I'm a cuddler and I have a feeling you haven't had much comfort recently."

"Not since Erica." Arizona hears so quietly that if she had been making any sound at all she would have missed and at the revelation she snaps up to a sitting position.

"What do you mean not since Erica, Calliope?" The blonde asks befuddled. She has an idea what Callie means but wants to be sure she's understanding correctly.

"There hasn't been anyone of any kind since her." Callie whispers as the blush on her cheeks darken to deep blood red.

"You mean the cuddling right?" Arizona asks trying to compose her facial reaction and not show how stunned she is to be finding this out.

"No, no one, period, nothing." Callie says looking away and turning over away from Arizona.

"Not even a drunken one night stand?" Arizona asks as she arranges the pillow so she's as close to the author as possible before wrapping her around her waste.

"I know, it's rather embarrassing to admit but no not even that." Callie answer after a slight pause. "After Erica left I had Nate and I wanted to be the best possible mother I could be so that he wouldn't feel like he was missing anything by having a single mother. Then after he ... well, I don't exactly socialize and I've not had that urge if you will. Besides, who in their right mind would want to be with someone as ugly as me."

"Calliope Torres!" Arizona yelps. "How in the hell could you say something like that about yourself? You've obviously not looked in the mirror lately! I'm sure if you went to a bar you wouldn't have to pay for a single drink. People would be lining up to buy you drinks. And before you say it no, not because they know you as an author! Either way you can't use that excuse because it's not like your picture gets circulated with your books!"

Letting out a sarcastic laugh Callie shakes her head and retorts. "You're crazy! You don't have to say things like that because you think I need to hear them."

Sighing Arizona gently tightens her grip around Callie's waste. "First of all, I'm offended that you think I would say that you're beautiful just because I felt 'bad' for you! Secondly, you are breathtakingly, stunningly, gorgeous! Don't get me started when you flash that amazing smile of yours! People drop to their knees just to see that smile!"

"Remind me to call Mark or Teddy and have them order a head CT for you!" Callie says sarcastically. "You've obviously hit your head and forgotten about it!"

"That's Erica talking isn't it?" Arizona says sadly.

"Well, it's not like she was lying when she told me." Callie replies with a shrug.

"Erica is the one that needs a head CT, Calliope, not me!" Arizona retorts back. "And an eye doctor! If she told you that you are anything but stunning she has to be blind! Not to mention a complete moron! Damn, what a bitch! If I ever see that bitch again she'll rue the day she was born!"

Callie lets out a bark of laughter. "Rue the day she was born? Really? Cliche much there, Arizona?"

"Go to sleep, Scribbles!" Arizona whispers leaning in to speak in the brunette's ear. "You've had a long day and the last few hours have been emotional. I'll be here when you wake up."

The surgeon lays there unable to stop the torrent of thoughts rampaging through her mind as she listens to Callie's even breathing. Not long after the author's breathe's have steadied and she can tell that Callie has fallen asleep she hears her phone vibrating on the dresser where she'd dropped it earlier. Gently extracting herself from the bed she makes her way over and looks at the caller ID. "TimMan" shows on the screen. Making her way out of the room and closing the door behind her she answers the call.

"Hey Tim, what goes on?" Arizona whispers not wanting to be far from the room in which the brunette is sleeping but at the same time not wanting to risk waking her by speaking to loudly.

**Hey will you call the security guards and let them know I'm allowed up.**

"What are you doing here?"

**Teddy called me frantic saying she got a call from you asking for either her or Mark to immediately come here. They're both in surgery so she asked me to come by and make sure you're both ok.**

"Oh, give me a minute to hang up with you and I'll call them to grant you permission. I'll also put you on the visitor log."

Hanging up with her brother Arizona calls Ivan who she knows is working right now and lets him know that Tim is her brother and is allowed to come up and asks him to add him to the list of visitors. As she's talking to the security officer she makes her way to the living room to wait for her brother.

"Arizona, what's going on?" Tim asks as soon as the elevator doors open. "Why'd you call Teddy so frantic?"

Sitting down on the sofa Arizona lets out a long breathe before answering. "Callie had some sort of flash back and she was locked in her bathroom. I was scared of what was happening behind the door and I couldn't get her to open it. I mean, one minute we're trying to make some donuts and then mom calls. We spoke to her for a bit and then after she hung up Callie and I got into some crazy food fight. Well, it wasn't so much a food fight as an ingredient fight I suppose as we never finished making the donuts. Then we kissed and sud..."

"Hold that for a minute." Tim says with his eyes widening. "You kissed Callie? Arizona! What were you thinking?"

"Are you going to let me tell you what happened or are you going to judge me?" Arizona snaps.

"I'm not judging Arizona." Tim quickly replies trying to dispel the anger. "It's just that, well you both aren't in the best of places."

"Ok, first of all she kissed me!" Arizona retorts. "Ya, I kissed her back but she initiated the kiss! Anyway, after my shower I was walking by her room and I heard her crying out. God Tim, what that woman put her through! Anyway I went in to check on her and found that she was in the bathroom with the door closed. The way she was talking and the desperation in her voice, I was honestly afraid of what I would find behind that door. I panicked and called Teddy. I ended up getting the door open with a screw driver and was able to calm her down."

"Where is she now?" Tim asks looking around the quiet apartment. "What happened when you got the door open?"

"She's sleeping upstairs." Arizona answers as her gaze travels to the wall of Callie's bedroom. "She wasn't hurting herself or anything. She was in the shower with the water running frigidly. I tried calling to her but when she didn't respond I went in the shower and was able to get her to get her in bed."

"She didn't lose it further when she found you in the shower with her I'm assuming naked?" Tim asks raising his eyebrows.

"Tim she was so lost that she didn't know up from down." Arizona answers. "Once she was able to stand up I handed her a towel and left the room."

"Did she tell you what triggered the flash back?" The blonde man asks quietly.

"No, she didn't want to talk about it." The surgeon says shaking her head. "At first she tried to brush it off saying she didn't realize the water was that cold but I called her out on it and then she just refused to talk about it. So, I ended up telling her about Amanda."

Eyes snapping open wider Tim looks at his sister slack jawed. "You volunteered that information of your own volition? That's... that's ... amazing! You never tell people about her!"

Arizona gives a dry laugh before replying. "Believe me, I couldn't believe it myself as I was telling her. It was like I was watching myself outside of my own body. I just... I don't know, Tim... I just felt like I know so much about her and I wanted to show her that I'm not perfect either. She kept saying how I didn't deserve to be dragged into her issues and how she's emotionally crippled. I just wanted her to see that on some small level I can sympathize with the doubts that Erica instilled in her. What better way to show her that then by telling her my story?"

"I'm proud of you!" Tim says with nothing but admiration for his sister. Not many people would survive what she had gone through and selflessly offer that information to help another. "What did she say?"

The surgeon again lets out a laugh but this time a genuine one. "Amanda better pray she never runs into Callie and she knows who Amanda is. She threatened to put her in the hospital. She basically said what you and Teddy have said all along."

"I don't know Callie very well, but one thing is for damn certain!" Tim says with awe. "That woman is something special! From everything I've heard over the years from Teddy she's one tough person! With all the shit hands she's been dealt it's a wondering she's as caring as she is! Most people would be bitter, cynical assholes."

"I couldn't agree more!" Arizona nods along with her brother. "Did you know that she's paying all the expenses for the body guards that have been hired to keep her safe? She wouldn't take no for answer and said that they're having to spend extra time away from their families for her and it's the least that she could do! For someone that's as successful as she is and to be this humble? Unheard of, Tim!"

"Teddy had mentioned something about it." Tim says smiling. "She's worried though."

"Why is Teddy worried?" Arizona asks quirking her eyebrow.

"Because they haven't found any fucking leads!" Tim says running his hand through his hair. "She's always said that Callie doesn't see herself as worthy. So, she's afraid that eventually she'll just either run away without the guards to 'spare' them from extra work or she'll just fire them."

"She wouldn't disregard her safety like that Tim." Arizona says not quite believing her own words. "Why would she have agreed to have them in the first place only to fire them later?"

"She wasn't given a choice." Tim answers dropping the smile. "Mark made sure that the doctors wouldn't release her from the hospital unless she agreed to the body guards. Teddy seems to think after awhile of no leads and being followed every step she'll just try and say they're no longer needed and now they don't have anything to force her to keep them."

"Well, we know one thing for certain at least." Arizona says dejected. "She won't fire them until after I leave. She's said some things that makes me think that she's afraid I'll get caught up with this because I'm now associated with her and am living here. Not to mention that she still blames herself for Nate. I'm sure that if something were to happen to anyone close to her, she would never forgive herself."

"Here's to hoping you can convince her to keep the guards around until this creep is apprehended." Tim says.

"What makes you think I even stand a minuscule shot of convincing her?" Arizona asks bewildered

"She listens to you more than she listens to anyone!" Tim replies with a shrug. "Even Mark and Teddy agree with that. You have some sort of voodoo power over her. She doesn't argue with you."

Barking out another laugh Arizona replies. "You obviously haven't been around here to see just how much she does in fact argue with me. I just call her out on it when it's needed."

"So... how was it kissing your favorite author?" The architect asks wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a smirk adorning his face.

"Holy mother of everything saintly!" Arizona says dreamily. "Tim, I've never felt anything like I did when she kissed me! Not even with Amanda and I thought I would be spending the rest of my life with her! She obviously has skills in that department which makes it even harder for me to wrap my mind around the fact that she hasn't been with anyone since Erica. Like not even a one night stand." Suddenly Arizona realized what she let out of the bag and slaps a hand to cover her mouth. "Tim! You CANNOT breathe a word about this to ANYONE! She'll think I'm gossiping about her to everyone."

"Seriously?" Tim asks after picking his jaw up off the floor. "Nothing, nada, zilch since Erica? How the hell has she not exploded? Of course I won't say a word. Not even to Teddy, although if I were a betting man I'd bet that Teddy already knows this. Does this mean that you like her? Romantically I mean... obviously we all know how you feel about her as an author."

"Honestly?" Arizona thinks about her reply before answering her brother's question. "I do! She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Who survives her life and still manages to be such a truly humble person?"

"I'm damned thrilled to hear that!" Tim says with a smirk! "My sister in law will be a fucking millionaire!"

"Whoa there." Arizona says becoming alarmed. "We aren't rushing anything and for that I'm glad!"

"Well, it's getting late and you seem to have everything under control." Tim says standing up and making his way to the elevator. "Don't hesitate to call if either of you need anything!"

"Thanks Tim!" Arizona says walking with him. "Will you call and update Teddy for me? I want to get back to her. I don't want her waking up."

"Will do, Peanut." Tim says stepping on the elevator, using her childhood nickname. *


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decide to go ahead and upload the next chapter. This one is a tad longer than the others. Hopefully you guys enjoy! I apologize in advance for any mistakes that are found. My beta hasn't had the chance to go over this chapter.

**\----Two Days Later----**

Another ice cold winter day passes over Seattle bringing with it the winds of snowflake flurries, cascading down from the ominous curling clouds, wafting slowly across the horizon. Arizona is sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of coffee while she watches the city far below her being covered in a blanket of cotton. She tightens the throw round her shoulders as an involuntary shudder ghosts over her body imagining the frigid temperatures outside. Hearing the ring of the lift doors opening, the surgeon turns in her spot on the over-sized recliner to see who has come over so early in the morning.

"Teddy!" Arizona exclaims standing up to meet her soon to be sister in law. "What are you doing here so early?"

"What I can't come visit my two favorite girls on my day off?" Teddy asks with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Arizona shoulder checks the taller surgeon. "Of course you can. We just didn't know that you were coming over."

Shrugging as she sits down Teddy retorts. "I never have to tell Callie I'm headed over. I usually just show up. Speaking of her, where is our favorite author?"

With a thumb pointing back behind her Arizona replies. "She had a phone interview she needed to do for the upcoming release of her latest book, and then she said she had to speak to her publisher about some changes being made."

"She been in there long?" Teddy asks wondering if they have time for a private conversation.

"No, she went in there about ten minutes before you showed up." Arizona answers narrowing her eyes. "Is something wrong, Teddy?"

"No, nothing is wrong." The dirty blonde answers. "I just want to ask you about the other night. Tim told me what happened but I want to make sure Callie is doing better."

Letting her head fall back on the sofa Arizona closes her eyes before answering. "I honestly can't answer that." Noticing the questioning look from the woman across from her she elaborates. "She seems to be alright. There hasn't been another 'episode' but then she also hasn't brought it up either. We haven't talked about the kiss either."

Teddy immediately sits straighter when she hears the word kiss. "Stop there right missy. What kiss?"

"You mean Tim failed to mention that little tid bit?" Arizona asks shocked that her brother hadn't gloated to his fiancée about this.

"No, not a word." Teddy shakes her head. "And trust me, he'll be hearing quite an ear full over omitting that. Who kissed who?" The cardio surgeon asks now getting more excited. She and Mark had been hoping that Arizona would be able to pull Callie out of the cocoon she'd shrouded herself in for years.

A smile radiating off of her Arizona answers in a breathless whisper. "We were messing around in the kitchen throwing ingredients at each other. She had asked me for helping making donuts and..."

"Stop." Teddy exclaims. "You? Arizona freaking Robbins? The girl that nearly burned down our dorm room trying to make simple mac and cheese out of a box was allowed in Callie's precious kitchen? You must not have warned her about your complete inability to follow simple cooking instructions."

"Not true!" Arizona whisper yells at her best friend. "I gave her several fair warnings about my complete lack of culinary abilities and she still insisted that I help her! Anyway! In the middle of our venture, and I say venture because we never actually got the donuts made. Mom called and when Callie saw her name pop up on my screen she answered the call. Needless to say Mom's reaction was near to yours. One thing led to another and she had me pinned against the wall in the corner when she dropped milk on top of my head. Then she froze and the next thing I knew Calliope fucking Torres was kissing me. I'm not saying I didn't kiss her back because, hello? Who wouldn't kiss that goddess back? Then she pulled back and said we should get cleaned off and after my shower is when I heard her. I don't know what happened to trigger that response. She kept saying that she knew that she wasn't good enough and that she knew her place. I tried to push her to tell me but she asked me to give her some time and basically promised me that eventually she would talk about it. It's been two days and it's as if that entire evening never happened. I want to ask her about it but I'm not sure if I should. My fear is that I'll push to hard and she'll close off even more."

Deflated, but still happy to see some progress from Callie, Teddy can't help but smile. "That's still something huge for Callie. You know she hasn't been with anyone since Erica. Nothing, zilch, nada. For her to make that first move, I just don't have the words to tell you how enormous and daunting that was for her. I have to ask you something though."

Feeling a little trepidation Arizona only nods in response.

"You care for her right?" Teddy asks quietly hoping she doesn't hurt the blonde's feelings. "This isn't just some infatuation that will run it's course once you go back to your apartment? I know that we spoke briefly about this prior to Callie being released but it seems that on some level she is at the very least attracted to you. And if I know Callie, which lets face it I do, this isn't just attraction."

The petite blonde decides to take a few moments to gather her thoughts before answering her friend. "Teddy, I can't say that I know what will happen between us. Hell, who says that things will progress any further? All I know is that there is this magnetic force pulling me to her. It's unlike anything I've ever felt. Even Amanda didn't make me feel so invigorated or, hell, inspired. IF Calliope would want to take this further I would be more than thrilled. I'm not in this to get a cheap thrill and say I was able to kiss or bed my favorite author. She doesn't deserve that and frankly nor do I. She deserves to see what it's liked to be appreciated and doted upon. What it's like to be in a real relationship. We both do. And that is why I won't push her. I know what I want, but more importantly she has to know this as well."

"Arizona, you will have to have patience with her. Every relationship she's ever had besides me and Mark have ended up hurting her. Her parents, her sister, the ex before Erica who she caught cheating on her in their own bed. This will be hard for her. She's worth it though. I can promise you that much."

"I don't mind waiting. As long as I know there is something to wait for, I will wait for however long it takes, Teddy. Anyway, how are the wedding plans coming along? Time is dwindling down to the big day rather quickly now."

"You're brother is driving me insane! He's the bridezilla in this relationship not me! Last week he blew up at our baker! There is something I want you to know... I haven't mentioned it before now because well, there hasn't been time."

"Alright ... what is it?"

"Since you are Tim's best man I've asked Callie to be my maid of honor. I don't know if she's mentioned it yet but I wanted to tell you myself."

"Hold on, she agreed to this?"

Teddy doubles over laughing as she answers. "I'll admit it took some convincing but yes, she did agree."

"I'll be damned. That's awesome! She was the one to convince you after all to marry Tim."

"I don't need reminding! I thought she was going to kick my ass the day I walked in and said I was breaking it off with Tim. She hadn't even met him yet but she was livid with me. She told me I was being an imbecile for throwing away one of the best things in life."

"Things? Not person or relationship?"

"No, she was referring to love. She said I'd manage to find something that has eluded her, her entire life."

"It's a miracle that she still believes in love. If I'm being completely honest and the shoe were on my foot ... I don't think I'd still be able to."

"Ah, see there's the trick. She believes in love and happiness. She just doesn't believe that she's worthy of either. I'm sure that's part of the reason she hasn't mentioned the kiss. She's probably been beating herself up saying that you deserve better than damaged goods."

"What? Why would she think she's not good enough for me? I told her about Amanda and the cancer. She knows that I'm not perfect either."

"Arizona, I seriously have to explain this to you? Erica used to tell her that she wasn't worth a damn and that she should be grateful for the pity she was doling out! She sees herself as the common denominator in all her failed relationships. Believe me, I've tried to knock sense into that head but so far, I haven't been able to. With any luck you might be able to. She listens to you."

"Speaking of the evil spawn of satan, has anyone seen her around the hospital anymore?"

"No, but I did speak to Officer Bristol a few days ago and he confirmed that there was no way for Erica to be responsible for the attack on Callie unless she hired someone. She was on a plane at the time of the accident. He did mention that they've been looking into seeing if she had hired someone but so far it doesn't seem that she is involved at all."

"I don't know that I find that as any relief! At least if it had been Erica then we would know who to watch out for. Now we're back at square one with nothing to go on. Has anyone told her?"

"No, Callie still has no idea that Erica was even at the hospital that night. We didn't see the relevance in telling her. If she knew that Erica was in Seattle for any period of time I'm afraid she'd try and disappear on us. That is the LAST thing that she needs to do right now."

"Have any more threats been made?"

"No but that doesn't mean anything. There was no pattern to the ones previously sent. The time between them was different every time. Whoever this is, they know what they're doing."

"That's the frightening part isn't it? Why would anyone be after Callie though? She doesn't exactly flaunt her success."

"It has to be some deranged idiot that has some bogus idea they've been wronged by Callie. Or at least that's the only explanation my brain can fathom." Teddy looks down at her watch. "I need to get going. I'm meeting Tim at the venue to go over some last details. Tell our girl that I said hi!"

* * *

Orange, red, and purple splash across the evening sky. Callie is walking hand in hand with a child towards the soccer pitch straight ahead. Looking down she can see a familiar face staring back up at her but this face has matured since the last time she'd seen it.

"Nate?" Callie whispers stopping dead center of the walk way.

"Yes Mami." The brunette boy looks up and smiles at her revealing a missing front tooth.

"I'm so glad to see you Mijo!" Callie says kneeling down to be eye level with her son. "How old are you now?"

"I'm ten now, Mami." He answers wrapping his long caramel arms around her neck. "I've missed you!"

Looking back up to the sounds of parents screaming encouragement to their children and the voices of those children yelling out, Callie can see a soccer game in full swing.

"Nate, what are we doing at a soccer game?" She asks looking back into the brown eyes of her now older son.

"I wanted to see my brother play." Nate answers starting to pull on Callie's arm to get her moving again. "Momma's here too."

Callie allows herself to be pulled to her feet and dragged along to the sidelines of the pitch. Standing behind her son she wraps her arms around his shoulders and ducks her head down to lay a soft kiss in his curly tresses.

"Which one is your brother?" She asks watching the children to see if she can possibly recognize any of them.

"He's number two." Nate answers while pointing out his brother.

When the boy turns around Callie can see cerulean eyes light up like the sky on a bright summer day and dimples splayed across chubby cheeks. His hair isn't a bright blonde, instead it's a dirty blonde and his complexion very nearly matches her own. Suddenly she gasps and lets her eyes dance down to see Nate's face and back up to the boy he is calling his brother.

 _"I've seen those eyes and dimples before!"_ Callie thinks to herself unable to form any words.

"Na... Nate... can you... where is Momma?" Callie whispers still watching the small boy that can't be older than four years old running down the pitch dribbling the ball in front of him. His laughter breaking through the sound of the other children reaching Callie's ears.

Nate turns to the stands on their left and cranes his long neck to search for his Momma. Finding her he lifts his arm to point her out. "There she is, Mami. She's on the fourth row. Isn't she beautiful?"

Callie's breathe catches in her throat as her eyes land on Arizona Robbins standing in the stands cheering at the top of her voice, jumping up and down.

"How is this even possible?" Callie whispers not realizing that her thought was said out loud.

"Mami, I told you that I would have siblings the last time I saw you." Nate says not taking his eyes off of Arizona. "Momma makes you very happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I don't understand." Callie says dropping her gaze to meet her son's eyes that are now peering up at her. "I just recently met her. We aren't even together, Mijo."

"That's because you refuse to see what's right in front of you." Nate answers raising his eyebrow in the exact same way that Callie herself does.

"Tell me Mijo, what is right in front of me that I'm being blind to?" Callie asks narrowing her eyes at her son.

"Mami, I know that it will take time for you and Momma to get married but you have to open your heart to Momma!" Nate says glaring at his mother. "You have to stop running away from the life that you deserve."

"Nate, I'm not running away." Callie answers dejected. "What you don't understand is that Arizona is something really special. I can't weigh her down and take away her chance to be with someone that is worthy of her love. She deserves better than me."

The brunette boy shakes his head his eyes tearing up looking at his mother. "She wants YOU! She doesn't see you as less worthy. Mami, you already kissed her. Stop denying what you really want. If you do my brother will never be born, nor will the rest of my siblings. I'm not saying that you have to ask her to marry you tomorrow, Mami. I'm asking you to give Momma a real chance. Admit that you care about her. Admit that you would like to start dating her."

"Nate, you are too young to understand how complicated relationships can be." Callie whispers to her son.

"Yes, they are." Nate nods his agreement. "That does NOT mean that Momma will hurt you like Abuela, Abuelo, Tia Aria, Jill, or Erica. She will be the only person that will be able to help you heal, Mami. Please, give her a chance. Even more, give yourself a chance."

"How do you know about Jill or even Erica for that matter?" Callie asks quirking her eyebrow. "They were both before you were born. Even what happened with my family was long before you."

"Mami, I don't live in your world." Nate answers with a look that says 'duh'. "I can see your past, present and future whenever I want. That's one of the awesome things about where I am."

Rolling her eyes Callie asks. "Alright my genius son. What do I do?"

"That's easy!" Nate exclaims excited. He turns to look back at Arizona who is still standing cheering on his baby brother. "You need to open up to her. Talk to her about your past. She will help you move on."

"Nate, my past is ugly." Callie whispers shaking her head. "There's no way that she will want to be with me if I tell her everything. She will run away. And if I'm honest I can't blame her."

"Mami, how can you say that?" Nate asks turning back towards her. "Has she run away yet? She knows about Erica. I promise, she will not run away. Just talk to her."

 _"Could he be right?"_ The thoughts sift through Callie's mind. _"Should I talk to Arizona after all?_

* * *

**\----The Next Day----**

**"Arizona, there is a man requesting to be allowed up."** Ivan says to Arizona who had just answered her cell phone. **"He says his name is Carlos Torres and that he is Ms. Torres' father. I don't have him on the approved visitors list and Ms. Torres isn't answering her phone."**

Arizona gasps into the phone when she hears who the visitor is. "Ivan, don't let Calliope know that he is here. I will come down to see him. From what I've been told she doesn't want him around."

**"I will tell him to wait in the lobby for you. Would you like for me to wait here as well?"**

"No, don't tell him who's coming down to see him." Arizona quickly corrects the body guard. "Yes, if you don't mind waiting just in case something happens. I'm really not sure what to expect. I'll be down shortly."

**"As you wish Dr. Robbins."**

Arizona knows that Callie is in her office doing some some research for a possible new project but she doesn't want to risk the Latina following her down into the lobby.

Knocking on the office door Arizona waits for an answer before opening the door. "Calliope? Do you have a second?"

"Come in." Callie calls from behind the door. When the door opens and Arizona is standing in front of her she looks up quirking her right eyebrow up. "Everything ok there, Dimples?"

Not wanting to disturb the brunette Arizona keeps her position next to the door. "I just wanted to let you know that Karev is dropping by with some papers I need to sign for a department head meeting. I'm just going to head down to the lobby to meet him. He seems to be in a rush. I shouldn't be too long. Is there anything that you need before I go down?"

"No, I've got everything I need right now." Callie replies giving her a smile. "When I get done in here would you like to watch a movie? Or maybe play a game?"

Showcasing her dimples Arizona walks further into the room. "Hmmm ... movie or game? Let's see ... since you're currently undefeated I'm going to have to choose a movie. I don't think I can handle another loss just yet." The blonde throws a wink to make sure the other woman knows that she's just joking around.

"Aw, Dimples!" Callie says letting out a soft laugh. "Are you saying you'd prefer I let you win?"

"NO!" Arizona yelps startled. "Of course not! The victory would be much sweeter if it wasn't due to your going easy on me! I'm sure we will find something you aren't so good at! Then I'll happily wipe the floor with your ass!"

"Wow!" Callie says laughing even harder. "Aren't you the competitive one! Challenge has been accepted though! Maybe we can run by the store later and find some more games to entertain ourselves with."

Arizona leans against the desk looking down at the brunette. "Not today, Scribbles! We are going to veg out on the sofa with some copious amounts of popcorn and watch movies! You can get back to kicking my ass another day!"

Callie shrugs. "If you don't want to redeem yourself that's fine by me. I like my undefeated record!"

Arizona leans down to be eye level with the author and reaches out to lay her hand against the caramel shoulder. A jolt of sparks flittering up her arm at the contact but the surgeon chooses to ignore it. "Go ahead and gloat! I'll catch up before you know it!" Standing straight again the blonde points her thumb back over her shoulder. "I'm going to go down and see about Karev. I'll have my cell in case you need anything in the meantime."

Callie rolls her eyes. "You act as if I haven't become better at using those bloody crutches. Go on! Don't worry about me! I'll just be sitting here working anyway!"

Arizona nods her agreement and walks out of the office closing the door behind her letting out a breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _"Thank god she's distracted! Otherwise she would have surely asked me why I'm not heading in for the meeting!"_

_"No shit! You're a freaking doctor, how is it that you can't come up with something better than that! Hell you're lucky she didn't ask why Karev wasn't coming up here instead of you meeting him down in the LOBBY to sign confidential documents!"_

_"What the HELL do you expect when out of the fucking blue I get a call that Calliope's father is downstairs! Someone who basically told Mark that she deserves what's happened to her! Someone who let that BRILLIANT woman walk out of their life!"_

_"Well when you put it that way. What do you think that he wants anyway?"_

_"The optimist in me wants to believe that he's here because he's realized what a bloody asshole he's been all this time but I really don't think that's the case. He hasn't said a single word to his daughter in OVER a decade."_

Arizona is making her way down to the lobby while her thoughts run wild through her mind.

_"Are you going to tell Calliope that he's here?"_

_"That all depends on what he wants. If he's here to cause more problems, HELL no. I'll make an executive decision and she will never know about his audacity."_

_"Arizona... Are you sure that's the smartest idea? Keeping this from Calliope? If she were to find out that you kept this from her it would ruin the trust that you have managed to form with her."_

_"Let's just see what he says. There's no reason to worry about that decision until I know what he wants with Calliope."_

Stepping off of the lift Arizona walks through the marbled lobby until she meets Ivan.

"Has he said anything about why he's here?" Arizona asks quietly.

Ivan pointedly looks at the balding man standing with his back towards them. "No, he wouldn't speak to me. All he said was that it didn't concern me. Dr. Robbins, the man seems angry. If you feel you are in any danger I need you to tap your left elbow twice. Ms. Torres would have my head if anything happened to you."

Snapping her eyes back to the body guard, Arizona watches him carefully. "Are you worried that he will be violent?"

"My job is to ensure that the possibility isn't there." Ivan replies still keeping his eyes trained on the man. "I just want to make sure that we are as prepared as we possibly could be. Given that he never came to the hospital and that I haven't heard mention of any family members I can only assume that the family is estranged."

Nodding Arizona turns back to watch the man in the tailored suit standing perfectly still. "You are correct, Ivan. The family is estranged. They were informed of the accident but they weren't interested in Calliope's well being. I have no idea what this man is doing here and I don't have any idea how he got this address. I know for a fact that Mark or Teddy would have told me if they'd spoken to Mr. Torres and had given him this address."

Taking a deep breathe Arizona slowly walks across the lobby to stand behind Mr. Torres.

"Hello Mr. Torres." Arizona speaks with an authoritative tone, clearly wanting to make sure she has control of this interaction. When the man turns around to face her, she continues. "My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm a friend of Calliope's. What can I do for you sir?"

Carlos eyes the woman before him with a hard gaze. "I'm here to see my daughter, Dr. Robbins. Where is she? Why am I being kept down here like some stranger that poses a threat to her?"

"Well, Mr. Torres, until you tell me the reason for your visit you will not be allowed to see Calliope." Arizona says confidently. "You told Mark Sloan that she got what she deserved. So what brings you here and how did you find her address?"

"How I found my daughter is none of your concern." Carlos replies glaring harder at the doctor. "I demand that I be allowed to see my daughter."

"You aren't in any position to make demands, sir." Arizona says lifting her left eyebrow. "You haven't been in Calliope's life for over a decade, so unless you make your intentions very clear, I can assure you that you will NOT be seeing her. This will be the closest you will get to her. Also sir, it IS my concern how you found Calliope."

Carlos grinds his teeth taking a step back. "I'm here to take my daughter back to Miami. Dr. Robbins, I have many people under my employment and finding out where my daughter is living is not very difficult for me."

Arizona barks out a laugh. "Take her back to Miami? What the hell makes you think she will even agree to leaving Seattle?"

"She's not being given a choice." The grey haired man replies coldly. "I'm her father and she will do as I say. I failed in my duties as a father and in raising her but I will correct my mistakes once and for all."

"You're her father?" Arizona asks in mock shock. "The last time I checked to be considered a father one would have to be involved in their child's life. Last I heard you haven't seen her in over a decade. She doesn't owe you anything. In fact, it's the other way around. You should be the one groveling at her feet."

"Groveling at her feet?" Carlos sneers. "No, Dr. Robbins. She should be groveling at my feet. She has embarrassed me enough for several lifetimes. I will take her back to Miami and for once beat the sins out of her. I thought I had done enough when she was younger but I failed in my role as a father."

"You beat her?" Arizona gasps her eyes going wide and taking a small step back.

"You make it sound like I abused her, but I assure you I did not." Carlos retorts back. "I followed the bible's teachings. It is my duty to put her on the correct path."

"Did you lay your hands on Calliope?" Arizona spits out. "Did you slap her? Did you beat her with anything? Did you cause her physical pain?"

"Who do you think that you are Dr. Robbins?" Carlos snaps at her taking a step forward. "I raised my children correctly, by the bible. The same way that I was raised. I'm going to take her back and we will correct her sinful ways."

"That's where you are completely wrong Mr. Torres." Arizona calmly replies. "You aren't getting anywhere near Calliope. The day you threw her out is the day she ceased being your daughter. You made sure of that. You need to leave this establishment before the police are called. Since you are so worried about your image I'm sure you don't want that."

"You cannot keep me from seeing my daughter." Carlos spits out taking another step towards the blonde. "You are NOTHING to my daughter. I am her FATHER." Carlos is now yelling.

"No sir, YOU are nothing to Calliope." Arizona answers holding her ground knowing that Ivan has moved closer. "She has security guards that have been given the names of people allowed to see her. You are NOT on that list. Rest assured that there will never be a day that your name will be added to the list."

"Dr. Robbins, I know you think I am a horrible man." Carlos tries another tactic. "I tried to let her live her life and prayed that she would come to her senses but that obviously hasn't worked. She needs to be punished for her sins now so that she doesn't spend an eternity in hell. I'm only looking out for my daughter's best interest, I can assure you."

"Why do you believe she will spend an eternity in hell?" Arizona asks.

"She chose to live her life with a woman." Carlos sneers with disgust. "She chose to live in sin. She needs to be purged of her sins."

Scoffing at the man before her Arizona stands taller. "Mr. Torres, let me stop you right there. I am a lesbian."

Disgust and anger slowly expand to fill the man's eyes. "You will also burn in hell."

"If that is your belief than so be it." Arizona replies. "Now you need to leave or Ivan here will call the police. You have thirty seconds to make your way out of this building. And Mr. Torres, never show your face here again."

Throwing his hands in the air Carlos screams. "I can honestly say that I have tried. As far as I'm concerned my daughter is dead."

The angry man spins on his heal and quickly makes his way out of the front door without so much as a glance back at the two left standing in the lobby with their mouthes hanging open.

"Dr. Robbins, I sincerely apologize." Ivan says softly. "Had I known what this man was like I would have never bothered you to come see him. I would have dealt with him on my own."

Turning her head to face the body guard Arizona gives him a sad smile. "You had no way of knowing, Ivan. Just make sure that EVERYONE knows that no one with the last name Torres is allowed anywhere near Calliope. Her family abandoned her over a decade ago and Mr. Torres made it very clear how the family feels. Also, don't tell Calliope that her father was here. She has enough on her plate at the moment and there's no need to reopen old wounds. Please, call Officer Bristol and inform him of the threats made by Mr. Torres. It might not be a bad idea for the police to look into this."

"Of course Dr. Robbins." Ivan says nodding his agreement. "Not to worry I will make sure that Bristol is informed."

Arizona makes her way back to the apartment reeling from the information she has just received.

_"How can people be so convoluted? How can a parent be so uncaring?"_

_"He's blinded by his religion."_

_"He basically confirmed that Callie was beaten because she is a lesbian! No wonder she stayed with Erica!"_

_"Arizona, you have to tell Callie that he was here. She deserves to know."_

_"There is NO WAY IN HELL I am telling her why her father decided to show up after so many years. Do you know what that will do to her?"_

_"You have to give her more credit than that! She knows what her family is like. She is a strong woman. This won't break her."_

_"The hell it won't! How the hell do you think she will handle being told that her father planned on taking her back to Miami to beat the gay out of her? God it would have been better if he had said he wanted to pray away the gay! But seriously beat it away! Punish her now so her 'soul' isn't banned to purgatory? No, there's no way that I am going to tell her. It's better if she doesn't know!"_

_"What if she finds out from someone else?"_

_"Who? Ivan won't say anything and no one else knows! There's not a chance that she'll find out about his visit!"_

_"When this blows up in your face don't say that you weren't warned."_

* * *

Callie makes her way into the living room stopping by the gas fireplace to flip it on. Snow is still covering the ground outside and the temperatures haven't risen in days.

"Arizona?" Callie calls into the room taking a seat on the large sofa and propping her cast leg up on the ouch. "Where are you?"

Hearing her name being called Arizona comes out of her room to the top of the stairs. "Calliope? Did you call me?"

Looking up in the direction of where the soft melodic voice called back to her, Callie smiles. "Hey, are you busy?"

Walking down the stairs Arizona answers. "No, I just finished a call with Tim. He was telling me all about what the fiasco at the venue."

Chuckling Callie asks. "Isn't the bride supposed to be the one that gets stressed out?"

"Normally, yes." Arizona smiles letting her dimples make their appearance. "However, my brother seems to be more interested in the perfect wedding than Teddy. Apparently, the spot they chose to have the ceremony in was written down incorrectly and now they have to tear down the gazebo that was built for them and start all over again. They aren't sure if it will be completed in time."

"I can understand why that would be upsetting." Callie says with a single nod. "They should have confirmed the location before they began building the gazebo. Who doesn't confirm something like that?"

"No idea." The blonde replies chuckling. "Tim was raving mad and it didn't help that Teddy didn't seem to have any reaction to the news. Which of course, made my darling of a brother even more moody. I'm pretty sure Teddy will be in the proverbial dog house for at least a week. I swear, if I didn't know better I would have thought I was talking to another woman just a few moments ago."

Heaving a sigh the author shakes her head. "Leave it to Teddy! How is it possible for a woman to be so feminine like her but at the same time be the biggest 'tomboy' that I've ever seen? I swear she baffles me. I think I swallowed my tongue when she asked me to be her maid of honor. I thought for sure Teddy would go against that tradition."

"Please, she has to go along with it because I'm Tim's best man and he REFUSES for it to be just me standing up next to them. He says it will throw off the aesthetics of the pictures. How did Teddy manage to convince you?"

The brunette quirks her eyebrow. "If I didn't know that Tim is marrying Teddy I'd ask you if your brother was gay! Never have I seen a man this into all the meniscal details of a wedding. As far as Teddy, she basically guilted me into it. Asked me how I could possibly expect her to believe what I'd told her about getting married if I refused to stand up with her."

"Nicely played Altman, nicely played." Arizona smirks. "I think there's two reasons that Tim is quite so involved. The first being that he's afraid if he leaves it to Teddy it will overwhelm her and she'll run away. Which let's face it, it's a valid concern. Secondly, he's a type A control freak. Chalk that up to his time in the marine's."

"She wouldn't run away from Tim." Callie says getting serious. "Not after everything that's happened. She loves that man more than she can wrap her mind around. I think that's what scares her. Although now that he's no longer on active duty I think she feels like she can breathe easier."

Callie pushes herself up on her crutches. "Come choose a movie to watch while I go and make us some popcorn."

"Calliope, sit down!" Arizona motions with her hands. "I'll just run and throw a bag in the microwave and then come back and choose a movie while it's popping. You sat at your desk for a long time and I can bet on the fact that you didn't elevate your leg."

Callie gives Arizona a sheepish look before sitting back down. "Not like it would take that long to make the popcorn."

Coming back from the kitchen Arizona purses her lips. "Don't start. That leg needs to be elevated or you will be in pain again when you try and go to sleep from the excessive swelling. Now, what type of movie are you in the mood for?"

"Don't really have a preference today." Callie says leaning back into the sofa and covering herself with a throw. "You have creative reign today, Dimples."

Arizona scrolls through the long list of movies on the Apple TV and finally lands on Jurassic World. "Let's watch this." The blonde says clapping her hands together. "I love these movies."

"Shouldn't we watch them in order?" Callie asks smiling up at the blonde's excitement.

"I suppose we could do that but I'm really excited about watching this one." Arizona replies heading back towards the kitchen when she hears the microwave beeping. "We can watch the older ones later and then rewatch this one."

"As you wish, Dimples." Callie calls out.

Coming back into the living room Arizona has a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. She takes a seat on the sofa where Callie is sitting and slides her legs under the throw blanket setting the bowl down between them and handing Callie a bottle. "Do you need anything for pain?"

"I'm alright." Callie answers adjusting her legs so Arizona has room.

Arizona turns the movie on and then turns the volume up. "I just love the theme song to these movies!"

"I can tell." Callie says laughing. "I think I might go deaf!"

"Hello Kettle, meet pot!" Arizona retorts quirking her eyebrow at Callie. "Have you forgotten how loudly you play music on your headphones?"

"Touché, Dimples." Callie says raising her hands in defeat. "Watch your movie."

Callie leans her head back on the sofa, her eyes straying from the TV to the surgeon every few minutes.

 _"How do I bring this up?"_ Callie muses to herself. _"I can't just blurt out that I enjoyed the kiss and want to try it again."_

_"No, that would only make things awkward."_

_"No shit! Hence the reason I haven't done that. Seriously, how do I bring it up?"_

_"She hasn't mentioned it, maybe she forgot about it. Seems to me like you've dodged an awkward conversation."_

_"I don't want to dodge anything. I want to have this conversation. I want to ask her out to dinner."_

_"Callie, that woman is out of your league. Why are you torturing yourself?"_

_"You heard Nate and Abuelo! I even saw a child with her."_

_"For fuck's sake that was in YOUR OWN HEAD! You're projecting. Stop reading more into it than there is to read."_

_"Even if you are correct about that part of it, it doesn't change the fact that I am attracted to her and that I want to take her out on a date."_

Suddenly the movie is paused and Arizona is watching Callie intently. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? You're staring at nothing like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

Eyes darting to Arizona and then down to her lap Callie shrugs. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's watch the movie."

"Calliope, don't tell me it's nothing." Arizona says softly scooting closer. "I can hear those wheels turning in your head over the TV. Is everything ok?"

Taking in a deep breathe before releasing it with a gush Callie looks up from her lap. "I ... just ... I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's ... you haven't said anything and now ... I don't know if I should or ... ugh never mind. Let's just watch the movie." Callie looks back down into her lap, her fingers picking at the edge of the throw blanket.

Arizona scoots even closer to the brunette before reaching out to still her nervous hands. The spark once again shocks her entire body as soon as their hands make contact. "Please, don't hide from me. There's nothing that you could possibly say to make me uncomfortable. What haven't I brought up? Please, talk to me."

Callie runs the pad of her thumb over the back of Arizona's hand marveling at the softness of her skin. She chances a glance up at the ocean blue eyes. "I ... the ... I was thinking ... about the ... the other night. In the kitchen? You probably don't remember though. It's alright."

The blonde's face immediately radiates when an earth splitting smile erupts on her face. The dimples never having been so prominent. "Trust me, Calliope, I did NOT forget nor will I ever forget that night." She lets out a long sigh. "I've never experienced a first kiss like that before in my life! Even the dreams I had as a teenager of the perfect kiss don't compare to our kiss."

The brunette tries to stop the smile from forming on her lips but she is unable to. The blush slowly creeps along her cheeks as her mind replays the kiss. "It was amazing. I can't argue with that."

"Then what can you argue with?" Arizona says her face contorting into confusion.

"Me." Callie answers quietly once again dropping her gaze and the smile evaporating from her mouth. "Arizona, you are stunning, beautiful, life altering, a breathe of fresh spring air after the long months of dreary winters, and you are far to good for someone like me. I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy the kiss or that I was upset by it. That isn't the case in the slightest. The problem is me. I'm not worthy of something as pure as you. I refuse to drag you down with me."

Unable to listen to the author degrading herself any longer Arizona silences her with a finger across plump lips. "I'm going to stop you right there, Calliope. I don't ever want to hear you speak about yourself like that again. That is NOT true. The strength you have astounds me. You were selfless enough to go to a third world country. You were able to finish college on your own fruition despite your entire family abandoning you. You were able to try and forgive Erica for everything she put you through and give her a child. Albeit one that she decided she didn't want but you still loved that child despite the heartache it reminded you of. Even after all of that you still made a name for yourself. You didn't step on people to get where you are. You didn't allow your fame to change anything about you. Calliope, you are absolutely, throughly magnificent. Do you know why I kept rambling on and on the first time we met?" Getting a head shake from the brunette in response she continues. "I was floored by your beauty. My mind could not wrap itself around the fact that I had just met a true goddess. I kept rambling on and making a fool of myself because I didn't want to risk not memorizing your beauty. I didn't know you as well as I do today but now, Calliope, now you are even more breathtakingly stunning. Please, don't degrade yourself like that."

Callie's eyes had gotten wider and wider with each word that left the pale pink lips before her. "How can you say those things about me after everything you know? How do I not disgust you? How are you not running away from me?"

The blonde reaches out and places her hands on each cheek of the brunette and leans in. "What those other people think about you isn't true! I know the truth! I see the truth! They are blind fools that don't deserve you in their lives, Calliope. I know that they hurt you immensely when they left you but that is the BEST thing they could have done for you. They did you the world's biggest favor when they left. Not because they caused you such heart wrenching anguish. The favor was freeing you of the negativity that were lies. Freeing you of their oppression. Calliope don't you see? They lied to you because they were threatened by you. Erica knew that she was NEVER good enough for you and the ONLY way she could feel like she stood a chance was to degrade you so badly that you believed her."

Callie's eyes are shining with unshed tears as she listen to Arizona's words. Unable to look at those eyes that seem to be penetrating her very soul she lets her eyelids glide down pushing her tears over the rims of her eyes.

"What happened after you went in your room that night, Calliope?" Arizona murmurs. "It crushed me to find you like that. Was it something I did? Did I cause a flash back?"

Bringing her hands up Callie takes Arizona's hands and holds them in her lap. "NO! Arizona, you didn't do anything wrong! You didn't cause a flash back! I was thinking about our kiss and frankly, I was berating myself for doing it. I was thinking what I just told you. I'm not good enough for you. And then I started thinking about the fact that someone is actively trying to kill me and I started berating myself for dragging you into this mess I call life. And then I heard Erica's voice yelling at me like she'd done so many times in the past. Telling me I was worthless, useless, the scum of the earth. Telling me that death was too good for me. I deserve to live with the pain of killing my son and if I had truly loved her I wouldn't have blamed her. She was or is sick. She needs help and if I loved her I wouldn't have tried to leave her or thought about getting a restraining order against her. That I deserved the beatings she gave me for being such a horrible person. I don't remember getting the in the shower. I remember going in my room and the next thing I know you're holding me."

Unable to keep her distance Arizona stands up still holding hands and moves to sit behind the brunette. She wraps her arms around the slender waist in front of her and drops her head to a shoulder squeezing the body tight against herself. She's unable to keep her heart from shattering and splintering listening to the despair in the uttered words. Finally able to fully comprehend the depth of the well of despair that this soul has been thrown into she realizes for the first time that SHE wants to be the one to pull her out. She wants to be the one that is the light at the end of an insanely long tunnel. Deciding in a split second that she won't give up on Callie. She won't allow this woman to wither her life away like this any longer.

"Calliope, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You are NOT worthless, useless or the scum of the earth. You are NOT to blame for Nate's death. That was just life's cruelty. NO ONE could have prevented what happened. NO ONE! Even if Nate had been at the hospital it wouldn't have changed the outcome. I know that doesn't ease the pain. Nothing will ease the pain of loosing your son but you HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. You are NOT at fault! I promise you this! As far as you loving Erica. Calliope, you loved her far more than she deserved! You did stay with her. Moved across the country for her. You DESERVED to think about leaving her and a restraining order after what she did to you! Sickness or not it wasn't UP TO YOU to fix her. She refused to heal herself! You cannot do it for her or anyone else for that matter! When people are sick they have to first ADMIT there is a problem and secondly they have to WANT to fix the problem! Calliope, she knew very well what she was doing and that it wasn't right. Why would she have hide it from the world if she didn't know that? I can't imagine all the lies that she told you and frankly I don't know that I can handle hearing every single one but what I am willing to STAKE MY LIFE on is that EVERYTHING she said was a lie. No person on this planet deserves to be beaten. Well, no person other than Erica. In my opinion she needs a dose of her own medicine. But I digress. We won't talk about what that bitch deserves. Calliope you didn't drag me into your life. I CHOOSE to be here. More importantly, I WANT to be in your life. You didn't ask for this deranged person to come after your life. That WILL NOT keep me from being in your life! Don't let Erica win by continuing to give her power over your life. Believe ME! Trust ME! Put your faith in ME! I will NEVER treat you like she did! You will NEVER question how I feel about you! I will tell you EVERY SINGLE day how amazing and gorgeous you are! And God help Erica if I ever see her! Just like you would go to jail if you saw Amanda I would if I saw Erica. Please, don't give her anymore power, Calliope!"

"Arizona, I need you to sit in front of me." Callie says her voice breaking and tears streaming down her olive cheeks. "Please, I need to see your face and I need to look into your eyes."

Obliging the brunette Arizona stands up and sits on the sofa in front of her. "No, come closer." Callie whispers.

"I don't want to hurt you." Arizona whispers.

"You won't." Callie begs. "Please just sit here in my lap." Unable to deny this request the surgeon slowly moves her body into Callie's lap being very careful not to hurt the woman. Reaching out she uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that have spilled.

Staring into the cerulean windows to the skies and oceans Callie searches for answers. She wants to see if there is anything but truth in them. She wants to see if they are hiding anything. She's unable to find anything but warmth, truth, understanding, and unadulterated caring gazing back at her.

Taking a deep breathe she opens her mouth to speak just as her hands grasp pale hands. "Arizona... will you go on a date with me? Will you late me take you out?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So obviously it's been awhile since the previous update. For this I'd like to offer my sincere apologies. Hopefully you guys are still with me though. I have to say that I've missed my readers. 
> 
> I'd like to say that although this story is set mainly in the city of Seattle some of things won't be actual places. One - I don't know the city well enough and two - I wanted to create things specifically for our girls. 
> 
> I'd also like to know if you guys have any suggestions on things you would enjoy to see in the story. I can't promise that they will be incorporated but I would love ideas and give them each their due considerations.

_**Previously at the Torres penthouse apartment ...** _

_"Arizona, I need you to sit in front of me." Callie says her voice breaking and tears streaming down her olive cheeks. "Please, I need to see your face and I need to look into your eyes."_

_Obliging the brunette Arizona stands up and sits on the sofa in front of her. "No, come closer." Callie whispers._

_"I don't want to hurt you." Arizona whispers._

_"You won't." Callie begs. "Please just sit here in my lap." Unable to deny this request the surgeon slowly moves her body into Callie's lap being very careful not to hurt the woman. Reaching out she uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that have spilled._

_Staring into the cerulean windows to the skies and oceans Callie searches for answers. She wants to see if there is anything but truth in them. She wants to see if they are hiding anything. She's unable to find anything but warmth, truth, understanding, and unadulterated caring gazing back at her._

_Taking a deep breathe she opens her mouth to speak just as her hands grasp pale hands. "Arizona... will you go on a date with me? Will you let me take you out?"_

* * *

 

 _"Will I go out on a date with Callie?"_ Arizona's mind echoes the words over and over trying to grasp the reality of the moment. _"Did she really just ask me on a date?"_

_"Yes, you moron! Now, form words! Preferably YES!"_

_"Of course my answer is yes! But how is it that she's asking ME!? I thought I would be the one asking her!"_

_"Is that really important right now? Shouldn't this be making you ecstatic?"_

_"I.... I don't .. I don't even have the words to describe how happy this makes me! Calliope Torres is asking me out!"_

_"Yes, the woman that hasn't been out on a date in years! I would suggest you give her answer now!"_

The surgeon can see the excitement begin to slowly dim from the molten chocolate eyes that are staring her down waiting for an answer. The last spark dwindles down to the iris and then snuffs out completely. In it's wake sheer panic, fright and embarrassment blossom. The brunette's gaze falls from her own and those windows shutter closed.

"Arizona, you don't have to worry." Callie's whispers shaking her head and releasing her hold on the blonde's hands. "I retract my question. I apologize for making you so uncomfortable. Please, forgive my candor."

Only the author's movement to get up and walk away breaks Arizona free of the stupor she's trapped in.

"Calliope, wait." Arizona speaks blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to say anything." Callie quickly interrupts unable to hear the rejection. Her mind already mocking her. A maniacal laugh echos throughout the dark recesses of her mind. "I understand. I'm going to ..."

Realizing that simple words will not make Callie listen, Arizona leans forward and gently lays her hands on Callie's cheeks turning her head back towards her. Covering the brunette's still moving lips with her thumbs to stop them, Arizona slowly leans in holding the obsidian gaze with her own until she's a breath away from the luscious lips that she's been dying to once again taste. Holding the position for a second longer she allows Callie the option to stop her. Her eyes flutter closed as she presses her soft pink lips to the delicate crimson ones beneath her's. The touch is light and soothing yet yields the desperate yearning felt by both women. Moments later Arizona can feel a faint and subtle caress against her own lips. As innocent as this kiss is her breath is stolen out of her lungs only to be blown back into her soul. Her body is desperately searching for the oxygen it needs to survive as her spirit draws in life sustaining breath for only the second time.

Pulling back from the kiss with her hands still cradling the author's face Arizona opens her eyes. "Ask me again."

Taking a deep breathe and allowing her eyes to flutter open Callie is seduced by the depth and passion ebbing in the cerulean orbs before her. "Arizona, will you go out on a date with me?" The words are uttered so softly that they're felt more than they're heard. The breathe escaping the rouge lips nuzzles the paler pink ones, a much softer kiss.

A smile grows on Arizona's face slowly until her dimples are displayed. "Yes, of course I'll go on a date with you! Took you long enough to ask."

Callie let out a soft chuckle. "You could have asked you know."

Leaning in Arizona rests her forehead against the brunette's. "Believe me, I wanted to but I didn't want to push you to far or scare you away. Wanna finish our movie?"

"Mmhmm." Callie answers as she steals another soft kiss from the surgeon.

Turning around the blonde settles in between Callie's legs and covers them both with the throw blanket. Wrapping her arms around Arizona, Callie pulls her in tight to her embrace and nuzzles into Arizona's neck.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" Arizona asks settling further into the strong arms holding her.

"No." Callie whispers in her ear. "It's going to be a surprise. I do have the perfect place in mind though."

"Will you at least tell me what I should wear?"

"Something casual and warm to start out with and then I would suggest you bring a dressier outfit for later in the day. It's going to be an all day date."

"It's the dead of winter! What can we possibly do that will have us out all day?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Dimples."

"You're killing me here! I hate surprises! They're never good!"

"I promise that you will love this surprise. Not many people know about this hidden gem in Seattle."

"Alright, alright. I suppose I can let you surprise me. Nothing better jump out at me though! I will leave you there alone if that happens."

"Seriously? First of all, it's not halloween so there are no haunted houses and second of all, what the hell kind of dates have you been on before?"

"I could tell you some serious horror stories. But those are for another time. Shush and enjoy this movie with me."

"Hey now, you're the one that started the conversation. You can't blame for asking when you say something like that!"

"Shh."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Arizona, are you ready?" Callie calls up the stairs.

"Just a few more minutes please." The blonde yells back down.

The ladies are getting ready to go on their date and they have to leave in the next fifteen minutes or they will be late. Ivan had already taken down the one bag they had for their evening attire and now Callie was waiting on Arizona to finish up.

"We can't be late." Callie calls out unable to contain her excitement. She's been looking forward to this date and can hardly wait to see Arizona's reaction. When she'd finally decided to ask out the surgeon she'd had the perfect idea come to mind.

"I told you I'd be ready in time to leave, Scribbles." Arizona calls as she comes down the stairs. "I just had to make sure I chose the right outfit, which by the way, isn't the easiest to do when you have NO IDEA where you're being taken!"

The brunette turns her head to only be to be stunned into muted reverie. Arizona was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans combined with knee high boots and a form fitting red sweater. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in it's natural curls and her make up was subtle only highlighting her natural beauty.

"You... I ..." Callie stutters as her eyes rack over the blonde. "Wow. You... I just... Wow."

"Cat got your tongue?" Arizona chuckles watching the effect she's having on the brunette.

"I wouldn't say the cat has it." Callie replies smiling. "I would say that you have it. You're going to need a thicker coat for later in the day." Arizona points over the back of the larger sofa indicating she's already taken out her thicker winter coat.

Callie stands up slowly using her crutches. Letting Arizona finally see her outfit. Due to her cast she's got a pair of loose fitted slacks combined with a deep purple top. She'd done her make up in a smokey style to highlight the color of her eyes and left her hair flowing down her back.

"Calliope..." Arizona gasps taking in the site before her. "Are there going to be a lot of people where we are headed?"

"I'm sure there's bound to be, why?" The author answers turning to make her way towards the lift.

"I'm going to need to pack some bricks." Arizona mutters. "That way I can keep people away from my hot date."

Callie barks out a sarcastic laugh. "I highly doubt you're going to have to beat people off the cripple with crutches."

"Don't even start with that!" Arizona quips back. "Trust me, no one will even see the crutches. You look absolutely beautiful! And I'm very proud to have you as my date."

"My, my, quite the charmer we have here this morning." The brunette replies rolling her eyes and chuckling softly. "How about we make our way down? Ivan is waiting for us."

Letting the surgeon go in front fo her Callie slowly follows her to the entrance towards the lift.

"Hopefully Ivan and Ricky won't be too bored following us around all day." Arizona says as the lift doors close. "I can't imagine what it feels like to accompany other people on dates."

"You have got to give me more credit than this, Dimples. They will only be driving us to our destination. They won't be spending the entire day with us."

The surgeon whips her head around to stare at the other woman. "Calliope, what do you mean they are only driving us to our destination? You said there will be other people there. No way in hell are we not taking them with us!"

"Arizona, I assure you that they are well aware of the plans and have agreed that they don't need to follow us around all day. They would have never agreed to this if they thought for one second that either of our safety would be in jeopardy."

"And pray tell how they are going to explain to Megan and Mark that they let you out of their sights in a public place? Or have you forgotten the threats they were given if anything else happened to you?"

"Let's be clear on one thing. They are on MY payroll. I am their boss. Not Megan, and damn sure not Mark. I discussed the location we are headed to and they agreed that there is no danger. I trust that they did their homework before they cleared this with me. Hence the reason we didn't have this date right away. And one other thing. I don't need a damn security detail. They ONLY reason I even agreed to have them around is because you are staying with me. If I was alone I wouldn't waste their time. Obviously, I refuse to take any chances with your safety though."

"Breaking News Calliope! I'm not the one with a stalker! You are!"

"I'm well aware of the fact that everyone is under the impression that I seem to have some crazed person after me and albeit I seem to have some interesting, to say the least, fan mail I don't agree with the severity everyone seems to think those letters have."

Jaw dropping the blonde stares at the brunette. "You don't agree with the severity? Are you fucking kidding right now? Please, please, tell me this is some poor attempt at a joke. You were RUN OVER by a CAR! Intentionally! You can't possibly tell me you don't take that seriously!"

"Yes, I was hit by a car. However, the last time I spoke with Officer Bristol he could offer me NO concrete evidence that the letters and the accident were linked! Not to mention there are NO leads on the car accident. There is no way to know that I was targeted specifically by the driver. So, no I am not making a joke. I don't see the need for such drastic measures but seeing as it calms everyone down I agreed to them."

"Calliope, that car was stolen and left abandoned. How can you say it wasn't intentional? I saw that damned video! That car made a straight line for you!"

"How do you know it wasn't a group of stupid teenagers that were drunk or higher than a kite that stole a car and went joy riding? Then when they realized what they had done they abandoned the car? Arizona, I'm not someone famous. I'm a simple author and one that has managed to keep a low profile. I have better odds of winning the damned lottery then I do of someone being this deranged."

"That is not what the professionals believe and frankly I agree with them. There are too many coincidences for the letters and the accident not to be related."

"Alright, alright how about we agree to disagree? I really don't want to start this day off with this debate or arguing with you?"

"I will agree to put a pin in this conversation especially the part about only keeping the security detail around because I'm staying here. Don't for one second think that we won't be broaching this subject again."

"I wouldn't expect any different from you, Dimples."

The doors to the lift open to show Ivan waiting next to the SUV. "Good morning Ivan." Callie says to the man as he opens the door. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Miss Torres." He replies with a full smile.

"Will you please assure Arizona here that you have agreed that it is completely safe for you guys not to join us for the entire day?"

"Dr. Robbins, I assure you that our presence will not be needed for the duration of the day." He turns to the surgeon to speak as he walks to the back of the SUV to put in the crutches.

"Thank you Ivan." The blonde gives him a dimpled smile as he closes her door and gets into the passenger seat.

* * *

Some forty minutes later Ricky pulls the SUV up to an old building that looks oddly like an old train depot. They've driven to the outer edges of the city. A side of Seattle that the surgeon can't ever recall visiting in the time since she's moved here. Opening the door and stepping outside Arizona is able to fully appreciate the scene before her eyes. A large dark grey stoned building with a walkway in front highlighted by tall archways takes center stage. The front of the building is two stories tall and the highlight of the building is the large clock in the center. The roof and wood trimming accenting the building are all covered in pristine snow with icicles hanging down. The pillars of the archways are wrapped in wreaths and soft white Christmas lights. The lights outline the entire building casting it in a magical, mystical, etherial glow. Lining the long walkway are benches with statues of reindeer, Christmas trees, and Santa made out of multicolored Christmas lights in between each bench. The surgeon feels as if when she stepped out of the car she has gone back in time.

Turning her head Arizona looks at Callie who's making her way around the car slowly with her crutches. "Calliope, this place is absolutely wonderful! Where are we?"

"We are at Timber Creek Depot." Callie replies coming to a stop next to the surgeon. "It was built in 1956 and then restored about twenty years ago by its current owner. It's not used for commercial travel but it does go up the mountain to a small town. The train rides vary in their theme depending on the time of the year. I stumbled across this hidden gem a few years ago at a book reading when I met the owner. The Miller's have turned the small town into quite the family vacation spot. In the summer there is white water rafting, tubing, hay rides, horse back riding, fishing, and there are some wonderful hiking trails. The view on some of those trails is hard to find anywhere else in the country. During the winter of course they have all of the winter sports. My favorite though is the Christmas festivities they have from November through the end of December."

"I take it we are taking the train up to the town and spending the day?" Arizona asks as she starts to walk towards the depot, excited to explore.

"You guessed correct, Dimples."

Opening the the door Arizona is met with a rustic decor. The entire interior is accented by wood trimmings and a large antler chandelier hanging in the center of the main room. To the left there is a large fireplace that has the front end of a locomotive jutting out and the bottom grill showcases the fire pit of the fireplace. Next to the fireplace is a twelve foot Christmas tree and sofas along with a coffee table. The cashier counter was decorated with wreath garlands. On the right side of the room there was a large mural painting of a scene from the top of the mountain showcasing the railroad that led to Timber Creek Town. A coffee bar was located on that side of the room as well with a barista at the counter. Large picture windows covered both the back and front wall allowing the visitors to see the view from either side of the depot. The railroad could be seen making its way through the snow covered ground and the large pine trees also adorned the same pristine cotton looking covering. Eyeing the snow one could easily spot the trails of different animals that criss crossed throughout the forrest beyond the depot.

As Arizona and Callie made their way inside the barista greeted them. "Good morning Ladies. My name is Abby. Welcome to Timber Creek Depot. Your train will be arriving in roughly fifteen minutes. Would either of you like a cup of coffee?"

Still looking around and enjoying the tranquility held within this time piece Arizona didn't answer the woman. Instead Callie stepped forward. "Good morning Abby. I'm Callie Torres and my beautiful date is Dr. Arizona Robins. We would both enjoy a cup of coffee. I would like a pumpkin spice latte, please and I'm sure that Arizona would enjoy a caramel macchiato."

"Coming right up Ms. Torres." Abbie replies turning around to start their order.

The blonde turns to Callie with a disgusted look on her face. "Scribbles how can you drink that crap and how did you know that I like caramel macchiato's anyway."

"Hey now, Dimples. It's not nice to poke at me on our first date. I heard you ask Ivan to bring you one the other day from the cafe across the street from the apartment."

"You were on the phone! How did you even hear that or manage to remember it?"

"Dimples, you're forgetting that I'm a writer. I always notice the small details. It's just a habit I've picked up over the years."

Smiling Arizona just shakes her head as she takes her coffee from the counter and makes her way over to the sofa. "How come there are no other people here?"

"Well, I wanted you to be able to fully enjoy this experience since you so thoroughly enjoyed your first train ride. So, I decided to rent out the cars for the ride up and back down."

"Calliope! You didn't have to go to that extreme! I would have enjoyed it just as much even if we weren't the only ones on the train. If you recall, there were other people on the train the first time I rode it."

"I admit, I did it for a selfish reason as well. I wanted to have your undivided attention. I've never had anyone to enjoy this with before and I wanted this experience to be special and one of a kind."

"You would have had my undivided attention either way but I will most definitely enjoy this time alone with you. If it weren't so cold outside I would want to explore through the forrest. It's absolutely beautiful."

"It is very peaceful. There's a small trail on the south side of the depot that leads back to a small lake. The hike isn't very long and there's this gazebo that's been carved all by hand overlooking the lake. I've come to this lake many a time when I needed a change of scenery for writing. Actually if I remember correctly almost the entire second book of my series was written in that gazebo. If you'd like I can take you out there next spring or summer." Embarrassed that she'd assumed they would still be friends or even dating that far in the future Callie blushes and turns away from the blonde surgeon. "Not that I'm presuming you'll want to go with me. I'm sure one of the staff can show you if you're interested."

Having noticed the brunette's sudden insecurity in herself shine through once again Arizona quickly stands up from her spot on the sofa and sits down next to Callie taking her hands in hers. "Calliope, I would be thrilled if you would show me this lake. There's no way I will let anyone else show me this hidden oasis."

Slowly turning back to face Arizona, Callie's eyes make contact with the ones bearing directly into her soul. The kindness she finds in those eyes isn't something that she's ever seen before. There's no pity, or judgement in these eyes. There's no guilt hidden in their depths for her past like she's seen in the eyes of Teddy and Mark so many times over the years. The kindness found in those eyes blankets Callie's soul in a peace she never thought she would be able to feel. The heavy burden of loneliness that she's carried on her shoulders since her teenage years is finally starting to dissipate with each passing moment spent in the company of this angel. It hasn't completely left her but in all her life she's never felt this light and carefree. Reaching out she runs her thumb softly across a pale cheek.

Noticing the seriousness that's taken over the brunette Arizona covers her hand in hers. "What's rummaging around in that beautiful head of yours, Scribbles?"

Shaking her head slightly Callie's gaze wanders over to the forrest in front of them. "I was just thinking that for the first time since I can remember, I don't feel lonely. Despite everything that you know about me, I've never seen anything but kindness in your eyes. And if I'm being completely honest, it scares me to my very bones, Arizona."

Furrowing her brow the blonde questions. "Why does it scare you?"

Letting out a soft sigh Callie replies. "Because, I'm afraid if I allow myself to get used to not being lonely ... this ... feeling ... this lightness ... it will disappear. Or I will wake up in my bed and realize that it's a dream. Even worse you may one day realize that I'm not really worth it."

"Oh, Calliope." Arizona whispers closing her eyes and then opens them. "Please look at me." She waits until the brunette's eyes meet hers once again. "I can't promise you that tomorrow will only bring happiness. I can't promise you that there won't be days that we want to ring each other's necks. I can't promise you that I will never disappoint you. I can't promise you that heartache won't ever reach you again. I can't even promise you that we will work out in the long run. However, I can promise you that I will NEVER think you aren't worth it. I can promise that I will forever be your friend. Even if we decide that dating isn't for us. I can promise you that I will never intentionally hurt you. I can promise you that as long as you allow me in your life, I will try and make sure you don't feel lonely anymore. I can promise that I will help you carry any burdens that you face. I can promise you that I will always be honest and truthful with you. I can promise you that you will never have to wonder what I am thinking. I can promise you that I will never hide anything from you."

As she pours her feelings out openly and truthfully the dark chocolate eyes are swimming in tears and Arizona can see a small distant light take flame in them. A light she's never seen there before.

"Arizona, I can't promise you that I will be very good at dating or a relationship. It's been a long time since I've been in one and even still I don't think I've ever had a relationship like one that you are describing. I can't promise you that I won't have days where I doubt. I can't promise you that I won't have days in which I want to run for the hills and hide. I can't promise you perfection. I can't promise you that I won't make mistakes. I can't promise that being open will always be easy for me. However, I can promise you that I will always talk to you when I'm feeling overwhelmed and the instinct to run over takes me. I can promise you that I will try my damndest to fight my doubts. I can promise you loyalty. I can promise you that I also won't ever intentionally hurt you. I can promise you honesty and truthfulness. I can promise you that I will always eventually open up to you. I can promise you that I will give you the same support you've offered me."

Both sets of eyes now have tears in them threatening to spill over the brim. Leaning in towards each other their lips ghost softly over each other sealing their promises. An unspoken act of sealing their promises to each other, so to speak. Unable to keep herself from tasting the honied nectar of the tanned goddess Arizona presses into the kiss firmly. Allowing her lips to contour over the plump ones caressing her back with a ferocity she's never felt before. The dance of their kiss is slow, languid and unrushed. Callie's hands caress Arizona's face delicately. Memorizing the blonde's facial features with her fingers. Reaching back she gently entangles her hands in the golden tresses. Arizona's arms slip around Callie's waste and slide open palmed up her back gently pulling her deeper into their kiss. Opening her lips she gently reaches out with her tongue and caresses the plump bottom lip begging for entrance. Callie immediately reciprocates and allows the blonde access. The surgeon allows her tongue to glide over Callie's. The brunette flexes her tongue in response running the tip across the bottom of Arizona's and sliding up it's side and over the top pressing it into the bottom of her own mouth, gently sucking on it. The current that's cursing through both of their bodies sends shockwave after shockwave from their head down to their toes. Bursts of colored lights explode in their mind's eye as they continue their intimate dance. Gradually their kiss slows down until their lips are scantily touching as they both attempt to catch their breath. Leaning her forehead against Callie's, Arizona opens her eyes to find that the brunette still has her eyes closed but a small and sincere smile spreads across her luscious lips.

"Holy mother of heaven." Callie whispers as she still tries to catch her breath.

"I know, I understand what you mean." Arizona whispers back allowing her eyes to flitter closed as she relives the best kiss of her life again.

Their silent reverie is suddenly broken by the sound of the train whistle crackling through the winter's crisp breath. Arizona realizes that at some point and some how she ended up in Callie's lap. She has no idea when it happened but she quickly moves off afraid that she's hurt Callie.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you leg did I?"

"No, not at all, Arizona. Don't worry. Believe me when I tell you that I'm not complaining."

A clearing of a throat brings their attention away from each other and watching the train coming to a slow stop in the depot.

"Excuse me, Ms. Torres." Abby's soft voice is heard. "Before you leave would you mind terribly if I ask you for a huge favor?"

Turning her head Callie looks at the barista who's wringing her hands in front of herself. "What can I help you with Abby?"

Arizona realizes immediately that Abby knows who Callie is and becomes alarmed until the barista speaks again.

"I didn't realize who you were when you first introduced yourself." Abby speaks again shyly. "But then, you mentioned that you're a writer and I put two and two together. Would it be too much trouble to ask you if you would kindly sign your book for me? I've been a fan of yours for years and to think that I've actually met you."

Shocked and left speechless Callie stares at the young woman in front of her. Blinking slowly she isn't accustomed to people asking for her autograph in random places. Noticing that Callie seems to be caught off guard Arizona decides to step in.

"She would love to sign your book Abby." The blonde replies with a gentle smile for the ever shy barista. "Why don't you go get it before we have to board the train."

Not waiting for confirmation from the brunette author Abby makes a dash for the back room.

"I ... what ... what just happened?" Callie asks completely bewildered.

Laughing quietly Arizona responds. "I do believe you just met a fan, Calliope. Why are you so shocked. Surely this has happened before."

Still unable to gather her thoughts enough to form a full sentence Callie just shakes her head to indicate that it hasn't.

"What do you mean it hasn't?" Arizona asks now confused. She knows how popular Callie's books are. If you didn't pre order them before their release you were going to have to wait months before copies were available in stores. That's how quickly they sold out. She's baffled that Callie isn't regularly stopped for autographs.

"I've signed books before." Callie says finally able to form complete sentence. "However, I've always been at signings or readings. I've never had someone ask me while I was out eating or shopping. This is definitely a first for me."

Giving herself a shake Arizona replies. "How is that possible? I quickly learned to pre order your books. If I don't I can't find them in stores! I can't believe people haven't stopped you for this before! I just can't! I've seen people argue over the books before."

"Ok, now you're just exaggerating." Callie answers with a laugh.

"Scribbles, I'm dead serious." Arizona retorts quickly. "I wouldn't say something like this if it weren't true! And let me just tell you that it was odd watching two grown women fighting over a book. I mean, don't get me wrong here. You know how crazy I am over your work but even I couldn't believe my eyes and I was watching it happen feet in front of me."

Callie's eyes have become the size of saucers and she's just blinking slowly trying to wrap her mind around what she's being told. "Come on, Arizona that's just crazy. I'm not that good. Surely it was over some other book."

"Jesus, are you serious?" Arizona screeches. "You aren't that good? When we get back we are going to have a serious discussion, Calliope. I can't stand to hear you doubting yourself so thoroughly. I just can't."

Just then Abby runs back into the room holding a book out in front of her. She's so excited that she doesn't watch her steps and ends up tripping over the crutches that are leaning against the sofa next to Callie and lands directly in the brunette's lap, heavily on the injured leg.

"Agghhhh..." Callie is unable to withhold the scream. The pain radiating through her body is excruciating and she could swear she heard a pop when the barista landed on her.

"Oh my god!" Abby yelps as she tries to untangle herself from the author's lap but flounders helplessly. "Ms. Torres, please I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Have I hurt you?"

"Have you HURT her?" Arizona angrily replies. "Did you not hear her scream? Of course you hurt her."

Tears quickly make their way down blushed cheeks as Abby finally is able to stand up. "I promise, it was an accident. What can I do?"

Taking a breath to calm herself, realizing that this was an honest mistake Arizona asks. "Abby, do you have any ice that you can put in some sort of sack or bag? We're going to need to ice her leg."

"Yes, yes I can find something." Abby says as she makes her way back to the kitchen. Her book lays on the floor forgotten."

"Arizona, hand me that book." Callie says trying to keep her breathing even and deep to ease the pain.

Reaching out Arizona takes the book and hands it to Callie. "Calliope, tell me where it hurts. Did she hurt you anywhere else?"

"No, no I'm fine." Callie answers looking through her purse for a pen. "It's just my leg. I did hear a pop though, not really sure what it was."

"I think that was the crutch falling on the floor. Are you sure nothing else hurts? She landed on you full force."

"I promise, I'll be alright. Once this pain levels out it'll be like it didn't happen. Ugh, will you see if there's a pen on the counter over there. I don't seem to have one in my purse."

Arizona reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen. "Here you go. I have one." She shakes her head to herself as she watches Callie sign the book wondering what the brunette is going to write in it.

"Dr. Robbins, is this bag large enough?" Abby asks making her way back to the couch. "Oh, Ms. Torres you don't have to do that." She says once she realizes that Callie is signing her book. Feeling awful she no longer even cares about the damn signature. She just wants to make sure she didn't maim her favorite author of all times.

"Abby, you didn't fall on me purposely!" Callie replies as she continues to write in the front of the book.

"Yes, that bag is large enough." Arizona replies with a small smile for the barista, trying to calm the poor girl down. She can see that the girl is feeling quite awful now.

"Ms. Torres, again I am so sorry." Abby starts apologizing again. "I was just so excited that I'm meeting you and that you agreed to sign my book. That's not an excuse and I know it. I should have been more careful. Please, please forgive me."

"Abby, please call me, Callie." The author replies giving the barista a genuine smile. "I realize it was a mistake. I promise you, there's nothing to forgive. It was an honest mistake that could have happened to anyone." Having finished signing the book Callie hands her the book back. "And don't tell anyone about this little mishap when you tell them how you got my signature. There's no need for anyone to know about this." The brunette gives the young woman a wink to reassure her that there are no hard feelings.

"Thank you, Ms. Torr ... Callie." Abby says smiling once again. "You have no idea what you just did for me! I've met a few authors over the years. I'm an avid reader ... and I can honestly say that no one has ever been this kind or gracious. I've honestly wished I could meet you for years! One of my friends heard you at a reading a few years back and she's never let me forget that I wasn't able to attend. Now, I think I finally have her beat. And may I just say that you and your girlfriend are absolutely beautiful. You make quite the couple!"

Cutting her eyes over to Arizona, Callie blushes when she hears the barista refer to her as her girlfriend. That's a discussion they obviously hadn't had as it was their first date and all. Seeing that Callie just might correct Abby, Arizona jumps in.

"Thank you, Abby." Arizona says grinning proudly and wrapping her arm around Callie while with the other setting the bag of ice on Callie's upper thigh. "She really is stunning isn't she? I am one lucky girl, that's for damn sure."

Momentarily stunned, it takes Callie a few seconds to gather herself. No one had ever claimed her like that publicly before. "Now, now Dimples. I have to correct you, I am the lucky one here."

Chuckling at the two women's antics Abby answers. "I'd say that you're both lucky!"

"Right you are Abby." Arizona says flashing her dimples.

"And now, I see where the nickname Dimples came from." Abby says with a smile.

Just then the back door opens and the conductor of the train comes in. "Party for Torres?" The tall grey hair man calls. Slightly taken aback by the lack of people in the depot. Apparently, no one had told him that he would have only two passengers on this trip up the mountain.

Noticing that the crutches were knocked over Abby quickly bends over to grab them as she addresses the man. "Ah, Isaac, they are right here. Ms. Callie Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins. Make sure you take good care of these two. It's their first date from what I've heard." The barista winks at the gentleman.

Smiling at the two women making their way towards him he answers. "I'll make sure to give them our best services, Abby. Right this way ladies. My name as Abby has pointed out is Isaac and I will be your conductor today. Your steward will be Colt and you'll meet him once inside. Let me take your bag for you."

As the man walks ahead of them Arizona turns to Callie. "What did you write in the book?"

Laughing Callie shrugs. "I just thanked her for making my first request for an autograph a memorable one!

Throwing her head back Arizona lets out a full laugh. "I'll say! You'll be a hundred and ten and not forget this! Come on then, Scribbles. Let's get this train rolling!"

Shaking her head Callie slowly follows Arizona towards the steps. Having already managed to get hurt once today she doesn't want to risk another potential injury.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, so this second part of the date ended up being longer than I originally anticipated. Hopefully you guys don't mind too much. Also, there are some pictures that go along with this chapter. They simply enhance what's been written but aren't mandatory to be seen to understand anything. I will post them to my twitter and Instagram feed. My twitter is @AAMorettiRO and my Instragram is a.a.moretti. 
> 
> There is mention of bucket lists in this chapter ... if you guys have any ideas for these list please let me know! I would love any and all suggestions. You'll understand more as you read the chapter. 
> 
> Anyway without further ado here is the rest of the first date! I hope everyone enjoys it half as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Arizona had never seen an old steam locomotive up close like she is right now. Unbelievably large and painted a charcoal black. The train wheels contrast the black body of the engine in a platinum color with the coupling rods also matching the charcoal black. The pilot (aka cowcatcher or cattle catcher) is painted a deep cherry red, a stark difference from not only the black of the steam locomotive but the snow covering the ground. The chimney and the regulator match the same cherry red on the front. The train's whistle matches the platinum wheels allowing it to shine brightly in the brittle morning visage. A bell a top the train behind the chimney also gleams it's platinum color into the sky. On either side of the water tank is a walnut wood accent showcasing the locomotive's name in elegant details. "Timber Creek" is engraved on the wood paneling in bold gold cursive lettering. Behind the locomotive is the car holding the coal and water to power the massive train. This car is also a charcoal black but no other details are accented on it. The next four train cars are all cherry red with the same walnut wood accents trimming the windows. Every single car from the engine back is outlined in white Christmas lights.

Coming to a stop next to Arizona, Callie watches her expressions as she takes in the sight. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I didn't know that they still use steam locomotives." Arizona whispers unable to tear her gaze away.

"I'm no train expert but I'm pretty sure that they aren't used for commercial purposes anymore." Callie replies smiling. "The Miller's decided that they wanted to incorporate some history in their little oasis and had the locomotive and all the cars refurbished. Most steam locomotives are only found in museums these days. There is also a place in Tennessee, Dollywood, that has a working steam locomotive."

"And you say you aren't an expert?" Arizona chides turning to face the brunette that's been enriching her world since they met. "Dollywood? What's that?"

"I've told you time and time again. I love the little details, so I ask a lot of questions but that by no means makes me an expert. Dollywood is a theme park in Pigeon Forge, TN. It was created by Dolly Parton who grew up in the Appalachian Mountains. Albeit when you compare them to the Rockies those seem like over sized hills. The theme park has roller coasters, carnival rides, shows, and my favorite part of the experience is all the shops that make hand made gifts. There's a blacksmith, leather shop, and glass blowing among many others. The restaurants in the park are all southern cooking themed. Some of the best food in the country if you ask me. The main difference between Timber Creek and Dollywood is that it doesn't have any of the rides. This is an actual town that hosts different activities for travelers as opposed to a theme park."

"That sounds like a fun place to visit!"

"Ladies, if you will enter the first car please." Isaac says interrupting their conversation. "Your bag is already inside."

Isaac makes his way to the engine and climbs inside closing the door behind him. When the two women reach the door to their car there is a gentleman dressed as a steward waiting for them.

"Good morning, my name is Colt and I will be your steward today." Says the man holding out his hand to help Arizona climb up the stairs and then extends his arm once again to assist Callie with her crutches. "Ms. Torres it's a pleasure to see you again. Who is joining you today?"

"Good morning Colt, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins." Callie replies giving the man a smile as she works her crutches carefully so she doesn't take him out or herself getting in. "It's good to see you to. It's been awhile."

"That it has Miss." Colt says returning the warm smile and turning to the surgeon. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Robbins."

"Please, call me Arizona." The blonde replies shaking her head. "I don't know why she insists on introducing me as Dr. all the time."

"You've earned the title, ma'am." Colt says as he makes his way into the empty car with the women. "From what I've heard medical school isn't exactly a walk in the park. She just wants to acknowledge your success. Now ladies, as Callie here has booked the train solely for your enjoyment you can make your way between the three cars. This is one of our observation cars, followed by the dining car, then another observation car that is identical to this one and then lastly is the kitchen. We don't allow our guests there though, so please stay within the first three cars. If you need anything on the ride up please just press this button and I will come. Otherwise, I will allow you ladies to enjoy your ride aboard Timber Creek. Before I leave you, would you like any refreshments?"

Callie takes a seat and replies. "Thank you Colt, if you wouldn't mind bringing us some of your famous hot chocolate. I believe we've both finished our coffee."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be back shortly." Colt replies making his way out of the car.

The windows on the car take up three fourths of the walls on either side allowing an unobstructed view of the scenery on either side of the train. The floor is covered in a beautiful embroidered Persian carpet. In the middle of the car in an oval shape are sofa's that are dark brown leather. There are no seats on the edges of the car. Each sofa has a small tray that can be pulled out of the armrest to allow for setting your drink on, a book, a computer or really anything the traveler wants. Although, who would bring a distraction on a trip like this is unknown.

"Wow, they really thought this through didn't they?" Arizona says in wonderment of the peaceful environment.

"Who wants to have someone's head in their way when you have scenery like this before your eyes?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining. How fast does the train travel?"

"Roughly twenty five to thirty mph. It could technically go faster but that would take away from enjoying the ride. It will take about an hour and a half to make it up the mountain."

"How many times have you ridden up to the top?"

"I've only been up twice. I spent most of my time at the gazebo."

Suddenly a thought occurs to the blonde and she whips her head around to face Callie. "Wait a minute. You told me when we first met that you'd never been on a train before."

Baffled by the sudden change of subject the brunette shrugs as she answers. "Yes ... I did tell you that."

"You lied! You HAD been on a train before."

Shocked by the truth of the statement all Callie can do is blink slowly. "Umm ... well ... I ... I guess I never really considered this a train ride. I mean, it's an hour long. Not to mention it moves a lot slower than the train we were on. I guess ... I guess I just never really considered this as one. It wasn't intentional, I promise. I just ... I don't know, it just never occurred to me."

"Alright, calm down there, Scribbles." Arizona says laughing at how flustered she's managed to make the other woman. "I believe you. So if you enjoy this little town so much how come you've only been up here twice?"

"Ah ... well see the trains are normally quite full. Too many people for my taste. The first time I rode up I was with a car full of fifth graders. Now, don't get me wrong. I love kids. I always have and at one point in my life I thought I would have a whole slew of them but when you are confined to a small space with twenty five fifth graders ... well lets just say that they get bored rather quickly. They love the outdoors ... well most of them do anyway. However, they want to BE outdoors. Not in a ten by twenty five foot box. And then the second time ... well it was just made really awkward by a declined proposal. Actually, it was declined after admittance to having cheated on the poor bloke. I suppose you could say the ambiance was ruined for me both times and I felt it a tad extreme to buy out the entire train just for myself."

"And let me guess ... all the kids were hyped up on sugar."

"Nail on the head, Dimples."

"Gosh, I can't imagine having to witness someone propose only to be told, 'Hey, ya so not only do I NOT want to marry you but I've been screwing around. Guess you took this more serious than I did'."

"I wish that were the part that made it so awkward. No, what made it awkward was when this guy begged and pleaded and said he didn't care. She could do whatever she wanted as long as she married him. I mean, I obviously can't really point fingers as I stayed with a cheater and worse an abuser but the guy had not an ounce of self respect. He even tried to get people in the car to try and help him convince her. I have nothing against a man that can cry but that was just beyond reason."

"Now hold on there, you can't compare what you went through with that. I mean, you propose and then you're told that you've been cheated on and you say you don't care? That's another ball park all together."

The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "I suppose."

Just then Colt saunters back into the car holding two large steaming mugs of hot coco. "Here we are ladies. The best hot coco on this side of the Mississippi."

Callie pulls a tray out of the arm rest and indicates for him to place the mugs down.

"Is there anything else I can get you ladies?"

Both of the women shake there head no.

"Alright, we should be leaving the depot in about one minute." As if to emphasize his point just then the train's whistle screams through the air causing both women to jump slightly. "If you need anything please, don't hesitate to give me a buzz. Enjoy the view ladies!" With that Colt makes his way back out of the car leaving the two women alone.

When the door opened for Colt to leave they could clearly hear the steam escaping through the vents. The sound is almost deafening. As the door closes behind the steward the sound becomes softer but still ever present. The whistle shrills through the air once again just as the train jolts to a sudden start. Once it's moving the ride smooths out to the gentle sway that both women remember from their previous ride together. Looking out the windows they can clearly see the steam and smoke billowing out from the chimney being pushed back towards the back of the train by the wind. Closest to the chimney there is only a dark cloud puffing up in short pulses. As it rises it begins to mix with the pristine steam. Going from that dark black to a grey, then a lighter grey until finally it's only the white steam. Both women smile as once again they hear the rhythmic click clack of the train moving along. Previously they had both thought they would grow to dislike that sound but they were proven wrong. It had become a soothing sound.

Arizona is looking out over the changing landscape as she ponders over what the author had said to her. She turns to face the brunette. "You said at one point in your life you thought you'd have a slew of kids. What's changed?"

"Jumping straight into the deep end I see." Callie says trying to give herself time to sort through her feelings, not really sure that she wants to crack open the door to this dark abyss.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Arizona says even though she's beyond curious what the brunette meant by the comment.

"No ... No, it's alright. One - my son. I wouldn't survive something happening to another child of mine. I just couldn't. I can't even tell you how I survived this time. And even if somehow I could get passed that fear ... I'd feel like I was trying to replace him. Two - who would I even have them with? Single mother of ten kids? Even super woman couldn't handle that. Three - I have no business having kids. I don't know ... sometimes I think ... maybe ... Nate was spared. Who wants a mother like me?"

Arizona is struck dumb. This amazing woman is under the impression that she wouldn't make a good mother? _"God what a number that bitch pulled on her! I mean, not surprising really given everything she's been through but still!"_

Seeing that Arizona is just staring at her with her mouth slightly open Callie begins to fidget in her seat. "Anyway ... "

"Calliope ..." Arizona quickly interrupts. "If you decided to have another child they wouldn't be replacing Nate. He will forever remain a part of you. He will for eternity hold a piece of your heart. Loving another tiny human won't take away from the love you have for Nate. And having another child, that doesn't mean that something will happen to them. I mean, yes they'll probably get some scrapes and bruises and maybe even a broken bone or two. But, Calliope, that's just part of growing up." Taking a moment Arizona leans in closer to the brunette that has taken over not only her thoughts but her life and gently clasps the olive hands in her own. "I know that ... that this is our first date ... and ... I don't ... I don't mean to scare you by saying this but ... I would gladly have a child with you or children. I whole heartedly believe that you would make a wonderful mother." Seeing that Callie is about to interrupt her, Arizona quickly covers her mouth with her pale hand. "I know, you're going to say how do I know this when I've never seen you with a child. I'll tell you ... I know this because I've seen you talk about Nate. I've heard the devotion in your voice, I've heard the passion, the depth of your love. I've seen the unending love you have for him in your eyes. Those are the makings of a great ... a great mother. Years later and you still carry around this unfounded guilt that you could have done something to prevent his death. If you were a bad mother, you wouldn't have even worried about what you could have done. Yes, you have some scars on your heart and soul. There's no denying that fact. But, Calliope, those scars are what would make you uniquely better at being a mother. You would fight tooth and nail for your child. You would teach your child to stand up for themselves. You wouldn't abandoned them for whom they love or the career they chose. You would fully support them because you know down to your very core what it's like to NOT have that support and acceptance. Your children would know how strong of a woman and person you are. That would teach them more than anything in this world ever could. To be able to see what you've had to overcome, to work through, to piece your life and heart and soul back together. Your children would make every other parent jealous!"

"I don't know Arizona." Callie stutters in a whisper. "Maybe ... maybe, one day I will feel differently but at this very second ... I can't breathe if I even think about having another. You would make some beautiful babies though. There's no denying that fact." Callie gazes into the abyss of the cerulean depths before her and smiles a sad smile.

"And you definitely make gorgeous babies!" Arizona smiles back. "Nate was absolutely adorable! I don't know how you ever sat him down! He would have been attached at my hip all the time!"

"It was very difficult!" Callie replies with a wistful look in her eyes. "I used to sit and watch him for hours. I kept wondering what I did to be granted something so precious and innocent. When I first brought him home I would wake up in the middle of the night and freak out because I couldn't hear him making any noises. So, I would take a small mirror and place it under his little nose to see if his breath would fog it over. When Teddy caught me doing this one time she was rolling with laughter. I remember her saying that I shouldn't make him conceded so young even if he was just that adorable."

"That's Teddy for ya!" Arizona replies with a chuckle. "I'm sure I'd be far worse! I mean you get nine months to prepare but I can't imagine that it actually suffices once you take home that bundle! Until that point he was safe inside of you. You didn't have to worry about anything or anyone getting to your baby."

Turning to face the blonde Callie gives her a curious look, studying her closely.

"What? Why're you giving me that look?"

"Have you always wanted children?"

"Believe it or not, when I was younger I never thought that I would have children of my own. I was so career oriented that I didn't seem them fitting in my plan. Now of course, I want them so badly I can't think straight when I see newborns at work and I can't have one of my own. There are other options thankfully but sadly I'll never get to experience pregnancy."

"What changed your mind? I would guess that with your skills as a pediatric surgeon and seeing first hand the worst of the worst it wasn't exactly warming your heart towards having your own."

"It was actually the mother of three of my patients. All three of her children ended up with a genetic heart disorder. It was the first year after I became an attending and when I saw them, I truly did think to myself, see this is why you don't want tiny humans of your own. All three of this poor family's children are sick. Then one day Kendra was sitting outside of their room watching them sleep. She sees me and says to me, 'I've never been more scared in my life. I've never been more stressed in my life and never have I wished and prayed so hard to be able to trade places with them. I've wondered several times if it would have been better without having them. My husband begged me and begged me for a long time to have them and finally I gave in and now look. We've spent the last year in and out of hospitals trying to find a cure and get my babies healthy. Last week he apologized to me for convincing me to have them only to wind up with all of them sick. My response surprised even me. I told him that although it took me some time to warm up to the idea of having our children, even if I knew this would happen and I had a choice to go back and undo it, I would never. I wouldn't be complete without those beautiful souls.' After checking on the children I went back to my office and thought about what she said. It dawned on me, we can't live in fear of the 'what ifs'. Here was this woman who had no skill whatsoever to help her children get better but she didn't regret having them. Even with all of the heartache she was enduring now. And there I was a pediatric surgeon who has the skill and has the right contacts in the event of an emergency and I refuse to take the chance because? Because I'm a coward? Because I'm selfish and I don't want to give up the freedom of going out when I want and for how long I want? After that slowly but surely I changed." The surgeon gives a slow nod with a deep sigh. "Then I found out about my cancer a few years later and the chance was taken away from me. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn I could have had a child of my own. Who knows?"

Turning in her sofa Callie reaches out to gently take pale trembling hands into her own. "Arizona, you weren't ready for a child. It wasn't you being selfish. You knew how difficult your life was with med school, internship and then residency. You aren't being punished for not realizing you wanted children sooner. Just because you won't carry a child in your womb doesn't mean that you'll never be a mom. You can adopt, or use a surrogate, or when you find that special woman, she can carry for your family. There are plenty of options out there. Trust me, pregnancy isn't all its cracked up to be anyway! Indigestion, your bladder being used as a soccer ball along with every other internal organ, unable to catch your breath because the baby thinks its funny to jam their feet in your ribs, the back pains, swollen feet, unable to get comfortable when you try and sleep. Oh and don't forget the crazy cravings!"

"I take it pregnancy wasn't your favorite experience thus far in life?"

"It was but it wasn't. I didn't have morning sickness, I had ALL DAY sickness for the first four months of the pregnancy. Nate did NOT like much of anything I ate during that time. Couple that with ... well you know. I think the experience was ruined for me by multiple factors. Part of me knew that she would disappear on me before he was born. She never wanted to come to the appointments, she never wanted to see pictures of the sonograms, never wanted to feel him kick when he started moving. She just wasn't interested at all. Subconsciously I think I knew all along but I refused to accept it as a possibility. In the end she did me a huge favor. Had she continued the way she was I would have eventually left her to keep Nate safe from her but this way she had no rights to him. We weren't married and even when I was inseminated she wasn't there. She agreed to a baby only because she assumed it would make me more submissive for their sake. I don't think she ever stopped to think about how it would actually change her life. When she first suggested having a child I wasn't going to agree to it. She, of course, refused to even consider carrying but the way she talked about having a child had me convinced that maybe she was willing to change ... that lasted until we found out for sure I was pregnant. Then she got worse. So, although I enjoyed knowing that my child was inside of me, it wasn't the best of times either."

Unable to find to find the right words Arizona gently urges Callie to lay her head on her shoulder and rubs her hand up and down the brunette's shoulder. "I can understand that. Just remember, maybe it wasn't ideal, maybe in the end your heart was shattered by the loss of Nate but you did get to meet him. You got to love him and hold him. The next time, if you chose to have another, would not be the same. You would be in a better place, with someone that truly wanted to be a part of this new life. With someone that loves and respects you."

The brunette turns her gaze to the landscape flowing past them. The trees are all covered in winter's frozen blanket. Icicles hanging down from barren branches unable to hold the weight of the snow. The couple sit in a comfortable silence enjoying the view's.

* * *

 

The square of Timber Creek was surrounded by the train tracks that led up and down the mountain. The rest of the town was spread out and could be seen between the branches of the trees. Talking, laughing, and silence at times filled the train car the entire ride up. Both women having felt like their comfort level with each other in the capacity of the date having been thawed out easily. They were thrilled to have reached their destination, each for different reasons. Callie, was excited to see what the blonde thought of the activities they would be taking part in and Arizona was thrilled to see the thought and care that Callie had shown for their first date. She'd never been with someone that was so vested in her happiness and moreover making her feel so comfortable. Gazing out the windows of the train she could see it rounding around the square as it slowed to a crawl nearing the depot. The town was located about three fourths of the way up the mountain and she could see lifts that were operational carrying skier's to the top. The streets of the town were all of cobble stone. The surgeon couldn't believe that nestled in the trees on the side of this mountain were people that lived here year round. She found herself wondering what they did when the heavy snow of the winter trapped them in town until spring.

Finally disembarking the train the women said their goodbyes to Isaac and Colt and slowly made their way out of the depot. A small gasp can be heard in the still winter air as Arizona takes in the sight before her. Having grown up in military towns she'd never experienced the quintessential small American town. The surgeon felt as if she'd been transported back in time or onto a live movie set. The entire square was decorated for Christmas and all of the buildings were built in a log cabin style and were connected to one another. In front of the buildings was a large covered boardwalk that allowed visitors to easily make their way through the town square. In the middle of the square was what looked like a water fountain but in it's place was a massive twenty five foot Christmas Tree. Around the small grassed area was a small fence with four entrances. On the side she could see a place set up where families could have their pictures taken with Santa Claus. On the outside of the fence were benches with trees in between them. Throughout the square she could see antique like lamp posts. Straight across the square in front of the depot she could see Timber Creek Lodge with a massive clock tower at the top. Unsure of what she wanted to see first she paused on the steps of the boardwalk to listen to the quiet bustle of the few visitors milling about. Unlike the city, she could hear the wind in the trees, drops of water falling from the icicles hanging from the over hangs, birds chirping through the forrest trees, and oddly enough to her left she could hear someone working on what sounded like wood carving. There were no car horns blaring, no smog hanging below the clouds in the sky, none of the odd city smells, and no one was rushing about running from one meeting to another. Every person she could see walking throughout the square was moving at a slow pace enjoying the peaceful oasis they found themselves in.

Looking around she started to note the different shops of the square. Starting to the left of the depot she let her gaze move over the town. Frank's Wood Shop. "So I was right, someone is carving." Miller's Restaurant, Buchnnan Attorney at Law, Doc's Place, a small road leading out of the town square, Town Bank, another small road, Pharmacy, Timber's Sweet Tooth, Miller's Ice Cream Shop, Sal's Hardware Store, Timber Creek Lodge, Bookstore, Cafe Timber, Bakery, General Store, Sports Apparel, Barber Shop, Clothing Store, Tipsy Timber Bar, and lastly an Antique Shop that was on the right of the train depot finishing out the square.

Turning to face her date she couldn't hold back the dimpled smile adorning her face. "Calliope! This place is brilliant!" Noticing a golf cart in one of the parking spaces in front of the depot she looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Who in their right mind brings a golf cart to a mountain top town?"

Laughing quietly Callie steps forward. "Well, considering that we are only here for the day and that I'm on crutches, I thought it would be easier for us to get around in. Crutches and ice don't exactly make the best mix. Especially for someone as clumsy as me! Also, we won't be spending the entire day here in the square, so it will make getting around the rest of the town much easier. Of course, that means you get to drive us around. Do ... do you mind?"

"Scribbles, I've always wanted to drive a golf cart around! However, since I hate golf, worst sport ever in my opinion, I've never gotten the chance to! Of course I don't mind driving us around! And frankly, I don't cherish the idea of letting the crutch wielding, cripple attempt to drive, even if it's just a small golf cart!"

Unable to keep her full bellied laugh from spilling out Callie gives Arizona a small playful shove! "Hey there Dimples, no need to be cruel! I am glad that I'm able to help you cross something off of your bucket list though! As you know dinner will be served on the train on our way back down the mountain but are you hungry right now?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving actually!"

"Alright Dimples, lets get you fed! Can't have you fainting on me today from lack of food! There's a small cafe across the square where we can have lunch. Unless, you'd prefer we go to the restaurant."

"Nope, the cafe sounds perfect. Come on, your chariot awaits, Scribbles." The blonde helps Callie make her way down the snow covered stairs. Although they look like they've been swept the snowing falling from the skies added another light layer and she didn't want to start the day off by having her date roll down some stairs. Albeit, there was a doctor's office just a few doors down, Arizona doubted they would have the correct equipment needed if Callie was to injure her broken leg. After helping Callie into the cart and putting the crutches in the back she hops in the driver's seat and backs out slowly. "After we eat, would you mind if we stopped by the Christmas Tree and take some pictures? We don't have to do the whole Santa pictures or anything. I just want to have something to remember this day by."

"If that is what you want, then that is what we will do! I want you to enjoy this as much as possible." Callie says with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"That is something you don't have to worry about! I am thoroughly enjoying today! I have to admit this is the best first date!"

* * *

 

After having lunch in the cafe the girls are standing outside the little park in the center watching as children race around the tree pointing and gasping at all the large ornaments in the Christmas Tree.

"So where do you want me to take your picture?" Callie asks as she tries to balance on one crutch pulling out her phone.

"Um, Calliope ... you are taking the picture with me!"

"No way, Dimples. Remember I don't do pictures!"

"This is OUR date, Calliope. You ARE going to take some pictures with me! I won't take no for an answer but I can promise you that I won't post them to any social sites or anything. This is just for us! Please, for me to remember this day perfectly you have to take some pictures with me."

Unable to deny the pout that has formed on the surgeon's face along with the sad cerulean eyes Callie just huffs. "Fine, but you owe me big time!"

Arizona directs Callie to take a seat on an empty bench and quickly sits down next to her and pulls her in closely to her. Taking Callie's phone she extends her hand and angles the camera so that the massive tree behind them can be seen in their photo. They take one picture with them just smiling close together, then another one making goofy faces. The last picture Arizona takes, she surprises Callie by giving her a quick peck to her cheek just as the shutter clicks on the camera.

"Thank you, Calliope." Arizona whispers into the brunette's ear, her lips barely brushing over them but still causing a shiver to run through the author. "I know this day is far from over but it's better than I could have ever imagined it to be and I am so very happy to be the first person to enjoy this experience with you."

"I couldn't have picked anyone better than you, Arizona." Callie whispered getting lost in the ocean blue eyes that captivated her from the moment she'd first seen them. The world around them disappeared as time stood still. The falling snowflakes froze midair as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes. Slowly leaning in towards each other. Callie closes the small space left between their lips. Her hands slowly slide up the blonde's arms to gently cup her face as she deepens the kiss. Pulling back Arizona's eyes are still closed so she gives her another kiss before pulling back.

"You ready for the next part?" Callie asks when those blue pools are open once again.

"Of course, I'm ready for anything."

"So we're going to take the road on the right side of bank and then take the first right." Callie instructs as she stands up pulling her crutches beneath her arms.

"What are we going to be doing?" Arizona asks unable to contain her curiosity.

"It's a surprise, Dimples. I don't want to ruin it for you by telling you before you can see it for yourself."

"But we're already here, what more could you possibly surprise me with?"

"Have patience. I promise, you will be glad that you did."

Arizona starts the cart once again and pulls out of the parking space while using one hand to gently grasp Callie's hand in hers, not wanting to lose any physical connection.

"Wow, this really is an actual town." Arizona says as she notices more businesses the further out of the square that they drive. "Have the Miller's always lived here? Or did they come across this place and decide that they wanted to share it with the world?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. From what I gathered I believe they have lived here their whole lives but they never actually said that. Oh hey, take the next left."

"Wait a minute, Miss 'I love all the small details,' didn't ask that question?"

Callie shrugs. "I never thought to ask that. I suppose I just assumed they'd always lived here. Alright, now park over there on the right, please." Callie says pointing to a small parking lot.

Once the cart is parked Arizona hops out to get the crutches. "Where are we? There's nothing here."

"We're going just on the other side of that small building there." Callie nods her head in the general direction.

Walking slowly to keep up with Callie's pace Arizona takes in the scene before her. Past the small building is nothing but forrest with what looks like a trail going into the trees. Just as they come around the corner of the house she stops in her tracks, her jaw dropping slightly. In front of her is a large burgundy colored sleigh. It has two seats both covered with plush velvet cushions and the back seat has thick blankets arranged on it. At the front of the sleigh stand two large chestnut colored horses that both have blankets covering their backs.

A petite brunette woman standing next to the sleigh begins to introduce herself to them. "Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Hannah. The big fella on the left is Diesel and the smaller girl on the right is Carrots."

"Hi, I'm Callie and this is Arizona." Callie introduces them.

"Pleasure." Hannah answers. "The wind has an extra brittle bite today ladies, so if you have some warmer jackets I would recommend you put them on."

Arizona finally able to pull herself out of the stupor glances over at the woman. Noticing the petite brunette eye Callie up and down Arizona quickly takes the olive hand in hers. "Hello Hannah. I have my dates coat right here, along with my own. Thank you for the warning."

Turning to face Callie she places a chaste kiss on her lips before taking the crutches from her and assisting with putting the coat on. Surprised at the blonde's unfriendly attitude toward their guide Callie raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"I'll tell you later." Arizona whispers in the author's ear as she takes her hand to help her up into the sleigh.

"We can either leave the crutches here or I can put them up in front with me." Hannah offers quietly.

"Well, I'm not sure ..." The surgeon says looking to Callie. "What exactly are we going to be doing ... I mean other than going for a sleigh ride?"

"We can leave them here." Callie replies still baffled by the blonde. "With there being so much snow on the ground we aren't going to be doing any walking. Now, if I weren't on those blasted crutches there would be some places where we could stop and stretch our legs but I have a feeling you won't allow me to walk without them."

"Not a chance, Calliope." Arizona replies quickly stepping up into the sleigh and arranging the covers over both of them and making a show of sitting as close as possible to the brunette with her arm around the other's shoulders. "We will just enjoy this ride together. Once you're off those crutches maybe we can come back and we will take those walks."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Alright, alright. I won't argue with you about this."

Turning to face the guide Arizona addresses her. "We can leave those here in that case. No need in taking them along if she isn't going to be walking."

Hannah makes her way around the sled to Callie's side and when she speaks she only looks at her, practically ignoring the blonde. "We are going to be taking a tour of the outer edges of the town. You'll be able to see Blue Bird Pond. It's frozen over now but it's still a pretty sight to see. You'll also get to see the the old sites that were used for logging along with some of the oldest structures left in the town."

Arizona bristles noting the obvious interest Hannah has for Callie. _"What the hell is her problem?"_ She thinks to herself watching the obvious flirtation from the guide. _"I just told her that we're on a date and she has the audacity to flirt with Calliope right in front of me."_

_"Wait, is Callie enjoying the attention?"_

_"Are you blind or something? She has no idea what is going on. She has absolutely no idea that this harlot is flirting with her. Just relax. Don't let your jealous green monster come out."_

Being completely oblivious to the attention she's receiving from the other brunette Callie nuzzles closer to Arizona as the blonde address their guide. "Thank you, Hannah. I'm sure we will enjoy this."

"Wait, how did Carrots get her name?" Callie asks.

Glad that she's getting interaction with the author Hannah comes closer and places her hand on Callie's arm that is resting on top of the blanket. "Oh you see since she was a tiny foal her favorite treat was carrots, so we decided to call her Carrots. It just seem the most fitting."

A clearing of Arizona's throat snaps Hannah's attention back up and she pulls her hand away from Callie's arm. "Are we ready to start our ride then?" Arizona asks.

"I just need to run inside and get my jacket along with some warm apple cider." Hannah winks at Callie. "Want to make sure you stay as nice and warm as possible."

Once Hannah walks away Callie turns to Arizona raising her eyebrow again. "What is wrong, Arizona? You seem really tense."

Taking a deep breathe Arizona tries to calm down her jealousy before answering. "Calliope, she's flirting with you. Even after I mentioned that you are MY date."

"Arizona, come on. She's not flirting with me. She's just being nice."

Arizona barks out a bitter laugh. "Callie, she put her hand on you! Then gave you a wink. Not to mention, not once did she look in my direction. Even when I was speaking to her, her eyes were on you."

Callie just blinks at her in bewilderment. Not having once paid attention to the other woman enough to notice. Even if she had noticed she wouldn't have believed that she was being flirted with.

"Arizona, if she is making you uncomfortable for any reason, I will be more than happy to request someone else to drive us. Personally, I don't think she's flirting with me. If she was going to flirt with anyone, it would be YOU, not me. I mean come on! Gorgeous blonde or cripple with crutches ... I don't think there's much of a contest here."

Shaking her head Arizona stares at her date. "You really don't have a clue do you? Calliope, I don't hold a candle to you! How can you not see that she was intrigued by you the second she saw you! Licking her lips, eyes growing darker. Were I not sitting next to you I'm sure she would have already asked you out!"

"I'm starting to think that you are noticing her." Callie says squinting her eyes. "Maybe you prefer her to me? I mean, I would understand. Really, I wo ..."

Callie's cut off by Arizona's lips being pressed to hers. This time Arizona doesn't hold back. Immediately she seeks permission to deepen the kiss, letting her passion for the author to burst forth unhindered. Her hands pull Callie's head closer to her, allowing her tongue to press into her mouth with longing and adoration. She's unable to stop the moan that escapes her when she feels Callie's tongue press against hers in utter abandonment, both of them forgetting where they are and that at any moment Hannah could come back. Everythings going silent as if they were in a locked room alone. An intricate dance taking place between them as if they've practiced the steps many times over.The kiss slows down gradually as they both need to come up for air.

"Calliope, I am NOT interested in Hannah, or anyone else for that matter." Arizona says while trying to catch her breath. "I am here with YOU and ONLY you. No one else warrants my attention."

"My God ... " Callie gasps out allowing her eyes to slowly open and gaze upon the woman that keeps stealing her breath away. "How is it possible that every kiss with you only gets better?"

"I don't know but I couldn't be happier about it." Arizona says giving Callie a smug smile. "I'm pretty sure that it's all because of you though! How could kissing you not keep getting better?"

Leaning her forehead against Arizona's, Callie whispers "If you really think she's trying something, when she comes back out here I will tell her we've requested another driver. I don't want her to ruin this for you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"As long as I know that you aren't interested, I'm not worried, Calliope."

"That I can promise you whole heartedly. I am only interested in you, Arizona."

"Here we go ladies." Hannah says coming out of the house with a drink carrier and a thicker coat on. Climbing into the sled she turns around to hand them each a drink and blushes when she notes the bruised lips on both of her passengers. Turning around rapidly she takes the reigns and urges the horses to start moving towards the trail leading into the forrest.

* * *

 

"How did you enjoy the sleigh ride?" Callie asks Arizona once they are back in the golf cart making their way to their next destination.

They had been very lucky and seen some deer in the forrest. Hannah had asked them if they wanted her to tell them more about the areas they were visiting and they had agreed. She had taken the time to explain each location they visited while they listened intently to the history that this small town had been through. Given that they had an audience the girls kept their conversation lite. Mainly referencing what they wanted to look for in the town to take back with them and how they would like to visit in the summer when the trees were all green and they would be able to enjoy a leisurely walk through the forrest.

"That was the most romantic ride I have ever been a part of, Calliope. Not to mention, you crossed another item off of my bucket list. When I was younger I read the Laura Ingle Wilder books and I often wished that someday someone would take me out on a horse drawn sleigh ride. I know I've said it before but thank you! Thank you!"

Callie's smile radiates and her eyes are vivacious with life. "One of these days you are going to have to let me see a copy of this bucket list of yours! I'll make sure that we cross more items off!"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" The blonde replies with a wink and a smirk for her favorite author.

Chuckling and shaking her head the brunette replies. "Were you trying to make that sound dirty?"

With a slight shrug and another wink the surgeon replies. "Maybe."

"That's going to be kind of difficult for me to share."

"What? Why would it be difficult?"

"Because I don't have a bucket list." Callie shrugs.

"I don't believe that for a second. You might not have it written down, and don't you dare laugh at me for actually having written mine down, but everyone has things they wish they could either try or do and places they wish to visit."

Taking a moment to think about it, Callie turns away from Arizona so she can't see her face. "Not really. I never thought about things I wanted. First, it was all about what my parents wanted, and what I had to do to keep them happy. Obviously, I failed epically in that department. When I came back from Botswana I started college, which as you well know takes up all of your free time. Then of course there was Erica. Everything was always about her career. We never had time for wishful thinking. Then I had Nate and I was focused on making sure that he was a happy baby and had nothing to want for."

The blonde can't help the twinge she feels in her heart for the brunette sitting next to her. No one had ever taken the time to do something for her. No one had ever taken the time to ensure her happiness. They all had taken advantage of a person with a heart larger than life.

 _"I will show her that not everyone in this world will treat her like she's disposable."_ Arizona muses to herself. _"I will prove to her that she is worth loving and she is worth loving herself. If she is willing to give me a chance I will show her all these people in her life were absolutely wrong in the way they treated her."_

"It's high time that you start making a bucket list then! There is no way I am allowing you to help me cross off anymore things off of mine if I'm not able to return the favor! That is not how this relationship will work."

Turning back around to face the surgeon, Callie isn't able to keep the surprise off her features.

"What? What's with that look?"

"Nothing ... nothing ... I'm just having a hard time believing that you want to know what I wish for, what I want to do. I mean ... not that I don't believe you when you say it. Just that you are actually interested. In me!"

"Calliope, first of all, there are two people in a relationship. It cannot be just about one of them. At least not for me. Second of all, I will always be interested to know what you wish for and what you want."

Smiling Callie blushes. "Alright, I'll start working on a bucket list. I can tell you one thing off the top of my head though."

"Yes! What is it?" Arizona squeals with delight.

"I've always wanted to go camping. When I was younger I begged and pleaded with my parents to allow me to go to a summer camp but they always refused. Saying that camping wasn't acceptable and I had a perfectly good nanny to watch me."

"Are you seriously telling me that you have NEVER camped out and made s'mores and cooked hotdogs on sticks? Never slept in a sleeping bag in a tent?"

The author just shrugs and nods her head yes. "The closest I've ever been to camping is my cabin in Colorado. Although, I have a feeling you're about to say that it doesn't count."

"Oh, Calliope! Wait until we get back and tell Tim! I promise you this right now! When summer comes, by then you'll be out of your cast, Tim and I will take you on the best camping trip ever existing to man kind! We used to go camping when we were kids all the time! We will make it memorable and fun! Have you ever been fishing?"

"Umm, well I went deep sea fishing with my dad a few times when I was a teenager. But, the crew always handled baiting the hook and reeling in the fish if we had a bite."

"Yeah, that doesn't count! You have to bait the hook yourself and reel it in for it to count! Get your iPhone out and start making a list, Calliope!" The blonde says getting more excited about helping her date make a bucket list. "Start it with camping and fishing and we will continue to add to it as we discover more things you've missed out on!"

"Oh, I've never been on a roller coaster." Callie says pulling out her phone.

"You said you went to that place, Dollywood or something and it had roller coasters."

"Yes, I went but I was alone and I couldn't bring myself to ride one."

"Alright, then add that to the list as well. Hell, even Teddy will come with us for that!"

Callie stops typing on her phone to watch Arizona. "You would really do all these things with me? And you wouldn't mind?"

"Hell yes I will do all this with you and no, I don't mind! Now then, since this has been established, can you tell me what we're doing next?"

Beaming with a smile from ear to ear the brunette leans over to place a kiss on the surgeon's cheek. "We are going to see a Christmas play that's put on by the town at the church."

"I love Christmas plays! Granted I haven't been to one in a long time but still!"

"Well that's good, otherwise we would have to change up the plans a little! Stay on this road for now and take the third left. You'll see the church. You can't miss it!

* * *

 

"That little boy that played Tim in the play was adorable!" Arizona gushes as they exit the church after having watched 'A Christmas Carol'. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought I have a nephew floating around out here!"

"I've only seen your brother a handful of times but I admit that I did a double take when he came up on stage!"

"When we get back I'm going to screw with him! I'm going to show him a picture and ask if he knew that he had a son!"

"Arizona! That's just mean! Not to mention Teddy will flip a lid!"

"That's what makes it so brilliant! Do you have any idea how many times those two have pranked me? It's high time that I return the favor!"

"Oh dear Lord help me now! As long as I'm not a part of it! The last thing I need is for Teddy and Tim to start playing pranks on me! I've heard of the ones that they've played on each other and I have no wish whatsoever to be added to their pranked list!"

"Don't worry, Calliope! I'll keep you safe!"

Callie rolls her eyes. "Ya right! More likely you'll prank me before they get the chance to do it first!"

"Hey now! I wouldn't do that to you! I like you too much! So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, we have about an hour and a half before we're scheduled to return to the train. I thought you would enjoy looking through some of the stores in town."

Letting go of the steering wheel on the cart Arizona claps her hands together and lets out a loud squeal! "Yes!! It's shopping time! Can we go by the candy store? Please?"

"I think you just woke the dead with that squeal! And of course! We can go into every store if you wish."

Reaching the town square and pulling into a parking spot Arizona hops out and hands the crutches over to Callie. Dusk settling in the Christmas Lights can finally be seen in all their glory. Tiny bulbs of light lighting up the town square in their warm embrace. The blonde pulls out her phone to start snapping pictures of the town cascaded in it's etherial glow.

"I love that clock tower!" Arizona says turning to face Callie. "There's something about them that I've always been in love with."

Smiling Callie pulls the blonde towards her and leans in to give her a chaste but passionate kiss. "I have always loved them as well! Now, how about we go and get you that sweet tooth fix?"

Stepping into the Timber's Sweet Tooth the first thing to catch the eye is the large Chocolate Decadence counter in the center of the shop. The front of the area is a large display window showcasing all their finished products with free samples. They have Pralines, Bourbon Balls, Divinity, Chocolate Covered Apples, Chocolate Covered Oreos, Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Among many other options. At the back of Chocolate Decadence is a station where people can try their hand at making their own chocolate inventions or learning the different recipes the shop offers. To the back left is a Taffy Machine hard at work pulling the taffy. At the counters are bins of different flavors available for purchase and of course free samples to try. At the left front of the shop is Soda Alley. The wall is covered in shelves of different soda brands and flavors. You can mix and match from any of the available brands or you can purchase pre-made packs of one brand. To the right back of the store is Gummy Station. Jelly Beans, Gummy Worms and Bears, and all kinds of gummy candy are found in buckets and are sold by the pound. The right front of the store is Popcorn Mayhem. They have gourmet popcorn made in shop. Anything from your regular butter popcorn, cheddar, white cheddar, caramel to more audacious flavors like dill pickle, red velvet, and pumpkin spice. The place is filled with so much sugar it can nearly be felt in the air and the sweet smell leaves a taste in your mouth even if you don't sample any of the many treats available.

Arizona runs from area to area laughing and pointing out different items to Callie as she adds item after item to her cart. Even the children in the store don't seem to be quite as excited as the surgeon is.

"I really hope you don't plan on eating all of that candy in one sitting!" Callie says with her eyes bulging out of their sockets when she sees the amount of candy Arizona is purchasing. "I would hate to have to explain to your family why you went into a diabetic coma!"

"Now, now, Scribbles! I won't be eating this all at once! I just have to get enough to last until we can come back up here!"

Laughing Callie shakes her head in disbelief at the adorable blonde before her. "You do realize they have candy stores in Seattle right?"

"Yes, I know this but it's not the same! This way every time I eat a sweet treat from here I will remember this amazing first date I've had with you!"

"Dimples, you are so full of sugar it's spilling out of you even when you talk!"

Deciding that she's found everything she wants to purchase Arizona makes her way to the cashier with Callie next to her. When Callie pulls out her wallet to pay Arizona immediately places her hand over the wallet and shakes her head. "There is NO way I am letting you purchase all of this candy, Calliope. I want it, I am more than capable of paying for it."

"Arizona, we are still on our date. Which means, I pay for EVERYTHING. I'm not taking no for an answer on this! When I ask a woman on a date I pay. It's that simple!"

Huffing Arizona can't bring herself to argue with the author. "Fine, I'll just put some of them back then."

"Absolutely NOT!" Callie immediately grabs the basket and places it on the counter. "This is what you chose, this is what you want. I am buying it. Period. End of discussion. Just smile and say thank you."

Leaning in from behind Callie, the blonde brushes back the dark tresses of hair and speaks directly into Callie's ear. "Thank you, Calliope. I promise when we are alone I will show you just how grateful I really am."

Stepping back she can see Callie's throat move up and down as she swallows deliberately. Those obsidian eyes have grown even darker and her breathes have become shallow. "Mean, Dimples, just mean." Callie whispers not turning to face the blonde for fear that she won't be able to control herself and there are small children around.

Making their way out of the candy store Arizona lets out a huff of frustrated breath.

"Whats wrong?" Callie asks stopping in her tracks to turn and face her date.

"I can't wait until you are off of those crutches!" Arizona replies in a desperate tone. "I want to walk down the boardwalk holding your hand and leaning into each other. But, I can't do that right now."

Blushing Callie dips her head. "You wouldn't mind holding my hand in public?"

Reaching out the surgeon using her index finger to push up on Callie's chin. "Of course I wouldn't mind, I want everyone in this square to know that I'm with the most beautiful woman here."

Her blush growing darker Callie leans in and places a small shy kiss on the pale pink lips that she's been watching all day. "Where are we going next, Dimples?"

Checking her watch for the time Arizona makes her decision. "Lets head over to the antique shop to look around. We only have a short time before we have to board the train."

* * *

 

"Good evening!" Colt greets them as they step up onto the train. "Did you ladies have a good date?"

"It was the most amazing date I've ever had!" Arizona gushes to the steward! "We had lunch at Cafe Timber, then we went for a sleigh ride through the forrest, then we saw 'A Christmas Carol' and then we just did some shopping in the square! I had no idea that this place existed but I can promise you that we will be back!"

"You guys didn't go ice skating or skiing?" Colt asks as he sets down their bags.

Laughing and pointing to Callie, the surgeon answers. "No, that wasn't possible this time. Don't worry next time she won't be on crutches and we will be able to take part of the rest of the activities."

"Right, right!" Colt says laughing at himself. "That was a stupid question wasn't it! Why don't you ladies get ready for dinner then? It should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Seeing as it's just the two of you on the train you are able to use both of the bathrooms to get ready." Colt throws a wink towards Callie as he leaves to prepare the dining car.

A short time later Callie and Arizona step out of the bathrooms. Each one is stopped short at the doors while staring at the other.

Arizona is wearing a red floor length dress that has long sleeves with the dress falling off the right shoulder. The front of the dress bunches up in the front right around her waist. The dress hugs her body, showing off how tone she is.

Callie is also wearing a floor length dress that is black. Her sleeves are three quarter in length with a plunging neckline showing off just the right amount of cleavage to tantalize the blonde. The left side of the dress has a slit that goes up to the middle of Callie's thigh, leaving a view of toned olive leg, teasing the blonde even more.

"Holy mother of ... " both women breathe out as they let their eyes flitter over the other.

"Calliope!" Arizona gasps out starting to walk forward. "I don't have the words to describe how amazing you look! They need to invent a new word for this!

"You look stunning, Arizona." Callie whispers as they meet in the middle. Reaching out she cups Arizona's cheek. "Breath taking!"

Their reverence of each other is interrupted by Colt entering to escort them to diner. "Wow, ladies you clean up really nice! Beautiful." He holds the door open for them as they make their way into the dining car.

Tables have been pushed to the side leaving only one in the center of the car. The table is set with beautiful white china trimmed in gold. Candles are lit and placed throughout the dining car casting a soft glow. There is soft classical music playing in the background. Colt pulls out Callie's chair and then walks around to pull out Arizona's as well.

"Ladies there is a four course meal for you to enjoy tonight." Colt says. "Would you prefer white or red wine?"

"Which do you recommend with tonight's dinner?" Callie asks.

"I prefer the red but the white would pair just as well." Colt answers.

Callie looks to Arizona raising that delicious eyebrow in question. "I'll have white." Arizona says quietly almost afraid to speak any louder for fear of breaking the magical spell they're under.

"And I'll have the red." Callie says after her. "I'd also like a glass of water if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Colt replies stepping away to get their drinks.

"Calliope, you have really outdone yourself today! I don't have any idea how I'm supposed to follow this!"

The brunette chuckles softly. "Who says there will be a next time?"

"There will be a next time. That I can promise you, Calliope. I'm not letting you get away that easily!"

"Please, don't let me go." The author whispers. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one guys. Hopefully you don't mind.

**Several Days Later**

_"Miss Torres, I have a package that you received yesterday. It looks like it came from Megan's office."_ Ivan tells Callie through the phone.

"Will you send that down immediately?"

_"Yes ma'am. I'll have Ricky bring it down now."_

"Thank you Ivan, I appreciate it."

 _"Two more weeks, and you will be off these crutches!"_ Callie fumes to herself as she makes her way towards the foyer to meet Ricky. _"The cast will be removed and I will be able to walk on my own! My house will be my own again and I will be able to get rid of these security guards!"_

_"You really haven't thought this through ... have you? That also means that in two weeks time Arizona will no longer be staying with you. You'll be completely alone once again."_

_"There is nothing wrong with being alone. I've been alone for years now and I am happy and content. Arizona is absolutely brilliant. I will never deny that but lets face it. She wants things I cannot give her. So why should I pursue something with her when it will inevitably just end up in heartbreak for her? I can't do that to her!"_

_"Stop with the self martyr shit! It's been four years. Enough is enough! You will have no one to blame but yourself, if you let someone as amazing as Arizona slip through your fingers! She is interested in you! She cares about you! When is the last time someone cared for you romantically as well as your happiness? Umm ... how about ... NEVER! Pull your head out of your ass or I guarantee you will regret it!"_

_"Self martyr? I am not a martyr, just for the record! I simply accept the reality that it would be safer for those around me that I keep them at an arm's length! I am cursed! Everyone that comes in contact with me gets disappointed by me so thoroughly that they lose it. Just look at my track record! She will end up being so repulsed by me that either she will break it off, cheat on me, or just plain vanish into the abyss called life! I cannot handle that again! I am protecting myself as much as I am protecting her!"_

_"BULL SHIT! I call bull shit! You are nothing but a coward! A spineless coward that is allowing your past to dictate your future! You have no way of knowing what tomorrow will bring! You CANNOT predict that Arizona will run out on you! I have no way of guaranteeing you that she won't ever hurt you, or that there won't be arguments or fights. But given what she's been through, I can guarantee you that she won't treat you in the same degrading manner that Erica and all your exes before her have or in the same way that your family has. She's a far better person then all of those people combined. Stop letting fear rule you!"_

_"I will RUIN her! Don't you get what I am saying? I'm not saying she's not great! I'm saying that I will ruin her! She will lose that about herself if she gets too close to me! Yes, I am deathly afraid of letting her in but not because of what you think! I am afraid that letting her in will ruin her life! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to her! I won't survive another heartbreak and you know that!"_

_"Excuses, excuses, excuses! That's all I am hearing! And for the record! They are flimsy at best! You and I both know what you really want out of life! The dream you've always had. Granted it's a tad altered but it's always been the same in it's major aspects. Someone that loves you unconditionally, just as you would them. A big house with the whole white picket fence and a dog. Kids running all over. The only thing that has changed since you were a teenager is that instead of a surgeon you are now a writer. A damn good one at that. Stop being so self loathing. It's not becoming and getting quite old!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"No, you don't hate me! You hate the fact that I'm calling bullshit! Just take it one step at a time! No one is saying that you HAVE to marry Arizona and pop out twenty kids! All I am saying is GIVE IT A CHANCE!"_

_"What if slow doesn't work for her? Come on, someone like her, I'm sure she has people lining up! She won't wait for me to catch up!"_

_"Has she pushed you? Has she asked you for anything in particular? Other than for a chance?"_

_"Well ... no ... she hasn't."_

_"Exactly! If she weren't willing to take it slow, she would have made that known by now. BUT! If it makes you feel more comfortable, TALK TO HER! Let her know what you are feeling! She's great at reading you but that doesn't make her a mind reader! TALK TO HER! You owe her that much at least. That way if by some off chance she isn't willing to take it slow (which I might add is highly unlikely) she can tell you herself! You know as well as I do that she won't string you along! This isn't a game to her!"_

_"Fine! When the time presents itself I will talk to her."_

The doors to the lift open with it's soft chime. "Here you are Miss Torres." Ricky says as he steps off. "Ivan said you were expecting this from Megan's office."

"Yes, thank you, Ricky." Callie replies reaching out to take the package. "How are you guys doing? Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Miss Torres. You don't need to worry yourself about us! Oh, I heard two more weeks and you'll be out of your cast! Are you excited?"

"Ricky, please, I've asked you several times now. Call me Callie! Yes, I can't wait until I can get rid of these crutches! I've had more bruises from hitting myself with them then I have my entire life previously."

Ricky chuckles and nods his head. "I had to have a full knee replacement a few years ago and I remember hating the crutches more than the physical therapy! I'm pretty sure we had to replace half the furniture in the house due to my inability to not bump into them and scuff them! Although, I think my wife just used that excuse to get new furniture out of me. Are you alone today? Where is Arizona?"

"Leave it to a woman to find an excuse to remodel!" Callie answers with a smile. "Arizona got paged into the hospital for a consult. It's just a quiet morning here. There's no need for you or Ivan to worry. I'm not going anywhere today. I promise. Arizona already made me swear I wouldn't leave while she was gone." Taking a deep breath before her next question Callie steels herself for the answer. "Ricky, have their been any developments in regards to the author of the letters I have received or the accident?"

Dropping his head the security guard closes his eyes wishing he had better news for his charge. "I'm sorry Callie, but so far we haven't had any break throughs. That doesn't mean that we aren't going to find the break that we need. It just means that it's taking longer than any of us would like. People like this always make a mistake. We will catch this bastard and make sure that your are safe."

"Even with the lack of evidence you are sure that the letters and the accident are connected?"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Callie. Why do you ask? Have you thought of something?"

"No, no." Callie replies with a sigh. "I just don't understand why everyone is so sure they are connected. For all we know the accident could have been just that. An accident."

"Callie, I've seen the video. There is no way that it was just an accident. Let's say that it was someone that was drunk or high, generally speaking in those instances their movements are erratic. The car made a straight line for you. It cut to the left and hit you head on. It was clear that it was a deliberate choice when that car made the change in direction towards you. So, if you can think of anything, anything at all that might help us, please tell us. It doesn't matter how small you think it is. Sometimes those details are the difference between solving the case and not."

"Ricky, you've seen how my life is. I don't have many people in my life. I don't go out. I don't advertise who I am. I honestly don't have any idea who would think I'm worth this sort of attention."

"I understand, Callie. Don't worry, we will find who is responsible."

"Thank you, Ricky."

Taking the package the author makes her way to her office. The final draft for the cover of the book has been sent over for her approval. Sitting down at her desk Callie takes a moment to look out the large windows at the world outside.

It's another dreary day in Seattle, with dark ominous clouds hanging low from the horizons. Steam rising from the buildings across the city can be seen dilating up to meet the fog settling over the city. The outside world mirroring her jumbled mind. Turning her attention back to the package she opens it and pulls out the item.

 _"Hmm ... well for once it seems like they actually listened to me."_ Callie thinks as she meticulously eyes the artwork before her. " _The only issue I see with it ... is that it needs a little less color. I want more black and white with only certain features colored to bring out the mystique of the final saga."_

Her thoughts are cut short when she realizes that there is another paper behind the hard cardboard in her hand. Pulling it forth she ceases breathing as her eyes take in the message before her.

> **Did you think that I wouldn't know where you went? Did you honestly, believe that I wouldn't follow you?**   
>  **How did you survive that car hitting you? Just remember, I don't care who I have to go through to kill you! No one will stop me from achieving my ultimate goal. Having security and your girlfriend surround you won't save you. One day you will make a mistake and I will be there to take advantage.**   
>  **You. Will. Die.**   
>  **You will cease to be the bane of my existence.**

This by far has been the longest message she's received from her stalker and it would seem the proof she was looking for is staring her in the face. Her stalker and the accident are in fact related.

 _"Still think that allowing Arizona into my life is great for her?"_ Callie's mind reals trying to absorb what she is seeing. Her heart begins to race, sweat slowly accumulating on her brow and her breath coming in short uneven spurts. _"I told you! I told you, letting her in would ruin her life! Look, just because we've been on one date she's being threatened! I can't be responsible for another death! I just can't."_

_"Callie, calm down. She wasn't being threatened directly. The letter just says that if she tries to get in the way she will be harmed but she wasn't threatened directly. You need to call Ivan and let him know that you received this."_

_"Are you crazy? There is NO way I am telling anyone I received this letter. My life is limited as it is, I don't need them constricting it anymore than they already have. I just need to make it another two weeks and get Arizona out of this place so she's not involved. Once she's back in her own apartment I can get rid of the security detail and no one else will be in danger."_

_"Callie, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to make it EASIER for this person to kill you? Even if Arizona does go back to her apartment you will still need protection!"_

_"No, I'm not trying to make it easier for them but you saw it as clearly as I did. They don't care who gets in their way. They will kill anyone. Better me than some innocent by stander! I know she won't leave before my cast is off, so for the next two weeks I'll have to stay indoors and make sure I'm not seen in public with anyone."_

_"If you think for a second that you can hide this from Arizona you are fucking nuts. She will see right through you! Not to mention, I doubt you really want to be at the receiving end of her wrath! She might be small but something tells me that woman knows how to fight dirty! Don't be an idiot here. Just call Ivan and give this letter to him."_

_"NO! That is NOT an option. If I tell Ivan, Arizona will surely find out and then she won't leave in two weeks and she'll continue to be in danger. Once she's left then I will give them the letter. Until then I'm not saying a word!"_

_"I know I've told you before you aren't as stupid as you make yourself out to be but for once you are proving me wrong! This is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done! This is worse than staying with that bitch after everything she put you through!"_

_"It might be stupid but it's what will keep her safe. As long as she's safe I don't care."_

_"You might not care, but I'm willing to bet that she will! Please, don't do this! Don't be so callous!"_

_"It's decided! I won't be telling Ivan until Arizona is safe and sound living back in her own apartment!"_

_"Callie, you're about to ruin this thing with her before it even has the chance to start!"_

_"It's a risk I am willing to take if it means keeping her safe!"_

_"Idiot! Imbecile! Moron! Dimwit! Nincompoop! Nitwit! Muttonhead! Boneheaded! Dunce!"_

_"Alright, enough already. I get it, you think this is stupid!"_

_"YA THINK?"_

Suddenly a knock on the office door jerks Callie out of her inner monologue. "Calliope, are you in here?" Arizona can be heard through the door.

* * *

 

**At the hospital the same morning**

"Teddy, it was the most romantic date I have EVER had!" Arizona gushes in the attending's lounge to her best friend. "She thought of EVERY single detail! I mean who thinks to rent out the entire train so that we aren't interrupted? I'm telling you, it was spectacular!"

"Where did she take you again?"

"It's a place called Timber Creek. A small town up on the mountain. It has all kinds of activities you can partake in. From skiing, to sleigh rides, to ice skating. Granted we were a tad limited because she's on crutches but still even with that, she had a golf cart for us to drive around in so that we wouldn't have to worry about her falling on ice!"

"I've never heard of this place ... you said it's right outside of Seattle?" Teddy asks befuddled.

"Yup. She said that she only found out about it because she met the Miller's, the people that had the train refurbished and if I'm to guess they own half that town, at one of her book readings and they happened to mention the town to her."

"Now I'm jealous! How come she's never told me about this place?"

"Really Theodora? When is the last time you enjoyed anything remotely outdoorsy? The last time we went camping you complained the entire time!"

"Just because I wouldn't enjoy the outdoor activities doesn't mean that I wouldn't have appreciated the beauty of the place! She could have told Tim about it and he could have taken me!"

"Didn't she just meet Tim when she had her accident?"

"Well, I suppose that's a good point. Just make sure to mention it to your brother! He's always needing help in the date department. Also, he needs a really big gesture to get him out of the dog house this time!"

"Wait, why is it that she JUST met Tim? I mean, you've said time and time again that if it weren't for Callie, you'd have never agreed to marry him. That she opened your eyes."

"It's not that I didn't want them to meet, Arizona. I wanted them to meet for the longest time but she never even mentioned meeting him. The last thing I wanted to do was throw my happiness in her face. I figured if she wanted to meet him she'd have asked me about it."

"Teddy, she's your maid of honor, I think the ball is in YOUR court as to when she meets the groom! Of course she's not going to ask! Have you met Calliope?"

"Ok, first off, if you want there to be a second date, DON'T let her hear you call her Calliope! That will most definitely set off that latin temper of hers! Second, I don't know! I wasn't sure how to approach the subject! You know everything she's been through! I didn't want to cause her anymore pain! I figured when the time was right they would meet. Granted ... I didn't think it would be like this!"

"She doesn't like to be called, Calliope?" Arizona asks stopping mid page turn in the chart she's looking over.

"Not even in the slightest!" Teddy replies with a hard shake of her head. "Her dad used to call her that and I think it reminds her of him."

"Hmm ... I've been calling her Calliope for awhile now and she's never said a word." The shorter blonde replies tilting her head in curiosity. "I wonder if it has bothered her and she just hasn't felt comfortable enough to tell me?"

"Hold on ... hold on ..." Teddy exclaims grabbing the other surgeon's hand. "You are seriously telling me that you've called her 'Calliope' to her face and she hasn't murdered you?"

"Yes ... why?"

"I've seen her nearly take off Mark's head for calling her that! That's why! He feared for his life several times before he learned his lesson! It's been a long time since he's dared use her full name in front of her!"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to ask her about it then! The last thing I want to do is remind her of her father! I can't imagine that it brings back any fond memories. Anyway, tell me what has my darling brother done now to be put in the dog house once again?"

"Ugh, that man! I swear sometimes I just don't understand him, Arizona! He's the sweetest, kindest, gentlest man I've ever seen on this planet but shit! When he digs in his heels, he isn't kidding! We were going over the wedding invites the other night and I realized that we didn't have one made out for Nick, you know his best friend, so I asked him about it and he said he's not invited to the wedding. Of course, I asked him why he wouldn't invite his best friend to the wedding, and of course, Tim being Tim refused to give me an answer. Then I asked him if he's ashamed of me, which only seemed to make him mad. He went off on me saying that what a man like Nick thought of anyone shouldn't even be worth considering and that he's not ashamed of me, he just doesn't want him at the wedding."

"What the hell? Those two were always thick as thieves growing up! I don't understand!"

"That might have been the case, Arizona, but I don't know anymore. I started thinking about it and I came to realize that Tim never talks about Nick. Only you do. You bring him up. You ask about him. You tell the old stories but Tim never says a word. Not to mention, whenever you ask him how Nick is doing he always says the same thing, 'Oh you know Nick is busy being Nick'. Not to mention, I've NEVER heard him on the phone with Nick, I've never even seen his name in his contact list on his phone!"

"You know ..." Arizona says softly pondering over Teddy's words. "Now that you mention it, I haven't talked to Nick since high school either. I wasn't always that close with Nick, I used to think that he had a slight crush on me back when we were kids but then I came out and he never said anything to me. I can't believe that Tim would refuse to invite his best friend to his wedding. And ... he refused to give you an explanation?"

"Yes, he point blank refused. He basically told me it wasn't any of my business! That made me so mad I refused to talk to him for a few hours after! I'm supposed to be his wife soon and he tells me it's none of my business? I know Tim! If he's this adamant about it I'm sure he has a good reason, I just don't understand why he won't tell me what is going on! I mean, as his fiancée I at least deserve that!"

"Well, we both know that my brother can be an idiot sometimes, a sweet one but still an idiot! How about you guys come over for dinner tonight, seeing as we need to look at dresses anyway and maybe I can talk some sense into him! At least enough to talk to you about this!"

"Arizona, I don't know. He's refused to even broach the subject since and I'm afraid that if he finds out I told you, he will think we are taking sides against him."

"I don't care what he thinks! He can't tell you it's none of your business! That is NOT how he was taught to treat his spouse! He knows full well that my father would NEVER dream of telling my mother something like that! That is unacceptable. Besides, we are best friends, of course you would come to me with something like this!"

"I suppose ... it wouldn't hurt to try. I just don't want to make it worse."

"I won't bombard him, I'll just mention that you said something about Nick not being invited and ask him why. He can't get mad at me for being curious when I know how close those two are. Or, were, I guess would be the better term. Besides, there is something else I want to discuss with Tim. And ... I want him to get to know Calliope better. I think that maybe talking to him will help her. He's been through PTSD."

"Arizona, just be careful! You don't want to push Callie to far. If she thinks you're trying to "fix" her, she'll just close off, and that's the last thing you want since she's so willing to talk to you now."

"I'm not going to push anything or say a word! I just want them to hang out, Teddy. I know better than to outright say that to her. She'd throw up those damned walls faster than I could say the word stop!"

"You really are trying to play with fire aren't you!"

"It's not about that, Teddy! I just want her to know that she can get help and move past this once and for all. Not for my sake, or the sake of a possible relationship between us, but for her. So that SHE can forgive herself and be happy. She deserves that chance more than anyone. She didn't do anything to deserve this!"

Just then the door to the lounge opens and Mark walks in looking at his phone and mumbling. Looking up he notices the two women.

"Hey!" Mark says as he takes a seat at the table. "What are you doing here Arizona? I didn't know that you were back already."

"I'm not back yet." She replies pointing towards the chart. "Karev paged me for a consult."

"Where is Callie?" Mark asks looking at his phone again. "She was texting me earlier and then mid conversation she stopped and now when I try to call her it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"As far as I know she's at the house. She told me before I left that she isn't going anywhere. Have you tried calling Ivan or Ricky, if I remember correctly they're watching her today."

"No, I haven't called them. I didn't want to go that route. She would be furious. I'm sure if something were wrong they would have contacted us anyway."

"Maybe she's working." Teddy says. "I talked to her the other day and she said that Megan is supposed to send her the final demo of the book cover. You know how she gets."

"That's possible I suppose." The tall man replies thoughtfully. "Arizona, did something happen between you two?"

"No, of course not!" Arizona defends quickly. "Things have been great since our date. Do YOU know something that we don't?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you guys!" Mark answers with a bite. "Her phone never goes straight to voicemail unless she's writing, which I know she hasn't been doing since she finished her last book!"

"Mark, she's at home!" Arizona says reaching out and rubbing his shoulder. "I made Ivan promise me that if she left for whatever reason he would let me know. I think you're just so used to the stress of having to worry about her. You aren't alone anymore, Mark." The petite blonde is genuinely touched by the level of concern she can see from her friend who's often been dubbed as just a man whore. She always knew there was depth to him but to finally see it in it's entirety was transcending even for her. "She's got two more people watching out for her now. Me and Tim."

Taking a deep breath Mark hangs his head and lets his shoulder drop. "It's just so hard. You don't know how terrifying it is to not be able to reach her! Every time something like this has happened in the past it was a bad omen. I've found her near dead from exhaustion because she wasn't sleeping. I've found her passed out on the floor because she was sick and wasn't taking care of herself. When she was with Erica there were days where she wouldn't answer her phone and knowing what that bitch did to her I now understand why. She didn't want me to see her like that. I can't help but panic when I can't reach her."

"Mark, Arizona would tell us if there was reason to worry." Teddy tries to console her friend who she has seen first hand many times after trying to reach Callie and was unable to. "It's not like it was before. That woman is no longer in the picture. She went on a date with Arizona and she hasn't withdrawn into her shell since. Mark, she's making progress for the first time in years! I know it's hard to believe but try and stay positive."

Unable to keep the smile off his face he turns to face the person he only wished he had introduced Callie to long before. "You know, she called me that night, after you guys got back from your date."

"She did?" Arizona asks wide eyed.

"Yes, and she was ecstatic! I haven't heard her sound so excited in years. Even when she found out she was pregnant she wasn't like this. I don't know what you did but it really reached her. She was able to see that you are genuine."

Smiling softly Arizona can't keep the blush off of her cheeks.

"Arizona, you know that I like you. But, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't say this. If you aren't sure of what you want from her, please, please don't pursue this. She's been through enough. She's finally taking steps forward and if this is ... just ... I don't know ... a ... a game to you, please for her sake just stop now! If she gets hurt again, I honestly don't think that she will survive, and I know that I won't be able to bring her back."

"Let me stop you right there, Mark." Arizona interjects with a clipped tone. "If I weren't serious about this I wouldn't have agreed to the first date and I damn sure wouldn't be trying so hard to make her see that I am interested. I'm not just trying to get into her pants. I understand that you care and that you've seen her go through hell and back. I understand that. But please, don't sell me so short. I haven't known her for very long, and I know for a fact that there are many facets about her that I have yet to learn but that doesn't take away from the fact that I am sure we could be great together. Her soul is beautiful and her heart is so enormous. It truly leaves me speechless each and every time I see it's depth. I am NOT playing with her. I am not stringing her along and I can promise you from the depths of my soul that I will never intentionally hurt her. Like I told her, I can't promise that we won't fight, that we won't argue, or that we won't come across differences. I can't promise that at some point I won't disappoint her. However, I can promise that I will always make up for that disappointment. I can promise that despite the arguments, I will always listen to her and realize that her voice is just as important as mine. I can promise you that I will never ask her to put my career above hers. I can promise you that I won't ask her to make any sacrifice that I myself wouldn't be willing to make for us. I can promise you that her happiness will always be my ultimate goal!"

Grey thoughtful eyes search the depths of ocean blue. Inspecting thoroughly for any sign of hesitance or doubt. Unable to find any he slowly gives a small nod. "I believe you, Arizona. I want you to know that I know you are sincere. I wish I had introduced the two of you long before this. Who knows though, maybe it was meant to happen this way. I just ask that you take care of her. Also, remember no one knows her better than me and Teddy. If you ever have questions or are in doubt, come to us. I understand that certain things are meant to remain between the two of you, but that doesn't mean that you don't have two people who want and pray that this works. Not just for her sake but for yours as well. We both understand what you've gone through and I can promise you that Callie will always take care of your heart and you will always feel loved and appreciated by her."

"Thank you, Mark. You don't know what it means for me to have your approval. I know that technically it's only up to Calliope, but to have her best friend give us his blessing is amazing. Of course, it also helps that we get along." Arizona says giving him a small wink at the end.

"If you hurt her I will kick your ass, woman or not. And if she hurts you, I will kick her ass. Not that I think either of you will do that but I just want to be blunt." He gives the blonde a large smile letting her know that although he's joking there is a crumb of truth to his words.

"I second what he just said." Teddy says giving her friend a serious look. "You two are meant for each other but I won't hesitate to kick either of your asses if you guys fuck this up!"

"Alright guys, enough with the 'hurt her I'll hurt you speech'." Arizona says trying to contain the tears that have accumulated in her eyes. "I think I get it. I just invited Teddy and Tim over for dinner, do you want to come to?"

"I would, however I have a date tonight." Mark replies smiling unabashedly.

Both women shake their head at him. "When you will decide to finally settle down?" Arizona asks while playfully shoving his shoulder.

Shrugging slightly he only looks down. "I've found my one true love and I lost. I don't hold out hope for finding it again."

"Mark, it's not impossible you know." Arizona tries to console the saddened man. "You never know, you might just randomly run into her one day at the cafe, or at a grocery store. You just need to be open to it. You know, Calliope isn't the only one that needs to let go of the past."

"I'm just not ready right now." He says with another sigh. "Maybe one day I will be ready but for now, I'm just content having fun." Deciding it's time to change the subject away from himself he smirks. "You know, you really shouldn't call her Calliope. Trust me, I've felt the wrath from her for calling her that before."

"I know, I know." Arizona says chuckling. "Teddy already warned me but I've called her that several times over the last week or so and she hasn't said a word to me. She hasn't even seemed upset."

Eyes widening and blinking slowly he just stares at the blonde surgeon. "She willingly let you call her, Calliope? That's ... whoa! You ... you have broken some massive walls of hers. That is for damn sure."

Suddenly the shrill penetrating chirp of Mark's pager interrupts the silence.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to run." Mark says standing up and checking his pager. "Damn interns! I swear they're worse every year! Do me a favor and text me when you make it back to her apartment and let me know she's alright. It'll just ease my mind."

"Sure thing, Mark." Arizona replies with a smile.

"Well, I should get going as well, I do have patients to check on and I want to make sure those idiot interns aren't killing them!" Teddy says also standing up after their friend left the room. "If I don't watch them carefully they always fuck shit up! I really want to ask the Chief where he finds these idiots but then I think, maybe the pool is really just that bad!"

Laughing Arizona nods her agreement. "Just try not to kill the interns yourself." As Teddy opens the door Arizona calls out with a chuckle. "Oh and Teddy, that woman can damn sure kiss! The things that she can do with her tongue should be illegal!"

"Arizona!" Teddy yelps closing the door quickly. "I did NOT need to know that! But, I'm glad to see that things are moving along, if slowly."

"There's nothing wrong with slow, Teddy."

* * *

 

**Back at the penthouse**

Suddenly a knock on the office door jerks Callie out of her inner monologue. "Calliope, are you in here?" Arizona calls out before opening the office door.

"Just a minute." Can be heard called out from behind the closed door. Frowning slightly, befuddled by the request to not enter immediately Arizona holds for just a second before deciding to open the door. Upon entering the room she can see Callie frantically covering up something on her desk.

When the obsidian gaze finally looks up, the blonde can clearly see the remnants of fear swimming in them. Like the frayed edges of a sweater slowly coming apart, hysteria is slowly tearing apart the inner peace that the author had managed to find over the last couple of weeks. The pieces crumbling just like those falling off of a collapsing building. She can see how adamantly hard the brunette is fighting to corral those tumbling pieces and keep the fraying edges from unraveling even further.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispers as she takes a small step towards the panic-stricken author. "What's going on?"

"Wha ... What do you mean?" Callie stutters.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Did something happen?"

Allowing a forced chuckle Callie sits down to hide her shaking knees. "No, of course not. How did your consult go?"

"Don't try to change the subject? What are you doing in here? You look petrified."

"Megan sent over the final draft for the book cover and I was just looking it over. You startled me when you knocked. I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

Squinting her eyes and scrutinizing the brunette carefully the surgeon walks closer to the desk. "I've been gone for several hours. Either you are very unhappy with that cover or there's something else on your mind."

"No, I just can't figure out what is missing." Callie tries to reply nonchalantly. "They did exactly what I asked for but I still feel like there's this ... this ... piece ... or ... fragment, if you will, missing. I've been staring at it for so long I'm seeing spots."

Reaching the desk Arizona lets her eyes dance over it quickly noting a piece of paper underneath the cover art. "You sure there's nothing else going on?"

"Nope, you just startled me, Dimples. I hadn't realized so much time had passed. I'm sorry."

"Mark said he tried to call you and your phone went straight to voicemail. He was worried about you."

"Arizona. You can call and speak to Ricky, he was here earlier when he dropped off the package. Nothing has happened since you've left. I must have let my phone die and didn't realize it. I'll make sure to charge it and send Mark a text. I know how over bearing he can be."

"He's not trying to be over bearing, Calliope. He just worries about you and wants to make sure you are taken care of. Can you blame the poor guy?"

Heaving a sigh Callie looks down ashamed. "No, I suppose that I can't."

"Have you figured out what's missing from the cover art?"

"I think so ... I'll just have to get Megan to make the changes and see if that fixes the problem. I thought I had a handle on it the last time but now that I see it, I don't know ... I'm just not happy with it. Maybe I should have her send me an email rendering of it before they print it up."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. And to answer your question the consult went great. Karev didn't really need my help, he just wanted a second set of eyes. But, he chose the same path I would have taken if it were my case."

"You're really proud of him aren't you?"

"Yes, I certainly am. When I met him he was the under dog. No one paid him any attention because of his attitude and his lack of empathy. After he basically knocked me down a few pegs on the first case we worked together I realized there was more to him then meets the eye. Almost, like you did with Mark. It's taken some serious amounts of patience and then even more but he was definitely worth the effort. Karev is a wonderful surgeon and advocates for his patients. The only thing we still need to work on his how he handles the patient’s parents. That has some ... work to be done."

Unable to stop her chuckle Callie just shakes her head. "Alex has a rough exterior but he's not a bad guy. Add to that the fact that he likes to play the neanderthal card oh so well it can turn people off. You just have to dish it right back to him. Once he realizes you aren't a pushover he's not so bad."

Nodding enthusiastically the blonde asks. "Have you spent a lot of time with him? Because, you have him pegged to a T."

"I wouldn't say we've spent quality time together but I spoke to him around the hospital several times and have seen him interact with people. It's not a hard act to figure out if you're paying attention. Plus, it helps that I heard the rumor mill of what's happened to him over the years. Granted some of that was made up I'm sure but still part of it was true, no doubt."

"So, you two have never been friends?"

"I mean, not by the standard definition of friends. We've never hung out or anything. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason in particular, it ... just shocked me when he was so worried about you in the hospital. He stayed for your entire surgery."

"I'm sure he told you what he witnessed. Given his background ... I think maybe, it made me partial to him. Even though, I doubt he'd ever admit it."

"I suppose. Anyway, I invited Teddy and Tim over for dinner. I hope that's alright. They ... seem to be having a bit of a quarrel and sometimes I need to kick my brother in the ass to get him to realize how dumb he's being."

"Of course I don't mind. Besides, this will be the perfect time to discuss those God awful dresses I'm sure we will be wearing at the wedding. It'll give me a chance to get to know Tim a little more. I've only met the guy a handful of times and I'm in his wedding party! Even if his attention will be solely on the bride."

"Ya, I actually asked Teddy about that today. I was shocked by the fact that the two of you hadn't met prior to your accident. Especially since you convinced her to get married and all."

Shrugging, Callie stands up. "I don't know. Teddy never asked me to meet him and I didn't think it prudent. I saw how happy he made her. I didn't need to meet him to understand. Then after she asked me to be her maid of honor, well things got a little hectic. Should I be worried or something?"

"No, not at all. Why would you think that you need to be worried?"

"Well, because you asked Teddy why we hadn't met. I ... I guess I thought you were worried we wouldn't get on very well."

"Not at all! I think you and Tim will get along just fine. Too fine, if you ask me. I was just curious given how much time Teddy and you spend together that it hadn't already happened."

"I think she was trying to respect my privacy. Especially since she knew how much you adored me, Dimples." Callie says with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself so much! I adored your writing. If truth were told, I thought you were an old lady with warts. Just ask Mark."

"Wait, are you serious? You really thought I had warts? Why ... warts ... of all things?"

"I don't know. That's just the image I got when I thought of you."

"Well, that's just great! I wonder how many of my readers think the same thing. Maybe ... maybe I should reconsider releasing a photo. I wouldn't want people to think of me as some old hag."

"Now, I never said the word hag! You are putting words in my mouth there, Scribbles. Although, in my humble opinion, I don't think that people need to see your picture."

The author throws her head back and laughs. "And why exactly is that?"

"For multiple reasons. First and foremost: we don't yet have any information on your stalker. We don't need to add more to that kettle by letting people know what you look like. Secondly: I don't want people to know how stunningly gorgeous you are! Don't get me wrong, I'm immensely proud to have you on my arm in public but I don't need people milling about trying to steal you away from me."

Shocking herself, Callie is able to keep any trace of fear and uncertainty off of her features at the mention of her stalker.

"Arizona, you really do give me far to much credit! I really doubt that anyone would be interested in me."

Rolling her eyes at the author the blonde huffs. "Have you forgotten about Hannah already?"

"We agreed to disagree on that one, Dimples, if I recall correctly."

"No you agreed on that. I simply chose not to say anything else. Someone needs to teach that woman some manners."

"Now, now ... there's no need to hold a grudge. You will more than likely never see her again."

"Are you saying that you won't be taking me back to Timber Creek? Because I do recall you promising me another trip when you're off your crutches."

"No! That isn't what I am saying at all. My point was that she's probably a seasonal worker. I've never seen her before, which probably means she doesn't live in town."

"You've only been to the town three times now! Not to mention, I doubt you took a sleigh or carriage ride by yourself before. So how can you be so certain?"

"I just am! Now, about that dinner ... will you be cooking or will I?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making your famous Chicken Piccata. I think that Tim would really enjoy it and I know that Teddy loves it! When I told her you made it for me last week she was green with envy."

"Lucky for you I already have all the ingredients here at the house! What time will they be here?"

"Umm ... I might have forgotten to set a time with Teddy."

"Arizona ... seriously? How do you invite people over for dinner but don't tell them what time they should be here?"

The blonde throws her hands up in the air. "I was too busy being angry at my stubborn brother."

Callie laughs as she shakes her head making her way towards the kitchen. "Why don't you text Teddy and tell her to come around six, if she's off at that time."

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

* * *

 

**Later that evening**

"Teddy just text me and said that she's headed home to change and pick up Tim and then they'll be on their way."

"Perfect, the appetizers will be ready by the time they arrive and dinner won't be long after."

Callie had decided that since this was her first dinner party in years she would go all out for the evening. For starters she had made some home made bruschetta along with some oven roasted garlic broccoli. The main dish consisted of the famous Chicken Piccata with side dishes of roasted vegetable medley and rice pilaf. For dessert Callie made a home made tiramisu.

"Arizona, would you mind setting the table for me?" Callie calls out while adding the finishing touches to the serving plates.

"Already on it." The blonde calls back while unable to keep her thoughts from wandering far into the future. _"So, this is what it would be like if we were married and having friends over. I really do like the domesticity of this."_

_"Whoa there skipper! Don't you think you're jumping a tad far there. Married? You've had all of one date."_

_"Yes it was just one date but it was one HELL of a date! Besides, I would have to be insane not to picture a future with her!"_

_"Or ... you are insane for doing it already! Have you forgotten the conversation about kids? She basically told you that they aren't in the cards for her. That's not something you can just gloss over with romantic dates and dinner parties, Arizona."_

_"No one is glossing over anything. I realize we have a LONG way to go before we even discuss marriage but the kids aren't an issue. She's traumatized. But she didn't say a definite no. She said that maybe one day she wouldn't be opposed to having another child/children. I can't fault her for not wanting to do it alone. I'm sure if we were stable and happy and she was able to see that I'm nothing like her exes that it would be different."_

_"Even if you are correct ... has it occurred to you that maybe she doesn't see a future with you? She hasn't said a word about another date. Not to mention, when she spoke about you having children she spoke as if it would be with another person entirely, like it wasn't possible for that person to be her."_

_"We were on our first date. Of course she wasn't going to offer to carry my child. That would have been insane ... even by my standards! She hasn't mentioned a second date because I was clear that I wanted to do the planning. So it's not up to her to ask me ... it's my turn to ask HER! Besides, I think that slow is a good pace for us. She hasn't dated in years and I'm not exactly unscarred myself."_

_"Just keep your head on straight ... that's all I'm saying."_

"Arizona, I know that Teddy prefers white wine but what about Tim?" Callie interrupts her thoughts.

"Tim is more of a beer type of guy but he'll drink whatever Teddy is having."

"I don't have any beer here but I can send one of the guys out to get some. What's his preferred brand?"

"Calliope, you don't need to send out for beer. He will be just fine with the wine, I promise. Besides, he's not a heavy drinker anyway."

"If you're sure. I have some white wine chilling in the fridge."

The chime of the lift announces the arrival of their dinner guests.

"We're here, ladies." Teddy calls out as they make their way into the living room. "And I brought wine!"

Arizona walks over to greet her best friend and take the wine. "Perfect timing. Calliope was just saying that dinner is almost ready! Tim, how goes it brother?"

"Hey there Flag Staff. It's not been bad. Not near as good as you from what I hear!" Tim teases her as Teddy takes the wine back and heads for the kitchen to give the siblings a few moments alone.

"Oh dear Jesus, what has she told you?" Arizona says taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh, just that you haven't stopped gushing about this best date ever. And ... something about her tongue and it being illegal."

"I'm going to wring her neck! I can't believe she told you that."

"Are you surprised? You guys are her two best friends! Of course she's happy for the two of you."

"Fine, but there are some things that a girl’s brother just doesn't need to know!"

"Sing it, Scottsdale! Thankfully that was pretty mild! Just do me a favor and don't go into too much detail about other things."

"Not a chance in hell! Not a chance in hell!"

"One date and you're already throwing dinner parties together ... moving kind of fast don'tcha think?"

"Timothy Daniel Robbins! Pipe down will you! The last thing I need is for you to scare her off! We aren't throwing anything together! I just happened to invite Teddy over for dinner since I haven't seen much of her as I'm not at the hospital as much and we do need to look for dresses."

"Calm down, she can't hear me. Besides if the idea of throwing a dinner party with you scares her I can't wait to see her passing the 'Colonel's test'!"

"Oh God!" Arizona groans dropping her head into her hands. "Thankfully we are nowhere near meeting the parents."

"Lucky for you, you won't have to meet hers!" Tim chuckles with a wink.

Sighing Arizona gives her brother an exasperated look. "Tim, I'd much rather have that problem. It would mean that they were in her life and she wasn't alone."

"I know you do, Arizona. But, from what I've heard about them, it's probably better that they aren't in her life. Besides, she's not alone. She has Mark, Teddy, Me, and you. Once this thing between you guys becomes more official she'll have mom and dad wrapped around her pinky! Hell, they'll probably prefer her to either of us!"

"Jimmyinee crickets, Tim! You are on a roll tonight, aren't you?"

"What, don't tell me you don't see that future with her!"

"That's not the point! How about you let us have a few more dates before you start planning the wedding, ya?"

"Ah Ha! You have thought about the wedding!"

"Yes, I have thought about your wedding. A lot in fact!"

"Touche, Tempe, Touche!"

"Hi, Tim." Callie says making her way into the room. "It's nice to see you again."

Standing up Tim gives Callie a side hug around her crutches. "Hey there, Scribbles, how's it hanging?"  
Chuckling at the use of her newly given nickname Callie reaches around to return the hug although a bit stiff. "Always to the left, always to the left."

Teddy and Arizona roar with laughter at Callie's quick whit while Tim is left with his mouth hanging open. Shaking his head and giving his sister a smirk he asks. "Tuscan here isn't driving you insane is she? Because if she is, I have plenty of stories to tell that will get her off your back!"

"Tim, don't you even dare!" Arizona yelps from the couch.

"I'll take you up on those stories, I'm sure that I'll find use for them in some form or fashion." Callie says as she sends Arizona a wink. "Let's head over to the dining room."

While Callie had been greeting Tim, Teddy had taken the appetizer's to the table along with the chilled wine. The four sit comfortably and chatter about anything and everything. Arizona and Teddy are talking about the newest gossip at the hospital while Tim and Callie get to know each other better.

"Callie, this bruschetta is the best I've ever tasted." Tim compliments as he gives a soft moan of appreciation. "If you ever get tired of writing I think you have another skill to put to use. Hell, I'll even design your restaurant for you!"

"Thank you, Tim." Callie replies blushing slightly, not used to people other than Teddy and Mark telling her that she's good at something. "What made you decide to become an architect?"

"I think it was all the different cities we lived in." He replies after a small pause to ponder his response. "Every city that we ever lived in was different. The building styles were unique and they just attracted me. Once I realized that my love of mathematics could be put to use in designing them it was an easy choice to make."

"Do you have a favorite building? What building started your fascination?"

"You know, I don't even think Yuma knows the answer to those questions. The building that not only started my adoration of architecture but also happens to be my favorite is the Geisel Library in San Diego. I remember dad took me there right after we moved to the city because I was so upset about having to leave my friends behind. I always enjoyed reading. Not quite as much as Peanut over there, but I still did enjoy it and he thought getting out to see the city would help me. It's not the world's most ornate building, or the world grandest but there's something about it's uniqueness that's always stayed with me. All the corners, the glass, the narrow base that widens out as the structure gets taller. I think part of the reason that it stuck with me so much was because of dad's speech. He looked at me and said 'Timothy, you are much like that building there son. Your base is narrow but as you grow and see more of the world as you expand. Your family is your base and your foundation but life's experience will make you the man that you'll one day become. Just because you left friends behind doesn't mean you will forget them. They will be a part of you forever. I now it's not easy to move around as much as we do but one day, you will see the beauty in this.' He was right of course, I wouldn't change our childhood for anything. It wasn't easy, forever the new kid but it was something that most people don't get to appreciate. After that, every time we moved to a new city I would find a building that spoke to me. As I grew older I would imagine what I would be able to design and what my designs would signify for people that saw them."

"I can't say that I've ever even heard of that building but I will look it up." Callie whispers in wonderment. Trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there were parents that took the time to show their children support. She couldn't remember a single time in her life when either of her parents had taken even a second to pay her any attention. "That's ... that's beautiful, to have such a wonderful memory with your father."

"It's one that I will always carry with me." Tim replies noting the sadness permeating from the author. Wanting to see her happier side he decides to change the subject. "What made you pick up writing? Was it something you read? Something someone told you?"

"No, no nothing as fancy as your story, Parallax." Callie says smirking at the blonde man.

"Oh, look at you, showing off!" Tim teases back. "Well done, Scribbles!"

"Writing sort of chose me." Callie continues after a moment. "When I was younger, I wasn't the most sociable child, I tended to keep to myself. Thus, resulting in me keeping a journal. That turned into poems, well of sorts, and then that turned into stories. It was a way for me to escape the world I was in and create my own. A world where I wasn't cast aside. I suppose with as much practice as I had, it just grew from there. Then in college, when my preferred choice of study didn't pan out, I returned to my first love. It was the only thing that never failed me."

"Well the universe did the world a favor in having you become an author! You're work is impeccable. I'm sure you've been told this before but you have an amazing talent, Scribbles! I for one thoroughly enjoy it. If you don't mind me asking, though, what was your first choice?"

"I wanted to become a surgeon."

Shock can clearly be seen on his face as he looks from Callie to his fiancée and then his sister. "Now, I have to ask but how did you go from wanting to be a surgeon to an author?"

Callie's eyes flicker to Arizona and then Teddy's. "That, Parallax, is a story for another time.’

Teddy and Arizona had stopped their conversation in leu of watching the other two conversing. Both women thrilled for the same yet different reason.

Arizona was happy to see that her brother seemed to enjoy the company of the person she hoped to pursue a long term relationship with and her hope to have Tim reach out to Callie was going to work.

Teddy as well, was happy to see that her fiancée was getting along with her best friend. The woman solely responsible for pulling her own head out of her ass and not letting this one of a kind man slip through her grasp. She had been worried that due to Callie's past and fear of intimacy, Tim wouldn't be able to befriend her. She shouldn't have worried. These were to of the most amazing creatures on the planet and it would have been against nature for them to not take to one another.

Sensing the sudden tension brought on by Tim's latest questions Arizona decides to turn the attention away from Callie.

"Tim, Teddy here, tells me that you are almost ready to send out the invites!" The surgeon says hoping to garner her brother's full attention.

Tim's expression turns serious and his gaze wonders over to his fiancée that seems to be fascinated by her dinner plate. "Yes, they are ALL ready to be sent out. Teddy is stopping by the post office tomorrow to drop them off." He says pointedly to his sister and significant other, hoping to evade the argument that could ensue.

"How excited are you to see Nick again?" Arizona persists in her quest. "How long as it been since we've seen good ole Nick?"

"Come off it, Arizona." Tim snaps at his sister. "Obviously, Teddy has already gone running to you. Stay out of this. This is between me and my fiancée."

Noting the chilled air between her three dinner companions Callie makes to stand up and leave the room. Noticing her actions, Tim stops her.

"No need to leave the table, Callie." Tim says softly to her. "You are part of this family, you might as well hear this out. Since my best man has a say in my wedding guest list, you should get the same curtesy."

"Umm ... no that's quite alright." Callie stutters. "I'll just head to my office. I need to call Megan anyway."

"No, I insist." Tim says laying a gentle hand on Callie. Not noticing her sudden stillness. "I'd like to have the opinion of an unbiased third party."

"Tim, leave her alone." Arizona quietly threatens her brother having noticed Callie's sudden discomfort at the placement of his hand. She indicates with her gaze for him to remove his hand. Noticing the rigid posture of the brunette he removes his hand and gives her a small smile in apology. "Yes, Teddy mentioned that you told her you aren't going to invite Nick to the wedding and you refuse to tell her why. I can't believe you told her that it's none of her business!"

"Arizona, I'm going to ask you nicely once again, please stay out of this. I've already apologized to Teddy for my word choice but that doesn't change the fact that I will NOT discuss my reasons for not inviting him."

"Tim, he is your best friend since you were a child! Since before the move to San Diego that you were telling Callie about! How could you seriously consider not inviting him?" Arizona says getting louder as she continues to speak.

"That is my concern and my concern only." Tim replies coldly. "It's my wedding and if I choose not to invite someone that my bride has never met, I do believe it's completely my choice in the matter."

"I just don't understand why you won't tell me the reason you refuse to invite him." Teddy says trying to stem the argument between the siblings. "If you would just give me a reason, Tim. From everything I've heard you should be more than excited to see him."

"What you've heard has been from everyone else, Teddy. I've never told you that I've spoken to him or that I've seen him in recent years. You don't even know the man, I don't see why this upsets you so much."

"Tim, it's not that you refuse to invite him that's the problem. It's the fact that you refuse to tell me why and the fact that you told me it wasn't my business!"

"Teddy, I'm sorry that I said it in those words, but at the same time they are true. What happened was long before you ever knew me or Arizona. It really has nothing to do with you."

"But it does have something to do with me if even the mere mention of him makes you this upset. Why can't you trust me with this?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Tim turns to take Teddy's hands in his. "Teddy, it's not that I don't trust you. I trust you completely, you know this! I ... I just don't want to bring this up after all these years. It needs to stay in the past. This way it doesn't hurt anyone. You know me, Teddy. You know me better than anyone else, even better than Phoenix. Trust in me when I tell you that this is better left in the past. Trust in me when I tell you that it will do you absolutely no good to know this. Trust in me when I tell you that there are things in this world that are better left unknown. Please, Teddy."

"Timothy, that's just not good enough!" Arizona interrupts the couples heartfelt moment. "I know Nick, I grew up with him. I have a right to know what he did that was so atrocious that you don't want him at your wedding. So horrendous that you obviously haven't spoken to him in years."

Turning away from his love Tim faces his sister with a deep sadness. "Peanut, please don't push me on this. I won't tell you no matter how many times you ask and no matter what way you ask. You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't be so adamant about this if I didn't have a valid reason."

Seeing that her best friend is getting angry, Teddy tries to circumvent the fury she's about to unleash. "Arizona, maybe we should just trust Tim on this. I'm sure he has his reasons and let's be honest here. In all this time you haven't noticed that they haven't spoken. What is the difference now?"

"The difference now, Teddy is that I had no idea Tim would do something like this." Arizona snaps icily. "This is not the brother I know. This isn't who I grew up with. He always said that if people apologize and make amends they are to be given another chance. The difference is that this is NOT who we were raised to be."

"Arizona, maybe you should take a minute to cool down." Teddy whispers.

"No, Teddy. I will not cool off." The blonde says standing up abruptly.

Callie who had watched this entire scene unfold before her eyes can see that whatever this secret is that Tim is holding onto, is causing him grief he's unwilling to bestow upon anyone else. Deciding to try and help she finally speaks up, reminding the other three that she's still in the room.

"Arizona, hold on." Callie says calmly standing up to meet her furious gaze. "Lets just sit down and breathe. You really don't want to risk saying something in the heat of the moment. You won't be able to take it back. Take a second and think this through. Have you ever seen your brother do something like this before? Has he ever been unforgiving?"

Realizing that Callie is taking her brother's side and unable to understand why her brother would have a secret from her, the blonde snaps. She unleashes her anger without thought of the consequences.

"Callie, stay the hell out of this." She angrily spits at the brunette. "You hardly know either of us. Don't presume to understand why my brother deems it fit to keep a secret about one of our oldest friends from me. It's none of your damned business, so stay the hell out of it."

The shock and hurt are immediately evident in the brunette's eyes. Her shoulders slump down as she opens and closes her mouth several times at a loss for words. She'd never seen the blonde act like this. She'd never witnessed her to be so cruel. Tim and Teddy stare at Arizona with their mouths opened wide, flabbergasted at her treatment of Callie.

"Arizona, that was uncalled for!" Tim immediately lays into his sister seeing the look on the brunette's face.

"Oh, shut up." She spits back furiously. She knows that she lashed out at the wrong person but her anger and feelings of betrayal are raging, ripping through her so harshly that she is unable to focus on any other emotion. "You aren't one to talk 'Mr. it's none of your business'."

"The difference being that even when I did say that to Teddy, she can confirm that it wasn't in that tone or in that manner!" He retorts angrily. "Callie is innocent in this, she didn't deserve you speaking to her like that."

"Tim, it's alright." Callie whispers as she's finally found her words. "She's made it very clear where I stand. If you will excuse me, I have some calls I need to make. You are more than welcome to stay and finish your dinner but I'm no longer hungry."

Seeing the lifeless look in Callie's demeanor as she walks away Teddy turns to Arizona once the office door has been closed and harshly whispers. "You swore to Mark and me earlier TODAY that you wouldn't hurt her! Just today, Arizona. I may not agree with your brother in not telling me what caused this reaction but in the end, I trust Tim. I trust in the fact that he wouldn't do this without a good reason. I truly regret even mentioning this to you. We're done here." She turns to face her fiancée. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Tim looks at his still angry sister and sadly shakes his head as he follows his future wife out of the dining room. Reaching the living room where their coats are he stops Teddy.

"I'm going to go and check on Callie." He whispers to her. "Do you want to wait here or go down in the car?"

"Maybe ... maybe I should be the one to go and check on her Tim." Teddy replies thoughtfully. "After all, I've known her longer."

"No, let me do it. I can better explain this to her, Teddy."

Darting her eyes over to the dining room where Arizona is still standing stock still Teddy nods. "Alright, I'll just wait for you in the car. I don't want to be anywhere near her right now. I don't know what crawled up your sister's ass, Tim but that was not something I expected from her! I trusted her! You can tell her when she pulls her head out of her ass that I will in NO way help her apologize to Callie."

"I understand and I agree. If she wants to repair things with Callie, she will have to do it completely on her own."

Tim heads to the office door and knocks softly. "Callie, it's Tim. Can I come in, please?"

A faint response is heard. "Yes."

Opening the door he finds the author sitting at her desk looking out the windows. He closes the door behind him and makes his way further into the room.

"Callie, I'm sorry that you were dragged into that." He starts to say. "I should have let you leave when you wanted to."

Turning to the blonde man that so resembles the woman she had dared to think she had a chance with and she lets out a deep sigh. "Tim, it's not your fault. Whatever that was, it wasn't solely about you. I'm not saying that I'm accepting the way she spoke to me but I've learned enough to know that there is more than meets the eye here."

Smiling sadly he nods his agreement. "You are very perceptive. Teddy wasn't lying when she told me that." Taking a breath he motions to the sofa asking silently if it's alright that he take a seat. Getting a nod in return he sits down before he continues speaking. "Nick ... he's always been a sore subject for her. They were closer when we were kids than she lets on. Then out of the blue, or as far as she knows, he started to push her away. She's tried many times over the years to reach out and figure out what happened but has always been met with indifference. He doesn't blatantly ignore her but the difference is glaringly obvious."

Before he can continue Callie interrupts him. "Tim, not that I'm not curious but why are you telling me this? Won't this upset her further?"

Giving the brunette a rueful smile Tim nods. "More than likely yes, but given the way she reacted back there, I think that you are owed an explanation. I'm not sure if Arizona told you but she's always known she likes women. She was never attracted to males. At the age of fifteen she came out to me and Nick. A week later with me by her side she told our parents. As I'm sure you know, it's a scary time. To face being what society deems as different and to wonder if your father who is a marine will accept you or throw you out on your ass. What am I saying, you know what that's like. Anyway, after she came out Nick became angry. You see, he'd always had a crush on her and he'd been hoping that once she was a little older, as my father wouldn't have considered letting her date that young be it male or female, that they would start dating. Nick's family was also in the Marine's but sadly his family wasn't as accepting as our family. About a year after Arizona came out and had her first girlfriend, he started making rude comments about her behind her back. Called her all kinds of degrading names. The typical homophobic slander. One day he made the mistake of saying those things around me. Needless to say, it didn't end well for him. But, I knew how much she loved Nick as a brother so I threatened him within an inch of his life to not let her find out what he'd been saying about her. By this time we had moved away and she didn't keep in contact with anyone that would tell her what he'd been saying. Occasionally he will email her a response but that's as far as their conversations go. It never occurred to me that she thought I still kept in contact with him. I never mentioned him, never mentioned talking to him and every time she'd ask me about him I'd give her vague answers. I thought she knew all along that we didn't converse."

He is shocked that he doesn't see surprise on Callie's face as he's telling her the story. Instead it's almost as if she was expecting this.

"Why don't you seem surprised by this?" He asks unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

A small smile beings to form on Callie's lips. "I may have just recently met you, Tim but Teddy has been telling me about you for a long time. I realized fairly quick that for you to have this reaction it had to do with Arizona. Nick being your childhood friend and Arizona being a lesbian ... well it wasn't hard to piece the puzzle together. I'm honestly shocked that she hasn't. Of course, she isn't stupid ... now that she knows you have absolutely no contact with him she will no doubt put two and two together. I'm willing to bet that this isn't the first time you've acted like the protective older brother."

"Well, you don't cease to live up to your reputation, Callie." Tim says with a slight shake of the head. "You are right, she will for sure put this together."

"Tim, you have to remember that she's been dealing with people like him her entire life. She deserves to know the truth. I'm sure it will hurt but I'm pretty sure that on some level she already knows, or if she didn't she does now. The fact that you are keeping it from her is clearly what is hurting her more. You are letting her continue to try and communicate with someone who obviously hasn't changed, even this many years later. You need to give her more credit, Tim. Your sister is a strong woman."

"You are also a strong woman, Callie." Tim says softly holding eye contact with her. "I know you've been through your fair share, yet here you are. Don't sell yourself short."

"Yes, I'm definitely here." Callie replies sullenly turning her gaze back to the windows. "It seems I will always be ... just here."

"Callie, I won't tell you to just forget what Arizona did. That wouldn't be fair and if I'm completely honest if you had done that to her, I would tell her to run for the hills. But I know my sister, this has been long in coming and unfortunately what should have been aimed at me, was aimed at you instead. Just ... keep that in mind. I know that this ... thing for lack of a better phrase ... between the two of you is new and you've only been on one date but remember people do make mistakes. I firmly believe that this was a mistake for her. One that she will learn from and never repeat. Now, it might take a few days for her to pull her head out of her ass and apologize but she will do it."

"Tim, if it were only that simple." Callie whispers not realizing that she'd said it aloud.

"I'm not saying that it's simple. You need to let Arizona know how this made you feel, especially given your past but it doesn't mean that it has to be the end of whatever is brewing for the two of you. It can either make you stronger or it can cause the end. The choice is left to the both of you."

Turning to look back at Tim, Callie drops her head down after making eye contact. "Don't you see? I made it worse. Had anyone else, anyone, tried to calm her down, her reaction would have been different. This is the effect I have on people. I bring out the worst in them. If we were to continue this ... this ... this thing ... I would only end up ruining her. Not intentionally but that's what would happen. Maybe it's best that it happens now before either of us become more invested."

Left stunned Tim is staring at the top of Callie's head trying to fathom the words that came out of her mouth. "That is ... that's just ludicrous! You don't bring out the worst in people. This wasn't a reaction because of you. This was a reaction brewing for almost twenty years. You were just caught in the cross hairs. Do you realize that since that ex of her's left her I haven't seen her smile like she has since she met you? Callie, you have brought joy back into her life. Sure, this is a bump in the road, but that's all that it has to be. Again, I'm not saying to just act as if nothing happened, that wouldn't be healthy for either of you but it can be overcome."

Chancing a look up Callie's gaze finds his. "I don't know. Right now, I just don't know. This ... was complicated enough without this happening. Maybe once I've had time to process what's happened I will feel different but right now I just don't know."

"All I ask is that you give her a chance to apologize when she's ready. Even if you decide this doesn't go any further. It will help both of you."

"That I can promise to do, Tim."

"Alright, I'm going to head out now, Teddy is waiting for me in the car. She's ... well lets just say that Arizona has more than one person to do some groveling to. If you ever need to talk, not just about Arizona but other things, I'm here as a friend. No judgements. When I came back from Iraq, I found it very difficult to assimilate back into normal life. I suffered from PTSD on top of all the medical issues I had."

"Thank you, Tim, I appreciate that. Tell Teddy I'm sorry that dinner was cut short, if she wants to stop by tomorrow I will have some tiramisu waiting for her. I know it's her favorite."

"I'm sure she'll be over right after work to pick it up. Have a good night, Callie."

Walking out of the office and closing the door behind Tim looks around for his sister but doesn't see her anywhere. The dining room and kitchen have been cleaned but she's nowhere to be seen. Deciding to leave well enough alone for now he makes his way to the lift.

* * *

 

After Tim left, Callie sat in her chair pondering the conversation they'd had. Taking a breath she turns to her desk and pulls out the letter she'd received earlier in the day.

_"Well, if ever there was a sign, I'd say that this evening was as clear as it gets."_

_"She had a bad night, Callie. Everyone has those kinds of days. You heard what Tim said. Just give her a minute to wrap her mind around this. You said it yourself, she isn't stupid. I'm sure her mind was working all the while putting things together as you guys were talking."_

_"I understand that. But, this is the perfect way for her to get out of this. Get her out of harms way. Besides, who's to say this isn't how she reacts anytime that she gets angry. I won't allow myself to go from one bad relationship to another. I'd rather be alone than have to suffer through that again."_

_"That is hardly fair! You've seen her angry all of one time and it's in reference to a childhood hurt and you're judging her?"_

_"I'm not judging her. I'm simply making an observation. If I were wearing those shoes tonight, I'm sure I would have reacted in much the same way but I just can't risk it. Either way, this is where it would end up anyway. At least this way she doesn't get hurt. Better me than her."_

_"You DON'T know that it would end up here. You don't even know that it would end! She is the best thing that's happened to you in your entire life and you're willing to so easily give it up? Maybe, you don't deserve her after all."_

_"You're only proving my point here. I don't deserve her. She has enough on her plate and I don't need to add to it. She'll be happier and better off without me in her life."_

_"You promised Tim that you'd give her the chance to apologize."_

_"I've already forgiven her, ergo of course I will give her the chance. She doesn't have to be staying her to get that chance."_

Staring at the letter for a few moments longer the author finally raises up out of her chair and makes her way towards the kitchen to clean up after dinner only to find it's already been taken care of.

* * *

 

**The next morning**

Arizona wakes up from a fitful night of sleep. The little sleep she was able to get wasn't much and she's as tired if not more so then when she fell asleep. She's still angry that Callie took sides against her but realizes that she took it too far the previous night with her words and actions. That hollow, blank stare that met her gaze after she'd uttered those hurtful words will forever be burned into her memory. The fact that she was the cause of it was the biggest reason to her lack of sleep. Sure, she was upset that Tim was keeping a secret, and about Nick no less but like Teddy, she knows that he has his reasons.

_"I just need to let this go. When and if ever Tim is ready he will confirm what I already suspect. Until then I just need to not push him. It can't be easy to tell me that our best friend as kids was a homophobe. Who knows what all he said that caused Tim to be this angry."_

_"Ya think? Took you long enough to pull your head out of your ass! You've known this for years! Everyone thinks you still talk to Nick but he's already told you that he has no space for you in his life! If you were so innocent you would have told Tim that little tidbit last night. You aren't exactly squeaky clean here either! Not to mention what you said to Callie! You're lucky if she ever speaks to you again! Way to prove that you are different from Erica!"_

_"Didn't you guilt trip me enough last night? I fully understand that I fucked up royally last night, not just with Tim but with Callie. Tim will forgive me, maybe not so quickly when I tell him the truth but he will eventually. Callie is under no obligation to forgive me or give me another chance!"_

_"You're forgetting Teddy. I'm surprised she allowed you to stay under the same roof as Callie last night. And if she told Mark what happened ... well you can just kiss your second chance goodbye! He will never let you anywhere near Callie again! And frankly, I don't blame him."_

_"What a great start to my day! I just need to come up with a plan to fix this. Surely it doesn't spell doom."_

_"I don't know ... I wouldn't be so sure."_

Groaning audibly the surgeon makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Deciding the best way to begin her groveling is with a nice full breakfast for Callie. She'd taken over the breakfast duties after the first week and hadn't allowed Arizona anywhere near her kitchen after the donuts fiasco.

Walking past Callie's door she doesn't hear the telltale signs of the brunette going about her morning routine. Assuming the author is already up and going about her day she quickly makes her way downstairs into the kitchen but doesn't find her there. The only sign that the morning has started in the house is the auto brew coffee.

Noticing that the office door is slightly ajar which is unusual, she walks over and pushes the door open, stepping into the room. The desk lamp is lite but the brunette is still missing. Taking a second to look around the surgeon notices a letter that looks oddly familiar on top of the desk. Walking towards the desk she reaches out to take the letter and begins to read it.

A slew of emotions overtake Arizona as she stands stalk still in the privacy of the office. Anger, sadness, hurt, shock, and fear course through her body unbridled causing her knees to begin shaking and her fingers to clench the paper they are holding tighter, wrinkling it. Hearing the telltale sound of the lift chime she slowly makes her way into the living room still holding the letter in her hand.

Assuming that it's Teddy coming to reign down thunder she speaks without looking up. "Before you say anything, I have to show you something." As she finishes, her eyes dart up to see Callie, not Teddy, standing before her. The look in her eyes is void of any emotions.

"We need to talk." She says quietly.

"What the hell is this?" Arizona yells unable to hold onto her temper. "When did you get this letter?" She doesn't mean to yell at the brunette but the sheer fear of something happening to her again is causing the surgeon to lose control.

"Yesterday." Is the one word reply.

"Were you even going to tell me about this?" Arizona yells again. "Or was this another thing you were going to hide from me? It's not enough that you side with my brother and Teddy against me but now you're lying to me?"

"That letter is none of your damned business, so stay the hell out of it; to use your precise words." Callie replies so quietly Arizona almost, almost doesn't hear her.

Those words being repeated back to her mollifies the blonde's anger with a dousing of ice cold water running through her veins. She'd known that she had made a mistake. She just hadn't realized the magnitude of that mistake until this very second. Those glorious eyes that just days before had shown with the spark of life, of adoration, of new hope, were now barren and vacant. Callie looked utterly decimated and obliterated. Whatever fight she had found within herself was now dissipated and in it's wake there was only resignation.

"Calliope ..." Arizona tries to speak.

"Don't." Callie cuts her off rapidly. "Don't call me that."

"Please, just talk to me." Arizona tries again choosing not to address her by name.

"There's nothing left to discuss. I want to thank you for taking the time to help me and staying here with me these last weeks, but I think that it's time you head back to your life. I'm no longer in need of assistance and I believe that I've taken advantage of your kindness for too long. I will be leaving for some time today. You can pack your belongings while I'm gone."

"Hold on a minute." Arizona gasps. "You're still on crutches. You have another two weeks until your cast is removed. How do you purpose to get around this place?"

"You no longer need to concern yourself with that, Dr. Robbins." Callie replies icily. "I've made other arrangements for the time being."

"When did I become Dr. Robbins?" The surgeon asks in a desperate whisper trying to force time into standing still long enough to find a solution.

"I made a mistake." Callie says in the same eerily quiet voice. There is no emotion to her words. No inflections in her tone. It almost sounds as if the dead were speaking. "I shouldn't have pursued anything with you. It's quite obvious that it won't work. I want to apologize for my actions and my lack of self control. If there is anything that I can ever do for you, Dr. Robbins, please reach out to Megan and she will give you any assistance necessary."

"Callie, please, don't ... don't do this." Arizona whispers as she drops onto the sofa staring unbelieving at the woman in front of her. The letter slipping from her grasp and slowly falling to the floor. "I ... I made a mistake, Callie. I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you last night and ... and just now. I'm sorry! It was wrong and uncalled for. Please, forgive me."

"Dr. Robbins, there is nothing to forgive and it's already done. Once again, thank you for your kindness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of Parallax: the apparent displacement of an observed object due to a change in the position of the observer. 
> 
> I just felt that Callie would have found the perfect nickname for Tim and it seemed to fit perfectly. Just thought I'd share that little tid bit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Next installment is ready to go! Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

_Previously ..._

_"I made a mistake." Callie says in the same eerily quiet voice. There is no emotion to her words. No inflections in her tone. It almost sounds as if the dead were speaking. "I shouldn't have pursued anything with you. It's quite obvious that it won't work. I want to apologize for my actions and my lack of self control. If there is anything that I can ever do for you, Dr. Robbins, please reach out to Megan and she will give you any assistance necessary."_

_"Callie, please, don't ... don't do this." Arizona whispers as she drops onto the sofa staring unbelieving at the woman in front of her. The letter slipping from her grasp and slowly falling to the floor. "I ... I made a mistake, Callie. I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you last night and ... and just now. I'm sorry! It was wrong and uncalled for. Please, forgive me."_

_"Dr. Robbins, there is nothing to forgive and it's already done. Once again, thank you for your kindness.”_

* * *

 

“No, No!” Arizona says with more determination as she stands up to face her mistake head on. She knows that the gravity of the situation is dire and absolutely refuses to simply walk away. “Calliope, I know what happened last night was entirely my fault. I fully realize the manner in which I spoke and acted was no better than that of a petulant child. I promised you when I made mistakes that I would fix them, that I would own them and change. Please, give me the chance to explain and show you that I’m not normally like this.” She takes a step closer to the author as she whispers her plea again. “Please. Nothing is done, I am still here. I won’t just walk away, I won’t just give up when I can see our potential!”

Taking a step back from the surgeon Callie closes her eyes and lets go of the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She’d spent the entire night convincing herself that this was the only way to get Arizona out of harm’s way. This was the only way to protect the blonde from her own internal demons and from the war zone her life seemed to be at the moment. In the wee morning hours as the sun’s rays began to filter through the clouds on the eastern horizon and the day took it’s first breath, she’d managed to harden her resolve and put away her need for the blonde. She promised herself that no matter what took place she wouldn’t allow for any danger to reach out and snare Arizona. Seeing the anguish in the cerulean eyes, her resolve began to slowly disintegrate. Once vibrant eyes full of life were now dulled by despairing anguish. In them she could see the tethers of absolute fear, mournful longing, and sheer panic. She had to distance herself quickly otherwise she knew that she’d cave.

“Arizona.” The brunette breathes out with her eyes still closed, not wanting to see the pain she was about to inflict. “I understand what happened last night. The decision I have come to isn’t because of that.”

“What do you mean? How can you possibly understand last night?”

Realizing that this won’t end as quickly as she’d hoped, Callie motions for Arizona to take seat on the sofa again as she makes her way to the opposite one.

“Tim talked to me last night. Although, he may not have realized that you were already piecing together what happened between him and Nick, but I did. Please correct me if I’m wrong but here’s what I saw, you and Nick had a falling out years ago. You never told anyone about it because you didn’t want to be the cause of strife between Tim and what you thought was his best friend. Although I’m not sure how or when, but Nick told you how he felt about your coming out. Last night you had to not only find out that you have suffered in silence, but once again you have caused someone grief and heartache because people can’t understand that this isn’t a choice. This isn’t something you can control. You were ashamed that Tim knew the truth. You quite possibly even hoped that if Nick came to this wedding he would see reason and things would change. Am I close?”

“How ... how did you know?”

Callie lets out a soft bitter laugh. “You aren’t the only one that came out when she was young. And you most definitely aren’t the only one that’s had to deal with homophobic people. It was easy to figure out once Tim refused to tell you what happened. Then when I saw your reaction and saw your wheels spinning I understood that all this time you thought Tim didn’t know. Your reaction wasn’t to me, or even to Tim’s refusal to speak about it. It was the anger that you haven’t been able to express towards someone you once considered a friend and a brother. Someone who you used to confide in. Someone you trusted most and came out to first. Tim told me that you told them together and they were the first people you actually said the words out loud to. I understand that pain. Albeit, it was a little different for me, but I still understand it better than Tim ever could. Which, I’m guessing is exactly why you never told him. It’s not a pain that he can understand as he’s never had to go through it. Sure, he’s had to listen to other people degrade his sister and I’m sure that hurt, but it doesn’t evoke the same feelings in him that it does in you.”

“Did he tell you when it happened or what happened?”

“No, he was very vague on his details and I didn’t press for them. I didn’t need to hear them. I’ve heard them all before at one point or another in my life. I did tell him that he needs to give you more credit and that he needs to talk to you, that you have already put the pieces together and that it was what was hurting you more. What I don’t understand is why he just didn’t tell Teddy the truth.”

“He knows how she will react. She can be fiercely protective of people she cares about. He didn’t feel the need to taint her image of him because he thought that I didn’t know. He knew that Teddy would be furious and it wouldn’t change anything.”

“Yes, I suppose that does make sense. I know that Mark had to restrain her several times when it came to Erica.”

“Calliope, you might have figured out what caused the reaction that I had but it doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“I never said that it did. I simply said that having been in those shoes myself, I can understand it.”

“I’m not that person. I have honestly forgiven him for what he’s said about me. I just didn’t know that he put Tim through that. Tim would have done anything for Nick. I can promise you that I won’t make the same mistake again. I’ve never spoken to anyone like that before and I won’t ever do it again.”

“You can’t be so sure of that, Arizona. We are only human. We make mistakes and I fully understand that’s what happened last night.”

“On the contrary, I can be sure of the fact that I will never speak to you in that tone again. I can’t begin to imagine what sort of memories I dredged up last night for you.”

Callie gives her a sad smile. “That wasn’t your intention.”

Sighing heavily the blonde replies. “No, it definitely wasn’t but it doesn’t change how badly I feel about it. I am so sorry. I will apologize every day if I have to. If it helps you see that I am not like Erica.”

“Oh, Arizona, I know you aren’t anything like Erica. Don’t ever think that. Please, don’t. She could never hold a candle to you. I forgave you last night. You don’t need to apologize anymore. Well, at least not to me. I’m going to tell you the same thing I told your brother. Give him more credit. Speak to him about this. You owe each other that much. You’ve both carried the weight around for years and the only person that it benefits is Nick. Not you, and not Tim.”

“Thank you, Calliope. Thank you. I thought for sure you’d never want me anywhere near you again after the way I spoke.”

“How can I hold something like that against you when I understand what you were experiencing in that moment? Hell, I would have lashed out too. It was in a way like taking a breath for the first time in a long time. You’re the first person in years to not censure their anger around me and not walk on egg shells. People expressing their feelings won’t send me cowering in the corner. But, Teddy and Mark seem to think that it will.” Callie looks down at her phone and sees the time. “Listen, I really do need to get going. Thank you for apologizing even if it wasn’t necessary, that shows me what kind of person you really are. I doubt I’ll be back before you leave, so again, thank you for everything that you have done for me.”

“Wait ... what do you mean?”

“What do I mean about ...?”

“Are ... are you still asking me to leave?” Arizona asks with tears beginning to swim in her eyes. She’d thought they were working things out, that they would be able to move past this.

Unable to hold the tearful gaze Callie looks away. “Yes, I am.”

“But ... I thought ... Callie why?” Arizona whispers out barely able to contain the hysterical cry that wants to tumble out from her lips.

“Arizona, I told you earlier. I made a mistake. You didn’t do anything wrong. This isn’t about you.”

“What do you mean you made a mistake? A mistake about what?”

Callie’s eyes flicker to the forgotten letter on the ground. “I just made a mistake and it’s one that I need to correct. I can’t afford not to.”

Arizona follows her gaze to the letter as she speaks. Suddenly the light in the room brightens as understanding dawns over the blonde. Everything becomes crystal clear as the words hurl themselves off the paper. Eyes jumping back to Callie who is now standing with her back to Arizona. The panic that had overtaken her heart is slowly turning to a low burning anger. Not towards the brunette but towards the person that has thrown a grenade in her life.

**“I don’t care who I have to go through to kill you!”**

“Calliope ...” She cries out as she stands up and without thinking grabs hold of the brunette’s elbow. “What did you do? What did you mean when you said it’s already done? Where are you going?”

The author feeling the hand on her elbow freezes mid step. “Please, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” She whispers without turning around.

“I already told you that I’m not letting this go. Just tell me where you are going or I will just follow you.”

“I’m going to the hospital to see if they can remove the cast and give me a boot.”

“When did this happen?”

“I called Dr. Bailey earlier this morning. I asked her if we could do some scans to see if it was possible to use a boot for the last two weeks instead of keeping the cast.”

Noticing that Callie hasn’t moved a single muscle since she took her elbow, Arizona takes a step closer before speaking. “Calliope, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. Please, sit down and let’s finish this conversation.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Arizona.” Callie whispers but still unwilling to move.

“Then why won’t you turn around to look at me?”

“Arizona, please. Just let go.”

“That isn’t going to happen. You have two choices. Either you sit here and tell me what is going on or I will follow you around and I will pester you nonstop. I can be very stubborn when I want to be, Calliope.”

Slowly turning around Callie keeps her eyes trained away from Arizona’s face not trusting her own resolve. “There’s nothing left to discuss.”

“You aren’t the only one that can use deductive reasoning, Calliope. If you’re telling me that your decision to ask me to leave doesn’t have to do with my colossal mistake last night, it can only mean one thing. You are under the impression that I’m no longer safe staying with you. I want to know why you think that.”

Huffing and throwing herself back down on the sofa Callie shakes her head. “Arizona, you read the letter, you saw it with your own eyes.”

“I wasn’t threatened!” Arizona exclaims throwing her hands in the air in utter exasperation. “They were threatening YOU! Tell me, were you planning on telling me about the letter at any point?”

Closing her eyes Callie replies in a small whisper. “Originally, yes I was going to tell you.”

“I see. And I’m to understand that after last night’s events at dinner the idea came to you that it was best to use that as an excuse to push me away.”

“I’m not pushing you away. I made a mistake allowing you to get involved with me. You need to stay away from me. As far away as possible.”

“Callie, you promised me that you wouldn’t run away. Are you already breaking that promise to me?”

“I’m not running away. I’m asking you to do yourself a favor and put distance between us.”

“You’re wrong. You are running away and you are giving power to this person over your life. Do you remember what you asked me to do on the train?”

Callie takes a moment to think but ends up shaking her head no.

“You asked me not to let you go. Well, I’m not going to let you run and I’m not going to let you go. I refuse to leave. How did you get that letter anyway? I thought they were screening your mail.”

“It came in the package from Megan’s office. It was behind the cover art for the book.”

“WHAT?! Arizona yells “How the hell is that possible?”

Sinking further into the sofa Callie looks over at Arizona. “I have no idea. I just know the package was sealed and I pulled out the cover art and behind it was the letter.”

“You don’t think ... Megan?” The blonde can’t finish her thought as her mind runs away from her. “Did you call Officer Bristol or have Ivan give them a call?”

At that Callie turns away from Arizona and nervously scratches her head.

“Calliope, you DID tell them about this letter, didn’t you?”

“I ... well ...” The brunette stutters unable to bring herself to answer.

“You have to be kidding me!” Arizona yells again. “Calliope, I can’t believe you! We are going to call Ivan down right now! This cannot wait any longer!”

“Umm ... about Ivan ...” The author starts to whisper. “It won’t do you any good to call him. We need to call Officer Bristol directly.”

The blonde’s eyes widen as she hears the tiny whisper. “Tell me, for the love of God, tell me you didn’t do what I’m thinking you did!”

“That depends on what you think I did.” Callie says quietly still unable to meet the surgeon’s penetrating gaze.

“I’m hoping that you didn’t fire your security detail! However, given the look on your face, Calliope, I have a strong feeling that I am correct in my assumption.”

“There’s a strong possibility that you are in fact correct.”

“That’s where you were coming back from wasn’t it? Earlier when I came out of the office?”

“Yes.” The brunette says having the decency to look ashamed.

“Unbelievable! You are unbelievable! There’s a real threat on your life and you FIRE YOUR SECURITY! Calliope, what kind of sense does that MAKE? Call Ivan RIGHT NOW and make sure he doesn’t leave. You are NOT firing them. Do you understand me?”

“It’s already done, Arizona.”

“NO! Callie, you either get him on the phone or I will call everyone! Mark, Megan and even Teddy who I’m sure is still pissed at me but I promise I will let her chew my ass out if it means you keep them here!”

Suddenly the lift chimes and the doors open to loud arguing. Megan, Mark, Teddy, and Ivan make their way into the apartment arguing loudly not noticing the two women staring at them. Clearing her throat Callie raises her eyebrows.

“What are you all doing at my house unannounced?”

“Megan got a call from Ivan stating that you fired them this morning!” Mark snaps at her and glaring at Arizona.

 _“Well, he’s definitely heard about last night.”_ Arizona thinks as she shies away from his intense glare.

“Yes, I did tell him their services are no longer needed.” Callie answers still looking between the group of newcomers.

“Callie, tell them what’s happened and you tell them right now.” Arizona angrily snaps bending over to grab the letter off the floor. “You might as well show them since they’re all here.”

“Arizona ...” Callie starts but gets interrupted by Megan.

“What’s that?” The publicist asks.

“It’s another threat letter.” Arizona answers not waiting for Callie to say anything. “She received it yesterday. In the SAME PACKAGE sent over from YOUR office! Care to explain how that happened?”

Megan stares at the letter with widen eyes and a slackened jaw. Mark is glaring at Callie now and Teddy has her head in her hands muttering something unintelligible.

“Miss Torres, firing us now is not the smartest move you could make!” Ivan says taking the letter from Arizona’s hands and dialing a number on his cell phone immediately.

“Megan, how the hell did a letter from her stalker come to her from your office?” Mark asks his gaze still on his best friend who has kept quiet thus far.

“Mark, I don’t know. I handed that envelope to my secretary myself!” Megan finally gathers herself enough to speak. “I will have security immediately start going through the tapes to figure out who had the envelope last.”

“Arizona, we can handle this.” Teddy says coldly. “You are welcome to leave.”

“Hold on a second there Teddy.” Callie says turning to the taller blonde. “Who do you think you are telling her to leave?”

“Callie, not now.” Teddy replies shaking her head. “We will discuss this later.”

“I’m sorry, is your name on the lease to this apartment?” Callie says getting angry. “NO! This is MY HOUSE! My God, none of you can come in here and start giving commands. If I want Arizona gone I will deal with it myself.”

“If you think we are allowing her to stay here with you, Callie, you are just as delusional as Arizona is.” Mark says.

“Allowing her to stay?” Callie asks flabbergasted and turning a shad of deep red. “Mark, you are my best friend but you are NOT my father nor are you my spouse. This isn’t anyone’s decision except my own. I would highly recommend you know your place right now.”

“Callie, I was filled in on what happened last night.” Mark replies now looking back at Arizona. “I won’t stand for her coming in here and treating you like that!”

“What the hell is the difference in what happened last night and what you’re doing right now, Mark?” Callie asks raising an eyebrow at him.

“The difference is that I have your best interest at heart.” Mark snaps. “She was just being a bitch when you were only trying to help.”

A loud crack rips through the apartment as Callie reaches out smacking Mark. “Don’t you dare speak about her in that manner. You weren’t here and you have NO idea what happened. Call her that again and you won’t be allowed to step foot in my house again.” The brunette turns to Teddy. “And you, if I wanted Mark involved in this I would have told him myself. I understand you are upset with Arizona but that’s between the two of you. Whatever happened between me and Arizona is just between the two of us. Are we clear?”

“No, Callie we aren’t clear.” Teddy angrily answers beginning to pace. “She might have been my friend longer but I won’t allow her to treat you the same way that everyone else in your life has. Not on my watch.”

“Enough!” Callie yells. “Arizona and I already talked about what happened and dealt with it. Don’t presume to understand something you know nothing about. She yelled ... have you never yelled at Tim? I’m a big girl! I can handle complex emotions!”

“Callie, stop.” Arizona says coming up and laying her hand on the brunette’s arm. “They’re just worried about you and rightly so. I deserve what they’ve said. They are also even more worried considering they just found out that you fired Ivan especially after receiving another threat letter. Everyone’s emotions are high right now. Just try and stay calm.”

“No, Arizona.” Callie answers taking her hand softly. “They can’t judge what they don’t understand. It’s also none of their business. Our relationship, whatever it is right now, is our business, not theirs. They can’t tell me that they’ve never yelled at someone they’ve dated. People have arguments. That doesn’t make you anything like Erica. I’ve already told you this. Like I said earlier, I don’t necessarily appreciate the tone in which you spoke but I completely understand given the circumstance. We cleared that up already. They don’t get to come in my home and start to order me around like I’m their child. I am an adult, fully capable of making my own decisions.”

Turning to Megan, Callie finally addresses her. “I’d like to figure out what happened and how that letter came from your office. Will you please go and find out what happened and call me once you have some answers?”

“Of course.” Megan says nodding and coming closer. “Callie, you have to know that I had nothing to do with this.”

Callie nods and gives her publicist a hug. “I know Megan. You would have to be pretty stupid to do this. Don’t worry about it. I never thought for a second you had anything to do with this. Just find some answers so we can all breathe easy again.”

“Callie, please listen to reason and don’t fire Ivan and his crew.” Megan begs. “They need to be here more than ever now.”

“Fine.” Callie concedes with a single nod. “I won’t fire them.”

“Thank you, I’ll give you a call later.” Megan says as she makes her way towards the lift.

“Arizona, would you mind giving me a moment with Mark and Teddy?” Callie asks turning back to the shorter blonde standing next to her. “I think that we need to have a little discussion.”

“Sure, I’ll go see what Officer Bristol told Ivan.” She replies as she squeezes Callie’s hand that’s still holding hers. Leaning over she gives her a soft kiss on the cheek before making her way to the brunette’s office where Ivan went to take the call.

“Callie.” Mark and Teddy say at the same time once the door is closed.

“NO, you two are going to listen to me for a change.” The brunette says glaring at them. “Sit down. I appreciate how much the two of you have supported me over the last four years. I can’t thank you enough for being there for me. But that doesn’t give you guys the right to come here and speak to people that are MY GUESTS the way that you have this morning. If either of you think I would allow anyone else to treat me in any manner close to that of Erica or my parents, than neither of you are giving me ANY credit and I find that quite offensive. Mark, you don’t know Arizona that well but either way you were NOT here and don’t have all the details. I’ve seen you when you’re angry and I’ve seen you when you lash out. I really don’t think you have any room here to point fingers at her. Teddy, you’ve known Arizona a long time and claim she’s your best friend. How can you possibly give her so little credit. Have you ever seen her react in such a manner?” Getting a head shake no she continues. “Then you should easily know that there is more to the circumstance than you are aware of and you shouldn’t be so hard on her. Yes, it doesn’t excuse her actions but that is for HER and ME to work out. Not for you to come in and try to dictate. I appreciate your loyalty and being so protective but I assure you that in this instance it’s not needed. Please, don’t make her feel any worse than she already does.”

“I’m sorry, Callie.” Teddy says quietly. “You’re right. I’m glad that you guys have talked.”

“I’ll apologize to her.” Mark follows. “I was harsh and it was uncalled for.”

“Thank you.” Callie answers nodding. “Don’t let this happen again guys. I promise that I won’t be so understanding.”

“That doesn’t solve the problem of you firing Ivan after receiving that letter.” Mark says giving her a serious look, not backing down.

“Mark, I can’t handle being the reason that people are in danger.” Callie answers distraught. “What if something happens to one of them? How am I supposed to live with that?”

“Callie, they are here to keep things from happening.” Teddy joins in. “But they can’t do their job if you keep things like this from them! You should have called Ivan yesterday the second you saw that letter! I have to ask, how did Arizona find out about it?”

“She came downstairs while I was upstairs talking to Ivan and went into my office and found it on my desk.” Callie replies. “I was going to tell them, I really was but then last night happened and I just wanted to wait until I got Arizona out of any danger.”

“What do you mean?” Mark asks now confused as she had just fought them about having Arizona leave.

Sighing heavily she shakes her head. “I want to head to the hospital today to have Bailey run some scans to see if they can give me a boot and remove the cast for these last two weeks. That way I don’t need the crutches. Before we had our conversation I told her that I no longer needed her to stay with me and she could go back home.”

“Then in that case either Teddy or I will stay with you.” Mark says. “You aren’t going to be alone until you are completely healed.”

“No, Mark. No one is going to be staying with me. You didn’t get to read the letter but I don’t want anyone here in case they try something. I’d much rather it be me then have someone get hurt and have that on my conscious.”

“Callie, it’s not your fault.” Teddy tries to reason with her. “You didn’t ask for this. You aren’t making these threats. Please, don’t push us away. I know how frightening this must be but you have people in your corner.”

“Teddy, I understand that.” The brunette argues back. “I’m not pushing anyone away, I just want you guys to keep your distance until this thing is resolved. I’ve already agreed to keep Ivan and his team on hand. There is no need to endanger yourselves over this.”

“Well, if I know Arizona, she’s not going to agree to leave.” Teddy says shrugging. “Especially now. And frankly, I don’t want you alone. I’d feel much more comfortable with someone here. How do we know you won’t keep something like this from us again? How can we trust you to take care of yourself after the stunt you just pulled?”

“Jesus, it’s not like I was going to stand on the street corner with a sign around my neck that said come and get me.” Callie retorts. “I’m not looking for this to end with me dead, Teddy. I just want to be as careful as possible, which includes keeping my friends and family safe.”

“Callie, if we don’t give them the chance to get to you, they can’t get to us either.” Mark tries a different approach. “You need to stop worrying about us. This isn’t about someone coming after any of us. Let us be here for you, please. Do you honestly think that any of us will be stress free not knowing what is going on with you? Not able to check on you ourselves? You were literally just run over by a car, Callie.”

“Alright, alright.” Callie finally concedes. “Let’s see what Megan finds out at the office and we can go from there.”

“Thank you.” Teddy and Mark say together both taking a breath of relief.

“We both need to get back to the hospital.” Mark says standing up and leaning over to give Callie a hug. “Please give us a call as soon as you hear anything. Don’t keep us wondering.”

“I promise, as soon as I know anything I will let you know.” Callie replies returning the hugs from both of her friends. “Please guys, go easy on Arizona. She wasn’t aiming to hurt me, she just was hit with this head on and lashed out. Any of us would have reacted the same way.”

“As long as she doesn’t make a habit of it we will be just fine.” Mark answers.

Sitting back on the sofa Callie leans back and closes her eyes. It’s been a long couple of days and she’s going on no sleep and still has to deal with Officer Bristol no doubt wanting to ask her some questions.

The office door opens a few minutes later and Arizona steps out to find Callie asleep on the sofa. Taking a few moments to just watch the peaceful woman sleep.

 _“You almost lost her because you lost your mind over something stupid!”_ Arizona’s thoughts run along as she continues watching the sleeping brunette after covering her with a blanket. She sits down next to Callie and reachers over to gently push her hair out of her face. The gentle touch causes the brunette to slowly wake up, her eyes fluttering open.

“Mmm ...” Callie murmurs half awake. “What’re you doing, Dimples?”

“Enjoying the view.” The blonde smiles sweetly, winking.

“Ya, ya ... such a sweet talker.”

“I’m serious. I could sit here and watch you all day.”

The brunette’s gaze slowly wonders down to pale pink lips and then flicker back up quickly. “Arizona.” Callie starts to speak softly.

“Don’t.” The surgeon interrupts her by placing her finger over the plush ruby lips. “I know that tone. Please, don’t.”

“We can’t do this.” Callie says gently removing the pale hand from her face. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why? Tell me why we can’t? What is stopping us?”

“Seriously? You have to ask why? Arizona, someone is sending me threatening messages. They’ve threatened that they will go through ANYONE that gets in their way. I was RUN OVER by some psychopath. I’m so damaged I don’t have a social life. You want things in life that I can’t give you. More importantly, you deserve someone much better than me. I ... I’m not good enough for you.”

“That’s enough. Let me stop you right there, Calliope. How could you possibly think you aren’t good enough? Why? Because you have scars from your past? Here’s a new flash, we all have scars from our past. I’m not asking you to marry me. I mean, maybe eventually but Calliope, we’ve been on ONE date. Stop worrying about the future. We will cross those bridges WHEN we come to them. Until then, we get to know each other. As far as your stalker ... well, we are doing something about that. It won’t always be like this.”

“It’s not that simple, Arizona.”

“But it is! We take it one day at a time! Calliope, there is nothing that you can say that will convince me otherwise.”

Reaching out Callie gently caresses a pale cheek. Running her thumb over the cheekbone. “How can you be so sure?”

“How can I not be? Have you seen you?” Arizona chuckles softly leaning into the hand on her cheek.

“Arizona, are you sure about this?”

“Have I given you reason to think I have doubts?”

“No ... no you haven’t.”

“Then I’d say you should know how sure I am about this. But there are some things we do need to talk about.”

“Like?”

“Callie, you can’t ever hide something like that letter again. No more finding reasons to run away. It’s not an option.”

“I promise. No more hiding.”

Unable to keep the smile off her face Arizona leans in closing the distance between their lips. A slow magical dance that is perfected each and every time that their lips meet. Their mouths open simultaneously allowing their tongues to join in their dance. The angst and sorrow from the previous day forgotten in the bliss and joy they feel for each other in this moment. Pulling back to catch her breath Callie smiles gazing deep into the ocean blue eyes before her.

“I could get used to that.” She says quietly.

“And you should.” Arizona smiles at her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes, thank you so much Officer Bristol.” Ivan is heard saying as he steps out of the office ending the phone call. “Miss Torres, Dr. Robbins.” He says walking up to the sofas and sitting across from them. The man is completely unfazed by the fact that the two women are holding each other. “Office Bristol is going to head over to Megan’s office immediately. He said that they were wondering when the next letter would arrive and the fact that it came from Megan’s office will help them narrow down the search of who is behind these letters. Miss Torres, I know that we spoke earlier today and you stated our services were no longer needed but I would like to ask you to reconsider your decision. You cannot take these threats lightly. This person has more access to your life than we previously thought and Bristol agrees with me that we should stay on staff. I understand your concerns but I assure you that we aren’t in danger. This is what we do. Our job is to protect you. Please, for your safety reconsider.”

Turning to face the man fully but not releasing Arizona’s hand from her own Callie nods. “Ivan, first and foremost I would like to apologize for my actions earlier today.”

Shaking his head no he answers. “There is no need for you to apologize. You are under a lot of stress right now, and I can understand how this would be overwhelming for you.”

“Thank you for being so kind, Ivan. I would like to retain your services but I would like to ask you to bring a few more men on staff.”

Shocked both Ivan and Arizona look at Callie with slacked jaws. “I can do that but I would like to ask why you are requesting more guards.” Ivan says.

“In the event that Arizona leaves to go to work and I remain here I would like for guards to accompany her as well. I would like for them to be able to stay with her the entire time she is away. She has obviously been seen with me and I don’t want to take the risk that this person has any chance to harm her in any way.”

“I’m actually very glad that you brought that up, Callie.” Ivan smiles at her. “It’s very clear that this person has been watching you and we have no way of knowing if it’s just one person or if they have help.”

“Is that really necessary?” Arizona asks looking between the two. “They don’t even know who I am.”

“They may not know who you are but then again maybe they do.” Ivan replies looking serious. “No one was supposed to know about your location when you went to Timber Creek and yet they were able to follow you even though you were alone on the train. I would recommend that we are overly cautious as opposed to being unprepared.”

“Please, Arizona do this for me.” Callie says quietly turning her attention to the blonde. “I would feel much better about this.”

“Alright, if it will keep you from stressing unnecessarily I won’t argue.” The blonde replies.

“Perfect. I’m going to head back to our apartment and I will inform Ricky of the change in plans and then I will make some calls to bring more of our guys to meet you guys. I will also be heading to the office to see the tapes for myself and meet with Officer Bristol to give him the letter. Callie, I took the envelope the package was delivered in. We know the chance of getting prints off of it is slim but we would still like to try. We are hoping since Megan has restricted who handles your account we are able to find something.”

“That’s not a problem.” Callie says nodding. “Oh, Ivan I was supposed to head to the hospital to have some scans done. Will you let me know when that will be possible? I’m sure you have to make arrangements.”

“No, Calliope we aren’t going to the hospital today.” Arizona interrupts. “I will call Bailey and let her know that we aren’t able to make it in today but we will go by there tomorrow. You look absolutely exhausted and I think you need to rest today.”

“Arizona, I can rest when I get back.”

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Arizona asks raising an eyebrow.

“No ... I didn’t” Callie admits lowering her head.

“Ok, then I will arrange for transportation to the hospital tomorrow and I will give you a call later with any updates we have.” Ivan states standing up and making his way out of the apartment.

Turning to face Callie, the blonde pulls her head onto her shoulder. “So, tell me. How mad are Teddy and Mark at me?”

“It’s been dealt with. You don’t have to worry about them giving you a hard time. They understand that this was between us and that we’ve discussed the matter and put it behind us.”

“Calliope, I want you to know that I feel horrible for what I did. I didn’t take the time to realize who I was speaking to and how I was doing it.”

“Arizona, stop. I already told you that you are done apologizing. Now, that doesn’t mean that I want it to happen again because, honestly, I don’t think I can handle it if you do but, it happened, we’ve moved past it. I have forgiven you, there’s no need for you to continue beating yourself up over it. Don’t think that you are the only person to take out your frustrations on the wrong person. Believe me, of all people I can understand what happened. Teddy and Mark were at the receiving end of my unfair wrath multiple times right after Nate passed away.”

“Yes, but I know what you have been through and I know that it brought up those old feelings.”

“Arizona, last night wasn’t about me. It was about you and your family and your past. I’m a big girl. I can handle you yelling from time to time. What hurt wasn’t the yelling or the anger. It was telling me that it wasn’t my concern, and I know you weren’t thinking clearly which is why I’ve already forgiven you.”

“Thank you, for being so understanding. Now, how about we get you upstairs so you can take a nap. You look like you’re about to fall over from sheer exhaustion.”

“I’d rather not. Please, I want to stay with you.”

The blonde’s heart swells at the fact that Callie is being so open with her feelings and isn’t trying to hide from her. “How about I lay down with you? I didn’t get much sleep last night either. And, if I’m honest I would feel much more comfortable if you were next to me. I won’t lie that letter scared me, and before you assume that I fear for my safety, let me tell you that it’s yours I’m more concerned with.”

Smiling shyly Callie drops her gaze. “I would really like that.”

The two make their way upstairs and when they reach Callie’s door Arizona stops her. “Give me just a minute to go change into some more comfortable clothes and I will be right in there.”

“Of course, I’ll slip something more comfortable on as well. Jeans aren’t great to sleep in.”

Ten minutes later Arizona makes her way into Callie’s room. She didn’t bother knocking since the door was already open but the brunette is no where to be seen. Stepping back out of the room she goes to the top of the stairs and calls out. “Calliope, are you downstairs?”

“No, I was in the bathroom.” Callie says standing in her doorway in a pair of sweats that are hanging off of her hips and small tank top. There’s just a small amount of skin showing between the two pieces of clothing. Noticing the panic in the blonde’s eyes she frowns. “What’s wrong? Did Megan or Ivan call already?”

“No, no I just ... when I didn’t see you in there I worried, that’s all.” Arizona says taking a calming breath and finally noticing the brunette’s attire. “Are you trying to torture me?”

“What? No! I told you I was going to change. I figured I would just go in the bathroom and leave the door open for you to come right on in. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“No, not with that.” Arizona says walking closer and gently nudging the brunette further into the room. “I just over reacted there. I meant by what you’re wearing.”

Looking down at herself Callie looks back up confused. “It’s just a pair of sweats and an old top ... what’s wrong with it?”

Arizona is also wearing a pair of sweats but being as she normally gets cold when she sleeps, she opted for a loose T-shirt instead of a revealing tank top.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Scribbles. It’s just really enticing and sexy.”

Baffled Callie looks at the blonde like she’s crazy. “You can’t be serious right now. There is nothing sexy about a pair of sweats. Well ... unless they’re on you. I mean, damn, how the hell do you manage to make any piece of clothing so hot? I swear, you could wear a potato sack and you’d still be the worlds sexiest woman.”

Shaking her head Arizona nudges the author towards the bed. “Trust me, you make sweats look even better than what you think I do. Now, Get. In. Bed. I’d like to cuddle with my nap buddy now.”

Sliding under the comforter Callie lays on her back unsure of what to expect now. She watches as Arizona walks over to the other side and slips under the cover scooting closer to her.

“Do you mind if I hold you?” The blonde whispers unsure of the response she’s going to get. They haven’t ever knowingly slept in the same bed. Only the times on the train when she’d slipped in bed with Callie to comfort her when she’d had the nightmares.

The brunette smiles and turns over on her side facing away from the surgeon. “Not at all. But next time, I get to hold you.”

Snuggling in and resting her head on Callie’s shoulder, the blonde sighs contently. “I’m glad that there’s going to be a next time.” She places a gentle kiss on the back of Callie’s neck right behind her ear.

They lay there quietly, both wondering what the other is thinking about, when Callie breaks the silence. “Arizona ...?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome of course, but, what for?”

“You didn’t just give up and walk away.”

“I know that you’ve let been down in the past numerous times, but I can promise you that I will always fight for us. We ... we ... are relatively new but that doesn’t diminish the fact that I want this. I know we have hurtles to overcome and plenty to yet learn about each other but I already know that there isn’t anything that will make me walk away.

* * *

 

**The following day**

“Arizona, hold up.” Teddy calls when she see’s her blonde friend walking down the hall.

Turning to see who’s calling her the surgeon stops. “Oh ... hi ... Teddy.” Unsure of the response she’s going to receive from her friend she waits for her to catch up.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at home with Callie.”

“Oh, we came in to see if they could remove the cast and give her a boot. She wanted to come yesterday but given what a hectic day it was I managed to convince her to wait until today.”

“Where is she?” Teddy asks looking around for the brunette.

“They’ve taken her down for scans.”

“Oh ... ok. Listen, do you have a moment?”

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Teddy says casting her eyes over to the nurses. “We’re not far from my office.”

Reaching the heart surgeons office, they enter and close the door behind them. Unsure of what is about to happen Arizona decides to remain standing closer to the door.

“Teddy, what’s going on?” Arizona asks nervously.

“Arizona, sit down.” Teddy says gesturing towards the sofa in her office as she sits on one end of it. “I’m not going to bite your head off.”

“I’m not so sure I believe that.” Arizona says quietly walking over. “You were pretty upset with me the last time I saw you. You had every reason to be, but I really don’t want to get into an argument here.”

“No, it’s not like that. Callie, put me in my place yesterday but at the same time I feel that I need to address what happened. You know how Erica treated her. I know, I know.” Teddy says raising her hand to stop the other blonde from interrupting her. “I know you aren’t anything like Erica and you wouldn’t dream of treating anyone like that but a little bit you did. The way you spoke to her that night, it was ... it was harsh and completely unlike you. I never thought I had to worry about that with you. I don’t have to remind you of the hell she’s been through, so I just want to understand what happened.”

Nodding the smaller blonde takes a deep breath gathering her thoughts. “Teddy, it was just everything all at once. I know why Tim hasn’t told you. Well, I know now anyway. I didn’t until I saw his reaction. I was piecing everything together and my emotions just got away from me. I was trying to wrap my mind around everything and everyone was speaking and I felt like I was being hit over the head with a rock. I didn’t realize that Tim knew. I thought I had spared him.”

“Hold on.” Teddy interrupts. “Spared him? What are you talking about, Arizona?”

“Teddy, it might be best if you didn’t know the details.” Arizona tries to reason.

“Don’t you dare give me that shit to!” Teddy snaps. “After your brother’s reaction and your’s ... I have a right to know.”

Closing her eyes and hanging her head slightly the peds surgeon ponders her options for a few moments. “It really doesn’t have to do with you. Trust me when I tell you that this is one time you might actually appreciate remaining in the dark.”

“Ok, listen to me and listen to me closely.” Teddy says angrily. “You are my best friend and your brother is the love of my life. You know this. However, after you and your brother comes Callie. And given what that poor woman had to witness, I’m not going to settle for anything but the complete truth. Just tell me what the hell happened for you two to act like this.”

“Fine, but you have to promise me that you aren’t going to over react like I did.” Arizona concedes.

“I can promise to attempt to keep a level head.”

“It was just some homophobic comments that Nick made. I didn’t realize that Tim knew about them. Rather, I suppose he knew about them before I did.”

“Your brother’s best childhood friend has a problem with you being a lesbian?” Teddy asks shocked.

“It goes a little further than that. Apparently, he may have had a crush on me when we were younger and then I came out to him. I don’t know what he said to Tim but whatever it was, it had to have been pretty close to what he said to me. We didn’t have an actual conversation though. It was a few years after I left home for college that he sent me a very ... nasty email. I never said anything to Tim about it because I didn’t know they weren’t speaking and I was trying to spare him from the impact of my ‘lifestyle’. It wasn’t until the other night that I realized Tim lost his best friend because of me. It was a lot to take in. I just needed a minute to process. Teddy, I’m not using that as an excuse but there’s no excuse to speaking to anyone like that. I apologized to Calliope and thankfully she found it in her heart to forgive me. I’m so sorry, Teddy. I know that you were worried about her and given what you’ve witnessed first hand, I can’t imagine what that brought in memories. I need you to know that it will never happen again. I can’t promise we won’t ever have arguments but I can promise that I will be much more mindful of how I speak to her. Well, anyone for that matter.”

“Jesus.” Teddy says staring at a blank spot on the wall. “What a fucking ass hat! He’d better pray that I never see him!”

“Teddy, calm down. It’s in the past. There’s no use in rehashing it all now. Please, don’t tell Tim I told you. I’m not asking you to lie to him. If he asks of course be honest but otherwise please don’t let him know I told you. I will talk to him and we will discuss this as we’ve both hidden something from each other that shouldn’t have been hidden. I’m sure he’s just as upset with me as I am him for not telling me.”

“Does he know what happened between you and Nick?”

“Not as far as I know but I still plan on talking it through with him. First of all I owe him an apology. I was unreasonable with him and I owe him that much. Secondly, I think that we both just need to be honest with one another and stop trying to protect each other because we’re actually only hurting ourselves and let’s face it, Nick is the only one that benefits from our bickering about it.”

Teddy slides over closer to Arizona on the sofa and takes her hands in hers. “Sweetie, Tim didn’t lose his best friend because of you or your ‘lifestyle’.” Teddy uses her fingers to make the quotation mark signs. “Nick was and is being an idiot and he’s the one that lost two of his best friends because he chose to try and dictate how people should feel. He did that to himself. Tim was hurt because he cares about YOU. He wouldn’t care to be friends with someone like that even if he wasn’t speaking about his sister in that manner. Had Nick said things of that nature about someone else, he would have still had the same reaction. You didn’t cause Tim to loose out on anything. You know your brother, Arizona. He will be more upset by the fact that you feel like you are to blame in this. There’s no need for you to carry around someone else’s guilt. You need to stop that, immediately. Did you and Callie talk about what happened?”

“We didn’t really need to. She had put things together at dinner and then when Tim talked to her, he just confirmed her suspicions.”

“How in the world was she able to figure it out? Had you not told me word for word, I doubt I would have ever thought to go there.”

Arizona chuckles softly and shrugs. “She’s dealt with people like him just like I have, her whole life. Sadly, this is something we’ve both become accustomed to and learn to see when it’s happening. She’s one smart woman, that’s for damn sure.”

“I never thought I’d see the day that someone could read the Robbin’s duo better than me but man, was I ever proved wrong!”

“She had an advantage here. She knows first hand what people are capable of. You on the other hand, you don’t think like that because you understand that it’s not a choice. The heart wants what it wants. You had no reason to jump to that conclusion. Were it not something we deal with regularly then she wouldn’t have made the connection either.”

“Ya, I guess you’re right. Thank you for telling me the truth. I can understand what happened the other night better now.”

“So ... we’re good ... right?” Arizona hesitates.

Teddy pulls her in for a long hug. “Of course we are.” Pulling back from the hug Teddy has a saddened expression. “I think I owe you my own apology. I shouldn’t have gone to Mark with this. It didn’t involve him. I’m sorry, Arizona. I will deal with him. I’ll make sure he doesn’t give you a hard time, although, I honestly don’t think he will for fear of what Callie will do to him.”

“You were looking out for your friend. I would have done the same were I in those shoes. I appreciate your apology though. I should head back. I want to be there when they go over the scans with Callie.”

“Speaking of that, are we sure giving her this option is wise? I mean, she hid the letter from us. How do we know she won’t hide more if she has more freedom?”

“She promised me that she wouldn’t do that again.” Arizona replies patting her friends arm. “We’ll just have to trust in that. Don’t be too upset with her. She was worried about my safety and with what happened at dinner that night she just got the not so bright idea to use it and try to push everyone away.”

“I don’t understand that woman!” Teddy says throwing her hands up. “She gets a threat and she thinks that firing her security detail is the smart choice? That doesn’t make any sense! She’s smarter than that! I sure as hell expect more than that from her.”

Arizona nods her head in agreement. “I agree, I agree. It wasn’t her brightest moment but I think we both can understand how she would feel if something were to happen to any one of those guys because of the threats she’s receiving.”

“But that’s their JOB.” Teddy yells frantically. “They’re paid to ensure her safety. That might sound crass and cold hearted but it’s no different than us understanding that we are going to go for days without seeing our loved ones as doctors because other’s need us. They know full well it’s a possibility they can get hurt on the job. I’m not saying that I wish they get hurt but if I’m being honest I much rather it be them than Callie.”

“You and I might understand that, Teddy but Callie still carries around the guilt of her son’s death. Do you honestly think she would be able to handle someone getting hurt protecting her?”

“When you put it that way, I can see what you’re saying.” Teddy answers rolling her eyes. “That doesn’t mean that I can just let it go.”

“Teddy, please.” Arizona says giving her friend a serious look. “Don’t harp on her about this. I talked to her and she’s agreed to keep their services at least until the case is resolved and she promised to not keep anything like this from them again should it occur.”

“I hope you laid into her fairly well. She is one stubborn woman when she wants to be.”

“Tell me about it! As far as the cast, I’m sure that if there’s real cause to keep it on Bailey will talk some sense into her.”

“That woman can talk sense into common sense.” Teddy says with a small laugh. “I need to go, I have surgery in ten minutes.”

“I’m going to head back to her room and wait for them. You and Tim should come over again and we can retry dinner. This time with no hidden agendas on our parts!”

“So long as Callie is cooking and not you!” Teddy replies as she runs out the door before Arizona can hit her.

“That was mean!” Arizona yells out after her. She turns around to head back towards Callie’s room and as she rounds the corner she can see Bailey making her way into it with Dr. Gambino following behind. Picking up her pace she makes it to the door just as they close it.

“Hey, I’m back.” The blonde says as she opens the door.

“Perfect timing.” Bailey says turning to her coworker. “We were just about to go over the scans with Callie.”

“Miss Torres, I’ve looked over the scans and from what I can see we should be able to remove the cast today and get you in a boot for the following three weeks.” Dr. Gambino says stepping up. “Now I know that you had only two weeks in the cast left but if we are going to make this change I would prefer to have you use the boot for another week. That said, Miss Torres, you cannot remove this boot for any reason. When bathing I would request that you have a chair to sit on and not add any undo stress to your leg. Otherwise the boot needs to stay on at all times. Do you understand? Or do you have any questions for me?”

Arizona looks at the brunette raising her eyebrow in question.

Callie nods to answer the silent question before she turns her attention to her surgeon to answer his. “No, I have no questions but I understand. Don’t take the boot off for any reason.”

“I’ll make sure that she follows your directions, Dr. Gambino.” Arizona says from the other side of the room.

“Perfect.” Bailey says taking a step back towards the door. “I’ll have someone come take you to have the cast removed and after that you are free to go home until your final follow up.”

Closing the door, the doctors leave the room.

“Are you excited to get rid of the crutches?” Arizona asks moving closer to the bed.

“You can’t fathom how excited I am.” The author answers with a smile. “Maybe in a few months the feeling will return to my underarms.”

The blonde chuckles at her antics. “You have no one to blame but yourself for that, Scribbles. I told you to take it easier on those and let me help you more. But could you do that? Oh no! ‘I can do it myself’ you said. ‘I’ve got this’ you said.”

“Gee way to kick a girl while she’s down, Dimples.”

“You aren’t going to give me a hard time about keeping that boot on once we get home are you?” Arizona asks squinting her eyes at the brunette.

“Nope, I’ll wear it for however long! There’s no way I’m going back on those damn things!”

“Wait, hold on.” Arizona says quickly pulling her phone out. “I need you to repeat that so I can get a recording of it.”

“Umm, why do you need a recording?”

“Because I know you, Scribbles. Within the next twenty four hours you are going to be looking for a way to convince me to let you take it off, even if only for half an hour.”

“You have so little faith in me, Dimples.”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong. I have plenty of faith. Faith that you’re going to try and take off that boot! You may not have finished medical school but you are as bad of a patient as any surgeon or doctor in this hospital!”

The girls chatter is brought to an end as the door opens and a nervous young woman walks in.

“Oh, hello Dr. Robbins.” The woman says, eyes flickering between the two other women in the room. “I didn’t realize you would be here.”

“Oh yes, Callie here is my friend.” Arizona answers as the brunette tilts her head watching her. “Callie, this is Dr. Lovie Dove. She is one of our residents.”

Callie’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline and her lips press together tightly, her cheeks puffing out largely as her eyes shoot from Arizona to the floor and back again. Unable to keep the laughter in the brunette attempts to cover it with coughing, which causes Arizona to chuckle shaking her head.

“Are you here to have her cast removed, Dr. Dove?” The blonde asks while attempting to force the smile off her face.

“Yes, Dr. Robbins.” The resident says trying to hide her embarrassment by busying herself with her instruments.

Finally able to regain her composure the brunette speaks. “Sorry about that. It seems I swallowed the wrong way.” A slight chuckle comes from the blonde but Callie continues speaking without daring to look at her. “Perfect, Dr. Dove. Let’s get this cast off so I can go home! I don’t ever want to see those crutches anywhere near me.”

“This won’t take but a few minutes to remove.” Dr. Love speaks. “Then I’ll show you how to put the boot on and then remove it. Just remember, other than showers or baths you are to keep it on.”

“Yes, Dr. Dove.” The brunette replies. “Umm, Arizona ... can you ... either turn or step outside until we get the boot on?”

“Ok ... but why?” The surgeon tilts her head in question.

“Because, my leg is going to be grotesque. I really don’t want you to see me like that.”

Rolling her eyes the blonde turns around. “It’s not like I haven’t seen this before, Scribbles.”

“Ya well, I doubt you were dating said person.”

“Touche, Scribbles touche.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some changes in my working schedule I will now be updating the story on Sundays. Hopefully you guys are still reading!

Walking out of the hospital Callie turns to the blonde surgeon and pulls her to a stop. “You have to explain Dr. Dove to me!” She says starting to laugh all over again. “Please, tell me that is just some weird nickname and not her actual name.”

Arizona shrugs but joins in on the merriment. “That is her birth name. It’s most definitely not a nickname. I’ve only worked with her a few times so I haven’t deemed it appropriate to ask her how her name came to be but I’m sure if we ask Mark he would know. If I’m not mistaken they had a very short fling last year.”

Callie’s eyes bugle. “Mark slept with Lovie Dove?” She says doing a little happy dance. Her eyes light up almost dancing along with her feet. “Just you wait until I see him! He’s never going to live this one down. But ... seriously, she does realize she is fully capable of changing her name. I mean, I grew up hating my name but damn, compared to that I had it EASY! Hell, even you had it easy! Can you imagine the torment with that name on the playground?”

“Can I please be there when you ask Mark about her? I’m sure it was bad for the poor girl and it seems that it didn’t toughen her up. I, on the other hand, learned to fight dirty because of the name calling and jokes. She’s always been meek and timid. When Mark told me he was sleeping with her, I think I spewed my coffee all over him. She’s not his usual type.”

“As long as it has a vagina between it’s legs, it’s Mark’s type.” Callie says with a pinched laugh. She’s always known her best friend was a bit of a man whore but this was far fetched even for him.

Throwing her head back and barking out a loud laugh the surgeon rests her hand on the author’s arm. “You couldn’t have defined Mark better than that right there.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt ladies.” Ricky says stepping out of the SUV and walking over to them. “We need to get back to the apartment. Ivan just called and apparently there’s some sort of situation there that you two are needed to handle.”

The surgeon’s head nearly comes out of it’s socket as she whirls around to face the guard. “What do you mean there’s a situation? Was another letter received? What’s going on Ricky?”

“No, it’s not regarding the situation with the stalker. Ivan didn’t go into details because I told him we were getting ready to head back. He didn’t seem overly concerned, he was more confused than anything.”

“Alright, well let’s head back then.” Callie says making her way to the back door of the SUV.

“Wait, you wanted to stop by Megan’s office to check and see where they are on finding out how that last letter got to you.” Arizona says.

“That can wait.” The brunette answers holding the door open for the surgeon. “We’re needed back at the house, I can make time to go over to Megan’s another time.”

“YOU ... can make time?” Arizona asks raising an eyebrow. “I thought we already discussed this, I will be going with you. You aren’t going to that office alone.”

Releasing a deep sigh the writer rolls her eyes. “Arizona, I wouldn’t be alone. Of course Ricky or Ivan would accompany me.”

“Sorry, but that isn’t working for me. If you are going to that office I’m going with you. Otherwise, I will spend the entire time you’re gone chewing my nails. If my eyes are on you I know you’re safe.”

“Fine, I just don’t understand what you think you could do to ensure my safety that these gentleman can’t handle?”

“My sanity, Scribbles. I’m ensuring my sanity by going with you! Or ... would you rather be dating a crazy surgeon that will go scalpel manic on random strangers and then you have to visit her in prison?”

Chuckling softly Callie turns to face the other woman. “No, I don’t know if I could handle dating someone that’s in prison. It would make it quite difficult to plan dates for you. We’ll just have you tag along to ensure the public’s safety.”

“Wise choice there, Scribbles. Wise choice.”

* * *

 

**Back at the Penthouse**

“Umm, Ricky?” Callie queries befuddled. “Why are you pulling up to the lobby? Don’t you guys normally insist that we only use the garage?”

“Normally, yes but when Ivan called he informed me that he’s waiting for you in the lobby.” Ricky answers as he opens the door for the women to step out. “I didn’t see the point in riding the elevator up one floor.”

The two look at each other and shrug simultaneously as they begin to open the door of the building. The brunette enters first and notices Ivan standing off to the right with an older couple. There’s something familiar about those two but she can’t place if she’s seen them previously.

“Mom, Dad?” Arizona asks once she makes her way around the brunette and follows her gaze. “Umm ... what are you two doing here and how did you even find this place?”

“So they ARE your parents?” Ivan asks relief evident as his posture relaxes.

“Yes, they are.” Arizona answers unwavering her attention from her parents.

“We decided to pop in for a visit and surprise you and your brother.” Barbara answers smiling as she leans in to give her daughter a hug. Her eyes land on the tall brunette standing off the side watching their interaction shyly. “You had mentioned that you were still staying with Callie for a few more weeks and so I called Teddy to ask her for Callie’s address.”

“Mother!” The blonde whispers agitated. “You can’t show up unannounced at someone else’s home! You could have warned me. You probably gave Ivan here a near heart attack. You’re lucky he decided to not call the police on you!”

“Oh he was close to doing just that!” Barbara says giving the guard a menacing glare. “That was until we showed him our identification cards to prove that we share your last name and then he finally agreed to wait until you returned to confirm you knew us.”

Shaking her head in disapproval the blonde turns to the guard. “I’m so sorry about this Ivan, if I had known they were coming I would have gladly warned you.”

“No worries, Arizona.” Ivan replies giving her a smile in understanding. “It’s all straightened out now.”

“Arizona where are your manners?” Barbara asks still eyeing up the author who hadn’t said a word during this exchange. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?”

“Jesus, mother!” The surgeon rolls her eyes and looks to her father for help but finds none when his only answer is a shrug of the shoulders. As if to say, ‘you know how your mother is’. “First of all, we are dating, we haven’t actually discussed whether we are in fact girlfriends. At that, we’ve only been on one date.” Turning her gaze to the tall woman trying to hide, she motions her over. “Calliope, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Barbara and my father, Daniel. Mom, dad, this is Calliope.”

Taking a tentative step forward Callie smiles towards the two older versions of the woman that has taken over her life. She can’t believe that she didn’t realize who they were. Now that she’d had a few moments to take in their appearances she can clearly see that Arizona is the perfect blend of the two. She has Barbara’s charm, dimples and deep blue eyes but her facial structure and eye shape are all Daniel. Her nose is her father’s as well.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Callie says smiling shyly while extending her hand in greeting. “You can call me Callie. This one here ...” She points towards Arizona with her thumb. “Is the only one that refuses to call me by my shortened name.”

“That’s because your name is as beautiful as your are and needs to be acknowledged.” Arizona says warmly.

“Please, call me Barbara.” The older woman says. “Mrs. Robbins is my mother in law!” She pushes Callie’s hand aside. “None of that handshake nonsense. We’re huggers in this family.” As she says this she envelopes Callie in a bone crushing hug. “The pleasure I’m sure is all mine, Callie dear! I can’t believe I get to meet the ‘Callie Torres’!” Barbara gushes as she pulls back to eye the author up and down. Reaching up she takes Callie’s face in her hands and squeezes her cheeks. “Arizona, you haven’t done her justice! She’s absolutely breathtaking. It’s no wonder you are so besotted with her.”

Callie’s cheeks are on fire as her eyes fall to the ground. “That’s kind of you ma’am.” Her stance is quite rigid as she hasn’t had a stranger be this affectionate with her in years.

“Moooooooooom!” Arizona groans out while hanging her head in defeat. “Let go of the poor woman. You are scaring her.”

“Now, now Arizona.” Her mother replies still holding onto Callie. “No need for such drama. Callie and I are going to be great friends.”

Arizona turns to her father for help to get her mom off the panicked Callie. She pleads with her eyes indicating for him to break the awkward stance that she has Callie in.

“Hello there, Miss Torres.” Daniel says stepping forward to save both his daughter from further embarrassment and the brunette from the grip of his wife. He removes his wife from Callie and extends his hand. “You can call me, Colonel. We’ve heard quite a bit about you from, Arizona here.”

“Daniel.”

“Dad, seriously?” The two women chastise the man.

“It’s a pleasure, Colonel.” Callie answers leaning forward to shake his hand while she tries to keep her fear at his sullen expression at bay. Between the overly friendly Barbara and the stern “Colonel’ she’s unsure of what she should do next.

Noticing that people are milling about the lobby and have started to take notice of them Arizona decides to move the party upstairs. “Alright, now that you have all been introduced and managed to not only embarrass me but also put the fear of God in Callie why don’t we all head on upstairs.” Realizing that she just invited her family into an apartment that wasn’t her’s, she turns to Callie. “You don’t mind do you? I know you’ve had a stressful few days. If you’d like to have some quiet I can take them over to my apartment.”

Callie animatedly shakes her head no. “Arizona! Absolutely not! Of course I don’t mind. They are your parents why would I mind? Haven’t I told you time and time again to treat it just like home while you are staying here?”

“Well then, now that we’ve got all this settled let’s go.” The blonde says smiling at the brunette and indicating the lift to her parents. “We are taking the last one at the end of the hall.”

Once the lift arrives and they’re all on board Arizona turns back to her parents. “How long are you staying in Seattle?”

“We’ll only be here a few days.” Barbara answers her eyes still glued on the brunette. “Tim and Teddy have been telling us how nicely the wedding venue is coming along and we decided that we just had to see it for ourselves.”

Having noticed that her mother wasn’t taking her eyes off of the author Arizona leans over subtlety and whispers in her ear. “Stop staring. You’re going to make her think you don’t like her.”

Barbara tears her gaze away and whispers back. “I’m sorry but look at her! How you don’t stare at her all day I don’t understand.”

“Mom, please, at least wait until we have a few moments alone to gush!” Arizona replies unable to hide her smile.

Once the lift reaches the top floor the doors open and they allow the older couple to exit the confined space first.

“Callie!” The older women says stopping mid stride looking around. “Your home is gorgeous! You have wonderful taste dear.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Robbins.” Callie answers. “Make yourself at home, please.”

“I already told you.” The older blonde says turning to face the brunette. “I’m Barbara or if you’d feel more comfortable Mama Robbins works just as fine.”

Arizona eyes nearly pop out of her head as she just heard her mother ask Callie to refer to her as Mama. Mentally slapping herself she can’t help but wonder how soon she can get them out of there. She pulls out her cell phone as Callie offers to give her parents a tour of the place.

**AR: Tim! You need to get to Callie’s ASAP! Drop whatever you are doing and get your ass here now!**

**TR: What’s wrong? Did something happen?**

**AR: Mom and Dad are here.**

**TR: HaHa, ya right. Our parents are there. Quit messing with me Tuscan.**

**AR: I am NOT joking. They are here RIGHT NOW. They came out to surprise us and Teddy gave them Callie’s address so they showed up here unannounced.**

**TR: Oh SHIT! You aren’t kidding. Fuck.**

**AR: Fuck is right! Mom has already been overly affectionate with Callie and Dad of course has probably scared the wit out of the poor girl with his call me ‘Colonel’ bullshit.**

**TR: I’m in the middle of a meeting Phoenix but I will try and get there as quick as I can.**

**AR: No, your ass needs to be here like ten minutes ago Tim! And you’d better tell your fiancé to watch out! I’m coming after her next. She should have known better than to send them HERE!**

**TR: Ok just breathe, I will be there as soon as I can.**

**TR: Dare I ask what mom did to Callie?**

**AR: She didn’t start out so bad but then she took it to another level when she grabbed her face and told her how stunning she is.**

**TR: :) It’s not like she’s wrong ...**

**AR: NOT the point! And she called her my girlfriend! She knows we’ve only been on one date!**

**TR: That’s mom for you ... at least you got this out of the way now. No awkward intros later to contend with. Why are they here anyway?**

**AR: Mom says they came to see the wedding venue but the more she stares (yes she’s been staring nonstop) at Callie the more I wonder if they didn’t come so she can see Callie and meet her.**

**TR: LMAO ... wedding venue my ass! She was jealous you are getting all comfy with the hot author and wanted to see what all the fuss was about.**

**AR: I have to go save Callie from mom. GET. HERE. A.S.A.P.**

**TR: Sir, yes sir.**

“Callie, I just can’t get over how beautiful you are!” Arizona hears her mother gushing to her ... her ... _“What the hell is she? I can’t say girlfriend because obviously it’s too soon for that but we really need to sort this out!”_ The surgeon muses to herself as she walks further into the apartment to find the pair of women. When she rounds the corner towards the kitchen area she can see her mother has her hands on Callie again. Barbara has her arm wrapped around the author’s shoulders giving her a hard one armed hug.

“Alright mother, that’s enough.” Arizona says coming over to pull her mother away from the author. “How’s about we let Callie have her personal space back? Ya?”

“Oh, don’t be like that Arizona.” Barbara snickers. “Callie doesn’t mind, so why do you?”

“Mom, she’s too polite to tell you that she might be uncomfortable.”

“Nonsense, I think you’re just jealous you aren’t the one next to her.” Barbara teases back winking subtly at Callie.

The blush creeps up the brunette’s neck and further up onto her cheeks. She’s definitely uncomfortable but only because she hasn’t had a motherly figure be this affectionate with her, well her entire life. She can’t remember the last time her mother had hugged her even before they had disowned her. Truthfully, she’s jealous of the blonde and her parents. Callie had always dreamed of having a closer relationship with her’s. Even more so when she lost Nate. There were many days she had wished she’d been able to call her mother and let the pain and heartache pour out. Her mother understood her pain. Her mother had been through the loss of a child. Sadly though, her son would have never gotten to know his grandparents, nor they him. To this day they don’t know that she’d had him.

The disparity of loneliness slowly curls around her heart and soul like wisps of smoke curling through the air as it expands. It’s tentacles ever so slowly and eerily reaching around and embracing her in their bitter touch. The sharp bite expelling the oxygen out of her lungs.

“Have you had lunch?” Callie asks trying to shake the sadness off herself like excess water.

“No, we haven’t.” Barbara answers. “How about we head out for lunch? I’m sure there are some lovely places that you guys can pick out. We aren’t very picky.”

“Arizona, why don’t you take your parents out somewhere nice for lunch.” The brunette says trying to gain herself some time to suppress the doleful memories. “I can whip something up for dinner. Call Tim and Teddy and see if they’re free for dinner and then you guys can have a nice family dinner, I’ll even make myself scarce for the evening.”

“You have to come with us to lunch.” Barbara interjects quickly not liking the idea of leaving the lovely brunette alone. With her motherly eye, she had noted the sadness slowly enveloping the author.

“That’s not necessary.” Callie refuses gently. “I’m sure you would like some time to catch up with Arizona and I do have some calls that I need to make anyway.”

“Calliope, I’m sure that those can wait.” Arizona agrees with her mother. “You need to come with us and then I can help you with dinner when we get back.”

Chuckling the brunette shakes her head. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’d like to still have my kitchen intact at the end of the night.” She gives the blonde a subtle shake of the head, silently telling her, that she needs some time. “You guys go on ahead.”

“Callie, we would really ...” The older blonde starts to speak.

Nodding ever so slightly acknowledging her understanding Arizona interrupts her mother. “I just remembered Calliope mentioning that those calls in fact cannot wait. Let’s give her some time to get them taken care of and then once we come back we will have her full attention.”

Having noticed the silent conversation taking place between the brunette and her daughter Barbara nods her agreement. “If you’re sure.”

“We will also go by my apartment and drop off your bags.” Arizona directs towards her mother. “There’s no need for you and dad to stay at a hotel when it’s not being used by anyone right now.”

Raising her eyebrows Callie is surprised by the suggestion. “Wait, why do they need to stay at your apartment when you are here and there is plenty of space?”

“Trust me, Calliope.” Arizona says giving her a wink. “By the end of the night you will be glad they aren’t staying here. Mom, here won’t give you a moments peace otherwise.”

“Watch it young lady.” Barbara quips at her daughter. “Just keep in mind, that I have plenty of stories you would prefer I not share with Callie.”

Rolling her eyes into the back of her head the blonde laughs. “Oh, I’m well, well aware of this fact. However, I know you well enough to know that you will tell them even if I beg and plead for you not to.”

“Arizona, your parents aren’t going to stay across town when you are here and your brother’s place is within a ten minute walk from here. They’re only here for a few days. This will give you more time together. I’m sure your mom has plenty of wedding plans that she and Teddy need to go over and all of the brochures and things are in my office`.”

“And where do you propose they sleep?” Arizona asks tilting her head.

“Well ... they can take the room you’re sleeping in and you can have mine.” Callie says with a firm nod, thinking she’s found the perfect solution.

“You’re forgetting something, Scribbles.” Arizona says still watching her closely.

“What’s that?”

“Where exactly do you plan on sleeping?” Arizona points out.

“Well, I do have another spare room.” Callie contemplates which caused Arizona to momentarily cease breathing at the mention of the nursery. Although Teddy had mentioned it, Callie hadn’t so she swiftly schooled her expression, an action not missed by the ever watchful eyes of Barbara. “I also have a very comfy sofa here. More than likely though, I will just go and stay with Mark. He has plenty of extra room.”

“Like hell you will!” Arizona retorts. “You can either take your other spare room,” The blonde almost grimaces at that thought but manages to disguise it. “Or you can just stay in your own room with me. If you insist on my parents staying with us then those are your ONLY two options. Your body is still healing and as comfy as that sofa may be ... it’s not meant for use as a bed. Understood?”

Raising up her hands in surrender Callie answers. “Ok, Ok, Dimples. I won’t be staying with Mark. I’m sure I will sleep just fine in the other room.”

The brunette is astonishing herself in her ability to hide the infernal trepidation this causes her. Her heart begins racing at the mere contemplation of opening the door that hasn’t been cracked in four years. Sweat begins to shine on her forehead and her hands clench closed and then open several times unbeknownst to her. Her iris’s dilate marginally and her nostrils flare in the hysteria that begins to ravage and sweep throughout her body. It’s not just an emotional response but a full body one. From the tips of her long brown tresses to her manicured toes. The stampede of terror courses through her almost as if the blood that is being pumped through her body is sweeping it along.

Barbara turns to her daughter as Callie gets spellbound by the frenzy overtaking her and raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

The surgeon noticing her mother’s questioning gaze mouth’s ‘later’ in response before returning her scrutiny to the stalk still brunette before her. Deciding that she needs to intercede before this causes an all out internal alluvion of emotions Arizona reaches out and takes the clenching hands in hers gently as not to startle the distracted author. “Calliope?”

Hearing her name being called out as if through a water made wall, muffled Callie’s eyes fixate on the blonde’s lips that are moving but she isn’t able to quite make out what is being said. Sluggishly her hearing begins to come back as she’s able to extract herself from her internal turmoil. “I’m sorry I zoned out there for a second, Dimples. What did you say?”

“I said we can work out the logistics of your sleeping arrangements later tonight.” Arizona replies softly, wishing that she could address what happened at this very moment but knowing that with her mother present now isn’t the time. Callie would only shut down and feign knowledge of the incident. “I’ll have dad take up the bags later, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, I’m sure that they’re both famished and I know you haven’t eaten since this morning.” Callie says plastering on a smile that isn’t reflected in her eyes. “Go on, you lot go and have yourselves a lovely lunch. OH, you should take them to that cafe we went to last week.”

Still immensely concerned over the reaction she’d just witnessed Arizona timidly returns the smile. “That’s a great idea. Do you want us to bring you anything back? I know how much you liked that panini you had when we were there.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Callie answers attempting to back away from the blonde. Although she’s regained control of her extremities the frenzy is still waging war internally and she feels like she’s asphyxiating with the two cerulean set of eyes concentrating on her every move. “I’m actually not very hungry, but thank you.”

“Calliope, you need to eat something.” Arizona says eyeing her closely. “You haven’t eaten since this morning and even then you only had some toast. Please.”

“I’ll make myself a sandwich.” Callie answers taking another step back.

Squinting her eyes the blonde asks. “Promise?”

“Yes, yes I promise.” The author replies waving the surgeon’s concern off. “Now, go. Don’t make your poor parents wait any longer. I’ll call up to Ivan and let them know to have the car ready.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that.” Barbara finally speaks after having kept a vigilant eye on the situation playing out before her. She realized early on that there was more than met the eye at the mention of that ‘other spare room’ but had kept quiet letting Arizona take the lead. She would ask later what it was really about. “Don’t bother those poor men.”

Callie’s widened eyes snap to Barbara. “No, I’m sorry but I insist that they go along with you guys.”

“Mom, just go with it, please.” Arizona whispers turning to her mother.

This entire time Daniel had been sitting on the couch content with keeping silent while the women spoke so he could gage Callie more in depth. It wasn’t that he had an issue with the woman, but he had already been informed by his son of the stalker she had garnered and did not wish for his daughter to be implicated unnecessarily in the situation. Of course as any human with a heart, he felt for the brunette, but his main concern was his daughter.

“Why is it so important that they accompany us, Arizona?” Daniel sternly asks. His expression remains stoic.

“Dad it’s nothing.” Arizona tries to deflect but Callie refuses to lie to the couple.

“Arizona, it isn’t nothing.” The author says dryly, and turns to face the stern man head on. She, however, doesn’t know that he’s been appraised of the situation so decides not to go in depth. “I received a letter that made some serious threats on my life. Since then I’ve ramped up security. Normally I don’t have guards but given the situation I feel that anyone acquainted with me be given some protection. I don’t want to take any chances. The threat was made to me, but there was an allusion to the fact that they would go through anyone to get to me.”

Sighing heavily the blonde drops her head. “Calliope, you didn’t have to tell him that.” She knows how her father will react and she had wanted to explain the situation herself when Callie wasn’t around. She feared the reaction that he would have and didn’t wish for Callie to be subjected to her father’s overprotectiveness. She knew the brunette carried around enough worry about people being in her presence and what that meant for their safety, and didn’t wish for her father to compound those feelings.

“You’re telling me that there’s been another threat?” Daniel asks for clarification.

Callie’s eyes widen slightly realizing that he already has some idea of what is going on. “Yes sir. It came the other day.”

“And you think that having my daughter stay in this environment is best for her, do you?” Daniel coldly asks.

The author’s entire body deflates at the question she’s been posed. “No sir. I fear for her safety.”

“Than explain to me why she’s still staying with you?” Daniel continues his interrogation of the brunette. He can see the weight of the situation that is held upon those dropped shoulders, but he wishes to see what she has to say for herself. To him, her answers will tell him more about her character.

“Dad!” Arizona says harshly. “Enough.”

“Daniel, now’s not that time.” Barbara also tries to diffuse the hostile environment that her overbearing husband has created. She knows that after the previous reaction Callie has been left defenseless.

“Barbara, Arizona, this is between Callie and myself.” Daniel answers his wife and daughter without taking his unyielding gaze from the author.

“Calliope, you don’t have to answer that.” Arizona decides to try and intervene here instead as she realizes that her father won’t pay her request any heed.

“Yes, I do, Arizona.” Callie says also keeping her eyes on the man before her. Truthfully the poor woman is scared witless but refuses to backdown, she doesn’t want the marine to think she has no qualms about the safety of his daughter in her presence.

“Colonel, sir.” Callie begins after taking a breath. “I agree with you whole heartedly. It would be in Arizona’s best interest if she weren’t staying with me, and I assure you that I have tried to convince her of this fact multiple times.”

“If that is the case then why is she still here?” Daniel asks looking at this daughter and then back to the author. “It is your house, is it not?”

“Are you suggesting that I force her to leave, sir?” Callie asks raising an eyebrow in question.

“If you cared about her welfare you would.” The reply is short and straight forward.

“It’s because I care for your daughter that I haven’t done just that, sir.” Callie answers back candidly. At this point she figures the man doesn’t like her anyway might as well be as blunt as possible. “I respect your daughter too much to treat her in such a manner. I have explained my concerns several times and we have come to a compromise. Is it truly what I wish would take place? No. I would prefer it if she weren’t in harms way but I cannot take that decision from her. A good portion of my life, my decisions were taken from me. Part of that was my own fault, I freely admit that, but I know what it feels like to have people think they know your mind better than you do. I won’t disrespect your daughter and do the same to her. Even though, technically I have already tried to do that. The only option left to me is to do everything else in my immediate power to ensure her safety. That includes making sure that whenever she leaves this apartment she has a security detail with her. Again, it’s not ideal on many levels. It infringes on her privacy, it’s not a one hundred percent guarantee, and it’s not my first and foremost option but it’s the only thing I am able to do while still respecting her. I can promise you sir, that if it came down to it ... if it came down to her life or my own. I would choose hers. Whoever this person is and whatever it is that they want, it’s my life. They will take my life before they ever get to cause harm to even a strand of her hair. I can understand why you wouldn’t want her around me, if it were my child I would feel the same. I’ve lost a child sir, I can understand your fear and I assure you I know that pain and I won’t allow you or your wife to feel that due to something that is solely about me.”

For the first time in a very long while Daniel has been left speechless. He glances at his wife, who has her death glare on him, he glances at his daughter who is staring wide eyed at the brunette and then his gaze rests on the author once more. “What do you mean you’ve lost a child?” Morbid curiosity pushes him to gain this knowledge.

Seeing that Arizona is once again about to chastise her father Callie quickly raises a hand to indicate for her to keep quiet. “Four years ago my son died in his sleep from sudden infant death syndrome. Even though I’ve been told time and time again that even if he had been at the hospital they couldn’t have prevented his death, as a mother, I will always carry around a form of guilt for my inability to keep him safe. Sir, I would actually be indebted to you if you decided to try and speak to Arizona about this matter. I know it, she knows, you know it and I’m sure even Barbara knows that it would be in her own best interest if for the time being she kept her distance from me.”

Looking to his wife for confirmation he can see that this bit of information is news even to her. Teddy had told Barbara about Erica and her parents but she hadn’t mentioned Nate. Barbara was just as stunned as her husband at the moment.

The marine’s features soften, the stern expression giving way to compassion and tenderness. “Callie, please call me Daniel or Papa Robbins.” He says as he reaches out and places his hand on a caramel arm. “I know that I don’t have to fear for my daughter when you are around. You would have raised an amazing child.”

To say that Arizona is astonished at her father’s words is a grave understatement. Amanda had never been allowed to call him anything but Colonel. Even if he had accepted her, Daniel had never allowed her to have this familiarity with him. Her jaw instantly drops as her eyes bulge. In her first meeting of Daniel, Callie had been able to accomplish something that none of Arizona’s ex or Tim’s for that matter had been able to do. Even Teddy still referred to Daniel as Colonel. It’s not that Daniel didn’t care for Teddy, he in fact loved his soon to be daughter in law fiercely but he prefers to remind people that he protects the things he loves with a ferocity matched by no other.

Callie has also been left to ponder on what had just transpired. She had been convinced that by the end of the day Arizona would have moved back to her apartment if Daniel had anything to say on the matter.

Barbara on the other hand, had known all along that all her husband had needed was to confirm that Arizona would be cared for. She knew that after the Amanda debacle, which none of them had seen coming, he just wanted to assuage his fears of Callie being worthy of his daughter. She had a small smile playing at the corners of her lips as she watched her normally rigid husband become engrossed by the brunette.

“Well then.” Barbara says hauling everyone out of the stupor they’d fallen in. “I’m hungry and Arizona has promised to take us to a wonderful cafe. Let’s go.”

“Ya ... ya ... let’s go.” Arizona stutters as she tries to gather herself. Both of her parents had immediately taken to Callie and although it was relief she was still trying to fathom it all. If that weren’t enough the heartfelt speech that Callie had just given had made the surgeon understand the depth of Callie’s heart. Amanda had never shown her that much respect, and here Callie had already put that puzzle together and was seeing to it that she received the respect she felt the blonde deserved.

* * *

 

**Later in the day**

“So, how is that both you and Callie survived our parents?” Tim asks his sister as they’re sitting in the living room waiting on dinner to be finished. Tim and Teddy had just recently arrived and while Teddy made her way for the kitchen Tim had joined his sister and father in the living room. Their father had stepped outside to smoke his post dinner cigar which gave the siblings a few moments alone to speak freely. “I have to admit, when you text me and said I didn’t have to rush over, it scared me shitless.”

Arizona turns to her brother laughing. “I don’t know what happened, Callie just seemed to wrap both of them around her fingers. We did go out to lunch like I told you so of course I was bombarded with questions about her. You’ll be even more shocked to learn that Dad is the one that had the most questions.”

“And you’re telling me he didn’t give her the “remember I know how to shoot a gun’ speech?”

“Umm ... he didn’t give her that speech exactly, it was more of a revised version of it. Although, I’m pretty sure Callie still refuses to believe that Dad actually likes her.”

“Revised? What exactly does that even mean?”

The blonde recants the conversation that had taken place earlier between the brunette and their father. “She didn’t hold back. Oh, and thanks by the way ... for telling dad about the previous letters!”

“Ok, in my defense at the time you weren’t staying with her.” Tim starts to apologize. “Callie was still in the hospital when we talked about it. But, damn, serious balls on that one! I don’t think anyone either of us has ever dated as had the gall to be so frank with Dad.”

“It was so unbelievably hot though!” Arizona says, a smile making its way on her lips.

“Ok, you can stop there Tempe.” Tim says covering his ears. “That is something I do not need to hear!”

“Oh come on, I’ve said worse than that to you before.”

“Exactly! I don’t need a repeat! As far as I’m concerned my sister is still a doe eyed virgin.”

“Now, Tim you know I haven’t been a virgin since ...”

“STOP!” Tim yells standing up. “Look, talking about random girls at a bar or on the street is one thing. But discussing someone you are dating and what you may or may not be doing with said person is something entirely fucking different and I want no part of it. I don’t tell you about Teddy and I.”

“No, you don’t but Teddy does.” Arizona says giggling because she knows her brother is about to loose his shit.

“What the shit biscuits? You two have talked about our sex life?”

“Umm, duh? And can I just say you’ve gotten better with practice brother.”

“That’s ... that’s just ... I don’t even want to know about that! I can’t think about you thinking about me and Teddy like that. Fuck! That’s disturbing.”

“Calm down, damn! It’s just sex, Tim. Every couple has it. Our parents included.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Stop! Talking!”

“Alright, alright.” Arizona says laughing hysterically at her brother. “Cool your jets or you’ll blow a fuse!”

“Tim, Arizona ... dinner’s ready.” Callie calls out from the kitchen. “Get your father from outside.”

“When did the two of you get married Sedona?” Tim asks his sister as he makes his way to the patio. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you have been for years.”

Smiling a Cheshire Cat Arizona nods to her brother. “This is your preview of what family dinners will be like in the future if I have anything to say about it.”

“Damn, Callie and Mom went all out didn’t they?” The blonde says to Teddy as she reaches the dinner table where she’d just placed the last of the dishes.

“God help you between those two, Arizona.” Teddy says laughing. “You’ve always been petite but I have a feeling they can put some meat on those bones of yours.”

“Guess I’ll just have to take up jogging or something.” The peds surgeon quips.

“Zona, you HATE and I mean HATE running.” Teddy says quirking her head looking at the smaller blonde. “Did you forget about the times I tried to make you go with me? I don’t think I’ve heard a grown woman whine as much as you did.”

“Ha ha, Theodora.” Arizona says rolling her eyes. “I wasn’t that bad. There’s always swimming.”

“Ouch!” Teddy laughs. “There’s no need to be nasty!”

“Something smells really good.” Daniel says coming up behind the two women with Tim trailing behind him nodding along in agreement.

Callie comes into the living room and looks at the older man. “Daniel, will you do us the honor of sitting at the head of the table?” She turns to Barbara. “And if you will please sit at the other end.”

“There’s no need for all that, Callie dear.” Barbara says.

“No, I insist.” The brunette says pleading with the older couple. “Please just humor me.”

“Barbara just sit down.” Daniel says to his wife as he takes his seat. Causing both his wife and daughter to look over at him in surprise. He’s normally a man of his own mind and for him to so easily allow Callie to direct him is astonishing.

Tim and Teddy who’ve been watching this exchange have both been struck dumb. Neither of them have ever heard anyone refer to the older man as anything but Colonel. Teddy still remembers how scared she was when he’d corrected her use of Mr. Robbins. She hadn’t even used his first name but he still had sternly put her in what he considered her place. They both stumble to their seats on one side of the table and fall into their chairs gazes still glued to Callie and Daniel.

“Arizona, we need to schedule Dad for an MRI.” Tim addresses his sister with a serious look. “There’s something wrong with him.”

Barbara and Daniel both look at their son in question. “Why do you think something is wrong with Dad?” Arizona asks perplexed by her brother’s seriousness. If she didn’t know better she’d say he’s joking but he just doesn’t sound or look like he is.

“What the hell is wrong with all of you?” Tim asks looking around at everyone. “None of you are worried? Since when does Dad allow people to use his first name? Something has to be seriously wrong with him. We need to be proactive here people!”

Arizona and Barbara both start laughing and wait for Daniel to do the explaining knowing full well what a shock it will be for both Tim and Teddy.

“Son, stop the hysterics.” Daniel says shaking his head at the blonde man. “I told Callie to call me Daniel. It’s my first name is it not? There’s nothing odd about asking someone to use it.”

“The fuck it isn’t.” Tim retorts.

Reaching over Barbara who is closest to Tim smacks him upside the head. “Watch it Timothy Daniel Robbins. You might be a grown man but I have no problem putting you over my knee.”

“What?” Tim yelps. “Does NO ONE else find this odd? When has he EVER asked someone to use his first name? Hell Mom, I think the only reason he doesn’t require that from you is because he enjoys having a home to come home to!”

“He does have a point.” Teddy whispers from next to him. She’d been waiting for years to be given that privilege but had given up hope. “I’m not allowed to call him anything but Colonel and I’ve been with Tim for years not to mention we’re getting married.” She then turns to the brunette. “What the hell did you do? How did you manage to convince him to let you use his first?”

Callie shrugs. “At first he did ask me to call him Colonel but then he told me to use Daniel or Papa Robbins. If it’s a problem I don’t have a problem sticking with Colonel.”

“Oh no way!” Arizona steps in. “He already gave you permission and I’m sure he won’t change his mind. Tim will just have to get over the fact that Dad likes you better than Teddy.” She sticks her tongue out at her brother.

“Now children you need to stop this nonsense.” Daniel intercedes before his son can reply. “I don’t like either one better than the other. Callie and your mother made all this delicious food let’s focus on that.”

Teddy looks at Callie and points her index finger between the two of them. “Me and you ... toots ... we need to talk.” She squints her eyes at the brunette. “This isn’t over yet.” Then she mutters under her breath. “Unfreaking believable.”

* * *

 

  
The rest of dinner went smoothly with the siblings only squabbling over the ‘Daniel’ incident a few times. After dinner was finished the men offered themselves for clean up duties so the four women could get down to the wedding planning. Daniel knew how excited his wife was, she hadn’t stopped talking about this wedding since they’d announced it and he was just thankful that for at least the next few days she wouldn’t be bombarding him with the plans. She had Teddy and Arizona and apparently Callie now to go to.

Barbara was heading upstairs to get the brochure’s she’d brought along to show Teddy when she stops mid stride noticing Callie standing in the middle of the hallway in front of the ‘other spare room’. The brunette isn’t moving. She is just staring blankly at the door holding a blanket in her hands.

“Callie?” Barbara calls out cautiously. Not getting a response she takes a few steps closer to the author and tries again. “Callie, what are you doing?”

The brunette slowly turns her head towards Barbara but her gaze is blank, as if she’s looking through the older woman standing just feet in front of her.

Starting to get a little worried Barbara takes another step forward and reaches out slowly clasping the other woman’s hand in her’s. “Callie, what are you doing up here alone? Why are you standing here like this? Are you alright? Do I need to call for Arizona?”

She can see recognition wash over Callie as her eyes finally focus in on the older woman. “What? I’m sorry, no, no I’m fine. Did you need something?”

“You were just staring at that door, dear.” Barbara insists. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

The brunette turns her gaze back towards the door and again her expression becomes somber once more. “I ... I just can’t go in there.” She barely whispers. Had Barbara been inhaling she wouldn’t have heard the desperate plea.

“You don’t have to go in there.” Barbara says softly her eyes intent on the younger woman. “Callie, what’s in that room?”

Glancing back at Barbara, Callie is unable contain her emotions as she leans into the older woman. “Nate’s nursery.”

Comprehension dawns on Barbara at Callie’s explanation. The scene earlier in the day finally makes sense. She wraps an arm around the tanned shoulders and slowly leads Callie into the bedroom. “Here we go dear.” She says as she sits the author down on the bed. “Have you gone in there since he passed?”

“I just couldn’t go in there without him.” Callie answers not looking at Barbara. “That was the last place I held him, the last place I kissed him, the last time I put him to bed, and the last place I fed him.”

“But do you want to go in there?”

“Yes and No.”

Barbara had asked Arizona about the way that Nate passed and it had broken her heart to fully understand that there really was nothing Callie could have done differently to change what happened. There were no warning signs, no measures that could have been placed to prevent it.

“You can’t carry this guilt around with you anymore, Callie.” Barbara says gently. “He wouldn’t want his momma to bury herself in that grief. He knew how much you loved him. As young as he was he knew. A child can feel a mothers love even when they are in the womb. Accepting that you weren’t to blame doesn’t mean that you will forget about him. It doesn’t mean that you care any less, Callie.”

“But if I had left Erica when she first hit me after I was pregnant maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Callie finally voices her innermost fear.

“No, no.” Barbara says taking the caramel chin and pulling Callie’s face up to meet hers. “You didn’t allow this. This wasn’t a result of the abuse you endured. There are other children that have unfortunately passed from the same illness and their mother’s weren’t abused, Callie. You did NOT do this. You protected your son, you loved him and you cared for him.”

“Did I though? I should have left when the abuse continued after the pregnancy. I shouldn’t have even considered raising a child with someone that vile. Is that really me protecting him?”

“You would have left her before long.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I can see the love that you carry for your son even now. You wouldn’t have allowed that woman to hurt that baby. Sure you wanted to give her a chance to change but that doesn’t make you a bad person, Callie. That actually makes you better than most. You were willing to give her the chance that she didn’t deserve.” Barbara leans in and hugs Callie to her tightly. Wanting to alleviate some of that long carried pain.

“Does it make me a bad person that I’m thankful she left me the day he was born?” Callie asks her voice muffled being pressed into Barbara’s neck. “She was supposed to be his other mother. And I’m thrilled that she didn’t stick around for him. How can you say that I’m a good person?”

“Callie, stop that right now.” Barbara chastises the brunette as tenderly as she can. “Anyone would feel relief if their abuser suddenly disappeared. Besides, you are lucky in the fact that she did leave so quietly. Most abusers refuse to walk away. She did you and Nate the biggest favor that she could have. She left and hasn’t come back. That’s something to be thankful for and something to feel the utmost relief about.”

“I miss him.” Callie cries out softly. “I miss kissing him, holding him, hearing his little laugh. Of course he’d be older now and he would be talking. I never got to hear him say Mami for the first time. I never got to see him get his first tooth or take his first step.”

“Oh sweetie.” Barbara murmurs as she lightly rubs her back. “I know that you do! He will always be a part of you. You can’t lose him entirely. Would it help if I went in there with you?”

Callie leans up startled. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course! I may not have lost a child dear but I know that while Tim was deployed I couldn’t help but wonder what I would do if I lost him. I would have wanted someone to hold my hand in a time like this too.”

Standing up Barbara holds out her hand for Callie to take and once she does leads them to the nursery door. “Whenever you feel ready open the door. Take your time.” She says gently squeezing the hand in hers in silent support. She silently watches the younger mother as she processes the many emotions cursing over her.

Having witnessed the interaction between her daughter and this woman all day she could undoubtedly see the connection and understanding that they’ve formed in the short time they’ve known each other. Having heard Callie stand up to her husband and express the deep respect she had for her daughter Barbara was overjoyed. She had always felt that Amanda, the ex, had never treated Arizona like she deserved to be. She hoped and dreamed for a long time now, that someone would come into her daughter’s life that would mend the damage done by Amanda. Their ability to communicate silently reminds the older woman of herself and Daniel. Giving her even more joy she can see a light and happiness in her daughter that she’s never seen before, not even in her previous relationship. They had all liked Amanda well enough but when Arizona had gotten sick they could see the other being to slowly distance herself. Daniel had been furious when he’d been told what was said to his only daughter and Barbara hadn’t been able to contain her tears. They weren’t sure how to help their daughter through that time and had seen what the abandonment had done to her. Now though, their daughter was once again radiating. Arizona had called her mother the day after that date and had talked nonstop for an hour trying to find the words to explain how perfect it had been. Now that she had witnessed the two together and had been able to get a feel for the brunette Barbara knew her daughter had finally found someone that deserved her.

When her daughter had told her about the brunette’s past it had devastated Barbara. Now however, having met the woman and having seen her character and her kind heart it only served to further break her heart. She was able to deem that this woman was a rarity and for people to mistreat her in such a manner angered her. She couldn’t believe that the parents had thrown away such a beautiful person because of who she loved. When Arizona had finally decided to tell them, Barbara wasn’t surprised of course. It made her happy to see that they’d raised such a strong woman. Daniel although accepting had difficulty understanding in the beginning but not once had he let Arizona see that. He had just needed the time to wrap his mind around it. He loves his daughter and there was nothing in this world that would change that. To think that there were parents out there so uncompromising baffled the older woman. She couldn’t imagine the pain this had caused the author. Her heart ached for her and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Callie and ease that agony. Show her what a mother’s true love was like. Help that broken heart heal from the many scars left behind. Barbara had spoken with Teddy in length about Callie and knew even more than Arizona realized. She had wanted to know the full depth and although reluctant at first, she had managed to wear Teddy down and had been told the complete and grisly truth in it’s entirety. Of course, she had been sworn to silence on her knowledge. Armed with the knowledge provided to her Barbara couldn’t help but to become instantly attached to the kind soul that was pulverized and needed to feel true unconditional motherly love along with acceptance. She knew things were still fairly new between her daughter and this brunette but even so she wanted to ensure that no matter where this relationship went Callie felt like she had someone motherly to turn to.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself Callie reaches out, while still holding onto Barbara for sheer will and power, to open the door of the nursery. The door swings open with a soft squeak. She turns her gaze to Barbara who gives her a slight nod urging her to enter and open the light. She takes one step, pauses, and then another step. Ever so slowly making her way into the room. Reaching the center of the room she allows her eyes to travel across the contents, reacquainting the image she’s been playing in her head for four years with the one before her. Her breath stutters as it staggers out of her in rapid succession, her heart rate increasing quickly as the grief over takes her entire body. Unable to stand up due to the sheer weight of emotions she falls to her knees almost in slow motion as a loud howl escapes her lips. Instantly Barbara kneels down next to the brunette and wraps her arms around the tormented woman.

“It’s ok, dear.” Barbara whispers in her ear hoping that the sound of a voice that’s never been in the room will help her stay grounded. “It’s alright, just let it out.”

Callie’s body is wracked with heaving sobs. Her heartache shreds through every cell of her body as the pressure of distress thrusts her further into the soft carpet below.

“Breathe, Callie.” Barbara says getting worried.

“Mom?” Arizona’s voice is heard from the doorway. “What’s going on? Why are you in here?” The blonde asks as she takes notice of the author crunched up in a ball next to her mother.

Barbara motions her daughter over and releases Callie from her hold and shifting her into Arizona’s arms. As the surgeon is about to ask another questions Barbara shakes her head no standing up. “Just stay with her, we’ll talk later.”

Arizona’s attention turns to Callie, tightening her hold on the brunette. She’s unable to keep her tears at bay and silently allows them to cascade down her face. “Callie, shhhh, you aren’t alone sweetie. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
